


One of A Kind Thief

by WeirdWolf325



Series: Legend of Blue Flames and Shadowy Foxes [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Slow Burn, lesbian reader, she does know, though she doesn't know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 86
Words: 148,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWolf325/pseuds/WeirdWolf325
Summary: You stand as the only nonbender child of the Fire nation general that thawed the south pole, Daiyu. Though she is looked down some by marrying a man from the Southern Water Tribe. And because of that, your family almost always falls on hard times with money. Wanting to help, you took to using your acrobatic skills and your ability to climb almost anything to steal as a way to keep your family afloat.However, you just knew trying to steal from the palace would change your life. But you didn’t think it would wrap you into this mess of war and impossibilities. Some of them are even about yourself and some of them about a princess known for her blue pyre and as a cruel mastermind.Sporadic uploads and Part 1 of Legend of Blue Flames and Shadowy Foxes
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Original Character, Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Azula (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Legend of Blue Flames and Shadowy Foxes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852102
Comments: 365
Kudos: 709





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:The usual age up family portrait is done and you have some family time before you go meet up with your ‘friends’

# An Image of One’s Family

I sigh when the painter smiles back at the family.

“The portrait of your lovely family is done, General Daiyu” he says with a bright smile to Mom.

“Thank you for taking the time out of your day for this. I know that you would have plenty of requests from other families, but our littlest did just turn 13” Mom says while my little brother, Longwei, flops onto the grass with a sigh.

“Do we always have to get a portrait when one of us reaches an age milestone? I’ve had to sit through all of them and each of them have been on the hottest day of the year” My older brother, Quingshan, says in a groan as he stands up from kneeling. My sister, Ruolan, rolls her eyes.

“Maybe if you decided to dress in something other than your armor then maybe you wouldn’t be so hot” she says as Dad helps her up.

“Come now, Quingshan. There are only a few days here at the capital that are that hot. I much rather take this than the constant cold down from where I came from” Dad says with a small smile.

“I would suppose so, Mr. Yaochuan. You did after all come from the Southern Water tribe” the painter says without trying the hide his disproval of him. Mom flinches and starts walking over to him with a scowl before Dad grabs her hand. He only shakes his hand sadly. Mom sags some before going over to look at the painting. The rest of us glare at the painter. He might be good at what he does but certainly not on anything else.

“Come let’s get your pay so you can go work on some other requests” Mom says with a strained smile. The painter shrinks some before nodding quickly and packs up quickly.

“Now I want to go blow off some steam. Do you guys wanna go practice on firebending?” Ruolan says while looking between my brothers.

“When can I get out of this stupid dress?” I growl out not missing my sister frowning some to me. Mom looks at the both of us before giving a disproving look to Ruolan.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have said that in front of your sister Ruolan” she says sternly.

“No, it’s ok Mom. it’s not your guys fault I can’t bend anything. Don’t let me stop you guys from what you can do” I mumble out and give a weak smile. Mom only leads the painter towards the entrance in silence.

“Doesn’t mean we have to talk about it in front of you” Longwei says after he rolls his head to look up at me.

“Hey, you can still fight good. I’ve seen you practicing with knives and twine blades” Quinshan says with a cheesy smile.

“If your wanting to firebend Roulan, you need to change. It wouldn’t do you any good to burn that dress” Dad says while pulling on her sleeves.

“I know Dad. I’ll have to wear it again for another painting a year later from now” she sighs out after giving him a hug. Quingchan groans while hunched over.

“True, I will be turning 16 by then” I hum out with a frown. Why do we always have to get these paintings? Where do they even go?

“Come on, y/n. Let’s have some tea while they train some” Dad says before I could walk away and change.

“Can I change first?” I ask with my arms circling myself. He frowns some and my sister gives me a frown as well. Longwei quickly gets up.

“Hey, are you willing to tell me that story about penguin sledding?” he asks and stands next to me.

“Now’s your chance before he tells you no” Longwei whispered to me as Dad perks up some.

“You know that was what your mother and I bonded on when she could get away from her camp” he starts not even paying attention to me walking to my room. I change into something more comfortable than the layers of silk that come with a formal dress. I come out in loose pants that stop mid-calf and a sleeveless shirt. I put on my twin blades and walk back to the courtyard to see Dad still waiting for me. He sighs when he sees me.

“I hope you know you look beautiful in a dress, y/n. Even if you don’t like to wear them so much” he says with a smile that cuts into me. He always gives that smile when he disproves of you.

“A dress makes it hard to fight in” I give as we walk to the kitchens.

“You and Quingchan only think about that. Why are you wanting to be a soldier? Being a nonbender will have it be quite a deadly career for you” Dad says with a scowl. The servant looks up at us bows some.

“Some Lavender and Honey tea for me and my daughter, please” Dad says as he sits down by the table. The servant bows and walks behind the curtain.

“I know it’s dangerous Dad, but how else would I bring glory to the family?” I ask seating myself across from him.

“You can’t think of bringing glory to the family. That isn’t your role” He says with a frown.

“Then what’s my role? What if that’s the role I want?” I say with frustration in my voice. He doesn’t understand. If I don’t prove that I can bring honor and glory to our family name, like Mom, then I’m nothing. A nobody who can’t even bend some sparks of fire.

“Your role is to be my daughter. I don’t understand why I have to keep telling you this” he says with his eyes narrowing down at me. I only look off to the side and see the rest of my siblings firebending.

“Why am I the only one you say that to?” I mumble out. I hear him sigh before reaching out for my hand.

“You need to accept who you are more than the others” he says with a small frown. I only scowl at him before taking my hand away. Mom comes in with a sigh and stops to look between the both of us.

“Y/n, I see that you plan on practicing soon” she says with a smile and sits down next to me. Dad has a flash of annoyance cross his face before he looks away. The servant comes out and his eyes widen when he sees Mom.

“Mistress Daiyu, would you like some Lavender and Honey tea?” He asks. Mom nods at him with a smile. He comes back with another cup on the tray before setting it in front of us. We sip away for a few minutes in silence before I clear my throat to get their attention.

“I would like to stay at my friend’s house, Yazou. He was planning on having a sleep over” I say and see Dad tense up some.

“How many are coming?” Mom asks before Dad could say anything.

“4 other friends” I say.

“Are they-“

“I know you don’t like boys like that, but you can’t just say your sleeping over at one, y/n” Dad says cutting Mom off.

“I’ve been meeting this same group for years Dad, and now you want to get on my case for going to one of the guys house?” I say with a sneer to him. He frowns back in disapproval.

“You can go” Mom says in a deadpan voice and a glare to Dad. “But make sure you come back in time for lunch. Otherwise you won’t be doing sleepovers anymore” she adds in quickly with a stern look directed to me.

“Of course. Well, I’ll be on my way then. They want me for dinner too” I say with a smile and get up. I leave with Mom humming out a sure.

I pack some clothes and hide my blades with a fox mask in the bag. When it comes to this group of friends, the one that I like to call thief troupe, you always need to come prepared. I open my door to see Mom standing in front of it.

“I hope you understand that your father has your best interest in mind. He’s only tense because we’re on hard times with money again” she says and walks next to me. I give her a smirk.

“Is that why he gets on my case more and more now?” I ask with a roll of my eyes.

“Do try not to antagonize him too much, I know you still love him” she says with a smirk of her own.

“Hey, it’s not my fault he looks at me and only see what he lacks” I say and Mom only sighs some. I laugh and wave her goodbye when I start making my way to Yazou’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet up with the thief troupe for a usual night of fun only to hear that the plan is anything but usual

# A Troupe with A Plan

Yazou opens the door with his trademark grin that either spells something marvelous or disastrous is gonna happen.

“You came right on time, y/n. You got the things you need?” He asks and lets me in with a gesture.

“Yeah, though Mom told me to be home back for lunch tomorrow. So, if you want to do our normal it’s gotta be a small one” I say and see the rest of the troupe eating. They cheer when they see me, and I give them a two-finger salute.

“Small? Heh, somehow you think we would get you to just rob from a store” Changying says in her whiny voice. She’s usually the one who finds what would be worth stealing and the one who sells it. Being a court noble gets you that power.

“Come on, y/n. Your too good to be scared of being caught. Especially from your parents” Bojing chuckles out and gives Changying a slap on her shoulder. Changying rubs her shoulder while he laughs some more. He’s one of the scouts. Watches what happens, when the people leave, when we can strike. 

“I still don’t understand why you enjoy stealing so much. We’re doing this to survive not for fun” Xiu scowls at him with her arms crossed. She’s also a scout but instead of just watching she talks to them. Gets info from them without suspicion. You really have to listen to her if you don’t want to be played.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have a bit of fun with it too, Xiu” Xueyou says and sips on his tea some more. He gets us the supplies that we need. Rope, paper, disguises things such as that. He’s the one who gifted me my fox mask too. He’s also a noble falling on hard times like me and a close friend because of it.

“Now now troupe. Let’s talk about our plan for tonight” Yazou says with his hands tapping the table. He’s usually the one makes the plans and decides exactly when to strike. He likes to be meticulous with his plans too. I tend to not listen to all the details too much or I’ll die of boredom.

“I’ve brought the grappling hook, rope, bag, and the clothing for y/n” Xueyou says and pulls out the bag of supplies. 

“The guards don’t travel down the west wing right when the moon hits it peak. But they will once the candles flicker twice so keep an eye out for that y/n. And keep out of the gardens. The guards love to hang out around there and drink” Bojing says with a crooked smile.

“Keep behind the pillars and up high. The guards think no one can get up there but there’s a few places where you can jump to between them. Though it’s close to the ceiling so you might have to crouch to walk when you get on them” Xui adds in.

“You’ll be after a set of scrolls hidden away in the west wing, y/n. grab some of the jewelry for us too” Changying says.

“But where am I going? A nobles house?” I ask and see everyone look away nervously except Yazou.

“No, it’s the palace. It’s why we met up at my house. It is the closet point to it” Yazou says with a dismissive wave. I stare at him for a few moments.

“That’s not a joke is it?” I say looking at everyone else who pull on strained smiles.

“With how much money we can get selling them, we might not even need to steal again” Xui says trying to reason either with herself or me.

“We won’t have to steal again. The scrolls are on the mastery of lighting bending. We make copies and sell them to the firebending schools and win a huge profit for all of us. We just have to get our hands on them” Changying says with a decisive nod.

“Yeah, the fun gotta stop at some point, but I wanna go out with a bang. Maybe I’ll even learn how to bend lighting too” Bojing says with a sad smile.

“See y/n? There’s so much potential with this one. And you’re one of the few who can seek in there. You can climb anything and still be quiet. You might even be able to get into Ba Sing Se” Yazou laughs out some.

“But this is dangerous not only for me but my whole family. If I’m caught my family will be punished too. I don’t want that to even be a possibility” I say with a frown. Xueyou coughs some.

“You won’t and we can hide out wealth from the family and give a bit at a time. So, no one will think you did it. You can even act like it’s what you get from your job” Xueyou says and Yazou sighs with a roll of his eyes. 

“I know I’ve been scared by my family finding but I know you won’t get caught. And if you do, you have that fox mask with you. Use that to help keep your identity hidden” Xueyou adds with a pat on my shoulder.

“Stealing from the royal family will change our lives won’t it?” I ask and grab the clothes of the supply bag.

“For the better” everyone says with a big smile. I nod and leave to a room and change into the mostly black outfit. I wrap a red and gold stash, the same colors on the fox mask, around my waist with a black leather belt to keep it there.

I walk back out and tie the rope to the bag. I put my twin blades on top of it and slide on my mask.

“Then let’s go out with a bang” I say and the troupe cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest here, this chapter hyped me up for the next one which means I might be able to upload the next one later today because it's almost done. Keep an eye out for that and hope your day is a bright one! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Palace is as difficult as you expected, but you didn’t think going out with a bang would end up with a blue fire

# A Palace Filled With Embers

The moon hangs as a crescent as I launch the grappling hook onto the outer wall facing the ocean. I look back and see Bojing wearing a dragon mask give me a thumbs up as we rock in the small boat.

“You’ve got this in the bag, y/n. remember to avoid the gardens and walk on the things that are high. People don’t look up too often. I’ll be waiting here so we can row on back and get our money making starting” He says as I tug on the rope to make sure it’s secure. I start climbing and look back down to give him a two-finger salute. He gives me another thumbs up before I pull myself up onto the wall.

I wrap the grabbling hook around my hips before climbing to the metal roof to block any rain. I see a light coming closer when I pull myself fully on top of it.

“Why do we have to do this patrol. We’ve been doing it all week” I hear a muffled voice say underneath me. I take steps in time with them and move to scan the area. There’s another wall that I’ll have to scale and what looks like a training ground between me and it.

“We could be drinking our woes away but atlas, we lost the bet last time” another voice says with a heavy sigh.

“We didn’t even bet anything though! You keep forgetting that” the first voice, a woman’s, says in an aggressive tone.

“But it’s what they told us” the second one, a man’s, says. I look in front of me to see a tower. Maybe a map is in there. I’ll need one to know where exactly these scrolls are. All I know now is a suspicious painting in the west wing of the palace.

“Because you cave in so easy” the woman groans out right when I throw the grappling hook to a window without a light coming out of it. The voices fade away the higher I climb.  
I slip into the dim room and see a map sitting on top of a table with a few beakers and glasses next to it. Boxes stack high and a lot of papers lay scattered on the floor between the window and the table. The door suddenly bursts open causing papers to fly up. I slide behind a stack of boxes and crouch as the papers settle back down.

“And your caving in again” the same woman’s voice as before yells out. I peek over the boxes and see a burly guard hold a lantern with a small smile on his face.

“But she asked nicely” he says turning to a short woman scowling up at him with the sleeves of her too big tunic flopping around her, stirring up some paper as she crosses her arms.

“But when I ask you nicely not to do what she asked you gave me a frown” she says with a big wave of her hand that has the sleeve arcing in the air with papers following it. 

“Well that’s quite unfortunate for you” he says happily and start rummaging through boxes.

“Dear Agni, why me” she groans out and throws her hands up in the air and more papers fly around her. The man starts humming a tune as the woman grumbles next to him.

“Come now, it’s just a brush. How hard could it be to find one?” he asks and looks through another box. I see one sitting on top of a box a few stacks away from me. I slink my way over, making sure I don’t accidentally slip on any papers. I grab a paper and put the brush on top of it. I slide it over and watch the woman shriek as she slips on it causing the brush to fly right into the man’s hands. I have to stop breathing some to keep myself from laughing too loud.

“Oh, you found one” he says in a chipper voice.

“Dear Agni, why me” the woman yells as she shuffles back on her feet.

“Come on, let’s go deliver it to her” the man says and makes his way out. The woman groans and shuffles behind him. The door closes with a loud boom and more papers get blown about. I move over to look at the map to see I’m on the north outer wall. Going up the second floor and crossing from there to the west wing will be easy enough. I just need to get past the inner wall. I roll up the map and stuff it into my bag and slide down the grappling hook back to the roof. This time I wrap it around itself and hold it in my hands and start making my way through the training grounds.

Plenty of the stones stand scorched and blackened from years upon years of use. A few rock platforms stand as an obstacle course to a large platform that was raised and have some space underneath it. I see someone yelling and throwing fire punches to some wood targets. His aim is good to a certain point and he breathes fire as he continuously misses the farther out ones. I slide underneath the raised platform with some pebbles moving with me. He looks over when he hears the movement. 

I wait for him to inch closer and closer to look underneath. Right when he moves into a stance and start leaning down, I throw my grappling hook around his ankle and pull him to his back. He grunts and I pull him underneath with me. He gasps right before I punch him straight in the head. He throws fire into my face and it only heats up my mask and I punch him one last time till he turns unconscious.

“Seems this mask has some more uses than just hiding” I whisper out as I tie him up in some rope I cut off. The rest of the way went smooth and I scaled up the wall and jump over to the second floor of the palace. I step in and keep my feet light to cause as little sound as I could. I keep my ears open and crawl when I pass by screen doors. The very bottom isn’t made of paper so I can slip by without alerting anyone. I finally find my way to the west wing and stand behind a pillar for now.

“Feeling like it’s down a floor” I whisper out and look for a set of stairs. My intuition is usually right, so far it hasn’t let me down. I slither down some stairs and see a set of guards standing in front of a door. The flame around us flicker once. I’ve got an hour to find these scrolls and get out of here left. I shrink up to a pillar and wait for the perfect moment to throw my grappling hook up to the thin ledge above us. Right when one of the guards sneezes is when I throw it. I scale slow and quietly wrapping the rope around my arm as I go. When I reach the ledge, I have to crouch to stop hitting my head on the ceiling and start making my way where I feel it might be. 

Soon enough I see a painting with a storm berating a fire nation ship hang up on the wall. A single bolt of lightning crosses over the painting.

“Lightning scrolls, lightning painting. Worth a shot” I grumble out and land next to it. I feel around the wall to feel nothing and try taking down the painting, but it doesn’t budge. I hum out and try tilting it. It slides some but nothing happens.

“Maybe I need to have the lightning straight up and down” I mumble and keep moving it. Suddenly it clicks into place and the fire nation emblem on the ship glows white and part of the wall creaks in.

“Huh, a hidden door. Works for me” I say and slip in and close it behind me. I hear the painting shift back into place.

The room is dimly light with all of the torches up high and burning with loud cracks. A large open space that have some stone pillars here and there makes the place look a lot like the training ground. A gold and Aquamarine lined to look like lighting box sits on a pillar outfitted with the fire nation emblem. I walk over and open the box to see three scrolls stack on top of each other.

“And there’s the prize” I say smugly. Suddenly the torches blow out. I push myself away not wanting the scrolls to be damaged and unsheathe my blades. The torches flare into a dazzling blue.

“Blue!?!” I gasp out and see a girl with gold eyes stare right at me. Her straight black hair is styled in a topknot and holding it together is a royal headpiece. Her clothes, a black shirt and puffy red pants, is embordered in gold along with her pointed boots. Uh oh. It’s the princess, princess Azula.

“I didn’t think I would get a training partner this evening” she drawls and eases into a stance.

“And I didn’t think mine would be graced by royalty” I say doing my best to squash my bubbling panic. Dad always said panic makes things worse. Find a solution. Find a way to safety.

“Oh, you have some bark to you” she says and punches some blue fire that I roll to dodge. “Now let’s see if you have some bite too” she hums out with a smirk.

I keep dodging attempting to get closer but she’s on a constant assault and somehow very precise. I notice how she uses two fingers rather than a fist like so many other benders. I also see she isn’t using her legs at all. Is she playing with me?

I bend low to be underneath a fire blast and shoot myself closer. She sends another blast at me with a small smirk. I swish my blades successfully parting the flame around me. She hums out in approval.

“You’re not the only firebender I faced” I growl out. I aim to cut her with the tip of my blades but right before my blades slice, she fire kicks. One blade skitters and is stopped by a stone pillar while the other twangs as it gets lodged into the wall. I grunt as I feel the burning heat spread across my shoulder and burning my clothes a bit.

I let her blast fire into my face, hissing out in discomfort from the increase of heat compared to the other guy, and grab her wrist. I turn and throw her across the room. She lets herself roll back to a crouch and shoots a blast too quick for me to dodge. I ignore the pain in my leg and grab my free blade. I turn quickly and slice another blast.

“You do need to tell me how you do that” I catch her mumble out as I close the distance between us. I take a direct blast to my chest to slice across her arm. We both grunt and she shuffles back with some shock in her eyes. I flip my blade to hold the blade part than the handle and smash it into her head and see her stumble back some fire spilling from her nose and a few hairs falling free. Her eyes narrow when her hand that touched her head comes back bloody.

“You’re supposed to be knocked out” I mumble out grimly as I dodge another blast.

“And you’re supposed to surrender by now” she says, and I can’t help but chuckle some. I try to slice her other arm only to have my wrist grabbed and twisted. I gasp in pain as my blade falls out of my hand. She kicks it away, but I pull myself out of her grasp for her to hurt me. I jump behind a stone pillar once I hear a huff of frustration come from her. She clicks her tongue as her fire hits the stone wall near me repeatedly to keep me behind the pillar as she moves closer.

“No hiding. That doesn’t help me train” she teases with a smug tone. I ready my grappling hook and think back to the training ground.

“It does for me” I say and throw the hook around her leg. Her face erupts in shock and she gasps as I pull her to her back. We’re so close that I can just stand up and already have her near for a kick. I aim to step on her face to guarantee knocking her out only to feel my foot grabbed by her hands. She twirls her legs with blue fire and hold onto my leg flipping our positions. I cry out when she slams her foot down on my wrist to keep it pinned. She drops into a kneel and grabs the other in one hand and pushes down on my neck with the other.

I struggle only to force myself to relax when the clothes around my wrists start burning up. She stares down with a small smirk when I do. I hear the hidden door slide open more and hear heavy footsteps.

“Your majesty” three imperial guards say in unison when they see us. She pays them no mind and continues to stare down at me.

“Do you surrender, training partner?” she asks with a wicked grin.

“I know when I lost” I growl out.

“That’s not quite an answer. Say it” she demands and tightens her hold on my neck some.

“I surrender” I gasp out. She lets go of me and turns to the guards.

“Take her to the prison near here. Make sure you chain her down, she’s a slippery one” she says, and the guards quickly pull me up by my arms. She starts walking away as they try to take of my mask, but I throw my head around to stop them. Azula stops and turns her head to look at me.

“Keep her mask on. I’ll be the one doing the honors” she orders before turning out of my view. I let my head roll forward as the guards drag me through the palace.

“This wasn’t the bang I wanted. Sorry guys” I sigh out underneath my breath, so the guards don’t hear me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hype was real. And now we get to the fun parts with Azula. I've got a small outline and boy, it's a long one. I thought of doing a slow burn and now it's here. Hope the this ride will be as fun for you guys as it will be with me. See you next time! Kudos and comments are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ultimatum is given and the best of the worse is taken

# The Ultimatum

The cuffs that keep my arms behind my back rub as I move my hands some as I wake up from my nap. I can’t feel my feet any longer because they’ve chained my ankles while I was on my knees instead of sitting. I also refuse to lay down on this crummy floor if I don’t have to. I might have lost and probably will die soon, but I’m gonna do it with some dignity left.

The metal door slams into the wall with a crash and a man stands with his chin up high and a hard stare down at me. The same guy from the training ground. I chuckle some with a shake of my head.

“Ah I see your back for some more. Unfortunately, I might not be able to kick you down again” I taunt and see him grit his teeth. He strides over and punches my head with fire. I grunt from how it wretched my head but nothing else hurt about it hurt.

“You seem a bit burned. Good. Someone put you in your place” he growls out and kicks me in the stomach. Ok that hurt. I cough some behind my mask and raise my head to look right at him. He punched my face like before. 

“You can’t do much like that, hothead” I chuckle out. He grabs my hair and pulls my head back. My body arches with how far back he pulls.

“Oh, but once it’s gone it will” he says and grabs the mask. Someone clearing there throat makes him stop.

“I’m-“ he turns and cuts himself off when he sees Azula. Huh, didn’t think she would be here so soon.

“Captain Zhao, playing with my prisoner?” Azula says sharply and narrows her eyes when she sees his hand still on my mask. The man, Zhao, gaps at her and stays frozen in fear. I see her flick her wrist with a frown. He lets go of me and steps back.

“I didn’t know she was your prisoner, your majesty” he says with a shaky tone.

“Thankfully, for you, I came before you dug further down in that little hole you started” she says firmly and gives an unnerving stare at him. He tenses up some.

“Yes, thank you” he sighs out and looks back at me with a glare. They both stare at me for a while. One makes me want to laugh and the other makes me want to run off to Ba Sing Se.

“I wanted to know about the fool who won a fight against me like a coward” Zhao explains. Azula hums and only gives him a glance.

“It’s not a cowardly way if you leave yourself open” Azula says. I huff and smile behind my mask. Didn’t think she would be on my side either. Though I don’t know how long that will last. Zhao grimaces before taking a deep breath.

“I would still like to know who she is, your majesty. Before her head rolls off her shoulders” Zhao says. Azula finally looks at him now. I release some tension in my shoulders that I didn’t even know I had.

“And that has no reason to happen. Take the lose with some dignity, captain. The other look doesn’t look good on you” Azula says with a dismissive wave.

“Your majesty, she’s going to be dead anyways” he says while pointing at me. 

“I thought you were a captain, not a judge” I smirk as he whips his head to me and snarls. Azula smiles. 

“She’s right you know. Now leave, I want to talk to my prisoner” she drawls out. Zhao clenches his fists before marching away. Azula closes the door before moving closer to me slowly. Suddenly the tension I just got rid of comes back and I wish Zhao were still here. He gave me some type of distraction. She stops right in front of me and folds her hands behind her.

“Who are you?” she asks in a chilly tone.

“A thief you captured” I say quickly. Too quickly to actually stop myself. Her eyes widen before I feel her grab my collar and push me back some.

“True, but I already know that. _Try again_ ” Azula says and pushes me farther back. I hiss out feeling my legs stretching at an awkward angle.

“All I’m giving you for a name is Fox. If I’m going down, I won’t drag anyone else” I say staring right into her eyes. She sighs and pulls me back up.

“Alright, Foxy. I’ll take it … _for now_ ” she says and places a hand on my shoulder that is still covered. A blue fire burns some away and leaves a mark. I only give her a grunt.

“But I’m going to want more from my other questions” she says and smiles some. I nod slowly and she pulls her hand away.

“How old are you?”

“15” I say after a pause. She hums and tilts her head some.

“Only a year older than me. How did you learn to fight like that?”

“What?” I ask, confused. This is starting to sound more like an interview than an interrogation.

“The twin blades, like Zuzu. Though you are much more impressive than him” Azula says while looking at her nails.

“Someone taught me” I say slowly. Who’s Zuzu? A blade dancer?

“Who?” I only stare at her blankly and she stares back. She clicks her tongue and flips her wrist.

“Right, right. Not going to have anyone go down with you” she sighs out with a roll of her eyes. 

“How did you get here?” she asks as she crosses her arms.

“A small boat coming from the north side.” She looks a bit surprised.

“You climbed up from the ocean?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t that hard” I say with a small shrug. She hums and looks at me with silence.

“Why were you after the lightning scrolls?” she asks something different in her tone now.

“So, I can help my family and no longer resort to stealing” I say raising my chin up. I wonder if she would understand wanting to help someone you love. I wonder if she even understands love.

“You went after scrolls rather than grabbing anything else?” she frowns some.

“I know knowledge is powerful. And I know people will pay a leg and an arm for something as powerful as those scrolls” I say. She hums and smiles down at me.

“I would agree. Information is a powerful tool” she says and closes her eyes. Silence washes over us as she thinks. I shuffle again trying to make sure I can still feel my hands.

“You know you’re quite skilled. Not many can stand that long against me” she says and uncrosses her arms.

“And?” I ask. She wants something out of this. She wouldn't have showed up so quickly if she didn't.

“I’m sure you know about the war that our nation is raging across the world. Maybe you could help that effort” she says. I scowl behind my mask. I don’t like where this is going.

“I’m going to need someone who can keep up with me as I travel with the Earth kingdom campaign my father so graciously gave me. Having another pair of eyes keeping my back safe sounds like just what I need” she says with a smile. 

“Work with you? No way can I trust that” I growl out. She hums while placing a hand to her hip and waves.

“I thought you would say that” she sighs and turns to leave.

“I’ll start preparing your execution then. I’ll see you when your head rolls Foxy” she says and starts opening the door. My face drops and panic takes over.

“Wait” I shout and shift forward enough that I fall to the ground. She stops and looks over her shoulder with a wicked smirk.

“Yes, Foxy?” I take a shaky breath.

“Will I get paid?” She laughs some that makes my blood run cold. That might have killed me.

“Not as much as if you didn’t try to steal” she drawls.

“Then I’ll do it” I say and raise my chin as high as I could trying to salvage some composure.

“I knew you would see the right way. I’ll send some new clothes. We’ll be starting tomorrow” she says before leaving me. I let my head rest on the ground with a wince. I was given two horrible choices and I hope I picked the lesser of evils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've got some drama with Zhao happening! It's the same one as in book 1 but he's not commander yet. Just a captain of a ship. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and have a good day! I'll see you next time. Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you can truly start your first day of the job, you must be approved by the Firelord himself

# A Father’s Protection

I groan out as I feel the pinpricks of my still waking legs and hands. I was already in a new set of clothes that I was given yesterday. The same of what I came in but the stash on my waist has the fire nation emblem in gold all over it. Azula sighs and slows down some.

“Did they treat your burns?” She asks as we keep walking to the palace. I turn and look at her.

“What?” I ask, very confused as why she would be concerned about her own burns. She rolls her eyes and looks at me.

“Are you hard of hearing? Did they treat your burns?” she asks again in a much slower pace than before.

“No, I’m not and no they didn’t” I scoff and wince when I step with my burned leg. She looks back forward and frowns a bit.

“Then we’ll get them treated afterwards” she announces and flicks her wrist when the outer wall door guards come into view. They bow and blow fire into the tubes that blow steam and the door opens slowly.

“Afterwards? What do I have to do now?” I ask over the iron doors rumbling close behind us. She leads me towards the middle of the palace when we finally reach it.

“My father’s approval. He’ll be talking with both us there. Don’t speak, just bow” she says. I feel my blood chill again. I’ve heard a lot of things about Firelord Ozai. Some speak about him like a god. He’s helping the world by spreading our prosperity to the other nations. Helping them by taking them under our banner. Some say he’s a man of cruel greed. If you can’t get him anything then he throws you out. He did it to his son, he’ll do worse to you.

Two imperial guards bow when we stop in front of black curtains that have a gold fire nation emblem. _There seems to be a trend_ I think as I give a glance down to my stash.

“Is Father ready?” Azula says with a hard look between the two guards.

“Yes, your majesty. He is prepared to speak with your candidate” one says as the other ushers me forward. Azula gives me a glare before I can take a step forward. The guards block her when she tries to pass.

“What is the meaning of this?” she asks in a seething tone.

“The Firelord wishes to speak with the candidate first. He will call out when you can come in” A guard explains. I take a deep breath and ignore Azula’s silent demand to stay. I hear her groan and the sound of fire ignite as I pass through the curtains with my head held high.

I can see him with his flames having shadows move across his face. He doesn’t give me any indication, no greeting, other than staring me down. Don’t panic. Keep strong.

I walk with as much confidence and kneel in front of him with my hands in a fire nation bow.

“I am at your service, my lord” I say with my head looking down at the floor in respect.

“I finally get to meet the so-called Shade Fox. It seems you impressed my daughter enough for her to not only let you live another day, but to stand beside her as well” Ozai says, his voice feeling like a needle going through my heart.

“I am honored and forever grateful for the opportunity she has provided me” I respond and see his shadow lean forward.

“I’m sure you know how a father feels about his daughter. You are one after all” he starts, and I force myself to breath slow. Just being around him makes me feel like he’s suffocating me.

“And I want to make sure no one else decides to break her in any way. So, I have a question for you, Shade Fox. Do you know general Daiyu?” He asks with a smug tone. I can’t stop my head from looking up. Panic grips me for a moment when I see his eyes stare directly into me.

“I know that she was a well-known general of the Southern Water Tribe Raids. And that she married a member of said nation” I say and force the panic back down. He can’t know they’re my family. He can’t.

“I’ve heard their youngest daughter has been missing. She went to go a sleepover with some friends and didn’t return when she was supposed to. And haven’t sent a letter to say she’s alright, something she’s never done before” he states and smiles as I do my best to stay calm.

“Conveniently your story of wanting to help your family with money plays perfectly with their situation. So now I will ask the question again.” His fire flares and I shiver in fear. He raises his chin and gives me a wicked smirk.

“Do you know general Daiyu and her family?”

“Yes. I’m… part of it. I’m her missing daughter, y/n” I say shakily. I take off my mask and let it fall in front of me.

“Then know a single step out of line the punishment will fall to them, not you” he hums out and smiles more when he sees the horror spread across my face.

“Put you mask back on. I want you to keep your charade going. Let’s see how long it will last” he orders with a flick of his wrist. I take a deep breath and put the mask back on. It feels like it burns my face rather than protect it now. He brings down his flames and shoots his glance to the curtains.

“Azula! Come here now” he barks out and she glides in. She first gives me a glance over before smiling up to Ozai.

“Good morning, Father. I hope my candidate was well behaved” she says as she makes her way next to me. She puts her hand on my shoulder and adds in, “she can be a handful here and there.”

“She is well behaved enough to stand beside you. Now listen closely, Azula” he says and leans forward as if telling a secret. Azula lightly squeezes my shoulder and stands up taller.

“You will be aiding the new campaign set for Omashu by helping in the war councils. I do not want you to fight unless necessary” he says, and I see Azula’s smile fall.

“But, Father I-“ 

“Azula! I do not want harm befalling the crowned princess. It is why you have a bodyguard now isn’t?” he says with a wave to me. Azula looks down at me with… something like fear. She schools her face and turns back to Ozai while squeezing my shoulder tighter. I hold back the hiss of pain rising in my throat.

“Yes, Father. I understand” she says calmly. Though there is something else there too, but I don't know her enough to pinpoint it.

“Good. Now be prepared to leave in a couple of days. You will be riding with captain Zhao” he says. Azula moves her hand off of me and I take that as my cue to stand. We both bow and I follow her out.

The world seems so much calmer when the curtains swish close behind us and I release the tension in my body. I’m as safe as I’m gonna be now. Azula turns quickly down a hallway.

“Come on. Let’s treat those burns” she growls out as I jog to catch up. Her mood seems soured now. I can only hope she doesn’t lash it out to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ozai's here! And being his terrifying self. Not much else to say since I'm uploading chapter 6 right after this one. kudos and comments are appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some training that quickly dissolves into something else when Captain Zhao comes in

# A Fiery Spectacle

My body feels so much better with the crèmes and ointments on all my burns. My clothes don’t feel like their digging into me any longer and that’s a big win in my book. I still don’t have my blades, but I guess I have to earn them back. Or maybe their broken. They were stuck in a stone wall after all.

I suddenly stop to keep myself from running into Azula as she stops in front of a door. She holds out a key behind her and drops it into my hands.

“This is your room. Mine is the next one down. Know that only you and I have the key to get into both of our rooms” she says and starts walking off.

“And what are you doing now?” I ask and see her look over her shoulder with a scowl.

“Training. Why do you need to know? Plan on following me like a lost puppy?” she says with her eyes narrowing as she watches me speed walk to catch up to her.

“More on the lines of a clueless bodyguard” I mumble out before I could think. She turns with a sneer on her face. Maybe I should stop doing that. I might end up dead before I can even worry about what Ozai will do.

“Don’t get in the way and I’m sure you won’t lose your head” she says slowly as if she’s trying to convince herself not to end me right then and there. I decide nodding out my agreement is a much safer bet than saying it.

We walk out to the training ground I snuck through and I take a seat on the side and watch her warmup with some fire breathing and slow movements. She quickly moves into adding fire to her moves and starts bringing up memories of the fight that ended me up here. Ozai says I impressed her. If I did why didn’t she kill me? Does she see me as a threat? Why the hell did she decide to make me her bodyguard?

She flips in the air and fires a shot to one of the stone platforms that are actually pretty far away from where we are. It hits the ground right in front of it. I hear her huff and fire again. This time it hits.

“That was pretty neat” I say and she whips her head and looks like she’s about to snap at me. Then confusion.

“What?”

“Not a lot of people can hit a target that far away. Most of the time the fire is already gone halfway there” I say confused myself. Does she… does she not get praised? When she’s this good?

“Well that’s because they aren’t me” she says with a smile and does another flip’n’shoot attempt. This time it hits the very bottom of the platform. She sighs and frowns some.

“You must already take aim when you move-“ a croaky voice says off to my left. 

“Or you will miss” the same croaky voice says but off to my right now. I look behind me to see two old ladies walking to stand on either side of me. Azula furrows her brow in concentration and does another flip’n’shoot. This one she loses balance and falls on her side.

“Shit” I hear her hiss out and the old ladies sigh next to me. I frown behind my mask. Their just gonna discourage her if they only criticize her. Well, I guess it’s my job now. It could be a good way to make this whole situation I’m in better.

“You can do it, Azula” I say with a nod when she looks over to me. The old ladies look down at me and shush me. I see her jump back up and tries again. This time it hits right in the middle so hard it leaves an imprint. I give her a thumbs up when she glances at me.

“Add that-“ the left starts.

“And continue-” the right picks up.

“The offense!” they both order. Azula breaths deeply and start with some fire punches while she slides forward some. She kicks herself back and leaves fire behind and kicks out a wide flame. She then flip’n’shoots hitting the platform and swipes fire down low. She punches fire one last time before doing a dive kick that has fire burst upon impact. Wow. I’m lucky I’m still alive.

She looks right at me with pride in her eyes as she slides back into stance. Suddenly orange fire is blasted right in front of me. I push myself away and get onto my feet in a matter of seconds.

“You! Why is your head not off your shoulders?!?” Captain Zhao shouts off to the side and I see Azula roll her eyes with a sigh. Great. He just finds the perfect times to come back.

“Ah, captain! You know I was wondering when you wanted to be kicked down. It seems like now is as good of a time as any” I say with a tilt of my head and gesture of my hands. He yells and sends a blast for my chest that I didn’t even have to dodge, just raise my arm up.

“You and I both know you can’t hit from that far away” I say and keep distance between us by walking towards the platforms.

“And neither can you! So, stop running and fight me with an honor of a fire nation citizen! Unless you come from the Earth kingdom” he snarls out and misses another blast. He stops as a pillar of blue fire comes from his side.

“Now captain, that’s no way to treat an equal” she says and narrows her eyes when he doesn’t look at her.

“Funny how you call my honor in question when you don’t give your attention to your own princess” I snicker out and see him grit his teeth. It’s far too easy and even more fun to get him like this.

“Foxy is right, captain” Azula says and Zhao finally looks to her.

“My apologies your majesty. I seem to be unable to control myself when I see her” he says slowly trying to tame his anger.

“That’s unfortunate then. Especially since Foxy here is my bodyguard” Azula says in a harsh tone.

“She’s the-“ he looks back at me in shock before it morphs into disgust and hate.

“What? In awe over there?” I tease out and smile behind my mask. Azula gives me a look that makes me flinch. Ok. I’ll stop.

“I demand an Agni Kai against you! You, a lowly thief and coward, shouldn’t even be next to royalty let alone be allowed to protect one” he seethes and takes a step closer to me. Azula frown but does nothing. She can’t call off an Agni Kai that isn’t challenged to her. Only the Firelord has the power to call of another’s challenge. I keep stepping back and cross my arms when he continues forward.

“You would challenge a nonbender to an Agni Kai? How desperate for a fight are you?” I ask and duck down to mock him.

“Then that makes you even less qualified for the job” he says past his clenched jaw.

“I won’t do an Agni Kai. I won’t waste my life for your lack of dignity. But we can certainly spar if you need to feel better about it” I say while stopping and standing up fully. If this makes the trip to the Earth Kingdom one where I won’t be thrown overboard then I’ll do it. Even still, I won’t make it easy for him. He gives a smile anyways and starts walking to the raised platform.

The platform was large, seems like it was made for sparing or Agni Kais. The normal rules for a spar was to either have the other surrender or to knock them off the platform.

“Do make sure you two don’t injure yourselves too much. We do have a war to win” Azula says and hops up onto another platform to watch easier. The two old ladies walk off to somewhere else mumbling between each other.

“It will only take a few minutes” Zhao says and gets into stance.

“You mean seconds. Because I don’t want to wait that long for you to fall off and hit your head on the ground” I tease and watch him closely. He isn’t that accurate so it’s safe to assume he’ll make his fire cover as much ground he can manage.

I duck down underneath a swipe of fire and shuffle back some. He continues to ‘push’ me back with more swipes and gives me a crooked smile when he thinks he’s winning.

“You can’t even get close to me” he shouts, and I hear Azula burst into a fit of giggles when I roll under a fire punch and lock his arm into the move. I move him next to me with a hard yank on his wrist and he stumbles to be closer to the edge than I was.

“What were you saying Zhao? I couldn’t quite hear over the roar you think your messily flame makes” I say and dodge to the side from another punch.

He growls as I duck underneath a fire swipe and I see a smile come on his face. He does a wide fir kick and aims it low.

I fall back to avoid the flame and slam my elbow down to stop myself from lying flat on my back. He smiles in victory and takes a step forward to blast me in the chest. I push off my arm and roll to the side. I kick at his knee and he loses his footing and takes a knee. I crouch and throw myself into his side. He yells as he falls off the edge and I give him a wave from where I was looking down at him.

“As you can see captain” Azula starts and I push myself away from the edge when he shoots a flame at me with a yell.

“I’m more than you thought” I finish and dust myself off when I get back onto my feet. Azula waves for me to follow as she jumps down.

“I hope you have gotten the fight you were looking Zhao” I say and start walking next to Azula.

“Do gain some respect of my decisions captain. Maybe then you will rise in the ranks. Now let’s get some lunch Foxy. I do believe they are serving curry this time” Azula says without looking to Zhao. We both hear him scream as we walk to the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update day! Whoo! I hope you guys liked the interactions here. I love writing taunts and I can do that fully with Zhao. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this and have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension rises and boils before it falls lower than it started out with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few questions for you guys at the end. Hope you guys will give feedback on those. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

# Tension Inspired

The lightning picture glows like before and Azula saunters in the lighting chamber. I drag myself behind her feeling like I’m going to fall over for how tired I was. She gave me my blades again but that came with the cost of training all day. I haven’t felt this tired since the marathon race I did against Bojing and lost. I had to parade around the city with _I’m slow_ written on my face with lipstick. He’s never let me forget it.

“Azula, why in Agni’s name, are you doing training so late? We leave for the Omashu campaign tomorrow with the sunrise. You’ll only be tired for it and I’ll feel sorry for anyone who has to wake you up” I complain and close the hidden door behind me. How can she train this much? She trained most of yesterday too. Just how much stamina does she have?

“Because I have something new I want to master, Foxy” she says as I sit down in the hallway so she has the whole chamber to train in.

“Why? You can’t even fight in the campaign. Your dad won’t allow it” I sigh out and put my head in my hand. I immediately sit up when she whips her head around and her eyes widen in what I learned to call the _you miscalculated_ look. Sadistic for short. I feel myself tense up when she towers over me and holds my jaw hard to have me look her straight in the eyes.

“He said I could fight when it’s necessary. And so, I will make sure I’m ready when that time comes” she says with an edge to it. I huff and push her hand away.

“You mean _if_ not when” I say and lean back on my elbows when she tries to grab at me again.

“No Foxy, I mean when. We are stepping into a war. There will be plenty after my head” she hisses out and crosses her arms. I straighten back up and hold my hands up in defeat.

“Alright dragon, but why-“ 

“Dragon?” she snarls out with a huff of fire proving my point exactly.

“You call me Foxy, I call you dragon” I say as a matter of fact. She stares me down for a while then rolls her eyes and turns back into the chamber.  
“Why do it here? You could have done it out in the training grounds. The guards have cracked down hard since I waltzed in” I finish and see her take stance.

“It’s something new” she says and moves her hands in a circle.

“But you did the flip’n’shoot and I know now one else did that before. Why is this one special?” I ask and she breaks her motion with an incredulous side glance to me.

“Flip’n’shoot? Are you talking about counter fire?” she says and her mouth stays open in what I’m taking as awe.

“Yeah. You flip,” I have my index fingers spin around each other, “and then shoot,” I point two fingers straight forward like one of her fire punches. “Flip’n’shoot” I say in a chipper tone and smile behind my mask. She sighs out and moves her hands in the circle motion again.

“Please refrain yourself for naming anything” she mumbles and narrows her eyes on her motion. I cross my arms and huff. I thought it was good.

Suddenly and large flame whips towards her and overtakes the motion. She breaks it with a snarl and stubbles out of her stance.

“Don’t burn yourself!” she whips her head back to me and huffs out a few flames.

“Don’t be stupid! It doesn’t fit you” she says and takes a deep breath before going back into stance.

“I’m not. I’ve seen a few benders burn themselves when they push themselves too far” I say not letting her go that easy. I won’t take being called stupid laying down.  
“I’m not them though” she says back and throws her hands down by her sides and fire hits the floor by her feet.

“No one is Azula. But that doesn’t mean you won’t fall for the same trap of overestimating yourself. Take it slow first” I say making sure to remain calm. I don’t need to be burned today. She fully turns to me.

“I don’t need you to lecture me. I have enough teachers for that” she hisses out before rubbing at her brow. “Why do I even put up with you” she sighs as she closes her eyes. I scowl underneath my mask.

“I wonder the same question. So do tell, why you kept me? Why am I still breathing?” I growl out while leaning on my knees and tilting my head some in a taunting manner. These questions have been bouncing in my head since she gave me that ultimatum. Azula opens her eyes at that.

“Why would I waste your talent, your skill? Granted you are far too hardheaded for your own good but not unreasonable. Aggravating and frustrating, yes, but unbearable? No” she says with a frown and a hand on her hip. I blink some. Well I wasn’t expecting that answer.

“And what makes you say that?” I ask in a much calmer tone and sit up straight with my hands on my knees. She rolls her eyes.

“Must I spell everything out for you? You could have killed me… well attempted to, that night but you never even tried. That in itself was shocking. Even more so when you managed to strike me not once, but twice. The skill you have must be respected. But you must be tamed. And I will sooner or later have you there” she says and ends it with a flick of her wrist. I laugh out some and see her eyes turn sadistic.

“It seems you’re set on the later” I say in a chuckle and see her almost teleport in front of me for how fast she moved. I feel a hand on my neck and then grunt from hitting the floor hard. A blue flame dances in her hand as a knee pushes into my stomach.

“What has you even humor that thought?” she growls out. I pat at her arm and tilt my head as much as I could in her grasp.

“Because you would have burned me more times than I can count if you didn’t” I say and she huffs out some more fire. She shakes the fire away and leaves me lying there.

“If you want some help on _taming_ me then here it is” I say and sit up. She turns her head back to me with a frown but still waits for me to finish.

“Show me as much respect as you show to my skill” I say and smile behind my mask. She narrows her eyes some and gets back into trying out that new move, though much slower than before. Soon enough she creates a small fire that spins like a wheel between her hands. She smiles wide and shoots it into a pillar. It cuts into it some and a solid piece slides off. I’m smart enough not to tell her that I was right on slowing down. We did just get out of a fight.

“That’s so cool. What are we going to call it? Burning tire? Fire wheel?” I say and clap my hands once. She sags some and rolls her head to look at me.

“No none of those. I was thinking flame spiral” she says and makes another small one and shoots it to the wall know. Less stone falls off there.

“So, we got flip’n’shoot-” I start with a nod.

“Counter fire” she scolds with a side glare.

“-And fire wheel” I chirp out with a wide smile behind the mask. I hear her groan out but say nothing else on it. Hah, I knew they were good names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First question: I'm starting to realize this is getting much longer than first planned. So I'm wanting some feedback on how you guys want this to be organized. I so far I have three distinct parts, pre-canon, canon, and post-canon. So here's the two options I was thinking. 1: to have them all underneath one fic and have a table of contents thing in the very beginning and 2: to have three seperate fics and put them in a series. No matter what option I do I'll be writing it all. I just don't know which one is more convenient to read with. 
> 
> Second question: How do you guys feel about my own characters? I'm kinda wanting to not just focus on Azula but I don't quite know if that's something you guys are wanting much of. Azula is still going to be there but she won't be a huge focus here and there. So I just wanna know how you guys will feel about that.
> 
> With those out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I like writing about the battle of wills against the reader and Azula. I always felt like Azula needed someone who will challenge her and I know the only way someone can live with doing that is gaining her respect. kudos and comments are always appreciated and hope your day is a good one!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins with less tensions than envisioned and you catch someone's interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see slashes [////], it's a time skip

# The Start of A Lifelong Journey

I open my room’s door to see one of Azula’s handmaid hold her hand out to knock on the door. She quickly bows once she recovers from her shock.

“Yes?” I ask trying not to frighten her too much.

“I-I hope I haven’t disturbed you but there is something I must ask” she starts with a stutter.

“Azula’s still asleep, isn’t she?” I sigh out and lean on the door frame.

“Y-yes Shade Fox. We were hoping you would wake her up for us” she asks with her shoulders tensing.

“Yeah I’ll do it. I seem to be immune to her death threats” I say and start walking to her room.

“Oh, thank you Shade Fox. We were worried that one of us had to do it if you refused” the handmaid says in relief as she walks behind me.

“I get it I do. She’ll burn anyone when she’s cranky” I say and rub my wrist some. She got frustrated during training once and yanked on me with fire. That hurt but I didn’t have to train anymore so there was the gold lining.

I see the other five handmaids sigh in collective relief as I stand in front of the double doors to Azula’s room. I look over my shoulder and raise a fist up.  
“Whatever happens don’t go in. She’ll burn you before me” I say and watch them nod in agreement. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. Or more on the lines punch it repeatedly for how loud it was.

“Azula! Guess what?” I use both of my hands now to knock. “I was right! Now get up! You have-“ I look back to the handmaids.

“Half an hour” one whisper yells. I turn back and hit on the door again.

“30 minutes till the sun comes up. So, roll out of bed and start moving! Or I’m waking you up in a more interesting way” I say and stop the knocking. I wait for a few moments to hear nothing on the other side. Oh, you’re a fool dragon. I’ve woken up Longwei once or twice a week. And I’m sure you can’t get as cranky as him.

I run back to my room and pick up the key that works for both of our rooms and run back with, what I can only presume, a wicked gleam in my eyes. I chuckle some and see all the handmaids shuffle back as they tense up.

I open the door softly and the room was dark with not a single torch on. I walk quiet to her with a smirk underneath my mask. I stop when I stand above her and see her shuffle underneath the covers with a small smile. Oh, does she think I wasn’t going to back up that threat? Then this will be fun.

I rip off the covers and see her scrunch her face into a deep scowl. I move further down the bed and start fluffing the captured fabric. The torches flare in blue flame as Azula _screams_. I lay myself on the bed, well more on her legs, to avoid the flame swipe.

“Oh good, you’re up” I say and see a crazed look in her eye with her loose hair falling everywhere.

“I didn’t give you the key for this” she seethes out with fire billowing from her mouth. I push up to only have my hands on the bed.

“Are you planning on arriving in your robe? I know you look good, but that won’t do well for your reputation going out like this” I drawl out and move my weight to one hand with a tilt of my head. She huffs and throws the covers on me.

“Fine! I’m up so if you could leave me that would just be swell. Or is that a fantasy as well?” she hisses and gets out of bed once I stand.

“No, it will be a reality. Don’t burn your handmaids and see you once you’re done” I say and give her a wave as I leave.

“What did you do?” one of the handmaids ask.

“I fanned her a bit. She didn’t like that too much though. Funny, I thought royalty loved that stuff” I say smugly and shoo them in.

////

////

////

////

We practically run through the palace now painted in the orange of sunrise.

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier” Azula hisses out and slides into another turn with her shoulder slamming into the wall, but her armor protects her from gaining a bruise. I jump off the wall to make the tight turn.

“Because I was sleeping too” I pant and follow close behind her. We both skid to a slower pace when we start seeing the docks to act as if we were on time. Azula folds her hands behind her and raises her chin some. I lower my head some to act as if I’m staring everything down with a glare instead of catching my breath. Zhao stands by the ramp of his ship and bows when he sees us.

“We have prepared the usual captains quarter for your trip. We also gave your _bodyguard_ the first mate’s room” he says and narrows his eyes to me.

“Keep your temper captain. I already know you wish I could shrivel up in your gaze” I huff out with a roll of my eyes. He scowls but quickly schools his face.

“I’m glad you don’t. I would make you weak and the bodyguard of any royal cannot afford that” he says and watches me stand a bit taller in pleasant shock. Azula smiles some.

“I see you took my advice to heart, captain. Now let’s set sail. We have about a week till we can finally start my campaign” Azula drawls out and walks up onto the ship. I give Zhao a two-finger salute and catch up to her. Maybe this trip won’t be as dangerous as I thought it would be.

////

////

////

////

I sigh out as I slump on the back of Azula’s chair that she acts as if it’s a throne when the sun is the highest in the sky. I can feel her eye roll as she continues to read report after report.

“Dear Agni, I’ve never been this bored before. Not even during the family portraits” I groan out and Azula looks back at me with a frown.

“Then by all means go splash in the sea. Though I can’t guarantee that you will be let back on the ship” she says and goes back to reading.

“What in the world do you do for fun?” I ask trying to get something started not really caring if it’s another fight or not. That would be better than this restlessness.

“Train” she deadpans and grabs a blank scroll and a writing brush. Damn, she didn’t take the bait. I sigh and start walking across the room.

“You know what? I think I might take your advice and go for a swim. See you never, dragon” I say and give her a wave goodbye. She doesn’t look up from her writing.

“See you later Foxy” she says, and I leave her be with a huff. Just like her to call my bluff. I watch as many of the sailors tense up and watch me as I make my way up to the main deck to watch the sea. I find a little reclusive space and watch the waves hit the boat and the rest shimmer from the sun. I breathe in the air loving the sea air. 

I always enjoyed the beach, if there isn’t a lot of people, and the sea air when I would travel down to the forgotten gorge with Xueyou. We would go there when our lives got too hectic too fast and pour our hearts out to each other and let the sea carry away all the pain. I remember telling him how my favorite animal was a fox and lo and he gave me a custom fox mask when I finally joined the thief troupe.

“My, I didn’t think I would see the Shade Fox turn soft” I hear a deep and unfamiliar voice say. I whip around mumbling out a curse. I have to pay attention; Zhao might have just been playing nice because Azula was there. I see a helmetless sailor walk up with his hands up in a no threat gesture. I frown behind my mask as he stops right in front of me. I feel like something is off with this guy. But I don’t know if it’s a bad off or just a different off.

“I hope you don’t lash out to an innocent” He says with a frown.

“I try not to, unless they get on my nerves” I say cautiously. The man’s eyes are a ghostly blue, an eye color not given to anyone but a water tribe member. Or at least from Mom’s account. He smiles some.

“Then I’ll make sure to tread lightly” he says and turns towards the sea. We stand there for a few minutes, me watching him while he hums out a tune I don’t recognize.

“I’m Daisuke by the way. It also seems we both love the water with how we are watching it” He chirps out and looks back at me. I frown behind my mask.

“If you are flirting with me then know that you’ll leave disappointed. I’m not much of a fan for dick” I say and cross my arms. He laughs loudly and shakes his head.

“And I’m not much for romance of any kind. I only want to learn a bit about the ever-mysterious fox made of shadows. Like why you might like the water” He says with a soft smile. I sigh out and look back out to the sea. Innocent enough. I do have a lot of attention now.

“It’s calming and everywhere. Water is in the air, in the ground that we sow, and in our blood that flows in our veins. To see it in such large quantities makes me feel down to earth in a way” I say without really thinking. When it comes to something like this, it’s always better to just feel. Something my sister taught me. 

“So true. I enjoy it for how adaptable it is. You try to force it a way and it will only drown you but lead it down a path and it will flow with the most grace. Sounds a bit like how you are, Fox. Though I only have the rumors to base that observation off of” he hums out with a wider smile.

“Rumors are mostly exaggerations of the truth, Daisuke” I say calmly. This man is something I wasn’t expecting: the good type of off. He sighs and stretches before moving away from the railing.

“Well I’ll be on my way now Shade Fox. Hopefully, we will meet again” Dasiuke says with a wave goodbye.

“Yeah, we definitely should. You’re interesting. Not a lot of people get that compliment” I say in a happy note. I’ll make sure to remember him. And maybe he’s right. Azula might have pushed me here but not to like her. Something I can respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys can give feedback on the last chapter's questions, no matter if it's just '# and Azula or Ocs more.' Both questions play a big role on how the story unfolds. As many people who answer those two will help me figure out what you guys like more so I can provide more of it! I'm fine doing that.
> 
> Now on to the chapter. A new guy appears! Wow just how many characters am I bringing in? So far, including Daisuke and the reader, I've got 12 original characters in. But don't worry! With my plans they all get a light in this 3 part fic. And with this many characters I've really started pushing my limits on making sure things don't get out of hand and incorrigible. Hopefully I'm doing alright on that front. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never thought keeping the charade up would be this painful. Not till someone you love stands next to you breaking apart

# Moonlight Discovery

I hold the railing at the reclusive spot I found a few days ago with Daisuke and look up to the moon. The moon turned full tonight and like many nights like this one, I spend it looking up at it and pray to the moon spirit. I remember Dad would come out to join me and tell me how much the moon keeps us safe. Let’s the world work the way it does for aiding the ocean spirit with the tides and we should pray to it. I always feel rejuvenated and so right when I finish one.

I look over my shoulder when I hear footsteps and hold my breath when I see who it is. Quingchan stares me down with a hard glare as he approaches. 

“Hello Shade Fox” he says with so much distain. Dear Agni, why did he have to join us. I didn’t even know… Of course, he would be here. He always wanted to be a captain. Dear Agni, help me. Dear Tui, bless me with strength to make it through this.

“It seems I’m well known even with the navy” I say trying my best not to sound like I’m already breaking. I didn’t want to meet anyone in my family right now. Especially him. He already has so much on him being the first born.

“Of course, you would be. A thief that was able to slip into a hidden chamber and the princess was able to catch her before she molded with the shadows again. The princess was so impressed that you were given a position beside her. A very _very_ lucky outcome” he says in a harsh tone.

“And I know that. So why are you really here” I say and silently wince. I don’t want to be harsh to him. He always felt like he had to protect the rest of us. To have the rest of us live better lives than him. He can go bring honor, glory to our names. For all of us.

“I’m here to look at the moon. It was something my littlest sister did. And I miss her. So, if you can shut up then maybe we can get through this with some civility” he says and I already feel like I need to scream. Maybe I can hint to him that I’m here beside him.

“I was looking to the moon too. Something she and I seem to have in common” I say softly and look back up. I see him whip his head around with a scowl.

“Don’t you dare try to say you are like my sister! She wouldn’t steal. We all know in the family what’s right and wrong. She’s also not so much of a prick as you. Can’t you try not to start fights? Zhao isn’t as horrible of a man you make him out to be” he seethes out and I shrink back.

“What about trying to help your family out? Is stealing from the rich still not right then?” I ask with an edge from my desperation. I can’t handle his disproval. If he disapproves then the rest of my family will too. I can’t… I won’t be able to handle it. He laughs dryly at me.

“No. The rich became rich because they worked hard. Their families, their names, have put in the work to get there. If your family is struggling so much that you think stealing is a viable option, then you miss the point. You got to go through the struggle with dignity.” He cuts himself off with another laugh. 

“Funny how you say Zhao lacks dignity when you lack it even more than him. You even lack honor for refusing the Agni Kai. And you come here, with all the shit you are, and have the gall to try to say you’re like my sister. She’s fucking missing you piece of shit” he yells out the end with tears streaming down his eyes. He turns and leans over the railing and trying to cover his eyes with a hand.

I stare in shock and horror. I’ve never seen him cry. Never in the house. And now… now he’s crying out in public. For me. I feel my mouth open but I only croak on the words that won’t leave my mouth, _but I’m here right now. And I’m sorry. For everything. Please don’t hate me. **Please**._

“She’s gone to who knows fuck where. Someone had to have kidnapped her and there’s absolutely no leads. That damn bastard Yazou, isn’t in his home too! Dad was right to object letting her stay there. And instead of going and looking everywhere for her in the capital I’m stuck here being sent off to war” he stops himself some to take a few shaky breaths.

“I’m stuck here being sent off to war” he sobs out. I desperately want to hug him. Comfort him, to tell him I’m breaking along with him, but I stay frozen as he pushes himself of the railing and walks away. I grab hold of the railing harder and take shaky breaths trying desperately not to break down right here and there. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I watch the waves hit the boat turn choppy as I try to keep myself together.

“Ah there you are Foxy. I was wondering why you decided to leave my shadow unannounced. You don’t plan on taking a dip, are you? We might not be able to fish you out” Azula drawls. Dammit not now.

“I’m going to bed. See you tomorrow” I say my voice shattering into harsh pieces. I push off the railing and feel a lurch from the boat from a particularly hard wave. Azula looks at me shocked as I storm off to my room. I slam the door and lock it before ripping of my mask.

“You fucked everything up, y/n. You shouldn’t have listened to them. And now here you are. Nothing but a girl who lost her family, who lied to her fucking family. Nothing but the Shade Fox now” I sneer and throw the mask into the wall. “I’m sorry. _I’m sorry_ ” I sob out and clutch myself as I slide down to my knees with the boat lurching again with shouting above. Ozai knew this. He had to. _He had to_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting emotional here! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I decided to expand on my own characters because that means I can write more! Hopefully you guys are fine with that


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula confronts you and you have a decision to make: to let her in and risk it all or to put yourself back together alone

# Comfort in the Unlikely

A knock on my door wakes me up and I groan out in annoyance. Fuck off, person.

“Foxy I know you’re in there! Open this door now. The last time I saw you was you running away right when an unseen storm rocked the boat. They nearly had to fish me out of the sea, and you weren’t even there for me to pull down with me. And you lied to me too. I didn’t see you at all yesterday” Azula says with annoyance in her voice. Fuck off, Azula.

“Go away! I want to sleep more” I mumble out and put a pillow over my face to block out the light streaming in from the circle windows along the wall. It looks like it’s midday.

“By Agni, I demand that you open this door right now Foxy! Or I’ll do it in a more interesting way” Azula says in a haughty voice with more knocking on the door.

“Don’t use my own words against me” I sneer out.

“Well that’s unfortunate for you. Now open this damn door” Azula growls with what sounds like the hiss of a fire.

“Fine! I’m coming” I yell back and pick up my mask. I finish putting it on once I start opening the door. I see Azula glaring at me with a tray of food in one hand with two set of chopsticks tucked underneath her arm.

“I’ve opened the door. Hi and goodbye” I hiss out and start closing the door. Azula’s eyes turn sadistic and her hand stops the door with blue fire burning her handprint in it.

“ _Let me in_ ” she says in a shockingly calm voice though it practically drips with venom. I huff and step away for her to slip in. She slams the door closed before pointing to a mat laid out on the floor with a small and low table. It was meant for me to eat here to keep my face hidden. A small token of peace from Zhao.

“Sit. You are going to eat since I know you haven’t eaten anything yesterday” she orders and watches me sit down.

“I’m not eating. One: I’m not hungry and two: You’re here” I say with a frown underneath my mask as she puts, in order, a cup of water, a plate of wild caught salmon stir fry, and a bowl of rice. She holds out some chopsticks for me. I feel like a child with her mother now that Azula is here and by Agni, I’ll act like one then.

“Don’t try that with me. One: you have to be hungry whether you feel it or not and two: I know _for a fact_ that you can click the bottom portion of your mask off. I’ve seen you do it the whole time I took you in as my bodyguard.” She plops the chopsticks down on the other side of the table when I didn’t grab them. “So, _eat_ ” she hisses out and hits the top of my head with the tray. I groan and throw myself back to lay down on the floor.

“Oh no, I can’t eat now! I’ve been slain by a fucking food tray.” I roll up onto one of my elbows and meet her glare with my own. “Leave me be” I growl out. She grits her teeth and I can hear her grip on the tray tighten.

“You are being impossible, Foxy! Somehow more dramatic than Zuzu and more miserable than Mai! How the hell did you get here” she yells with such anger that at any other time I might have shivered under the fear. Now though, it only makes me laugh.

“You damn right I am, Dragon. So, leave me the fuck alone” I say bitterly. I see something change in her with that.

“So that’s what you are playing” she points the tray to me with a scowl. “What in Agni’s name has gotten you here? Tempting fate with my anger” she asks in a surprisingly concerning voice underneath the hiss of anger.

“And why do you want to know?” I croak out. Damn it! Your supposed to stay strong around her, not crumble up like a piece of paper with an ounce of concern from her.

“I already told you, you idiot of a fox. I won’t let your skill go to waste. Not by me or yourself” she hisses out and stomps. I feel like laughing. We both are acting like bickering toddlers. She takes a deep breath with her eyes closed before exhaling slowly.

“So, I’ll ask one more time. What has gotten you,” she waves the tray at me, “to this?”

“What would you do?” I ask with an unwanted weakness in my tone. She frowns some with that.

“Figure out how to keep you from destroying yourself till the end of this campaign” she answers honestly. I look away from her. I hear her sigh out.

“Either you let me try to help you or you do it yourself. I have no care how it gets done but you are standing beside me in this campaign. So, figure out what you are going to do so maybe you will survive long enough to clear your name and get back to your life like before, without the stealing” she says and throws the tray next to me.

“You would let me go?” I say in shock.

“If it keeps you alive till the end of the campaign? Yes” Azula says with a roll of her eyes. Is it really just the campaign? Maybe… maybe she just wants to actually help. I see her tense up when I look back at her. I sit back up and click the bottom of my mask off and her eyes widen slightly at seeing the dried tear streaks on my cheeks. I hope my intuition is right.

“I started realizing that maybe my family won’t want me back after this. I’ve stolen, and I’m missing. Their smart. They’ll piece together that I’m Shade Fox” I whisper and take the set of the chopsticks Azula hands to me as she sits down across from me.

“If they are anything like you then I’m sure they’ll get it the moment you return” she says as softly as she can, which is just her calm tone. At least she’s trying. I poke at the stir fry some before laughing a bit.

“What?” she asks sharply with a confused frown.

“This reminds me of all the times my Mom dragged my sister and I for a ladies night. She would take us to a new restaurant once a month. ‘Come on now you two, it can’t be that bad.’ And then they would give her fish and she would almost gag” I say and smile some. I have no idea how she survived in the south pole. She doesn’t know either.

“Why would she subjugate herself to that?”

“My sister and I have a rocky relationship. She likes to rub in my face that I can’t bend and we rarely like the same things, so we fight almost on the constant. Either passively or in yelling. Mom tries her best to have us work together but I don’t know if that will ever happen. Especially now” I say and eat some. Azula narrows her eyes some as she chews.

“Do you have any other siblings? Maybe they are more forgiving than her” Azula asks and keeps her eyes off of me.

“Yeah two brothers. One older, actually the oldest, and the other the youngest. I’m the closet to the younger one” I say in between bits. Azula huffs and smiles some. That look in her eyes tells me _I was right you know. You were hungry_. We both decide to ignore that fact to stop from derailing into a battle of prides.

“And why is that?” she asks with curiosity after placing her chopsticks down. It seems she’s much more concerned with me eating than herself. Fine by me, I’ll probably eat all of this with how hungry I am.

“He sticks up for me when Mom’s not around. Uses that youngest charm to distract my Dad when he tries to get me to do something I don’t want to do. That charm protects him from my sister’s retaliation of getting Dad’s attention back onto me” I answer and pull the rice and stir fry closer to me.

“And the oldest?” I tense remembering the full moon.

“He’s in the navy so we all don’t see him too much. He feels like he needs to bring honor and glory to our name and he’s the one tasked with that. He feels like he has to sacrifice his life and happiness for the rest of us. I wanted to show him he doesn’t have to do it alone but then I got caught” I say, and we stay silent for the rest of the meal.

“And what do you feel about that?” she _whispers_ with a glimmer of vulnerability in her eyes that left the moment I noticed it.

“I don’t know yet. I haven’t cleared my name yet” I say honestly. It’s the least I could do for this talk. I didn’t know that it would help this much to talk with someone. Especially with her.

“Do… you want to send letters to them? I can see that you miss them and maybe telling them your fine will help keep you focused on destroying others rather than destroying yourself” Azula starts soft before moving back to normal. Does she really care more on my fighting or my health?

“That means you need to know who they are” I say cautiously.

“Yes, I do need to know who they are.” I stare at her before looking away. That’s a lot of trust into her. But what if this is my only chance to contact them? To try to heal before there’s more damage?

“General Daiyu is my mother. Send them to her” I sigh out and see her eyes widen some. But she only nods instead of commenting. I give her a small smile for that before clicking the bottom part of my mask back on.

“Just give me them and I’ll send them with the royal seal. It will definitely reach your mother” she says and stands.

“Thanks, Azula. For all of this. I’ll see you for dinner” I say before she leaves. She stops before she closes the door.

“This is only to use your skill to it’s full potential. Nothing else” she says calming as if she’s only saying it for face or trying halfheartedly to convince herself. I smile behind my mask.

“Of course, Dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got the hear some more about the family! And see Azula be soft in one chapter?!? Crazy. hope you guys have a good day! Comments and kudos are always appreciated


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive at the starting camp of the Omashu campaign and all that comes along with it

# A City Made of Tents

“You won’t read it right?” I say holding the scroll close to my chest and Azula gives me an unimpressed look with her hand out while she stands up from the makeshift throne made for the trip.

“Why would I want to read your little notes to a family I barely know about?” Azula says and puts her free hand on her hip.

“Just say it” I sigh out and she rolls her eyes.

“I, Azula, the princess of the fire nation, will not read your little notes telling your family about how you are doing and that you breath” Azula says. 

“See, was that so hard?” I tease and hand over the scroll.

“The hardest thing yet” she mumbles and waves me off. I laugh and leave her to go see what the camp would be. We just docked and Azula wants to make an entrance. That will take some time, probably till the sun hits the highest point and I don’t want to sit around and do nothing.

I look out in awe when I make it to the deck. This isn’t a camp, it’s a small city of tents! Where am I going to start? I should stay close to the ship. I could seriously get lost in there. A cough drags me out of my thoughts, and I freeze when I see it’s Quingshan.

“I’m glad I could catch you before you left, Shade Fox” he says with a small frown and clears his throat. “I want to apologize to you. My behavior the night before wasn’t what my parents raised me on. I shouldn’t have released my frustration and fear onto you, even if I believe that your actions are wrong. I hope you can accept my apologies and we can both leave this campaign alive and learn from it” he says with guilt in his eyes before leaving me just a quickly as he came. I hope he’ll be fine during this. I hope I’ll be fine during this.

I walk close to the edge of the ramp so the soldiers can have as much space they can get to take the supplies and our stuff of the boat. I hold my hands behind my back and watch soldiers mutter and stare at me in awe when I take in my surroundings. I hear a click of a crossbow and I watch a short woman take a shot in a small shooting range.

“Have you heard of the princess’ bodyguard, Chu Hau? They say she was a thief” A burly man, could easily be mistaken as an earthbender, asks the woman as he stretches. 

“Shade Fox” another man says with his voice scratchy and he messes with something made of metal in his lap.

“Yeah, Bo, that was the name she took in. She won’t tell anyone what her real one is. I’ve heard not even the princess knows” the burly man says with a smile to the sitting one. The crossbow woman huffs out some and readies another shot.

“How did she even come up with that name?” she says and gives a scowl to her next target.

“By sneaking in the palace and actually giving the princess a fight! Supposedly that impressed the princess enough to have her clear her name by being the royal bodyguard during this campaign. Oh, and her mask is a fox” the burly man says. A bolt thwacks into the bullseye of the target.

“Well that fox won’t be able to sneak up on me. I always know my surroundings” the crossbow woman says with pride that has me laughing.

“But not right now, right?” I say watching her and the burly man jump out of their skin. The sitting man points at me with a big smile.

“Shade Fox” he chirps out and I give him a nod.

“Yes, that’s me” I say, and he laughs out while patting at the thing in his lap.

“By Agni, you’re lucky” the woman sighs out and scowls while pointing at me with her finger. “Next time you try sneaking up on us be prepared! You might get a bolt in the foot for it” she threatens and reminds me of a kitten hissing up at you.

“Then I’ll make sure you hear me when I approach” I chuckle out and hear the burly man gasp in awe.

“You look so cool! That mask with gold highlights over red and black background along with that stash and belt was such a good idea! And then the double blades crossed along your back?!? That’s a way to make people feel intimidated with just a look” the burly man compliments and the crossbow woman looks at him with a deeper scowl.

“Don’t compliment the person I just threatened! It only makes the threat look weak” she huffs out and waves her finger at him.

“What a colorful cast you three are. What do you guys do?” I say and smile underneath my mask. They remind me of the troupe. Changying and Bojing would annoy each other. Xui and I would bring as much snark as we could muster while Xueyou would fiddle around with his list of supplies and laugh when he found something funny. Yazou was usually quiet and serious but there were a few times we got him to smile.

“Chu Hua, the master of crossbow, and that is something you should remember” she says and I look back at the targets.

“You do seem good, that is a ways away for a crossbow. That would be medium range if it were a bow” I say and see her perk up some.

“Crossbows are for closer range and more versatility after all. I’ve got all different types of bolts” she says and gestures to the belts of bolts strapped all over her. The burly man puffs out his chest.

“I’m Thao. I’ve been told I’m strong enough to compete with an earthbender. I’ve also been able to smash a few of their rocks they send at us though only the smaller ones. No boulders” he says with a friendly smile. The sitting man raises his hand.

“Bo loves booms” he says and holds up the thing in his lap. Looking closer at it reveals it to be a rather large grenade.

“Bo here is an explosion expert. Knows all different types of explosives and how to properly handle them. Though he isn’t one for words” Thao says with a tense smile. Bo sags some and touches his throat.

“Throat hurts” he says before coughing some.

“You should go get some water or have a cup of honeyed tea then. I know those always helped me when my throat hurts” I say. It seems talking physically hurts him. Would explain why he tries to speak with as little words as he could. Bo nods at me and gets up. I look up to see the sun nearing its highest point. 

“I must be on my way. Hope we can see each other again” I say with a small wave to them before running back to Azula. She looks excitedly at me with a man standing next to multiple instruments.

“Foxy, I have just the best news. This man suggested to add some music to announce my presence for the meetings and I think I found the perfect sound that encapsulates me” she drawls out with a wave to the man. He bows and picks up a tiny stick and grabs a wind chime. He hits it and it chimes ominously. Azula gives me a smile and it takes everything I have not to burst out laughing.

“Well, what do you think Foxy?” she asks with so much excitement that I can’t help but think of it as cute.

“Quite ominous, but nothing grand. I thought that you might have wanted a drum to announce you” I say.

“My presence will be enough to quiet them. I thought the chime will show my uniqueness along with my prowess. I do not need to tell people I’m good, only a subtle reminder. Use the wind chime” she says and waves at the man. He takes the stick and wind chime and leaves us.

“We will be meeting with the generals soon to discuss the plans on taking our first fort, Fort Trang. Come on, I believe we have kept them waiting long enough” she says and starts walking out of the room. I follow her and we stay silent letting soldiers bow as we pass. 

Azula smirks as the chimes ring and all of the generals tense up. She walks and sits on the throne and I stand behind her with a hand on the top. I can see all the generals, four in total, flatten their lips and stare right at me.

“Now, how are we taking Fort Trang? You all had a week before I came so you must have done something productive” she says and places her arms on the throne before leaning forward some. “Unless I am mistaken?” she adds in with a frightening tone. A general with a moustache coughs some.

“No, your majesty. We formulated a plan and have only waited for your approval” he says and the rest nod. Azula hums and laces her hands together as she leans back.

“And that would be?” she says.

“We would have a large group pass over the land between the two mountain ranges and hit hard in the entrance of the fort that connects to the town” another general, this one with a scar on his cheek, says first. 

“Some of that group will split and cut off the towns support to the fort. We may even be able to occupy the town and gain supplies and coin from it” a different general says. This one’s defining features is that his hair is starting to grey. 

“The navy will continue following the coast further inland. We may be able to take over the seas and rivers while your majesty continues to conquer the land” a general, though is probably an admiral says. He’s got a pretty neat goatee going for him.

“And when do we plan on initiating?” Azula hums out.

“Tomorrow at midday, your majesty. As long as we have your approval” the mustache general says.

“You have my approval” Azula says and all the generals bow their heads. Azula stands and waves for me to follow her out. I don’t like the sound of this plan. Trying to push through? This is the earth kingdom we’re talking about and this is the only way to the fort. They’ll have a trick up their sleeve. And taking the town, whether they are supporting the fort or not, sounds cruel. Hopefully, I can talk Azula to at least not pillage the town. Now the only thing that rides on that is if she will even listen to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at this! I'm finally at chapter 6 of my outline! I started realizing in chapter 5 here that we needed to slow down and bond with Azula. we were an enemy before after all. I'm glad that I did too. I think it adds in a lot to the outline and makes it deeper than before. i'm also going to tell you guys now that I won't be pulling any punches with this campaign. we're in war and I don't want to down play it.  
> Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Azula makes you question her once more and your first day of war is something you will never forget

# A Strength That War Demands

We walk into the heavily fortified land that holds the tents for the generals. One large tent has a gold fire nation symbol sewed on to the flaps which implies that it was made for Azula. There is a much smaller tent next to it, but you can see that there’s some sort of locking mechanism. I presume that one would be mine. I open her tent and look around surprised. This seems more like a room than a military tent.

“What are your thoughts? You made it into the palace, so you must know a few schemes” Azula says and takes a seat down by the writing desk.

“I’m not the one who made the schemes. I was only the person who carried it out” I say and see her look surprised. “Did you think I did everything myself?” I add in.

“I suppose that makes sense. But I want to know your thoughts about the plan, not about your team” Azula says and starts looking at the stack of reports on her desk. Here goes nothing.

“This plan sounds suicidal. I’m actually wondering if the group attacking the fort is just a distraction so our enemy won’t protect the town. And I don’t even like that we are focusing on the town. They aren’t the enemy” I say and see Azula narrow her eyes.

“Do you think I didn’t realize that? We must cut off their supplies to weaken them and bolster ourselves and the best way to do both is to take the town. And besides, those earthbenders won’t be wise enough to prepare for us” Azula says with a dismissive wave.

“Yeah and that’s why we have Ba Sing Se under our banner” I say bitterly with a frown. Azula gives me a glare.

“Tell me Foxy, have you ever been trained in war?” Azula says and I tense up. That tone is the same one she uses with Zhao.

“Unless you count being a citizen of the fire nation as training for war, then no” I say forcing myself to stay calm. I won’t crumble underneath her. I didn’t do it when she threated to burn me, no way am I going to do it now.

“Then don’t lecture me on it. I have sat through enough war meetings and teachings to know what war is. I can’t say the same thing for you” Azula says and picks up a report.

“Tell me you won’t pillage the town at least” I say desperate for anything of this to not be so cruel. Azula sighs and rubs her brow.

“We are only occupying them. Not destroying” Azula says and I lose some tension.

“Okay” I say in defeat. Why is she so cruel to others but not me? Why are they tools, but I’m Foxy? What makes me special in her eyes?

////

////

////

////

Azula sits in a chair in high ground that is above the fort with me behind her, a hand on one of the arms this time. We both can see that the outer wall is thick while the inner one is thin and tall. About eighty fire nation soldiers form up looking at the fort and maybe forty earth kingdom soldiers staring back at them with half on the wall, the other on the ground. Another thirty of our solders march their way into the town. I hope those three I meet when I first came aren’t in this attack.

“We are prepared to order the attack, your majesty. Shall we commence?” the mustache general says with a look over his shoulder from where he was kneeling. Azula nods and stares at the earth kingdom soldiers.

“Don’t worry too much, Foxy. We greatly out number them and like I said, they haven’t prepared for us” Azula says quiet enough that I was the only one who could hear her. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and give her a small nod.

Mustache general pulls down the banner next to him and our soldiers roar loud while advancing. The ground enemies bend to slow down the advance by creating uneven terrain. I see one unit of six fire benders create a large fireball that hits the wall and causes a few enemies to plummet to their deaths. The wall enemies bend boulders down and squash the unit before they could send another. I feel my breath hitch at that.

The ground enemies then create a deep ditch that is filled with large stone wheels. My blood runs cold as I see them bend up and aimed at the advance. I close my eyes and look away with a cough as I hear the screams. Why? Why do this? Why send people to die? Why sacrifice them?

“Order a retreat” Azula says firmly to the mustache general. I look down at her and see something waring in her eyes. The general looks back confused.

“But we still-“

“Order a retreat” she cuts him off louder and almost shaking in her seat. The general scrambles for the horn. Our men start screaming retreat, with some being cut off from the force of those wheels being hurled at them. I start to feel myself shaking from the sounds. I still don’t look back.

“Have the survivors focus on taking the town. From there set up a camp so we can watch the fort easier” Azula orders and stands from the chair. She grabs my arm and we make our way back to her tent. I crumble into myself once the flap closes.

“Foxy, get a hold of yourself” Azula snaps and basically drags me into a chair. I give no resistance, still hearing the screams in my ears.

“Foxy. Foxy! Look at me right now” Azula orders harshly and I raise my head to see that indescribable emotion in her eyes again. Is it disappointment? Rage? … Shame?

“You need to be stronger than this” Azula says with a frown when she hears me croak out another sob.

“Click off the bottom part. Don’t drown yourself in your tears” Azula says softly and stands in front of me. I let it slide out of my hands and wrap my arms around me.

“They’re gone, Azula. They won’t be able to see their friends, their families, no one again” I whimper out and Azula takes my wrists in her hands. I feel my nails scratch my arms as she peels my hands away and already feel the ache of rising bruises where I had my hands at. 

“They died for our nation. They will be remembered with glory and honor” she says and bends down to look me in the eyes.

“They’re gone” I whisper and see her look at me concerned.

“Why does this affect you so much?” she says and I feel her run her thumbs across the back of my hands trying to sooth me.

“How could this not, Azula? We’re kids! Your even younger than me but your acting as if that’s normal” I say starting to pick up my volume. I pull my hands out her grip and wrap myself in another bruising hug.

“Because I will make sure they don’t die in vain but if I broke down like you then they will” she nearly sneers out and grabs my wrists again. I fight to get them free, but only end up throwing myself out of the chair.

“But we’re not supposed to think about any of this! How can you not see it?!? We’re supposed to be on a beach or at a bakery talking about who we find hot, about what type of clothes we like. Not about how the hell to win a fucking war” I yell out and see Azula scowl down at me from where she kneels.

“You’re dreaming up a fantasy rather than facing our reality. We are in war. Death is common and you need to be strong enough to not have it immobilize you” Azula says and lets go of me when I push her back with my foot. She puffs out some flames as I push myself away from her.

“By Agni’s name, how can you accept this?” I cry out and keep my hands on the ground. She only grabs me when I hurt myself, so not doing that might have her leave me be.

“I’m the princess, Foxy. I have to” Azula says unimpressed and makes no movement to grab me. I look at her in realization.

“You have to be strong” I say and she only nods. I let out a shaky breath and look back to the flaps.

“Foxy, I know that you are strong. You just need to keep focus” Azula says with so much confidence that I believe her.

“Your majesty! A hawk has come in” a soldier says outside of the tent. She gets up and dust herself off before leaving me. I let myself fall to the ground feeling absolutely drained. I have to get strong. I can’t expect Azula to stand by herself with this. Nor can I expect it from myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should add in like a tag saying gore or anything because this isn't the most violent that's going to happen in this story. I told you guys before that I don't want to down play the war so I'm not sure if I should warn you guys when that comes up. feedback on that would be nice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take up the task of helping Azula know she doesn’t have to do this alone. She just needs to let others help bear the weight she was given. And that will take work she doesn’t know how to give yet

# A Working Team

Chu Hua hits another target, this time even further than before. This one was one of those torches set up in the camp for when the day turns into night. The flame flickers and wavers with the torch swaying from the impact.

“I’ll tell you Shade Fox, I can see why everyone looks at you with awe. Having the princess not burn a servant for spilling stew on her? That’s impressive” she says as I sit next to Bo and watch him making a small grenade.

“I didn’t think someone could be sweet and imitating at the same time” Thao says as he goes through some punches slowly. He tends to start off slow before building up speed. But even then, he’s slow with his movements. I guess that what happens when you focus everything on strength.

“Practice is how I can be both. And knowing I can take whatever she dishes out. That helps too” I say and look down to the grenade materials Bo laid out for me.

“Try” he says enthusiastically while pointing at me. My lips thin behind my mask.

“I only saw you do it once, Bo. I think I need to see it one more time before I can try” I say and he huffs at me before starting and this time I watch closely.

“So, did you hear? The attack from yesterday got us the town southeast from camp. Unfortunate that the first one a few days ago failed but maybe we can starve the fort out now” Chu Hua says and bolts sound off one by one quickly.

“I’m not sure if the generals want to take up that much time. We have to get to Omashu. That’s much further down South and inland than where we are now” Thao says in a worried tone. Bo holds up a finished grenade with an expectant look. I nod and he fishes out the materials from a leather satchel lying next to him. I look up at the moon starting to be midway from rise and highest point.

“After this I should go back to my tent. I have a war meeting at sunrise” I say and they all say okay back. I concentrate on pouring in the sulfur and tie the paper sack with a thin string that I cut off with some hanging down for the lighting wick. Bo points to the blasting powder with a shake of his head. I sigh and unwrap the grenade to pour in the blasting powder. Now I have to cut another piece of string to wrap it and Bo claps with a smile once I finish. I wave them goodbye. I frown when I see blue light coming from the small cracks in Azula’s tent.

“Azula why are you still up? You were up even later than me for the past three nights. It’s not good that your bodyguard, the one who’s job is protecting you, sleeps before you” I say and open the flap to see her hunched over her writing desk. My note to my family I gave her yesterday sits on the corner of the desk folded like how I gave it to her. She rolls her head to give me a glare over her shoulder with some dark circles starting to form underneath her eyes.

“We need a plan to take the fort” she mumbles out and looks back to her desk. I walk over to see it’s a map of the area. The town was southeast with a mountain range between us and them. Then another and longer mountain range southwest that curves and blocks us from the fort. There was a red circle around the water and another at the opening between the mountain ranges. The fort was painted in a dark green.

“So, can you tell me why exhausting yourself will help that?” I ask and she groans out some with her head falling into her hands.

“Because I have no time to waste. We must get to Omashu, my father only has so much patience” she says in a dry tone.

“But we only been here a few days. And this fort hasn’t ever been captured before. You can’t put this much pressure on yourself” I say with a frown behind my mask. She can’t seriously think we would take it in a couple of days.

“I’m not the person who is putting the pressure on” she growls out and rubs at her eyes before looking back at the map.

“Well then don’t do it all by yourself. I only was able to sneak into the palace because I had the troupe. No way would I be as good if I didn’t have them” I say and see her perk up in curiosity.

“Your troupe. What where they like?” she asks and looks at me. There’s a desperation in her eyes that speak of needing a break from all of this. I take a seat on the desk with a hum.

“Well there was six of us, including me. We had a schemer who could firebend. The schemer wasn’t the best at firebending because of his life. He got into stealing because his parents would beat him if he didn’t have the money they asked for. He had to make ends meet and that meant skipping a few meals to save up for when his parents visited him since they left him in one of their houses. His life also made him super serious and the troupe did everything we could to get him to smile and laugh” I say shivering thinking about that time Bojing and I saw Yazou bleeding from one of those beatings. I hope he’s doing better now that he finally ran away. Azula gives a frown hearing about Yazou and his shitty life. I wonder if she can sympathize with him. She does have Ozai as a father.

“We also had one of the scouts who could firebend too. He usually watched for patterns so he could tell them to me. He’s extremely competitive but not to the point that it gets annoying, well for the most part. He tends to be the more positive out of all of us” I say remembering with a smile on how Bojing laughed when he won an arm-wrestling tournament at school. Azula huffs but gives a small smile. I wonder what a competition between the two would look like. Hopefully not a bloodbath.

“The other scout knew how to squeeze information out of people without any suspicion. Also has a wit that competes with me. Really, it’s a talent. Though I guess it comes from her life too. Her dad was killed in war and her mother died from sickness, so she lives on the streets by herself. She only steals to survive, doesn’t like it one bit. Funny how someone who’s so poor can have one of the biggest hearts I’ve seen” I say having the times Xui nursed her hawk back to health flash in my head. Aiya never left her side from then on. We use her sometimes to send messages between the six of us.

“Then we have the contractor. She’s got an eye for rich things and has enough power to sell them for a high price. She loves gossip but also cares for all of us. She has money to help one of us when we get tight on it” I say remembering Changying pushing a coin bag into Yazou’s hands when Bojing and I told her about his parents.

“She must be in the nobility then” Azula comments and I nod.

“I won’t tell you who she is though. Next up was our supplier. He knew what I would need for a mission and would bring the stuff. He was stealing for the same reasons as me and we bonded over that, even before we joined the troupe. He’s the one who gifted me this mask” I say and point at it. Azula hums thoughtfully. I open my arms and smile behind my mask.

“Last up was the thief, me! I was the best at being fast, flexible, and most importantly silent. I also had a good intuition that saved me a few times” I say and Azula gives me a smirk.

“Not good enough to escape me” she teases and I chuckle some. A few moments pass and I see her yawn before looking back at the map.

“So, are you going to let people help you?” I say and she replaces the smile with a frown.

“No. I can do it myself” she says and gives me a dismissive wave.

“I have no doubt about that, but it doesn’t mean you have to” I say and see frown soften in thought.

“Who would help me?” she asks confused.

“Uhm obviously me. I’m the one who keeps pushing to” I say. Wow she must be tired if she couldn’t catch that. She looks up at me with a hint of shock. I’m guessing she’s not used to someone caring about her, not what she could do. Much like Yazou.

“Fine. What ideas do you have?” she says and looks back at the map with a little more attention than before.

////

////

////

////

The chime rings as we enter the war tent Azula finally well rested for one of these. The generals bow, the admiral already gone to start taking control over the waters. A hawk yesterday told us that this fort was the main defense in a large stretch of land meaning with this one gone things will be much easier for a while.

“We have decided that we should try another attack, this one focused on dismantling the wall so we could attack on another day” the scar general says and I scowl behind my mask. 

“That would never work. They will only build it back up when we sleep” I say and all the generals look at me offended. Azula raises a hand before they could speak.

“I have decided that Foxy here is allowed to give input in these meetings” she says in a frightening tone, making all the generals nod their heads quickly.

“I think we need more information before we plan another attack. There has to be a way to catch them off guard” I say looking at the map. There’s not much on there. The mountain ranges assumed from a distance. There has to be something that told them we were here. Enough for them to make those wheels.

“We could send some scouts to see the fort more” grey general suggests.

“Do we have information on the mountains?” Azula asks probably thinking the same thing as me.

“Only from what we can see from here” mustache general says.

“Send them to look there” Azula orders and stands. I follow her out before she lets me lead.

“You said you knew a possible team. I want to see them” Azula says and waves me forward when I looked back at her.

“Don’t scare them” I say and lead her to the shooting range. Thao breaks through some rocks set up as an obstacle course as Chu Hua cheers and Bo claps with a big smile. Thao finishes with a high kick.

“Good job Thao” I say and he looks at me with happiness. Till it changes to shock and fear when he sees Azula. Chu Hua looks confused before it turned into fear and Bo only gives her a wave with a small smile.

“Your majesty! We are honored that you give us your presence” Chu Hua and Thao say quickly and bow. Bo widens his eyes and does his best to follow their lead. Azula gives a smile as I huff.  
“I was telling about how you guys are pretty good at what you do” I say and Azula nods with a hum.

“Yes, Foxy has. Even said you three could be competent enough to make a specialized team” Azula drawls out in an intimidating voice. I see Bo tense up with the other two nodding rigidly.

“I’m glad that you agree. You will be led by Foxy and me. Be prepared for when we call for you” Azula orders before turning on her heel to go back to her tent. I give them an apologetic wave as my lips thin behind my mask. Did she really have to intimidate them and order them around?

“What was that about?” I say when I catch up to her in her tent.

“What do you mean?” she asks confused.

“Using your power over them. You know that isn’t the smartest move to do if you want allies” I say and see her narrow her eyes on me.

“And what other way could I do?” she hisses out.

“I don’t know Dragon, maybe asking if they wanted to be a specialized team rather than demanding it. Or is that putting too much work into someone?” I taunt and see her eyes turn sadistic. I dodge to the side when she tries to grab my wrist to yank me to the ground.

“You’re enough work for me” she growls out with embers spewing from her lips. I step back when she tries to grab me again and open my arms.

“And look where that got us. In an actual relationship, not servitude. Unless you think of me only as a servant to you, which I highly doubt” I say with a snarl at the end. Azula freezes when I say that. I move my hands into a gesture of defeat.

“Look Azula all I’m asking is that you try. They might gain some respect to you rather than stew in fear” I say and she huffs out some flames.

“And somehow you think they don’t have respect to me?” she says sounding offended.

“Respect and fear are two different things Azula” I say and she only narrows her eyes. She didn’t like hearing that truth.

“Fine. But the moment they become too much I will show no mercy” she grinds out with her shoulders tensing.

“Nothing I wouldn’t suspect” I say before leaving for my own tent. Working in a team might be a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we get to see Shade Fox and Azula support each other between these two chapters! Hope you guys enjoyed reading them and have a good day. Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance to gain the upper hand opens up and forces you to push for it before it slips your grasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Possible triggers:** gore

# The Push for Advantages

“You mean to tell me that there is a whole valley cutting the southwest mountain range and we didn’t see it?” Azula growls out and the generals shiver.

“The valley was narrow, only seen when you get closer” mustache general says.

“Your majesty we know now” I say wanting to focus on a plan than the lack of awareness. Azula huffs and sits back.

“Anything else I should know?” Azula hisses out.

“There is an earth kingdom camp there. We are thinking they will stage an attack soon” grey general says. Azula widens her eyes.

“What?” she growls embers coming from her mouth. They fucked up now.

“How?” I ask. We need to prepare. Maybe even attack before they do.

“By attacking the camp” scar general says in a deadpan voice.

“No, you fools. They’re going to close off the valley” Azula yells and stands up quickly. I follow her out and she points towards the shooting range.

“Get the team and lead them forward, I’ll send soldiers for support. We have to stop them” Azula orders and I give her a nod. She grabs my wrist before I get too far.

“Don’t die on me Foxy. You haven’t cleared your name yet” she drawls out, but I can see some fear in her eyes.

“Of course, Dragon. Can’t have my name tainted” I tease back before sprinting to the team.

“We’ve got a mission! Get a move on” I say and the three look at me in confusion. “I’ll explain as we go there but I need you guys prepared for a fight” I say seeing a scout rush to me. Bo runs to his tent grabbing a small pouch and a bag. He throws the patch to me and I clip it to my belt. Thao puts on his iron gauntlets and checks his shoes to make sure their iron as well. Chu Hua finishes her crossbow maintenance quickly before giving me a thumbs up.

“Shade Fox! Here’s the improved map we just made” the scout says and hands me the map. I nod and look at it quickly before shoving it between my stash and belt.

“Let’s go” I order and start running towards the newly discovered valley.

“Mind telling us what’s going on?” Chu Hua says as Bo speeds past her and keeps in step with me. Thao is the slowest of us all but I’m not going too fast to leave him behind too much.

“There’s a valley in the southwest mountains. Azula thinks the earthbender camp there is going to close it off. We’re going to stop that from happening” I explain and see the valley in front of us. The generals were right, the valley is so narrow that if you weren’t a few yards away from the mountain you couldn’t see it. I pull out my blades when I see some earthbenders halfway down the valley.

“Chu Hua don’t let them bend” I yell right as a bolt whisks by me.

“Already on it” she hisses and ready’s another bolt. An earthbender runs back to her camp leaving the other six behind to fight. There would be seven, but one lays dead with a bolt in his neck.

“Stop them at all costs. We can’t have the damn fire nation coming through” One growls out as the rest bend some rocks taking aim. I skid to a stop and raise by blades to take the one aimed at me. Bo ducks and Chu Hua rolls to the side. Thao grunts as he punches two and keeps charging at them at full speed. He’s still a ways behind.

“Boom” Bo says and lights a grenade before chucking it to the enemies. They bend a rock wall that crumbles from the explosion. I take my chances and close the gap. Another earthbender grunts and falls to his knees with a bolt lodged into his side.

“Cover” Bo says and I smell a smoke bomb roll next to me. I crouch and look away covering myself as much as I could. It blows and I feel the heat from the explosion. The earthbenders cough as I stand back up. This mask is proving to be more useful by the fight.

“Bo! I can’t shoot now” Chu Hua yells frustrated, and I attempt to cut down an earthbender. He bends a rock in front of him to take the blow and uses the remnants to hit me. I stumble back with a growl. I see to the side another rock aimed at me. I slash it apart and use the momentum to close the gap between the first enemy and me. I cut into him before he could react. I tense seeing the blood and hearing his last cry before falling down dead. Focus y/n. You can have your dilemma later. Don’t panic, get to safety. Victory means safety.

I roll to dodge another rock bended to me as the smoke clears. Chu Hua takes a shot and that earthbender who had a bolt in his side lays dead with another in his head. Thao screams and smashes his fist into a rock wall and jumps to kick the earthbender behind it. A crack sounds from her head and she falls down dead from the force of the hit.

“By Agni, Thao” I hiss out in surprise. I had no idea he was strong enough to kill someone with a kick! I roll underneath a rock and slash at the earthbender’s calves. He yells in pain before falling to his back. I grunt when a rock pillar shot up into my stomach and I fly back some. He’s not giving up. I hear another crack from my left, probably Thao killing another bender. I hear a hiss of a bomb above me.

“Boom” Bo yells and it rolls between the two enemies left standing. They got no time before it blows and end up dead. The one laying on his back covered himself with angled rock pillars and sent them my way. I run at them and walk up them and jump while slashing down and slice into him.

“Back up is coming from both sides” Chu Hua says. I look to see more earthbenders, maybe twenty in total, and hear some roars of our soldiers behind us. Their not in the valley yet.

“Ten for us, not including the team, and twenty-four for them” Thao says and we regroup to the four of us. I see the front four enemies bend a large slab of rock that takes up the whole width of the valley.

“Behind Thao” I order. Chu Hua kneels, and I pull Bo into me to keep us fully behind Thao.

“No time like the present to try something new” Thao says and pulls his fists back and bends his knees, digging his feet into the ground. We’ll need something to break them off before they can send another. The slab hurtles to us and I relax as much as I can while putting away one of my swords. Relaxing will help some if Thao can’t break this thing by not fighting the force of the attack. But only a little. 

Thao yells and thrusts his fists into the slab when it was only a half foot away from hitting him. It cracks in half and slides around us before settling at an edge on the walls of the valley. I hear our soldiers roar in awe and see the earthbenders look on with horror before making another and thicker slab.

“Bo, need some fire power here” I say and he looks past Thao as he gets ready to smash again.

“Too far” Bo whispers and waves his hand. I look at Chu Hua and get an idea.

“Not for a crossbow” I say with a smirk behind my mask. I turn and grab one of my handmade grenades from the pouch Bo gave me. I hold my sword ready to strike when the broken slab passes by. Thao yells with some strain in his voice this time and the slab breaks into two. I slash down creating sparks that lights the wick.

“Chu Hua” I yell and pass the bomb to her. She sticks the tip of a long bolt through the top and leans to the side of Thao. She shoots between them and the bomb blows up hitting all four. I run past Thao as they fall down dead. Another three move forward and throw rocks at me to slow me down. I take out my second sword and keep slashing them apart. I see another enemy join them and widen her stance with her fists by her waist. She’s going to make a wall to block us off. 

I start aiming myself to the valley wall that ends a foot in front of her, though she stands in the middle of the exit. I jump off the wall and straight to her as I hear the ground rumble up underneath me. I yell as I slash her. I immediately keep my momentum to dodge rocks and shoot up with another slash to kill another earthbender. The half-made wall blows up with Bo laughing. I turn myself to the side to miss a rock spear then duck underneath a rock. I see flashes of red armor come from my side.

“For the fire nation” a soldier screams and the rest roar with him. Chaos takes over quickly, and I see a team of three earthbenders make their way to the entrance further down. I chase after them. Whatever they are planning I won’t let it happen.

“Close it off. Keep them separated” the one with a yellow earth sign orders the other two and turns to look at me.

“But Saju, we can’t leave you” the other two say.

“I said go” he yells back and I dodge a rock spear he shoots at me. The other two nod and leave him with me. He snarls at me and takes out a hammer.

“I won’t let you warmongers hurt my family for your insatiable greed” he says and smashes his hammer to make a large rock and launches it me. I roll underneath and skid to a stop.

“I’ve got my own to go back to. And a name to clear” I say and he smiles with a huff.

“At least you have some honor. Let’s do it this way then. A duel to the death” he yells and everyone stops. Two of ours is already dead but the enemy lost another three. The less death the better. I point my blades at him.

“I accept” I say and slash down into a low stance. He slaps his hammer with his free hand as a wall erects behind him that spans the side of the fort to the mountain range.

“Shade Fox” Bo cheers and the rest of our soldiers yell out a _go get him_.

“Captain Saju, end this fool who hides as a fox” the enemy yells with pride.

“You surrender your men and camp if I win” I lay out my terms and throw Bo my explosion pouch. Using those for a duel isn’t honorable, and I won’t let it be known that I was a disgrace. He nods.

“You send your men back and don’t come back for another day if I win” he says. Seems the fort can’t afford more mouths to feed. Or a bigger push to free the prisoners. I nod.   
One of my soldiers who stands to the far side raises her hand.

“Let the duel start…” she throws down her hand with fire. “Now!”

I jump up when I see him punch forward and land on the rock spear that would have stabbed through me. I push myself off and roll underneath a rock and get into range.   
He swings his hammer, but I slash it out of his hands before it collides with my head. He lets the momentum stay and kicks my wrist. I grunt as one of my blades skids away from me. He bends down some to dodge a slash to his face and pulls back a hand. I hear a rock pillar erect behind me that’s so close that I could feel it touch my back. He gives me a wicked smile. He’s going to crush me.

I launch myself forward a bit with my legs tucked into my chest to dodge the rock pillar in front of me. I slash to cut his neck, but the pillar catches the heels of my feet making the slash higher and farther as it pushes me away. I fly backwards and grunt when I roll on my shoulder some and lay on my stomach with my blade where I first landed. He screams and covers one of his eyes with a hand.

I ignore the ache of that roll and sprint to him, picking up my blade as well. I hear another rumble of a second wall behind him. He yells and I feel a rock spear cut my side. I only hiss in pain and pick up my speed. I thrust my sword into his chest and he coughs some blood before a smaller rock pillar forces me to kneel. I yell as I throw myself to the side and hear a loud clap of two stone slabs smashing against each other right where I was. I need him off balanced. I push myself out of my crouch and get an idea. 

I pull off my belt letting the stash fall and circle around him, dodging the rocks he sends at me. I loop my belt to it’s tightest and play the bait and wait game. I can hear him wheezing and he lets one hand hold onto his chest wound to try and stop the bleeding. Right when he takes a step forward I throw the loop over his ankle. I pull back and raise my blade for a stab. He gasps as he falls forward and horror takes over his face. I thrust my blade into his neck ending the duel.  
The whole camp is silent as I pull my blade out and let him fall forward. I pant looking down at him as a third wall rumbles in front of me. I kneel and close his eyes.

“Rest in peace and honor, Captain Saju” I whisper as my soldiers yells out in cheer. I look over my shoulder to see more soldiers file in from the valley looking confused. Azula scans the area and locks her eyes on me.

“The camp surrenders” I sigh out and stand up slowly with a hand on my bleeding wound. Realization flashes in her eyes before narrowing in either anger or disapproval. I might be in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL YEAH! I got to do a full fight scene again after like 11 chapters. WHOO! I enjoy writing them so much and I hope you guys enjoy reading them. Hope you have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a bit more about Azula's and start to realize how close you two are becoming. And, with her pushing to join in the action, even if that means punishment from her father, makes you wearing all the more.

# Horrors and Chances

“You decided to do a duel?!? You can’t bend anything, and you went against their commander? Do you know how risky that is?” Azula hisses out as she tends to my cut. My turtleneck was thrown to the side along with my stash and belt.

“I didn’t want more death on either side” I explain and Azula huffs out.

“Oh sure, so you decided to risk yourself for people who are lower than you. What a noble thing” Azula teases with a bitter tone. My lips thin and Azula sighs when she catches it. She wraps bandages around my stomach before starting to put crème on the bruises on my shoulders and arms. I tune out the rest of her scolding and look at my bloodied hands, covered in both mine and the enemy’s blood. I guess I’m having that dilemma now.

“Foxy, are you listening? I am not to be ignored” Azula growls out with a glare.

“I’ve never killed someone before” I whisper and I can feel Azula change into something softer. I’m starting to catch her emotions like that now. Never thought I would be that close to the princess. She looks down at my hands now.

“Then you did better than most. A lot of people need to be saved after their first kill due to freezing up. I’m sure our team will tell you that” Azula says and grabs a washcloth and bucket of water. She grabs one of my wrists and starts cleaning off the blood with the now wet washcloth.

“What about you? What was your first kill and how did you handle it” I ask still whispering. I feel like if I pick up my volume it would shatter the moment. Break apart our vulnerability to each other and we would both go hide behind our walls again. That is starting to sound a lot worse than it did back a few weeks ago when we were still in the palace.

“It was an execution, a private one. Only Father, me, and two elite guards saw it. The general was charged with treason because he gave out plans to the earth kingdom. Father said I had to be prepared so I wouldn’t freeze up when I’m sent off to war. He told me to burn him alive. So I did. I felt wr-… numb. I didn’t even know I was crying till Father told me that he didn’t deserve my tears. No enemy of the fire nation, of the firelord, of _him_ , deserved my tears. I already learned how to stop them by then” Azula whispers back and moves on to my other hand. I soak in the information and feel myself look at her with horror. What type of father would do that? … Ozai that type.

“How old where you” I ask and Azula frown some.

“Why does that matter?” she asks in a low hiss. No, don’t hide away.

“I’m only curious. You don’t have to tell me” I say and put my clean hand over the one on my wrist. Azula stops her cleaning and stares at them.

“Ten. The day after my birthday” she whispers and looks up at my eyes. Ozai that bitch of a man.

“Azula, do you know how horrific that is to hear?” I say and Azula pulls away from me.

“What, that I did it?” she hisses with a snarl on her face.

“That your father, a man who is supposed to care for you, forced you to kill. At any age” I say quickly. I don’t want her to get the wrong idea. She scoffs at me and gives me an incredulous look.

“He did it because he cares for me. He prepared me so when I kill another, I won’t be an easy target to the enemy” she hisses with less heat than before. That sounds more like sharping a tool than caring for a child.

“Just because you found something beneficial from it doesn’t make it any less horrifying” I say and she gives me the most vulnerable look I’ve seen from her yet. She quickly looks away and scowls to the flaps of my tent.

“Get dressed. We’ll be talking to the team about the upcoming plan” she growls out, though a softer one than normal, before getting up and leaving me. I sigh and wash off the remaining blood on my hand. I slowly dress and decide to leave behind the stash and belt. I don’t need to accidently reopen the wound with those on. I click on the bottom of my mask as I step out to the moonlight camp. The team would be at the shooting range like usual.

“Yeah, Shade Fox was the one who thought that up. She’s good at using peoples talents that’s for sure” Chu Hua says with a big smile and both Bo and Thao nod enthusiastically to Azula.

“She also saved a lot of lives taking that duel. She’s a beast that I wasn’t expecting” Thao adds in and Bo notices me. He points and gives me a big smile.

“Shade Fox” he says and coughs some right afterwards. Azula frowns at that and waves down a soldier.

“Bring me some honeyed tea. I don’t care what type of tea, just make sure it has honey in it” she orders and the soldier nods before jogging to the chefs. I smile behind my mask and the team looks at her shocked. She’s in a caring mood this evening it seems. Azula ignores their shock and gives me a smirk.

“It seems you aren’t so lazy as I thought Foxy. Came here pretty fast. I thought you would fumble some without me there” Azula teases as I stand next to her.

“Did I fumble when I fought you back in the palace? I didn’t seem to notice” I say and the three give me a look of horror. They’re not use to our sass yet.

“I would describe that as tripping over yourself Foxy” Azula says with a bigger smile before looking back at the team. They look like they just saw a ghost. The soldier comes back and Azula points to Bo. He takes the cup with a big smile to Azula.

“So, what do we think will finally have this fort under our banner?” Azula asks while crossing her arms and now I look at her in shock. It took me a whole evening for her to accept my ideas but now she’s just taking them? Is this improvement I’m seeing? It only took the prospect of losing me to get there it seems. Good to know that.

“Well we need to hit hard. That’s about how much I can give” Thao says with a shrug.

“Maybe at two different spots? Have them spread out their forces, that kind of stuff” Chu Hua says with a bit of nodding. Bo finishes his tea and grins up at us.

“Boom” he says excited at the prospect of more explosions. I remember that metal grenade.

“Oh, we could use those metal grenades, Bo. We roll them to the wall and strike them fast and then we have a hole in the wall” I say and look at Azula who has a hand on her chin.

“Need cut fire for metal boom” Bo says. I see Azula perk up with that.

“Cut fire?” Azula asks and I frown behind my mask. I don’t like that direction. Bo nods his head.

“Fire that can cut” Bo says and looks thoughtful. “Metal boom was test” Bo adds in with a shrug. Yeah, not if Azula has anything to do about that. 

“Then I’ll-“

“No. You will not be joining” I say cutting Azula off. I will not let her get in trouble. She has a toxic father, no need to provoke him. Azula narrows her eyes on me.

“I can fight when I deem necessary Foxy. And it seems necessary” she says firmly and I shake my head at her.

“You aren’t the one who told you that, so you don’t get to define what is necessary” I say and see in the corner of my eye the team shaking their heads in fear. She won’t hurt me. Not after everything that’s happened.

“And if we win this fort then it will be necessary. I know it will” Azula hisses out.

“See there’s the big thing, _if_. I’m not too big on leaving that up to chance” I say frowning behind my mask.

“Nor am I letting you go do something that stupid as dueling again. With me there you won’t lose your head” Azula growls out. So this is all about that duel? Uh, why couldn’t she just say she’s scared?

“I’m still-“

“You will. Or do I need to order you, Shade Fox?” Azula cuts me off in that Zhao tone. I groan and throw my hands up.

“Fuck your royal power. Fine. When are we doing this?” I growl out and see Azula smirk at me. 

“The sooner the better” she drawls out and I see the team look at us in shock. They probably thought I was going to die. She won’t kill you once you get her to actually care about you. But even then, she won’t tell you what she actually feels. That, you have to figure out yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula baby, your trauma is starting to show. Don't worry too much, Foxy here is going through some too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for the fort is not the only battle being raged but both fire and blade stand strong for both

# The Force of Fire and Blade

The secondary camp surges with energy as we all scramble to prepare for the attack. Azula and I sit within one of the tents we snuck into last night to hide from the enemy. The team is preparing the metal grenades and the advance once they blow. Azula and I will be the first people into the fort. I check the grenades in my pouch. Bo made these ones and their big enough to blow some of the inner wall and a few buildings open. Though I only have two.

“They have a large opening in the inner wall to the entrance facing the town. Good, our troops there can blow up the door and run straight into the courtyard” Azula says, mostly to herself, as she looks over a detailed map of the fort we found when we captured this camp. I frown and look at her with something I just realized.

“Azula, can-” 

“I don’t want to hear it from you. For half a week you have been pestering me on your disapproval of joining you in battle. I will not take anymore” Azula hisses out but quickly looks down to my side. “I’m more concerned on the state you will be marching in than my own” she adds in. I sigh with that. You can’t flip between anger and concern that quickly; it gives me emotional whiplash.

“I’ll be fine Azula. I’ve been resting for as long as I’ve been pestering you, you know” I say and tilt my head. I haven’t clicked off the bottom of my mask because we both don’t know when the team will be ready.

“I suppose that’s how you heal better. See how much you can annoy me” Azula grumbles and I chuckle some.

“Someone’s gotta do it. But I’ve got a question Azula” I say and Azula looks at me confused.

“Yes?”

“You can’t lightning bend yet, can you?” I say and Azula immediately scowls at me with her eyes turning sadistic. I have no time to react to her pouncing on me.

“You dare question my abilities? Do I need to remind you how you ended up here?” she hisses out and pushes her arm on my neck forcing my head back as I lay on the ground. She loosens up some when I put a hand on her shoulder.

“And do I need to remind you why you didn’t execute me? We both know that if you were a second, a _moment_ , slower you would have been knocked out on that floor and I would have left with the prize I was after. So I ask again. You can’t bend lightning yet, _can you_?” I say and push her head up by her chin. She rips my hand away and pins it down to the ground with a growl.

“And the only reason you live today is because I didn’t use lightning on you _by choice_. Not of skill” Azula says too quickly for me to believe it.

“That is a yes or no question Azula. I don’t want any of your justifications, your excuses. I want the truth. I promise not to beat you with it” I growl out and push her knee off my chest. She tenses up as she stares down at me.

“No. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I’m not there? That I’m not good enough?” she hisses out but throws herself off me. I frown behind my mask and move up to an elbow.

“Azula, I use my words for a reason. Listen to all of them. I said _yet_. You might not be there now, but I know for sure you will get there someday. I only wanted to know where you are _now_ not the future” I say and she only looks away. Chu Hua pops her head in and looks at us confused.

“Hey, we ready to get this show started. The first camp is waiting to hear our booms before they start theirs” Chu Hua says softly and looks concerned between the both of us. Azula recovers quickly once she realized we had company.

“Come on Foxy, we have a fort to capture” Azula drawls out as if we didn’t just have a fight. I huff and stand up next to here.

“Let’s make sure they know who they’re dealing with” I say. If she wants to act like nothing happened, then I’ll follow her lead. I have no reason to push when she doesn’t want one. When she might not be ready. 

Bo bounces up and down as Thao looks down at the grenade. This one was much larger than the one I saw being made all the way back to when I first meet them. It feels like it’s been ages but in reality, it’s been only a little over a month.

“I still don’t know how we’re going to get fire that cuts. I’ve never seen a firebender do that before” Thao sighs and I see Azula smirk.

“Don’t fret over it Thao. I only need you to throw it at the wall” Azula says smugly and I roll my eyes. She’s going to eat up the praise afterwards. Thao nods with a frown and picks it up. I pull out only one blade and follow behind Azula. I can see the enemy staring us down on their wall and see them look surprised to see me. They mutter with each other.  
Thao picks up his speed once we pass the front line and Azula and I get ready. I see her take a deep breath and do the fire wheel motion in practice as Thao throws the grenade. Right when it hits the wall, Azula creates her largest fire wheel yet and sends it to the grenades as it bounces back some. The explosion was huge. The enemy screams in shock and horror as Azula and I lead the charge. 

Our soldiers roar in awe as she sends another wheel straight into an enemy. He falls down dead and his allies look at him in shock. Azula and I make quick work with the three others and see more coming from both ways. I pull out a grenade and look as the second wall. The sooner that has a hole the better.

“Azula” I yell and throw it. Azula looks out of the corner of her eyes and blasts a fireball to an enemy before doing a wide fire kick to crumble the rocks thrown at her.

“It’s the princess” One yells before he falls dead by a crossbow bolt. Azula twists her body and hits the grenade with precision right when it hits the wall. Another explosion sounds from the town entrance and chaos ensues. I cut down a few enemies doing my best to ignore the sound of screams from Azula burning hers. 

Soon enough our team and soldiers push into the space between the second and first wall. So far it looks like they plan on sweeping this space while the first camp takes the courtyard. Something Azula probably said to do while I was resting in my tent. Azula and I keep ourselves back to back.

“Foxy, taking their leader out will surely give us the victory” she says and points to the biggest building. I nod and take out another grenade and start running. Azula covers me with fire wheels at the rocks thrown to me.

“We can’t let that fox get in there” a captain says and bends another rock only to be broken by another fire wheel. I chuck the grenade and look back to see Azula launch herself next to me with her fire. She does a dive kick to send a fireball that hits the grenade and creates a hole in the building. I finally take out my other blade and we both rush in.

Two captains look surprised before they bend a wall to shield Azula’s fire. I jump off a side wall and slash at one killing him. The other sends a spear and it breaks before it hits my shoulder by another fireball. I cut into him and give Azula a nod before we sprint up the stairs. We both skid to a stop as angled rocks pop up in front of us. The general stares us down from his balcony all the way across the room.

“Just my luck that I get to deal with the mad princess of fire and her fox” He says and sends a slab at us. Azula blast it apart and I slide between the rocks. I need to get into close range to do anything. I have no more grenades to throw. 

He sends a rock at me with a loud grunt and I duck. He continues to pressure me letting Azula break the rocks pointy tips. She picks up one tip, throws it in the air and blast it at the general in high speeds from her fire. He gasps and stumbles back some as it hits his shoulder. He somehow makes me trip and I slam onto my arms to keep myself from hitting the spike he created right underneath my neck, but I don’t stop hitting the one underneath my thigh. I grunt in pain and he now focus on Azula who is starting to advance across the large room.

He sends a spear and Azula flips to dodge it and shoots a fireball. He grunts and hits the railing. I pull myself up again grinning behind my mask.

“Flip’n’shoot” I chirp out and Azula scowls at me as I run past her.

“Counter fire” she growls and blows up a rock aimed at me. The general looks at me desperately and starts to make a wall. I jump and Azula fires a final fireball underneath me that causes the general to fall of the balcony. We aren’t high enough for him to die, especially now since he raised the ground higher to fall onto a platform. I yell as I vault down there, slashing down only for him to roll away at the last second. I cut the spear he sends me and stab with the other killing him. Azula looks down and smiles. We both look at the chaos underneath us. I grab the dead general and start dragging him to the edge of his platform.

“Earth kingdom! Your general lays dead! Surrender or you will become just like him” Azula says and everyone stops their fighting. I throw the body off the cliff and all the enemies look up at us in fear.

“Well? Do I need to send Foxy down there to persuade you all?” Azula says wickedly with a smug smirk. I jump down and lower my head to look more intimidating. Only the three closest to me don’t kneel in defeat and start fighting me. 

I roll underneath a rock and cut into one of their stomachs. I kick another onto their back and turn my head some to dodge a spear that scratches the metal of my mask. I stab the one downed before rolling into another for the last one. I stand up and see the rest of the earth kingdom shiver.

“Was that enough of a demonstration?” I taunt and see my team look at me with big smiles. I look back up to Azula when our men cheer. I hope that was the last kill today. Last kill for this fort.

“The fire nation has placed Fort Trang underneath our banner! A feat that has never been done until today. Tonight, we celebrate before we move on to our next impossibility to conquer” Azula says with so much pride that it becomes infectious. I can only hope our battles, both personal and physical, become easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we get to see Azula and Shade Fox fight with each other for the first time! Though both are still fighting each other too, but hey it's starting to be less than before so they're getting somewhere. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your team celebrates the victory while reminiscing on how you all got here

# Celebration of Remembrance

The team files in the biggest hall the fort has with wide smiles. We all sit at the end, so all the soldiers can see us. Well more on the lines of seeing Azula. She scans the area with pride before landing back at us.

“You said food is coming soon? Oh man, to eat something other than stew” Chu Hua says nearly bouncing. Thao laughs some.

“Maybe if you weren’t so lazy Chu Hua, you might be able to have helped the cooks. But you focus more on shooting than cooking” Thao teases and elbows her, nearly knocking her down.

“Hey! We’re in war, fighting just becomes more useful than cooking” Chu Hua says with a pout and Bo and I laugh. I see in the corner of my eye Azula give a small smile.

“So, I take it you enjoy cooking Chu Hua?” I say and click off the bottom of my mask. Thao gasps in awe.

“Your mask does that too? Oh, that’s so cool” he says and Chu Hua laughs now.

“As much as this big guy loves anything artistic” Chu Hua teases with a smirk.

“I’m not ashamed that I’m the only one who can appreciate aesthetics here and try to draw them” Thao says and pokes Chu Hua.

“So, Chu Hua likes cooking and you like drawing Thao?” I ask. Azula perks up some.

“Yeah, I draw when I can. Gets hard when you’re in war and don’t quite have the stuff to do it” he sighs out. Azula looks to Bo.

“And what does Bo like to do when he isn’t making bombs?” she asks I look at her shocked before smiling. Look at that, she’s trying to bond with them.

“Bo likes to make braids and cords out of different colored strings. Though we can only find two colors most of the time” Chu Hua says with a smile. Bo looks at Azula with excitement.

“Move name?” He asks and mimics the fire wheel movement as best as he could. Azula’s smile turns smug. I perk up.

“Fire-” we both start.

“wheel” I chirp with a grin.

“spiral” Azula says before giving me a glare.

“I’m gonna be honest here and say that fire spiral sounds cooler” Chu Hua says with a nod.

“Yeah I gotta agree there” Thao says with a nervous smile to me.

“Bo, come on. Fire wheel is better than fire spiral” I say and Bo points his finger up. He waves it before pointing to Azula. I gawk and Azula laughs before giving me a smug grin.

“I do remember telling you to refrain yourself from naming things, Foxy” she teases and I slump some.

“No fair” I whine out but perk up when food was laid out for me.

“Anything you two enjoy?” Thao asks after a few minutes of eating.

“Hanging out with friends mostly. I’ve never really been directly affected by the war till Azula here caught me” I say with a shrug. All three of them give me a concerned look.

“Wait you mean you didn’t fight that much before? Never killed another till that valley attack?” Thao asks with a frown.

“No, that earthbender in the smoke was my first kill” I mumble out and Bo pats my arm.

“First was bandit. He stole me, killed all from home. Fought and won before making sure no one else like me” Bo says and flashes 12 fingers. I’m guessing that was his age when he did it.

“I was defending my village when I was 15. I was out hunting and I came back to see waterbenders fighting to take the town. I froze after killing one and only lived because my father pushed me out of the way taking the icicle for me. I joined the army to honor him and to get away from my mom. She never liked me” Chu Hua says with her eyes narrowing.

“I was with the junior corps, kids training to join the army, when I was 14 and we just so happened to be in a town that the earth kingdom where staging an attack on. I kept the citizens safe; we all did but an earthbender found us. I didn’t think, just acted. I was shaking for nearly the rest of the day and our commander had to calm me down. He told me that I did so well that I might be able to join the army then instead of another year like everyone else” Thao says almost in a whisper.

“Just how old are you three?” Azula asks with a small frown from hearing their stories. I take deep breaths trying to keep myself calm. It seems we all got messed up too young.

“Thao and Bo are 16. I’m 17. We all meet like 2 years ago and just stuck together after that first mission we had” Chu Hua says before giving me a thumbs up. “I’ve got to hand it to you Shade Fox. I would have never expected you to have never killed before from how you were fighting. You didn’t freeze up at all” she adds in and Thao nods in agreement. Azula gives me a look I don’t know how to read.

“I had someone tell me I needed to be strong. Our reality is war and that means death. I took that to heart and just kept going. I still don’t like it but there’s no way around it” I say and shock flashes in Azula’s eyes.

“I wish I had someone say that right before that waterbender attack. My dad might still be here” Chu Hua grumbles with a frown.

“And he might have not, Chu Hua. There’s always too much that can happen in a span of a single day, a single night. Trust me, I know” I sigh out and Azula frowns some at me. Chu Hua blinks at me.

“I haven’t thought of that. …Thanks, I think I needed that” she says softly before looking away thoughtful. Bo nods and stares at his empty plate.

“The things we had in our past got us here. I don’t believe we would have become a team if not for those events. I know for a fact Foxy wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t caught by me. Probably would still gallivanting through the streets picking up anything that catches her eye” Azula says and gives me a teasing smile.

“Hey, every thief has a code of honor. Mine is to steal what I want” I say sounding serious before breaking out in giggles. The rest of the team joins me.

////

////

////

////

“Foxy, I’m proud of you” Azula says as she walks up to me as I stand on the general’s balcony with the moon hiding behind some clouds. His blood is still here, now dried from the   
sun beating down on it. I turn to look at her confused.

“What?”

“You have grown strong since the first step you took on that boat. And I’m proud of that” Azula repeats. “Do tell me I don’t have to list off the reasons why I think that” she adds in with a dry tone. I chuckle some with a shake of my head.

“Nah, I think I’m good. But I do have another question” I say and Azula huffs some with her eyes narrowing.

“If you doubt my abilities twice in a day, I can give no guarantee to not prove to you just how capable I can be” she nearly hisses out. I raise my hands in defeat.

“No, it’s nothing like that. It’s why you haven’t demanded for me to take off my mask. I know Zhao would love to” I say and Azula relaxes with a hum.

“And why does that interest you so much?” she asks and looks out to some soldiers training in the courtyard.

“Cause I thought you would by now. You did say you would do the honors” I say and she hums out again.

“I suppose I did. I truly have no care if you ever choose to remove your mask or not, Foxy. I know you enough to not need that. Well, just enough not to need that. I still don’t know your name” Azula muses. I wave for her to follow to my room and close the door.

“Well, I think it’s fine that you know now” I say and take off the mask fully. I give her a smile and a two-finger salute.

“The name’s y/n” I say. Azula looks over me quickly before giving me a smile. A soft one.

“Unfortunate for you, y/n, that I love the name Foxy too much to just drop it” she drawls and I give her a laugh.

“Same for you, Dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula finally gets to see us without our mask! And she's bonding with people!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything you hoped gets burned to ash from the firelord’s will. Now you have to figure out how to live with the burden that was supposed to be held by one

# Suffocating on Ashes

A knock sounds on Azula’s door as I sit in a chair next to her while she works on some reports. She says we will start marching tomorrow since we finally figured out how to occupy the fort and town now. It only took a week.

“Your majesty, it’s a scroll from the firelord. It was directed to you” a soldier says and we both tense in our seats. Oh, that’s not a good sign. Azula gets up and opens the door.

“Return to your post” she says before closing the door and opening the scroll. I stare up at her anxiously before my nerves got to me.

“What did he say?” I say and see Azula thin her lips.

“He has recognized that I can fight well enough to be allowed to fight within more battles” Azula says before looking at me. “He has also decided that our prisoners are to be condemned to execution on the basis of weakening the enemy even more” she adds in and I feel my blood run cold. 

“What?” I croak out and Azula quickly walks back to her desk and place the scroll on it.

“Father has decided that these prisoners are better off dead. And if he believes that is right for our nation then I will enact his will” Azula says casually as if this isn’t something horrific. But her eyes are so distant.

“Azula, you can’t just do that. These are people, they surrendered. We can’t just kill them like weeds” I say quickly blocking the door. I can’t let her do this. I can’t sit and let this happen. Azula gives me a glare.

“Are you questioning the firelord’s will, Foxy? That could easily be classified as treason” Azula warns and I feel panic rise within me. She’s not saying that just to me, is she?

“Azula this is beyond cruel. This is… I don’t even know how to describe it! We can’t do this” I say quickly and Azula frowns at me.

“Yes, we can. For the betterment of our nation. These prisoners are skilled enough to be dangerous. They must be put down” Azula says with a patience I never heard from her before.

“How is this better for our nation? Demonizing it to the others? Showing them that we are the heartless warmongers they think of us?” I ask desperate to stop this. Azula tenses up some.

“Foxy, we can’t betray the firelord’s will. And his will is to execute every prisoner we have taken under this fort” Azula says and I hold back a sob. We stand there for a while before Azula sighs.

“I must be there to watch them and, on most occasions, so would you” Azula says and I look at her with horror.

“Azula, please” I whisper. We can’t do this. We can’t.

“But since we will begin marching tomorrow, I will allow you to prepare to march without you worrying about your honor” Azula says grimly. She’s not looking forward to this too. I clench my fists and take deep breaths. If she has to go through it, then I’ll be there with her.

“No, I don’t have too much I have to prepare. I feel that, for this, we need to do it together” I say nearly choking on my words. Azula stares at me with a frown.

“You have no reason to destroy yourself with something like this, y/n” she whispers and lightly pushes on my shoulders to encourage me to move out of the way. I shake my head and tense up.

“So do you. And if you have to do this then I’ll be there too. We both are going to need support after this” I say and see Azula give me that vulnerable look again.

“You would” She whispers before her words fade away.

“Azula, I won’t let you take this burden by yourself. I told you before back in the camp that I wanted to help, and I still do. And this is the only way I feel like I can. So please. Let me hold the burden too. Maybe then it won’t suffocate the both of us” I say and finally get myself under some control. She nods and I step away.

She orders in a hard tone for the execution to be held in the courtyard so we can stand on the entrance of the main building. They would do it one at a time so they wouldn’t bend and try to get away. I stay silent doing my best to prepare myself. Azula does too once the soldiers start working on it.

The first one was the hardest. He looked so confused and then stricken with horror as he was brought to his knees and then burned on his neck first to keep him from screaming. He rasped out doing his best before they burned his head and let another soldier drag his body to the valley where they will burn the bodies.

By the fifth I turned numb. I wonder what really had Ozai decide this cruelty? Why did he force Azula to order it? To watch it? What is he trying to achieve with this?

The executions finish right on sundown. Azula is extremely tense and she walks away quickly without a word. I drag myself behind her and close her door softly before basically falling on the floor.

“How the hell do we go on after that?” I croak out finally feeling all the horror, guilt, and disgust of today ram into me. Azula leans on her desk and I can see her shaking some.

“By not letting them die in vain. We keep going” she whispers and I can hear all the emotion in her voice. All the guilt, all the shame, all the fear. Azula turns to look at me before moving to kneel next to me. I let her take off my mask. She almost looks broken when she sees me crying.

“But they're not on our side, Azula. They’re not getting anything they fought for” I whisper back and curl in on myself. Azula leans over me and I see her shake some more. I decide to wrap my arms around her stomach. 

“What else are we supposed to do?” Azula sighs out and I feel her arms wrap around my shoulders.

“We do everything we can to make the world better. Maybe we can’t do it now, but one day we will have that power. One day you will have the power to firelord’s will. And maybe then we can finally stop this. Stop all of this cruelty” I whisper and pull Azula down to lay next to me. I let that sit some before looking up at her. She looks so thoughtful and so… guilty.

“Azula, why does this affect you so much?” I ask. She didn’t get hit this hard when we were fighting so why does it get to her now?

“They were prisoners. They surrendered. They were no longer a threat” she whispers. I look up shocked. She has some compassion I didn’t know about. Or maybe… she gained some since I’ve been here. Am I really that influential to her?

“You don’t like death to do you?” I ask. Azula only thins her lips and pulls me closer. That’s all the answer I need to know. Maybe there’s something good underneath all her walls. Maybe there’s something to save. But I don’t know how. I don’t even know if I could try right now. Not with how life is right now. But maybe, if we lean on each other we can make it through this without suffocating on ashes of the monstrosities and horrors we have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEN PAIN RIGHT AFTERWARDS!! This was hard to write but I think it was needed. Shade Fox has to see just how cruel the fire nation can be. And Azula needs to realize that too. I was undecided on wanting to end a update on this but I wanted Fort Trang done. So we ending today with this. Hope your day is good! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Azula finding a way to show her care to her friends, you now have a chance to bring her out and act like a teen rather than a soldier and princess

# Tokens of Gratitude

A few months pass from Fort Trang and we have settled down near a large river trading post. Azula waves a list in front of me as I wake up from napping next to her while she worked. I touch my face and feel that my mask has the bottom clicked off. Probably done by Azula.

“Foxy, I wish for you to go a collect these things from the trading post” she says and hold out a coin pouch as well. I let her drop them in my hands and I hum some still waking up.

“Huh? Why?” I groggily sigh out. I blink a few times before I look down at the list she gave me. A few art brushes, a journal, a well of ink, different colored strings, and a cookbook.

“We have been trudging through swamps for nearly a whole month and I wish to show our team my gratitude for staying beside us. Isn’t that something _normal_ people do?” Azula says with a small frown. By Agni, is she wanting to give them gifts? Didn’t see that one coming.

“No, people give gifts to friends. These are really thoughtful, Azula” I say with a smile and I see her pout some.

“These are not gifts, Foxy. They are tokens of my gratitude for their service” Azula huffs out and crosses her arms.

“Whatever you say, Dragon. Now when are you wanting to go?” I ask and stretch some.

“I told you to go get them. I didn’t think I implied I would be joining” Azula says dryly and I look at her unimpressed. Ok y/n, two ways to get her to join. Play on her pride or use your job.

“But Azula, I don’t quite have the kind of eye you do. You’re a royal after all. I might just get some cheap brush that’s overpriced. Maybe if your there then we’ll do better than by myself” I say quite innocently with a tilt of my head. Azula looks to the side thoughtfully.

“I suppose you are right. I do have an eye for the things that are actually useful” Azula hums out and I smile. I knew it would work. She stands and waves for me to follow as she takes the list from me. I grab a satchel and follow her to the trading post.

“Wow this place is bigger than I thought. Though nowhere near the markets back in the capital” I muse out and look at all the different stores.

“You will be carrying the stuff, Foxy” Azula informs me and looks around for the shops we need.

“Already thought I would, Dragon” I mumble out and point to an artist shop. I grab her hand and start pulling her there.

“What are you doing, Foxy” she hisses out and nearly has me drag her there.

“Come on, let’s go check this one out. And try to act as a teen. These people don’t care too much if you’re a princess. Well maybe they do, but not for good intentions so let’s try not to get into fights” I say and open the door. Azula only huffs and pulls her hand out of mine before looking around the shop. The owner only glances up at us before going back to carving out a smoking pipe.

There was a lot of different things here. Some wood statues, a few vases, and some paintings of mountains and what looks like one of the poles. The one of Ba Sing Se catches my eye.

“Hey Dragon, look at this one” I say excited and Azula looks back at me slightly annoyed.

“Foxy, we’re here for brushes not paintings” she says but comes to stand next to me anyways. The painting was from the palace steps looking down the three different rings of the city and you could see the impenetrable wall off in the distant.

“Do you think it really looks like that? Do you think we will ever see it one day?” I muse and Azula glances out of the corner of her eye to me. She huffs some and moves towards some brushes on a shelf in the back. I follow her this time.

“Of course, we will. There is only a matter of time till Ba Sing Se falls” Azula drawls out quietly. She picks up a brush and twirls it in her hand.

“What medium are you going to use? And what surface?” the owner grunts out and we both whip our heads to him.

“Uh ink and parchment?” I say not really sure if that’s what Azula was planning on giving Thao.

“Yes. They are for a friend who travels plenty. I-we wish to give him things he can travel and paint with” Azula says and raises her head some. It sounds like she thought of that in the last moment. He points his smoking pipe to another shelf.

“Those will be much better than the ones you’re seeing now. That’s for paste and canvas. Won’t keep ink on them, it will drip everywhere” he says and goes back to carving. Azula puts down the brush and moves to the other shelf.

“Thanks, sir” I say with a small wave before following Azula. I hear him huff some.

“Don’t want a customer to leave unsatisfied. Artists have to stick together. And kind that the both of you are trying” he says with a shrug. He looks up at me and waves me over. I leave Azula to look at the brushes. He pulls out a box and opens it to show all different colors and kinds of ink.

“Whoa that’s a lot” I mutter kind of getting overwhelmed. I didn’t think there was 5 different ink wells let alone a whole box full.

“How long has he been ink painting?” he asks and puts a few ink wells on the counter.

“Uhm not long I think?” I say and he nods. He pushes a black ink well close to me then digs out a red, blue and green one.

“These can get him started. And they’re good at not spilling so he doesn’t have to worry too much about that as he travels” he says and Azula comes over with three different sized brushes.

“Those are good starters too” he says and takes them and puts them all in a pile. I pay and start putting them in the bag. He says something to Azula while I was organizing everything to make sure there secured. She nods and opens the door to let me pass through first.

“So, I’m guessing a bookstore will have a cookbook and a journal. Then we gotta figure out where we’re going to get string” I say and follow Azula.

“The paint owner said that, even told us where one is. Were you listening?” Azula says and takes a left after a block. I draw out an uncertain _yeah_ and Azula rolls her eyes. She opens the bookstore’s door to let me in first.

“What would you ever do without me, Foxy” she teases softly as I pass her. I smile over my shoulder to her.

“That’s why you’re here” I chirp out and nearly jump back as a woman with comically large glasses stand right in front of me.

“Welcome, welcome. What are you two ladies looking to read? From the fire nation? I have a few novels coming from a fantastic writer from there. He’s not well known yet, but I know he’ll gain reputation” she says quickly and I have to really concentrate just to keep up.

“What are they about?” Azula says curiously, already getting sidetracked. So, you like reading huh? I’ll keep that in mind.

“Dragon, we’re here for a journal and a cookbook, not some light reading” I say mimicking Azula back at the art store and she gives me a glare. I giggle and wave her off to follow the woman to the books she was talking about.

I look around the shelves upon shelves of books till there was a table with a sign saying it was blank journal. I sigh out in relief and flip through some looking for something that would be good for painting in. I see a pretty large leather bound one and decide on this one. I look around to see Azula nodding her head as she reads some of a book.

“I will admit that he does understand a way to bring someone’s attention, but I have no care for the whole romantic aspect. Though I do wonder if there is anything on this style of bending he’s describing” she says and looks up when the woman claps and turns to pull out a book.

“There are no real scrolls on it but this report on the theory might be close enough. You seem smart enough to maybe even go farther than what’s written” she says excitedly. Azula slides the book back and reads a bit of the report. She nods her head and holds the book under her arm. That doesn’t sound like the light reading I would do.

“Hey, do you know where the cookbooks will be?” I ask before the both of them go on another tangent that I know I wouldn’t really understand.

“Cookbooks? I have a few but I know a shop that specializes in them. I can tell you the directions after checkout” she says with a smile. Azula looks at me and blushes some before clearing her throat. Is she embarrassed? How cute.

“Then we should be on our way. Did you find a journal, Foxy?” Azula asks quickly and nods when I hold it up. The woman points to the last shop in this street and waves Azula goodbye.

“I do hope you come again. It’s not normal to see someone so excited about books and knowledge, maybe even more than me” she says and I smile when I see Azula blush again.

“So, you like reading huh?” I tease and she gives me glare that holds no heat because it’s all in her cheeks.

“You best keep that to yourself Foxy. Or you might lose a few things” Azula threatens and I can only chuckle some.

“Okay, Dragon, okay. I’ll let you keep your cold and calculated exterior” I say and she only huffs. She opens the door but tries to close it before I get in. I laugh and slip in after a small struggle.

This store looks like a butchery. A man plops a fox antelope on a table. I can feel myself blanche and I look to see Azula annoyed.

“She sent us to a butchery?” she mumbles out and the man finally notices us. He gives us a big smile and chops of the head. I gag and look away.

“I wasn’t expecting to see any ladies today! What brings you two at my little establishment?” he says and I hear him cut into the animal. I never wanted to see how my food is prepared. At least not like this.

“For a cookbook. The bookstore woman recommended you for them” Azula deadpans. He laughs and stops. I still don’t look back even when I hear him cleaning his hands.

“She always does that. Do you know what you want to cook? North Pole culinary? Eastern Earth Kingdom?” he says and moves to a chest behind the counter.

“Anything that would have a lot of different styles?” I say cringing on how uneven my voice was. He hums and pulls up a book.

“This has plenty of different cuisines. Maybe you two can experiment with some of my meats?” he says.

“I don’t think Foxy would stay conscious if we did” Azula says and looks at me with an unimpressed face. Hey, it’s not my fault I never seen something butchered before!

“Come on Foxy, before you pass out and I have to drag you everywhere” Azula grumbles and grabs my arm.

“Hope you two have a good time cooking” he says as we leave him.

“Somehow you can handle slicing into people but the moment you see an animal being chopped up you nearly faint” Azula huffs out and looks around for our last store.

“I never seen an animal being butchered before, Dragon. I wasn’t even prepared to walk in to one” I whine out and follow her down another street.

“Oh, do you think a textile store would have some strings? It should” I say and point to the store. 

“It might. Besides what would be the worst? We waste our time and get nothing?” Azula hums out and we enter the store. An old woman raises her head from her sewing with a smile.

“Welcome, I hope you find something that catches your eye” she says sweetly as she rocks in her chair. I nod as we pass her to look for strings. I suddenly get an idea.

“Do you think he might like sewing? Knitting?” I ask as I turn to Azula. She looks surprised before turning thoughtful.

“Well what does he do now?” the old woman asks and we both turn to look at her.

“Makes braids and cords out of colored string” I say as she gets up and walks over to a drawer.

“Oh, then he might like embroidery. He’ll be able to do more patterns” she says and pulls out a box. She opens it and we see a wooden circle, a needle and a few different colored yarn. She points to some fabric.

“You’ll need that too” she says and puts the box down. I pull Azula to help cut out some fabric with the sheers laying on a stool next to it. It was a bit rough but can still get the job done. We cut about twenty good sized squares. That should keep him busy for a while. A square can fit two of those wooden circles.

“I do hope he enjoys the gift you two will give him” she says and helps fold the squares to fit in the box once we pay. I put the box underneath my arm since it won’t fit in the satchel and we both wave her goodbye before leaving back to camp.

“Let’s give it to them. They’ll be so excited” I say with a smile and Azula hums.

“I must be going back to the reports, though I am glad I was able to assist in this endeavor” she says and turns to go back into her tent. I grab her wrist before she moved too far away.

“Oh no, you’re not getting out of this. Come on, this was your idea so you should do the honors” I say and tug her back to my side. She gives me another blushy glare. She digs her feet to the ground when I try to drag her to the shooting range. I groan and turn back to her.

“Azula, I know you love recognition and I won’t let you deny yourself just because of your exterior. So, either we stand her for the rest of the day, or you give them the gifts you thought of, and bought” I say unimpressed and put a hand on my hip. Sometimes I forget she’s only 14 till these little moments come up.

We stand there staring at each other for a few minutes before Azula sighs and starts walking to the shooting range. I push the box and satchel into her hands.

“I’m not-”

“Oh, you will hand it to them” I say harshly. I sound like Mom when she gets close to scolding you. Really, I feel like that’s where I am now.

Bo claps and laughs while sitting down as Chu Hua does a weird cackle. Thao points to her with a big scowl.

“And somehow you think, I the mighty hero of the dragons, would let a failing and cruel Firelord like you stay in power? You have only sat on the throne while your citizens fight to survive? I will defeat you” he says, and they act as if they were firebending. Chu Hua gets close enough and acts as if Thao fire punched her.

“Oh no, what shall I ever do?” she gasps but smiles and acts as if she kicked fire into his chest. Thao yells before doing a fire punch ‘ending’ Chu Hua.

“You two should sign up for the Ember Island Players. Maybe then you would be paid for your acting” Azula drawls out and the three of them look at us.

“What you holding princess?” Chu Hua says and gets up while dusting herself. I clap once with a smile.

“Azula here wanted to give you guys something” I say and gesture to her. She looks like she just got caught taking another slice of cake.

“Yes, I- take these. Their tokens of my gratitude for staying beside Foxy and I during this campaign” Azula says and holds them out with a stern face. I cough some.

“Normal speak: their gifts for you three” I say and they look at us surprised.

“Gifts?” Bo says in awe. I elbow Azula to pass them out. She gives me a glare but bends down to give the box to Bo.

“This is an embroidery kit for you. Foxy and I thought you might like doing that based on your activity of your cords of different colored strings” Azula mumbles out and Bo basically bounces up and down before he opens it with a gasp. He looks up at her with the biggest smile I’ve seen. Azula coughs and tries to cover up her blush.

“Thank you” he says and starts shuffling through the box.

“Yes, yes your welcome” Azula says quickly and pulls out the cookbook.

“Here’s a cookbook that supposedly has different types of cuisines in it” she says and hands it to Chu Hua. Chu Hua gave her an excited look and a thumbs up before flipping to a random page and starts reading. Azula pulls out her own book and holds out the satchel to Thao. Well there goes that bag.

“Here is a journal, brushes, and some different inks for you to paint or draw, whatever it’s called” Azula says and Thao gives her a hug. Azula stiffens in it before giving him awkward pats on the back.

“Thanks, Azula” he chirps out. Azula only nods before turning to go back to her tent. I give a roll of my eyes before waving them goodbye with a smile. She’s trying, y/n. She’s trying.

“Guess what, Dragon?” I say when we get into her tent. She gives me a scowl.

“I don’t need any more of your mockery” she hisses out.

“I’m proud of you. You did something nice for your friends” I say and she only pouts before sitting down at her desk. She mumbles something underneath her breath. I decide not to push and sit back in my own seat. Back to the princess and soldier now, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And some more wholesomeness after that chapter! As you can see, I really liked this chapter from the length of it. I needed this wholesomeness from last chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Hope you have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There always seem like a new problem that needs to be solved when you’re in war. Though war might not be the only thing that keeps creating problems

# Another Day in War

The goatee admiral bows when we stop in front of him. He sent a hawk asking for assistance against a large blockade on an essential and rather large river once he figured out how close we were. It’s only about a half hour walk from camp.

“I was glad you would assist us your majesty. I did not think I would need to call it yet if I didn’t, we would be here far longer than I wish to be” goatee admiral says and stand after Azula waves him to.

“Wise of you to call for me then. What is the situation?” Azula says and looks around. Most of the boats have docked here and you could faintly hear shanties and sailors cheering when they won a round of cards. Some of the things my brother would say with a crooked smile. I hope he’s doing fine wherever he is in here.

“The Earth Kingdom scum have of course created a blockade where this river opens up to a lake, one that can get us to most of the inland cities with great ease. With an access point to such lake we could rule most of the north portion of the Earth Kingdom. Those filthy scums know this and have nearly created a Dam to keep us out. When we shoot it down, they just shrug off the attack and create a new one. I believe we need to attack their camp and drive them out or slaughter them like the animals they are. Our fleet do not have enough power to fight them off and pass into the lake at once. I was hopping you would be able to support us” he says, and my lips thin behind my mask at the descriptions of the Earth Kingdom soldiers. I’ve started to really notice the big difference between me and most other Fire Nation citizens. I don’t think the other nations are inferior, something less than human. I guess that comes with a father from the Southern Water Tribe. 

“And do we know where their camp is?” Azula hums out and moves a hand on her chin. I don’t know if she’s even bothered on the description of the enemy like me. I wonder if she would describe them the same way if she didn’t know who my father was. Might be something to bring up on a later date. Maybe after this campaign.

“Unfortunately, as of now, no. Though we do presume it is near the dam and there is a basin not too far away” he says and pulls out a map. He points to a circle surrounded by mountains with only one way in and one way out.

“Then we must send out scouts. We need as much information about the enemy we can get” Azula says and the goatee admiral nods.

“I am sorry that you could not return home for your birthday, your majesty. But this seemed like an urgent matter for the campaign” the admiral says with another bow. I look at Azula shocked. She wasn’t going to tell me here birthday was coming up?!?

“I wouldn’t be returning home till the campaign is finished anyways, admiral. Hold no sorrow on something that wouldn’t have happened anyways” Azula says with a dismissive wave. He nods and leaves to order some scouts. I turn fully to Azula with crossed arms.

“So you weren’t going to tell me about your birthday? When is it exactly?” I say harshly and she gives me a glare.

“Why would I tell you? What would you even do? Buy a useless gift with my own money since you give your pay to your family with those little notes?” Azula says and rolls her eyes. I frown behind my mask and continue to stare her down. She gives me an unimpressed look as she adds, “a week away.”

“Good. Expect me to do something then. Now excuse me but I’m going to go explore now” I say with a single clap before leaving her before she could object. I quickly see Daisuke sitting by himself with his feet hanging in the water. Seems he’s thinking of something and I haven’t seen him since the trip to Fort Trang.

“Well, well Shade Fox. Didn’t think I would see you this soon” he says with a smile yet without looking at me.

“How did you know it was me?” I say as I stand above him. He looks up at me and waves for me to sit.

“You have a certain aura that I haven’t seen on someone for a long time” he says with a shrug.

“For how long?” I ask as I sit next to him.

“I’ve lost count of the years” he sighs out. He bends down to move his bare hand through the water. “Though never what brought us together” he says with a smile.

“What did that?” I ask curious to know more of this man. He was interesting before, and hopefully still is.

“Water. It’s quite funny that we keep meeting with it near” he chuckles out.

“Hey, you’re a sailor, it’s part of your job” I say with a shrug. He hums before giving me a concerned look.

“How have you been holding up? I’ve heard some rumors say you didn’t kill till this campaign” he says and I look at him shocked. I didn’t know that was a rumor, I didn’t hear it from the camp. Though most of the soldiers have gotten use to me unlike the sailors. I caught some muttering while I explored before I found Daisuke.

“As best as someone who was thrown into this life” I say with a shrug. He huffs with a frown.

“I think your doing better than that. Sure, the beginning was probably rough but most other people would still be miserable that they have to be here. That this is what their life turned out to be instead of the life they were taken from” he says and I look at him in awe.

“I guess” I say not sure what else to say. He doesn’t seem satisfied by that.

“Shade Fox you are quite adaptable. You had to change in a matter of days, and you did. I’ve seen no one but people from the water tribes be that quick to adapt” he huffs out and I tense. Oh I hope he doesn’t realize that I know, have family, that came from one.

“Well uh thanks” I say and he sighs.

“I’m not accusing you to be one, it was just an observation. Something you could think about” he says in a defeated tone. What does he mean by think about? What is there to think of?

“Foxy! By Agni, I’m going to leave without you if you do not appear beside me in the next moment” Azula shouts and I scramble up.

“See you later Daisuke” I say quickly before running back to Azula.

“Till the next time, Shade Fox” I hear him yell back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got another problem to solve! And Daisuke is back!
> 
> Sooo I've kinda seen how much I've written for this fic and realized it's at novella length and it's only to get longer. My guess is somewhere in the 50,000 range but really I don't know. So a few things have been decided with that observation. 
> 
> 1) I've decided to make each part, so far 3 planned, a different fic and put them underneath a series. And yes, spifflycate, you can sub a series.   
> 2) I finally decided to work on a original story! So far it's only bones but I'm excited to finally pursue the idea. This means I probably won't be uploading everyday and actually take the "sporadic uploads" to heart now. But probably will just do like every other day or something like that.
> 
> I've got a twitter going if you want to keep tabs on my writing! I plan on showing a bit of my thought process of the chapters I've already done and probably do some funny bits with Shade Fox and Azula. Go follow @WWolf325 for stuff like that.  
> Hope your day is a good one! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the day is filled with battles you didn’t really plan on taking

# Fights of Highs and Lows

“Alright team, we have a new mission: operation Azula’s birthday” I say with the team sitting down and looking up at me like a teacher with a bunch of little kids. Thao raises his hand with a confused expression.

“Yes, Thao?”

“Uhm what can we even do? First off, she’s a princess, she can literally have anything she wants, and two we’re in war” he says and the other two nod.

“Yes, but she can’t buy the things we make, can she? So, we put our minds together and make some things for her. You guys remember her gifts? Now we use them to give back to her” I say with a smile. They all look thoughtful before they nod. Chu Hua then looks confused.

“But wait, how would I cook a meal for her? What would she even like?” she says, and I hum out in thought.

“Well, we are next to a trading post. We could get ingredients from there and I think spicey food is a safe bet. Back in the palace all the meals we had was spicey. I almost couldn’t take it to be honest with you” I say and she nods before flipping her cookbook open. Bo raises his and _oh_ s excitedly.

“She like dragon? I can make blue dragon emblem and chord” he says with a big smile.

“Yeah go for it! But can you do that in like a week and still fight?” I say and he thinks for a bit before nodding.

“For Birthday” he says and I give him a thumbs up. Thao looks up from his painting.

“What are you doing for her?” he asks.

“I know a store that could help me get something for her. And, Chu Hua, you tell me what ingredients you need and I’ll go get them” I say and she nods at me. I crouch and they all give me their attention.

“And keep this a secret. I’ll find some way to pull her away then and we can all celebrate and surprise her” I say quietly and they all nod with a finger on their lips.

“Keep secret” Bo says before I get back up and leave them to work. That bookstore will have some type of book she’ll like. Even if I’ll have no clue what’s even in there.

////

////

////

////

“I wasn’t expecting you to send out a hawk to get me back here, Daisuke” I say as I once again stand next to him and we both watch the full moon’s reflection in the river.

“I haven’t seen you in such a long time, and that little chat before wasn’t enough for me. Come on let’s take a walk around” he says as he stands up and we start walking close to the edge.

“Well what did you want to talk about?” I ask and look up at him. He hums some before snapping his fingers.

“How about some of the things you like?” he says and smiles down at me.

“Only if you say what you like too” I say and he nods.

“I like to explore different places. When I visited an art store in the trading post not that far from camp, I saw a Ba Sing Se painting. I thought it was pretty neat. Also, there was a few pole paintings and one had like a spring that different colored lights seemed to touch. I think that was the neatest one” I say completely losing myself at finding something new, whether a cool area, cool people, or some cool things. Really anything new is exciting to me.

“I love paintings as well. To see what another sees and their skill to make that is truly marvelous” he says with a smile. I look at him and catch some light flickering on the other side of the river.

“Wait Daisuke, what is that?” I ask and we both squint to see it. Suddenly a rock spear swishes by our heads. Both Daisuke and in roll and hear screams in the distance. I instinctively reach for my explosive pouch only to pat at my belt. Damn, I wasn’t ready for a fight. At least I still have my blades.

“We got to move” he hisses out and kicks a rock away. We run back to the dock to see three ships already sinking.

“Where the hell are those spears coming from” Zhao yells as he waves his crew on his ship. I look upstream to see an Earth Kingdom fleet of nine wooden ships sailing towards us.

“Hey hothead! I’m coming. Daisuke tell someone of the rest of those enemies we saw downstream” I say and run up the ramp next to Zhao. He gives me a scowl while Daisuke nods and runs off to a commander.

“Do you think I could just shoot you over there to board one of those ships? Or do I have to treat you like a normal soldier?” Zhao growls out as we both crank the ramp in as we undock.

“I’d take my chances as a normal soldier, thanks” I grumble out and I see Quingshan running out onto the deck. He grabs the railing and I do my best to keep on my feet as a boulder hits the water right next to the ship. One of our catapults throws a rock into the hull of an enemy ship and it starts taking water.

“We need more going! Fox and Quingshan, round up a team and board the main one! With that one down we might be able to survive this” Zhao orders and we both nod. Quingshan orders four firebenders to join the team. We all try to keep balance as another boulder just barely misses us.

“You know what Zhao? That launch plan is starting to sound like a good idea” I say and see how close the enemy ships were. If we launched onto one, we could hop onto the others. Maybe we can burn them down.

“Are you insane Fox?” Quingshan hisses. I grab his hand and Zhao orders a blank hit to throw us over.

“We won’t survive just waiting to get close. I’ll cover you. I just need you to focus on burning as many boats as you can” I say and throw him on the catapult.

“I’ll never miss up a chance to find some way to leave you Fox. Go fall in the river” Zhao says before he pushes me on.

“By Agni, we’re doomed” Quingshan mumbles as he gets into a crouch. I mimic him.

“Probably” I mumble right before we get shoot into the air. The wind whips around me and I, once again, thank my mask for protecting my face. Quingshan lands before me, somehow, with a roll. I quickly pull out a blade and roll into a slide. I do my best to stop my slide, but I keep moving towards the side of the boat. The Earth Kingdom doesn’t have any railing for their ships. I twist and stab through the wood just at the last minute before I did a full free fall into the river. I hear fighting and I quickly pull myself back on the deck.

“You said you’d cover me” Quingshan says and fire kicks an enemy off the side.

“I am. Fire at your side” I say and cut into an enemy’s back. I grab the back of his collar and throw the body at another. I look back to see a large flame starting on the other boat. Suddenly a hole was in the deck and the ship creaks loudly as it starts sinking. I reach my hand out when Quingshan jumped over the hole and help pull him up.

“Off to another” I say and we both jump and hang off the side of the next boat. I slice into two enemies ankles when they try to step on our hands. Quingshan stomps fire and waves for me to run off to the next boat. He runs right behind me with fire starting with each step. I jump onto the next ship and slice into a enemies blade while Quingshan fire punches the enemy next to mine. I pull out my second blade and stab the armed one dead. The next ship breaks into splinters from multiple shots from our own ships.

“We’re stuck here now” I say and we put our backs together. He elbows me and points up.

“Not really. We swing to the ship behind us” he mumbles as we get surrounded. I nod and quickly step forward with a slash up. The enemy staggers back and I stab the one next. I duck when Quingshan said to and he does a 180 kick I saw him train for back home.

“That was cool” I say and put my swords away as we run to the rope ladder that gets us up the masts. After a ways I stop and cut underneath me, letting the enemies fall. We’ll still have to deal with some that’s coming up a different mast. We run and jump, pushing enemies off as we move towards the back of the boat. A boulder hits the back and the ship tips back from the force.

“Now” I yell and jump when we get as close as we could before it starts sinking. We both grunt as we hit the raised deck for the wheel. We see Zhao and a few soldiers jump on to the ship as his hovers next to it. 

I get up running towards who I think is the first mate. He blocks my blades and hits me with the end of his metal staff before stabbing my stomach. I stumble back and meet his swipe with a slash of my own. We both counter each other like that till I stand near the edge. He tries to hit the top of my head, but I cross my blades above me and push forward. I grunt as I slice his staff in two. I feel my arms burn as I follow up with stabbing into him. I look around to see Zhao holding the captain over the side.

“We surrender! We surrender” she begs and claws at his arms. He gives her a wicked grin.

“Unfortunate for you I’m not a man of mercy” he says before burning her throat and throwing her into the river. I cringe behind my mask. He turns to look at me and gives me a scowl.

“I see you’re not in the river yet. Oh well, I did all that I could” he says with a shrug.

“Ah, and here I thought you would love to go for a swim” I mock with a tilt of the head. He clenches his teeth before Quingshan breaks it up. 

“Let’s get back to the docks. I’m sure the admiral brought the princess in by now” he says and waves for us to board back on to the fire nation ship. I put away my blades and let Zhao burn away the boat behind me. 

I see Azula scowl up at me as we dock back into the bay.

“So, this is where you slipped off to, Foxy. Do I need to put a leash on you to keep you next to me?” she hisses out and Zhao laughs some. He stops when she gives him a death glare.

“You know that won’t work. I’ll cut it off the moment you look away. And if you take away my blades, I still have my teeth” I chirp back and see her huff out some fire. The admiral coughs some.

“Captain Zhao, you did a splendid job on taking over the small fleet that went and attacked those scum. Your commander was fatally injured from some scum that attacked from across the river. Some archers were able to kill them before they could cause more damage” he says and Azula calms down some. She still gives me a glare before looking back to Zhao.

“It seems that you have shown your skill in leadership, Zhao. You will take over as the new commander. Your first mate will now be the captain of your ship” she says and both Zhao and Quingshan bow and smile to each other. Azula then grabs my wrist and starts dragging me away. Her grip makes me whimper some.

“I will chain you in your chair soon enough” she growls out and loosens her grip some.

“Come now that’s cruel and unusual punishment” I whine out and she gives me a scowl over her shoulder.

“And I don’t care. You keep throwing yourself into these situations leaving me to panic just how the hell you’re getting back. You didn’t even leave a note that you would be here” she says as we leave into the grassy hills that lay between the docks and the camp. She holds up her free hand to create a little flame for light. I click on my small lamp that’s clipped to my belt to make my own light.

“I didn’t know you would care. I kinda go explore a lot if you haven’t noticed” I say and she laughs bitterly.

“Oh yes, and you always give me a formal invitation for them too. I’m not sure if you understand this lack of any communication. I only knew where you were, once I saw you dock after fighting a fleet of those damn earthbenders. Do you see the issue now?” she says in a frustrated tone.

“Like I said before, Dragon, I didn’t know you would care” I say harshly. She let’s go of my wrist and whips around to face me.

“Why by Agni’s name did you even go to the docks?” she yells while poking my shoulder.

“To meet a friend” I say and gesture back to the docks.

“Oh yes, because you and Zhao are so close friends” she teases with a roll of her eyes.

“It wasn’t Zhao. It was Daisuke” I groan out and see her snarl at me.

“I will be meeting this Daisuke in the morning” she orders and I scoff at that.

“No, you won’t. You don’t need to know everything that I do” I say and cross my arms.

“I’m the princess. You have no say what I can or can’t do” she hisses out and I laugh at her now.

“Oh, yes I do. By not giving you where the hell to find him. You can try to order him to meet you but I’m sure he’ll just shrug it off, he sounds like the type of dude. So, if I don’t bring you to meet him, you can’t do it” I say and jab a finger into her shoulder now.

“You will lead me to him” she yells and stomps the ground.

“You don’t need to know everything I do” I yell back and throw my hands to my side. She groans as she throws her head back.

“Fine! I’ll just chain you to the chair then” she says and I grab her armor collar. She looks at me in shock now.

“Don’t you dare try that with me. I won’t let you dictate my whole life, no matter who you think you are. It’s my life, not yours” I say as I pull her down to look me in the eyes.

“You forget I’m the princess” she hisses out at me. I push her back and she falls.

“No, you’re just a girl who thinks she can do and get whatever she wants with enough fear and power. Unfortunate for you that you can’t do that with me” I growl out and leave her.

“Get back here Foxy! Y/n” she shouts out, but I ignore her. Till she tackles me to the ground.

“By Agni, Azula! Get the fuck off me” I hiss out and we roll around till we start actually rolling down the hillside. We both groan out in pain once we stopped rolling. I pull of my mask and push up onto my hands. I scowl down at Azula who looks up at me with a flash of fear.

“You can be such a brat sometimes! Why can’t you handle losing some fucking control Azula? Why the hell can’t you just let me be” I yell not caring about seeing her flinch. She’s pushed me too far for me to care about that now.

“Don’t leave” she says quietly, and I laugh right in her face. I give her a mocking smile and she shrinks some underneath it.

“Sorry, _your majesty_ , but we all don’t get what we want all the time” I spat out before pushing myself up and leaving her again. I’m fucking sick of her. I put my mask back on and ignore what sounds like a quiet sob behind me. I’m sick of her for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foxy has had enough! And now how the hell are they going to clean up that mess? Only time will tell. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are appreciated


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when your friends try to help, your prides only claw at each other

# Pride is Only Another Blockade

“Okay, what happened?” Chu Hua says with her hands on her hips while standing above me in my own tent.

“Chu Hua, I just left you three after a check up on the b-day mission. Why do you think something is up?” I sigh not wanting to deal with this right now.

“Oh, I don’t know? Like how you’ve been avoiding Azula for the past day and all this morning and that you’re clearly in a sour mood. So, what happened?” she says and gives me a glare. I groan out and roll my eyes.

“We had a fight okay. I don’t want to talk with her for a while” I say and she scoffs at me.

“Oh, like that’s enough for me. When are you two going to make up?” she says harshly and I narrow my eyes up at her.

“Why do I have to be the one to go make up? Why can’t she do it to me?” I hiss out.

“Maybe because someone has to do it. And you keep avoiding her so how can she? … You know what, fine. I’ll send her in and you better not run” she says and leaves quickly. I huff and look at the corner of my tent.

“By Agni, Azula. Just go try” I hear Chu Hua groan out before Azula stumbles in my tent. She snarls over her shoulder before the flaps close. We look at each other with glares.

“Why can’t you just, you know, take a no?” I hiss out and she tenses up.

“And why can’t you tell me where the hell you’re going? Or am I asking too much?” she hisses back.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you’ll chain me to a chair? Why do you need control over my life? Why do you need it? Why do I have to give it to you?” I say trying my best to keep quiet. I don’t want Chu Hua to pop in now.

“And why can’t you just tell me? Why is that so hard for you? Why can’t you just communicate?” she says quietly as well. We both glare at each other for a few moments.

“I want an apology. I don’t want you to _threaten me_ , and anyone I love when that comes up, with something like that. Never again” I say and raise my chin. She points at me now.

“And I want one too. You say yours and then I’ll say mine” she says and I gap up at her.

“What? I’m not the one who’s at fault here! I did nothing wrong. This was all you, you’re the one who hurt me” I say and throw my hands up. No way am I taking blame for something I didn’t do. Azula tenses up even further before turning and leaving me. Why does she have to act like a child in the worst moments?

Chu Hua opens the flaps again with a scowl. I see Thao and Bo follow Azula into her tent.

“What did you do now?” she nearly yells as she steps in with her fists clenched by her side.

“Why are you blaming me? I did nothing” I say already fed up with everything happening now.

“Azula was so tense you would have thought of her as a bow string and if you looked closely enough she looked like she was about to cry. So guess what? You did something” she says and pushes my head back by the top of my mask. I smack her hand away and snarl up at her.

“She was acting like a child. And she still is” I say and Chu Hua groans.

“We’re all kids Shade Fox. When did you get so hateful?” she says and sits down in front of me.

“I’ve had enough of this. You don’t understand what happened. What she keeps doing” I say and Chu Hua frowns at me.

“Then tell me. Help me understand” she sighs out exasperatedly. I huff and look away.

“She wants to control everything I do. And she says I don’t communicate but why would I when she threatens to chain me to a chair to get me to do something I already said no twice to? Why am I the only one sacrificing? Why am I the one who gets threats and lashes to?” I say and frown some. “I’m just so tired of it all” I groan out and flop back onto the ground.

“Okay. How did your fight play out that night?” she asks calmly.

“She demanded that I show her a friend, Daisuke, and I said no twice. Then she threated to chain me to a chair, and I told her not to do that and started leaving. I already knew that if I stayed anymore, I might blow up. But then she tackles me down the hill! So, I stood up for myself” I say. Chu Hua hums some.

“And how did you do that?” she asks and I scowl up at the fabric ceiling.

“I was scared and hurt so I stood up for myself. I don’t want to feel those things again. Not from her” I say.

“Shade Fox, those are justifications not actions. I asked how not why” she says and I throw myself up to my elbows.

“Why does that matter? I did what was right and now she’s acting like a toddler because of it” I say with a glare to her.

“Why are you saying she’s acting like a toddler? Why are you undermining her?” she says while throwing up her hands.

“Because she wants me to apologize when I did nothing wrong! I’m the one who was scared, the one who got hurt” I say.

“Well, why couldn’t you give her one? Is your pride that fragile that you couldn’t just giver her one?” Chu Hua says and I tense up.

“Because I did nothing wrong. I’m not taking any blame when I shouldn’t” I hiss out. Why is that such a hard concept for everyone to understand?

“Then why is she asking for one then? How did you stand up?” Chu Hua says.

“Why does that matter?” I yell. Chu Hua rubs at her brow while taking deep breathes.

“Why can’t you just tell me what you did?” she says calmly after a while.

“Because it doesn’t matter how, just that I did” I say.

“Why can’t you just tell me what you did?” she says again dryly.

“Ugh fine! I said she was being a brat and told her to leave me be. She then said not to leave and I said we don’t get what we want all the time and left her” I groan out and see Chu Hua tense up.

“How did you tell her that last part? Why did you even say it?” Chu Hua says with some bite.

“I said it because it was true” I say and sit up fully again. I’m starting to get sick of this.

“Then how did you say it?” she asks and I stand up.

“I’m done talking about it with you. I’m off to Daisuke” I growl out and grab my swords before running out of the camp. I make it to the docks in record time and find Daisuke in our normal spot on the edge of the river.

“Oh, Shade Fox. I didn’t think I would see you so soon. Are you alright? you seem a bit tense” he says with some concern as I sit next to him with my arms crossed.

“I’m only escaping some people who don’t understand me” I say. I explain myself and he hums when I finish.

“Well you’re right. You did nothing wrong. You were actually in the right here. She doesn’t get a say about everything in your life and she needs to understand that. Don’t let others try telling you otherwise” he says with a nod. I finally feel myself calm down some.

“Of course, I won’t. I’m glad you understand, Daisuke. I think I really needed that. Maybe now I can actually stand to be around her again. Though I won’t forgive her till she apologizes to me. But I can be professional now” I sigh out and he gives me a smile.

“I’m glad I could help you then. But you should remember that not everyone changes. This might happen again and you should stand up for yourself again. Sometimes you need to be harsh to prove a point. Don’t let her control you” he says and I nod in agreement. I’ll remember that. I won’t let her control me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a unstoppable force (Chu Hua) meets a immovable object (Foxy and Azula). That's it. That's the chapter. Thank you for the appluase.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion of the royal siblings has given you more help to fight the battles you rage

# A Family Reunion

Azula and I walk into the docks with silence. We both are tense but not aggressive from yesterday’s attempt to make up. A step in the right direction, I think. We can at least still work with each other. The sun just passed the highest point and the admiral gives us a nervous glance.

“We have an unidentified vessel coming from upstream. They wear the fire nation emblem and is one of our vessels, but we haven’t been told about any back up. What should we do, your majesty?” he asks and we see the ship sailing closer and closer.

“Tell them to pull in and identify themselves” Azula orders and he bows before leaving. We watch as the ship slows as three of ours pull out and create a line to stop the unidentified one. I can see some of the sailors wave to pull in and one goes down the steps to bring in their captain. Azula hums as a man, looks around our age, with a scar on his face comes up the stairs with a scowl.

“What do you mean we’ve been stopped? We are fire nation so we can pass” he yells and his crew tenses up. A short old man comes up and touches his shoulder.

“Now, Zuko. No need to be angry seeing your own nation again” he says to calm the scarred teen. I see Azula give a small smile up at him.

“Zuzu, I must agree with our uncle for once. Why be angry at seeing your own family?” she says in a teasing manner but one that is still genuine in her own way. Wait. Is that prince Zuko? Is prince Zuko Zuzu?!? … Of course, Azula uses nicknames. I’m an idiot sometimes. Zuko whips his head and scowls down at her.

“Azula?!? Why are you here?” he hisses out and grabs the railing. I see their uncle stand next to him with a small frown.

“Now, Zuzu, you’re not going to greet your own sister?” she says with a tilt of her head and a fake look of pain. I smile underneath my mask. I can see that sibling teasing coming in. he narrows his eyes.

“I did. Why are you here?” he says and Azula rolls her eyes.

“Father gifted me a campaign to lead. Now why have you decided to drift this far from the ocean?” she says and I see their uncle flinching some.

“To bring back my honor. Now let me pass” he says and points to the line of ships. I give a small wave and they all look at me.

“Not sure you want to go do that, Prince Zuko. There’s an Earth Kingdom blockade that will sink you if you go by yourself” I say and they look surprised on my formality. Azula looks at me confused. I give her a shrug; sure, he’s banished but he’s still a prince.

“Then what are you doing Azula? Or are you not as strategic as you make yourself out to be?” he taunts and Azula scoffs up at him.

“And send more of my ships to sink without a plan? I’m sorry Zuzu but doing your head on approach will only get us weaker, not through” Azula drawls out with a dismissive wave.

“And you haven’t even tried it?!? You can’t throw out an idea without trying. You have at least a fleet of twenty ships here. If you storm them you will push through” he yells and I scowl behind my mask.

“And lose about half of them doing it, Prince Zuko. Once we have a plan that will have less people die then we will attack” I say. Their uncle places his hand back on Zuko’s shoulder.

“They are right, my nephew” he says in a smooth tone trying to calm him down again. I perk up with an idea.

“Oh, you know what a perfect birthday gift would be, Azula?” I say and Azula looks at me with her head tilted some. 

“What? I would like to approve of it first” she says curiosity softening her eyes some. 

“Getting through that blockade” I say with a smirk underneath my mask. She gives a _oh_ and turns back to Zuko. 

“I think that would be a perfect gift. Come now Zuzu, you might be able to help give me what I would love for once” she says with a smug tone. Both flinch and glare down at her. Why are they so hostile to her? Aren’t they family?

“What are you planning, Azula? Having your masked soldier duel me when I come down? Can’t do it yourself?” he accuses and I’m sure the both of us rolled our eyes in sync.

“Come now Zuzu. You can’t go any farther than where you are now without the high chance of dying. You won’t get your honor back doing that” Azula says unimpressed. Zuko stares us down before ordering the ramp down after fulling docking. He stands with his head raised and their uncle moves to shake my hand. I move my hands behind my back. He gives me a strained smile.

“Zuzu, uncle, meet Foxy. She is my bodyguard though has quickly turned to taking in much more than just protecting me” Azula introduces me with a small gesture to me. I bow my head some.

“She protects you, but you don’t even know her name?” their uncle asked in a suspicious tone.

“I have no need of that. I only need her skill and loyalty” she says dryly and gives me a side glance at the very end.

“Which she has both of, I can assure you” I say and she smiles some. Zuko gives me a glare and their uncle frowns some.

“Come on Zuzu. I came here to listen to the scouts report. You can come join if you choose to do something with your life” Azula says and waves for me to join. I hear Zuko growl before jogging to Azula’s other side.

“I have been doing something with my life. I’ve been trying to restore my honor. Unlike you who has just sat around in the palace twirling your hair than actually working on something” he hisses out and I see her flinch some. I frown behind my mask. That last part isn’t true in the slightest, I’ve seen her train and train on firebending. Does he think she got here without any work? The admiral and scouts look a bit surprised before bowing to us.

“Your majesty, here is the updated map” he says and hands to map to Azula. The things added in were the dam now has a small camp next to it and what looks like a small fort made into the basin.

“The scum has a rotation on the dam camp to keep their filth as fresh as they can be. They have their main camp in the newly made fort they bended into the basin. We have looked around the basin only to find that there is truly only one way in and one way out” the admiral reports and I see Zuko give her a glare.

“And what were you saying about my head on approach will weaken us?” he mumbles and Azula glares back at him.

“Admiral I want you to prepare to set sail half your fleet in three days. You will transport my men to the other side of the river and attack the dam with all you can with those ships” Azula orders and he bows.

“See you in two days, Zuzu. We can talk on how you will be helping attack the fort” Azula says with a wave before moving. She stops when I don’t follow.

“I’ll see where he’s staying, Azula. You go on ahead” I say and she gives me a frown before leaving. Zuko glares at me with his arms crossed. I wave for him to follow me back to his ship. His uncle smiles to Zuko before it falls when he sees me.

“I presume you’re staying on your ship?” I ask and stop when Zuko takes his uncle’s side.

“Why do you need to know?” Zuko demands.

“Because I want to talk. I need some advice about Azula and having family who know her more might help me” I say and they both looked surprised. I raise my hands into a no threat gesture. “I won’t tell her anything you two will say to me” I add in.

“Why, it would be pleasant to help you. We may even have some jasmine tea as we talk” his uncle says. Zuko whips his head and frowns at him.

“Uncle Iroh, you just trust her immediately? She works for Azula” he says and his uncle, Iroh, gives him a dismissive wave.

“As do many in the fire nation, Zuko. When will you be coming for tea?” he asks and pats my arm.

“Tomorrow at the sun’s highest point. Will that be fine?” I say.

“That would do.” Iroh laughs some before patting my arm again. “We have nothing else to do” he adds in. I nod and give them a wave before heading back to camp. Chu Hua stands there waiting for me.

“You two still haven’t made up?” she says harshly and I frown behind my mask.

“I told you that I did nothing wrong. I won’t let her control me” I say and she gaps up.

“What has you thinking that? Controlling you? I don’t think she could even in her dreams” she says exasperated.

“Because that’s what she’s trying to do” I sigh out. I don’t want to hear it from her.

“By Agni, why are you so stubborn” she mumbles before pointing a finger at me.

“Three days. That’s how long that fight has been nagging you, right?” she says.

“Yeah. Why does that have anything to do with this?” I say. She nods and crosses her arms.

“I thought so. My Dad always said that if something emotional keeps nagging you, you haven’t figured it out. Haven’t gotten over it” she says calmly.

“Of course not. She hasn’t apologized to me yet” I huff out. She frowns at that.

“These are your emotions, not hers. So, don’t pin them on her. If it’s nagging you, then maybe you haven’t figured it out yet. The part that keeps coming up in your head. That’s what my Dad meant” she says and I huff.

“But she caused them, so it is her fault. All of it” I say and she holds a hand up.

“They are your emotions, Shade Fox. Don’t lie to yourself. You’ll only keep stepping on thorns and wonder why your feet are bloody” she says. I groan and move past her. The memory of Azula looking up at me in fear and saying _don’t leave/em > keeps replaying in my head. I’m not at fault… right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally meet Zuzu! And Uncle Iroh is here too! ah the family reuinon we all wanted. now how will they work with each other?  
> And I uh might have lied with the less updating. I thought I wouldn't be wrapped back up in this story but then more ideas popped up in my head. So here we are. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tea with Prince Zuko and Mr. Iroh has given you some insight. But with it you start to doubt what you think, and Chu Hua only asks more and more questions

# Doubt Plagued

Zuko gives me a bored look before waving me up the ramp.

“Uncle is setting up tea in my room. He’s kicked me out and said he’ll come for us” he says with a frown.

“Your uncle is certainly an interesting man” I hum and Zuko whips his head.

“And what do you mean by that?” he says and I raise my hands into a no threat gesture.

“That he isn’t like a lot of people I’ve meet. I don’t know enough to say if it’s bad or good yet. Though I’m leaning more on the latter” I say and he huffs before looking down the stairs. He looks back at me after a while.

“You’re going to have to take that mask off. Uncle won’t take a no to drinking tea” he mumbles out while pointing at it.

“I guessed that when he added in tea when I asked to talk. Don’t worry about it” I say and give him a dismissive wave.

“Why are you so big on keeping it on?” he asks and crosses his arms. We both look at the stairs as we hear Iroh humming the tune Four Seasons. The same tune Mom would sing to me when I woke up from a nightmare.

“It seems you know some songs, Mr. Iroh” I say and wave to him when his head pops up.

“Oh, you are here already. Good good. Zuko bring her down here. The tea is just at the perfect temperature” he says with a big smile and waves for us to follow him. I follow in the back and see the crew mummer when I pass them, reminding me the trip to Fort Trang. I really think the only way I got out of that alright was Azula. Iroh holds the door open and closes it once I slip in.

The room was about as large as the one I had on that trip, though this one has a lot more fire nation things, a table with two candles up by the wall, and no windows whatsoever. A small mat and a tray with a tea set on it lay in the middle of the room. Zuko falls and crosses his arms with a scowl down at the tea. Iroh hums some while he sits down and grabs a cup.

“Come now, Miss Fox. I think this is one of my best brews yet” Iroh says and holds up a filled cup to me. I click off the bottom of my mask and take the tea. I sit down and take a sip with a smile. I hum out in pleasant surprise and give him a smile.

“I think I have to agree with you, Mr. Iroh. One of the best brews of jasmine tea I had in a long while. Though I’ve never been the biggest fan of this tea” I say and catch the surprised look of Zuko and the glances between the top and bottom part of my mask. Iroh laughs some and hands a cup to Zuko.

“Miss Fox, no need to be so formal with me. Iroh or Uncle would do just fine for me. And I must ask, what tea do you consider is the best?” he says as he pours out his own cup. I take another sip before smiling down at my cup.

“I would think Lavender and Honey tea. It’s my family’s, well more on the lines of my parents, favorite tea and I guess I picked up on that favoritism” I hum out and see both of them soften some.

“Do you care for your family?” Zuko asks with a slight gag after his sip. I guess he isn’t a big tea lover.

“Yeah, they’re the main reason I’m here. I tried to steal from the palace to help my family with money only to be caught by Azula. Now I’m here fighting to clear my name” I say. Iroh frowns some and Zuko looks surprised that changes quickly into guilt.

“This must be a hard time for you then. To fight and kill to gain a small possibly see your family again. To not be able to communicate with them and tell them that you are alive. I wish you well” Iroh says with a sad nod.

“No, they know I’m alive. I send them letters on a frequent, so they know I’m okay. I just don’t know if they’ll greet me with open arms. They don’t like me stealing and I didn’t tell them till I basically disappeared” I say with a strained smile. Iroh hums out in some relief. “But I didn’t quite come here to talk about myself. I want to know more about Azula, her past, and some advice on how to handle her. I’ll be stuck with her till the end of this campaign so I think this will help me understand her” I add in and they both nod.

“My sister has always been our Father’s favorite. She’s claimed to be a prodigy of firebending, and it all got to her head. She doesn’t let anyone forget that” Zuko says with a glare down to the tray. Sounds like they have a strained relationship, maybe in some way similar to mine with my sister.

“Yes, she is a prodigy. She tends to be cruel and calculating too, something I’m sure you have seen before with being beside her. I’ve seen her pull down her own family to achieve what she wants” Iroh says and I look at him shocked. Wow, okay. He doesn’t like her that much.

“What do you mean about that?” I ask confused. I … I don’t know if that’s really Azula. Not the one I’ve seen at least. Zuko scowls at me now.

“She would lie as often as she could. She would find some way to get me to play with her by using my Mother. Then she would humiliate me as much as she could” he says angerly and Iroh nods.

“I remember I sent a gift from my siege on Ba Sing Se. Ursa wrote back to me that she burned the doll to ashes” he says and I look at the both of them in awe. The doll burning doesn’t sound out of character, but the humiliation? I wonder if Zuko just thinks she’s out to get him. …Wait, isn’t that what I think too?

“Okay. So, what should I do? I stood up against her so now what?” I say pondering out loud more than really asking them.

“How did you stand up for yourself?” Iroh says and Zuko looks at me in awe.

“Uh, by saying she’s a brat sometimes and saying we don’t get everything we want” I say and Iroh gives me a smile.

“You are very brave then, Miss Fox. I can only remember Ursa being able to do what you did” he says and Zuko nods.

“My Mother would call her out when she was acting cruel. Our Father seemed to like it though, her behavior. I remember my Mother and I talking with Azula behind us as we walked through the gardens and Azula set a rose bush on fire. My Mother called her out on it and grounded her. Maybe you could do something like that” Zuko says and I narrow my eyes onto my cup. Why would Azula do that? She never did something that drastic for my attention. And why is there a distinction between _my_ mother and _our_ father when Zuko talks? I shake my head and sip some more tea.

“I would suggest to keep your bravery. If you were able to survive a fight against her, then you should be able to not worry about her using her bending against you. The only thing to worry is her power with being the princess and her attempts to manipulate you. Keep your mind sharp and you can escape back to your family” Iroh says and I nod distantly. Is that what I want? To just go back home? I finish off my tea and stand with a strained smile.

“I should be heading back. Thank you both for the tea and advice” I say before clicking the bottom of my mask back on and walking back to camp. I’m now even more confused coming back than going there. I see Chu Hua waiting for me with a frown. I stop in front of her limply.

“You alright? You usually come back with a glare but now it feels like we’re talking across the river” Chu Hua says with concern plain in her eyes.

“Yeah I think so” I say but it doesn’t look like I convinced her.

“Have you been thinking about what I said yesterday?” she asks softly and I nod.

“I’m even more confused now. I don’t know what to think” I say distantly and that damn memory flashes in my head again. What was she scared about? Why was she scared of me?

“Well here’s the big question: what do you want to think of her?” Chu Hua says and I can see her try to stop her the small smile.

“Why are you happy?” I hiss out and she holds up her hands in a no threat gesture.

“Because you’re finally thinking rather than reacting. That’s a big step for a lot of people. I knew it was one for me” she says and I sigh.

“What I think of her? What do you mean?” I ask and she hums out some.

“What do you want to see her as? A friend? An enemy? A princess? That’s something you need to figure out. And once that’s found you have to stick with it. You don’t care for an enemy, you don’t bow for a friend, and you don’t fight with a princess” Chu Hua says and I look to Azula and my tents in the middle of camp in thought. Chu Hua pats my arm to bring me back.

“Tomorrow I plan on getting the ingredients and some string for Bo. If you want to go get her birthday gift then, just pop in” she says with a smile.

“I have a meeting with Azula and Prince Zuko in the morning” I say quickly and without thinking, almost like instinct. Chu Hua gives me a grin.

“Then we’ll go when it’s done. See you tomorrow Shade Fox” she says before leaving me. Well, I guess I don’t see Azula as an enemy. I still care for her. That memory flashes again. I care a lot about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Four Seasons cover that I've been rocking out too: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8XO9mP6A8I 
> 
> And now we can see more about the past of Azula! We all know Zuko and Azula aren't the best but Iroh? I always felt he thinks her too far gone. But now Foxy is even more confused on what she thinks and feels. How do you see her, Foxy?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war meeting, you tell Chu Hua everything and finally see the whole picture

# Resolution Built From Awareness

I stand behind Azula who sits on her throne within the war tent. We left the grey general to govern Fort Trang and the other two, along with the admiral, sit on some cushions. The cushion placed next to Azula is left for Zuko when he gets here. The map of the area, more specifically the basin fort, is laid out between Azula and the generals. Zuko opens the tent with a flourish and I can see Azula give him a smile.

“You finally have decided to join us Zuzu” she drawls and points to the cushion next to her with a smirk. Zuko narrows his eyes and grits his teeth as he walks over. He grumbles as he takes a seat on the cushion and Azula gives him a smile before looking back to the generals. The generals give a glare to Zuko before looking up to Azula.

“We believe that we must hit hard, your majesty. Possibly a mix between explosives and advances” moustache general says and I see Zuko tense up.

“Do you mean to send men to explode with the walls?” he hisses out and the general flinches before looking away. That seemed to be the plan. Azula frowns some before giving a dismissive wave.

“Our soldiers will not be blown apart. Any other ideas?” Azula says and the admiral clears his throat.

“We may be able to move some catapults off a few of our ships. They may prove useful on destroying the walls and the mountains around them” he says and I hum some.

“True, maybe we rush and have them create a rockslide into the fort and we blow the walls down. Bo can make one more of those metal grenades” I say and Zuko looks back at me in surprise.

“How much are your men prepared to fight on land, Zuzu?” Azula asks and looks down at him.

“Most of my crew is made of sailors, not infantry. Though I’m willing to join the ranks” he says with a frown back up at her.

“Will our Uncle join?” she asks dryly. Zuko shakes his head and Azula rolls her eyes.

“Then it’s settled. Admiral, those catapults will be aiming first for the walls then the surrounding mountains till my team are in the fort. Then I want you to focus on destroying the dam further downstream” Azula orders and the admiral nods. “The rest of you, prepare some men to advance behind my team” she adds in and stands. I move to her side and we wait for Zuko to stand next to us before leaving the bowing generals. We all move towards the docks in a surprisingly pleasant tone. Zuko stops before fully leaving the camp.

“When have you made a team, Azula?” he asks surprisingly calm for him. I thought he might have accused her of manipulating them under her. I see Azula look a bit off guard as well before getting her smirk again.

“Oh, since the first operation. Do be prepared to see what true excellence is, Zuzu. I only pick the best to stand beside me” Azula says with a wave before turning to go back to her tent. I keep standing and see Zuko give me a nod before leaving to the docks. Azula gives me a glance over her shoulder that looks desperate before she schools it back to normal.

“Are you coming?” she says with something in her voice and turns back to me. I walk to her and click off the bottom of my mask.

“No, I was planning on going to that trading post for a while” I say and hand her the bottom of my mask. She clenches it and looks to the side with a glare. I put a hand on her shoulder before she leaves. “I’ll come check in with you when I get back” I add in and she gives me a stiff nod before leaving for her tent, the bottom of my mask in between white knuckles. My lips thin as I feel… guilty. Why do I feel that? I shake my head and walk to the shooting range to pick up Chu Hua.

“You ready to go?” Chu Hua says after shooting a target. I nod and she trades her crossbow for a satchel with Thao. He gives me a thumbs up and a strained smile. Bo gives me a deep frown and scowl when I pass him. Am I doing something wrong?

“Don’t worry too much on them Shade Fox. Bo doesn’t have that much patience with things like this” Chu Hua says and I give her a small frown.

“What do you mean?” I ask in a sad tone. Why am I sad now? What is happening?

“Bo thinks the both of you are being self-absorbed idiots right now. Thao doesn’t let him near Azula for fear of him saying that and getting a burn for it. Thao is more tactful than me so he’s handling her and I’m handling you” she says as we leave the camp behind us.

“Why are you guys getting into this fight? It doesn’t evolve you three” I say with some bite.

“But it does. The both of you are our friends. We want to see you two happy again and so, we’re helping as much as we can” Chu Hua sighs out. My lips thin again and that guilt comes back. We travel the rest of the way in silence, Chu Hua giving me glances here and there.

“So, where’s that embroidery store you two found? Does it have string?” Chu Hua asks once we enter the trading post. I lead her to the store and open the door.

“I’ll stay out here” I say and Chu Hua gives me a frown with her nod. I lean on the wall as the fight plays in my head. Self-absorbed idiot? Why does Bo think that? What did I do wrong? I just stood up for myself, right? But then why does that fearful _don’t leave_ keep haunting me? The door opens and I jump out of my thoughts. Chu Hua gives me a smirk.

“Did I sneak up on the Shade Fox?” she teases and I can feel a small blush on my cheeks.

“Hey, I was only giving that to you” I say and Chu Hua snickers.

“Yeah, as you jump out of your skin. So, what’s the secret store? A _special_ weapons store?” Chu Hua says with her eyebrows wiggling at the last question. Now I fully blush and push her away from me as she laughs at me.

“By Agni, _no_. Ugh I’ll never be able to hear weapon store the same way now. Why would you even think that?” I say and lead her to the bookstore.

“What do you mean? Do you not see it?” she says and I look back at her confused. She groans and throws her head back.

“Fine fine. But really what’s the store?” she sighs out. I open the bookstore to see the same lady appearing out of thin air again. She gasps and straightens up some when she recognizes me.

“Oh, your that young scholar’s friend! Does those books interest her now?” she says with a big smile and Chu Hua laughs some.

“She’s a nerd? How didn’t I see that one coming with her nose digging in all those reports nearly twenty-four seven?” Chu Hua gasps out between fits of giggles. The book lady gives her a frown.

“Being a nerd is a compliment. It means we’re smarter than you” she says and I burst out laughing. Chu Hua gawks up at her.

“She told you, Chu Hua” I wheeze out and she gives me a glare. I pat her shoulder some and she huffs at me. The book lady smiles back at me.

“I’m glad you don’t try to tear her down for her passion. Like I said before, I don’t meet a lot of people who enjoy learning and reading as much, if not more, than me. So, what are you here for?” she says with a clap of her hands. I give her a shrug as Chu Hua looks off to the side.

“It’s what she likes and it doesn’t hurt anyone. Why would I stifle that?” I say and elbow Chu Hua. She mumbles some with a frown as she rubs her arm. “I was wondering if there is any book you would think she would like. Her birthday is coming up” I say and I see book lady perk up.

“Oh, it is? Well come, come. I saw she takes an interest in bending forms, that was what she bought before after all. How far in firebending is she?” she says quickly and starts travelling down the aisles of bookshelves. Chu Hua blinks some, probably unable to keep up with her. I was at least prepared for it unlike last time.

“Pretty far. Like mastery level far” I say and Chu Hua nods slowly. She hums and travels through some more aisles.

“Nothing I have on that will do then. She doesn’t like romance… oh but she might like some of the fantasy I have. Not many writers leave out the romance, but I do have a few” she says and pulls out three different sized books. One was pocket sized, one medium, and other that looks more like a dictionary than a fiction book.

“Uhm, which one do you think would be the best?” I say as she drops them in my arms.

“You can have all three for half the price! I would much rather foster her passion than worry on my sales. Or do you think this is too soon?” she says and I blink at her for a few moments trying to catch up. Chu Hua just looks absolutely lost in translation.

“No, no I think it’s fine. We don’t know when we’ll be able to go book shopping again” I say and she looks a bit sad on that.

“You two travel? Do you think you might come back?” she says and I tense up some.

“I don’t really know. I guess we could try” I mumble out and she gives me a sad nod. We pay and I hand the books over the Chu Hua to put them in the satchel. We move into the food market and I trail behind Chu Hua as she picks up the ingredients. I once again get lost in my thoughts.

“What you thinking up there, Shade Fox?” she says after a while and she looks for some unbruised apples for some reason.

“Apples?” I say and she laughs some.

“For a sweet and spicey dish. What are you really thinking of?” she says with a shake of her head.

“About the fight” I hum out and she gives me a glance.

“What specifically?” she says and I frown some.

“The part that keeps nagging me” I say and she hums and moves to a different stall.

“What’s that part?” she asks and follow her with my arms crossed.

“The don’t leave part” I say softly. I feel that guilt creeping up again saying it out loud.

“I don’t know the whole thing. You willing to tell?” she asks and pays for the apples. I give her a nod and my lips thin.

“She threatened me and I pulled her down by the collar to tell her that she can’t control my life. She said she was the princess and I pushed her down and said she was a girl who thinks she can get anything with fear. And that she couldn’t do it with me. I then tried leaving her and ignoring her calling me back. She tackled me down the hill. I then stood up for myself, but she interrupted me with don’t leave. And she was scared. She was scared, Chu Hua. What was she scared about?” I say with a frown.

“What happened after that?” she asks and gets the last ingredient she needs.

“I laughed at her and mocked her. Then told her she can’t get everything she wants all the time and left her” I say and Chu Hua tenses up.

“Okay, so what do you feel now?” she says strained like she’s trying her best not to snap at me.

“I feel confused. I stood up for myself, but I feel so guilty. What did I do wrong?” I say.

“Well you did-“

“I laughed in her face and mocked her after she showed me she was scared. Was that wrong? …Yes, that was wrong. That was really _really_ bad. By Agni, how didn’t I see it before?” I groan out cutting Chu Hua off.

“Maybe because you thought of her as an enemy. And only now are you seeing her differently” Chu Hua says with a pat on my back.

“She’s a friend. She’s been there for me to lean on, to be vulnerable and the moment she shows me that I tear her apart. I have to fix this” I say and start running.

“Be honest with her Shade Fox” Chu Hua calls out before I leave her far behind me. I’m so sorry Azula. For so many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I leave you with a cliffhanger! HAH! I can be evil too. hope you have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your heart on your sleeves, you two mend what looked like a burned bridge and start anew with the things you learned from the first start

# Mending Bridges

“Azula, I want to talk” I say doing my best to not sound frantic. I don’t want her to think an attack is happening. Azula looks over her shoulder before looking back at her report she bought with a huff. I see the bottom of my mask set next to a candle that the blue flame pulses with her breath.

“Make it quick” she demands and I flinch. I’ve been pushing her away, haven’t I?

“I want to talk with my mask fully off. I want to talk about our fight” I say and Azula tenses up some.

“What, for you to yell at me again?” she hisses out and gives me a glare. I shake my head and look to the ground. She sighs and gets up.

“Fine, but the moment you do I will leave” she says as we walk to my tent. She locks the flaps and I take a seat while removing the last of my mask.

“I’m sorry Azula” I say and look up at her as she stands in front of me with her arms crossed.

“I thought everything was my fault” she hisses out with a scowl.

“That’s what I thought once, yes. Not anymore” I say. I learned from Dad that words once said can’t be taken back, like pouring tea into a broken cup.

“And do tell, how did you change it?” she says unimpressed. I don’t think she believes I’m being genuine.

“I took a step back and saw what I did” I say still looking up at her. I need her to know that I’m really sorry. That I will do everything in my power to not do it again. To fix us back together. For her to lean on me when she needs to. For her to be her.

“Oh? What would that be?” she says as her scowl eases into a frown.

“You were vulnerable and scared because of it and I proved you right. I used it against you” I say and she scowls again.

“I was not vulnerable” she hisses.

“You were Azula. The first time with me. And I hurt you” I say and look down now. “You said don’t leave so scared. And I mocked you for it. I’m sorry for that” I add in. we stay there in silence for a long time before I see Azula sit down. I look up at her to see her with what looks like guilt in her eyes.

“I’m- …Do not worry on me threating you like that again. I won’t do it again” Azula says with a nod. I give her a small smile. Guess that’s her way of apologizing. Not there yet for a true one, but better than nothing.

“Thanks. I still want to say more if that’s fine with you” I say and she gives me a small frown but still nods. “I don’t want to hurt you Azula. Did I do more than just that instance?” I add and see her tense up some. So, I have hurt her more than once. I feel a wave of guilt crash into me.

“I will not be taking anymore apologies. You aren’t a sorry person” she says.

“I won’t. I’ll just make sure not to do it again” I say and she looks off to the side. She shrinks a bit before looking back at me.

“Yes, you did. I felt… it seemed as if you were leaving me. You avoided me on a constant, even when I gave you the space you demanded with that dock friend” she says quietly. 

“I didn’t mean to make it out like that. I was angry, scared. I know myself enough that if I don’t give myself space, I’ll blow up. Like I did when you tackled me down the hill” I say softly.

“You left anyways” she mumbles with shame in her eyes. Why is that there?

“Yes, in the most horrible way. I want you to know, nothing you did warranted that type of reaction” I say and she looks up at me even more vulnerable.

“But I made a mistake. Nearly a fatal one” she whispers and those words cut into me like a knife. So that’s where the shame comes from. A feeling of needing to be perfect.

“It wasn’t fatal Azula. I don’t think any mistake, if not in a battle, is a fatal one. We learn from them” I say and she looks at me in thought. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looks a bit shocked.

“I want you to know, I will not tear you apart for a mistake like that. Not again” I say with resolve. “And I’ll listen to you, hear your fears when I can. I didn’t do that either” I add in. She grabs my wrist and pull my hand into her lap.

“What made you think I was scared?” she asks softly as she stares down at my hand. I clench and relax it slowly and she watches my fingers. Does she like my hands?

“You know if you wanted to hold it you can” I say and she gives me a _nervous _glance. I leave it relaxed and see her slowly hold it between her hands. She looks more relaxed from that. I wonder if holding my hand would calm her down in the future. I clear my voice for her to look back at me and I see a small blush spread on her face.__

__“You said you were panicking when I left without telling you where I was going. And then I ignored you when you were telling me to come back. I think I pushed you to do the only thing you know to do: to pin me down when you’re in distress” I say and she scoffs at me._ _

__“What?” she spits out with her face twisting in confusion so quickly that it had to be fake and I couldn’t help but chuckle some._ _

__“Azula, anytime I hit a sensitive spot for you before that fight you would try to physically dominate me. And it worked a little bit. Why wouldn’t work again?” I say and her lips thin. Somehow, she didn’t think I would pick up on that. “Most of the times it’s fine, You don’t try to hurt me like before. Just that time I was already on edge” I add in and squeeze one of her hands._ _

__“Do not think I am going soft” she huffs out._ _

__“No, you’re just making sure I’m as fit as I can be for this campaign” I tease and she narrows her eyes some._ _

__“I’m glad you understand” she says dryly and I laugh some._ _

__“We haven’t done that for a while” I say with a smile._ _

__“What? You annoy me as much as you can? That’s because you avoided me dum-dum” she drawls out with a smirk._ _

__“And I have so much catch up to do” I chirp out and she huffs with that smirk still on her face. We sit there for a while smiling down at our hands. I missed this a lot._ _

__“Foxy, do you think you can train me with a sword?” she hums out and I look at her confused._ _

__“Why do you want to learn that?” I ask._ _

__“That report from the bookstore. It’s about bending with a weapon. I wish to master it” she says casually with a shrug._ _

__“Would it melt my blade?” I ask._ _

__“It shouldn’t” she says._ _

__“That’s such a confident answer. If you do that you have to pay for it” I say while pointing at her._ _

__“Like that’s so demanding” she teases with a roll of her eyes. I pull my hand out of hers and stretch._ _

__“Well where we doing it? Want to hide it again?” I say not missing the loss in her eyes with my hand gone._ _

__“You would teach me now?” she says as I stand while putting on my mask._ _

__“Like I have anything else to do” I say and help her up. We walk into the hills passing by the shooting range. We wave to the team and they give us thumbs up. We laugh some when we hear them cheer out when they think we’re out of earshot._ _

__“Those three are certainly an entertaining bunch, wouldn’t you agree Foxy?” she says as we stop on a large and flat hilltop. I take out a blade and hand it to her._ _

__“That’s what makes them bearable sometimes” I say and take out my other blade. Azula gets into her firebending stance, not fit for a sword, and holds the blade with two hands._ _

__“So, we start like this” she says as she does a rigid cut that has too much force behind it. “Then-” she does a stab that goes too far and too high. I stand there and give her a strained smile when she looks over to me._ _

__“Azula, I think there’s a few things to fix” I say and walk over to her, still in that stabbing pose._ _

__“This is too far. Your arms are fully extended and if you miss, you’re completely open to losing them. When you stab you move with it” I say showing her the movement. “You also are aiming to high. You want your blade angled, not flat” I say and tap the blade down. She pulls her blade back to ‘rest’ and does a correct stab._ _

__“Good. Next is your form” I say and move in next to her when she rest again._ _

__“What’s wrong? If it works for firebending wouldn’t it work for swords?” she asks as she looks down at her feet._ _

__“No and yes. You’re too close to the ground and much too angled. Both will make you slower with your attacks. You might not be able to land a hit because you’ll give so many tells” I say and get into my own rest. I have my knees slightly bent and my blade side is the one forward. I also hold my blade with one hand and have the tip pointing down._ _

__“That won’t do. I wouldn’t be able to firebend as well like that” she mumbles out with a frown._ _

__“You don’t need to do it exactly like me. You just need to center yourself a bit more forward and up and you’ll have a good form” I say doing my best to show it. Azula mimics and now holds her sword in one hand._ _

__“Good good. I see you already moved to one hand. Remember, these swords are built for a single hand, not two” I say with a smile. She nods and does a stab that was much quicker than before._ _

__“See what I mean? You’re much faster and have less tells on your attack. The last thing that needs to be fixed is that you put too much force into your cuts. These blades are well kept and sharp so it should cut through clothes and flesh with very little force behind it” I say and she nods. With less force behind the cut it becomes fluid._ _

__“You got the basics down! Do you think you could add fire to those?” I say and she hums some before waving me to step back. She moves into rest and takes a deep breath. She starts with a cut that starts with embers. She moves into another that comes out with a small flame. She pulls back for a stab and thrusts with a pillar of fire shooting with it._ _

__“That was so cool” I say and she relaxes with a proud smirk._ _

__“It wasn’t that hard” she drawls out and flips her bangs. Oh Agni, that was cute. Does she do that when she’s proud? I love it._ _

__“You picked up on swordplay pretty quick. Nothing I wasn’t expecting, though” I tease and she huffs at me. I snicker some as she hands me my blade again._ _

__“Do you know what this reminds me, Foxy?” she asks as she looks off to the camp._ _

__“What?” I say curiously. Do I get to know more of her past?_ _

__“The first time you watched me train. Even then you were singing praises about me” she drawls out with a smirk._ _

__“Oh, when you were making Flip’n’shoot?” I ask with a smirk of my own._ _

__“It’s counter fire” she groans out and I laugh some. “I’m sure the team would agree with me” she adds in with a huff. I hold my hands up in a no threat gesture._ _

__“I don’t care what the rest of you say, it’s Flip’n’shoot” I say and she rolls her eyes with a small smile. I missed this a lot._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They made up! And they being cute! Love writing this chapter. Hope you have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreicated


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your team and Zuko brave the fort with too many close calls and you all rest from the battle

# A Fort of Last-Minute Saves

We could see the sun rise peak over the mountains that surround the basin fort. Azula looks off in concentration and I hold on to the railing of the ship as we sail closer and closer to the drop off point. The catapults will be rolled off and fired in a matter of minutes when we land. Zuko is with the team, trying to see just who he’s going to fight with. He also has a sword with him as well.

“Foxy, I think I’m going to finally use lighting” Azula sighs out and I look at her concerned.

“You haven’t even produced a spark, Azula. I’ve seen you train for months and the only thing that you’ve done is blow yourself away” I whisper. I know she doesn’t want anyone else to know. She likes to keep her skills a mystery to as many people as she can. She gives me a small frown.

“Do you not believe in me?” she says and I quickly shake my head.

“No, but I want you to know the risks. If you blow yourself off your feet, an enemy can kill you quickly. You need to be confident in this. Your hope won’t be enough” I say and she hums out. “I’ll trust you, Azula. If you think lightning, even with the risks, is the only way out then do it. But nothing else, okay?” I add in. 

“Okay” she whispers back. Thao hums when the team and Zuko come up behind us.

“Chu Hua, how far away do you need to be able to shoot the explosives?” I ask as the drop off comes into view.

“I’ll need to be halfway from drop off and the fort. Bo, you’ll hand me the bombs?” Chu Hua says and Bo pats his satchel with a nod.

“We should be in pairs. Keep each other’s back” Thao suggests and we all nod.

“I’ll have Bo. We’ll keep heavy fire on the enemy” Chu Hua says and pats Bo’s shoulder.

“I’m guessing your taking Fox, Azula?” Zuko says with a harsh frown. We look at each other.

“I’m thinking you go with Thao this time Azula. He’s slow but the both of you can pack a punch together” I say and see Zuko look surprised.

“I presume you and Zuko will be the first push then? The both of you can out sprint us and the most evasive of us all” Azula hums out and I nod. “Bo and Chu Hua, range team, will blow us an entry. Zuko and Foxy, strike team, will weaken them. Then Thao and I, power team, will be the main force of attack. We’ll have to fend for ourselves for a long time till our soldiers can back us up” Azula says while I pull out my blades as the ship stops and the ramp is cranked out. They all nod and we get off the boat. The catapults are the first to be wheeled off and we follow behind them.

The fort was looming uphill from the riverside and I can barely make out the enemies waving signals and shouting something. Probably to alert the fort about us. The first catapult launches towards the fort and range team runs first. Zuko and I give them time before sprinting with another launch of a catapult. The walls are chipped away as the enemy does everything they can to keep it from crumbling. Chu Hua shoots a bomb bolt to the ledge and two enemies are blown to bits. We whisk by her, trusting her to give us an opening. At the last second, an explosion creates a hole for us, and we run inside and hear it closed behind us.

I yell as I cut into an enemy who looks completely surprised. I see one blasted with fire as Zuko passes me to burn another. I duck underneath a rock and slash to break another.

“Zuko! We need them to stop building walls” I say and break a rock that was aimed at him. He twists and punches fire up to the enemies on the wall and I put away one blade as I kick another rock away from Zuko. I take out a grenade, break a rock that creates sparks to ignite it and throw it into the group. I grunt and stumble back into Zuko when I take a rock into the shoulder before the group is whipped out from the grenade.

“Do that up there” Zuko says. I duck down and strike the ground to create sparks for my next one and Zuko jumps over me as well as send fire into another group. I throw the about to explode grenade and another two get blown away. The wall bursts into another hole that’s quickly repaired. This isn’t going well.

“Gotta move” I say and we both run away dodging rocks and pillars.

“Throw one to the mountains” Zuko says and points above a group that’s on a ledge that was carved into the mountain side. They might be the ones keeping the wall up. 

“You need to hit it” I growl out and throw the bomb. Zuko skids to a stop and takes a deep breath. I come behind him with my arms raised to take the pillar aimed at him. I cry out as my arms nearly break from the force and I stubble back into Zuko. Thankfully, he already hit the bomb by the time we fall into a heap together. The wall is shattered into pieces and power team comes in. Azula sends fire into an enemy as the pursuing group surrounds Zuko and me.

“Curl up” Zuko says and I do quickly. He yells as he creates a dome of flames around us that burns away the pointed pillars that the group made. I hear another scream from an enemy as Azula sends another blast and I get up on my feet and slash into one. Zuko burns the last one before looking back at me. The mountain suddenly sends a rockslide to us. I quickly pull Zuko up to his feet before we both sprint and jump out of the way at the last moment.

“By Agni” I growl out as I shakily push myself back to my feet. Zuko looks at me in concern. I give him a thumbs up.

“There’s another wall, strike team. Can you two take it down?” Thao yells as he kicks and enemy dead. I look to him and he nods before we run into position.

“Can you shoot and run at the same time?’ I ask as I take out my last grenade and he nods. “I’ll throw it. Hit it as we get ourselves past” I say and chuck it to the inner wall. We sprint and I feel the heat of the blast as Zuko hits it last minute. I punch a woman to the ground and slash at an enemy’s blade to deflect it. Zuko burn the downed girl and I take out my other blade and cross my blades to block another slash, locking her blade in place. I kick her to her back before stabbing her. I look back to see the second wall patched up, but I hear screams and a boom above us. Zuko and I watch bodies fall from another carved in ledge caused by a catapult hit.

“Don’t worry on this wall, range team will blow it up. We need to get past the last one” I say and Zuko nods before we sprint to the third and last wall. A catapult seemed to misjudge it’s shot, and a boulder blows into the wall and the large group in front trying to stop us. We just make it in by rolling and I grunt from the pressure on my arms. The general stares us down with a crazed look from the top of the steps. A rockslide passes down a side of the platform.

“Kill them! The Prince and that Fox will not escape this with their life! Maybe then the mad princess will know to execute surrendered soldiers” she yells and the last group, maybe 15, yell in unison.

“We might be dead” I hiss out as we jump away from too many rock spears. The wall behind us explodes and I see Thao there with blood dripping out of his gauntlets and Azula with a scowl on her face. I can see our soldiers fighting off the other two spaces.

“She gets to watch now” the general yells and suddenly my right shoulder burst into pain. I gasp in pain as stumble to the side to have another lightning fast spear graze my neck and fall to my side. I let go of my right blade and hold my hand to my neck, ignoring the grating pain in my shoulder from moving it there. Azula suddenly looks up at the general with flames coming out of her mouth.

“Thao, Zuzu. Focus on the guards” Azula shouts and slides in front of me with a fire punch to break what would be the final spear for me. I see her punch again and shift into her lighting stance. She’s going for it. I pull myself up and in front of her to deflect a spear. I continue to deflect as I hear sparks of electricity come behind me. 

“Duck” she commands and I follow it. Suddenly a loud boom and crackle passes above me and I see lightning strike the general. She spasms before falling to the ground silently. She gets covered with a rockslide ensuring her death. I look up to see Azula gasping for breath. She pushed herself.

Thao yells and we both look back. He holds his hands up while he’s on his back trying to possibly survive an enemy’s stab. I cry out and throw my blade into the enemy’s neck, causing him to stop his attack and fall to his side dead. I fall to my knees seeing the world spin a bit. I look at my shoulder to see a rock spear through it. That explains the pain. I hear Azula grunt out as she burns another guard.

“Why are they not surrendering!?!” she hisses out kicking a rock away that would have hit me.

“The execution” I grunt out and see a guard fall down dead by a bolt. I look over to the wall to see Chu Hua and Bo there with our soldiers flooding in around them. The last of the fort dies in battle in a matter of moments with our men here. Azula quickly kneels next to me with fear and pain in her eyes.

“I won’t die. But I might not be able to teach for a little while” I sigh out and put a hand on her arm. I see some of those emotions ebb away as she stands back up. Bo and Chu Hua take her place as she blasts a fireball up in the air as a signal for the catapults to move on. She walks up the stairs and stares us down, looking like she didn’t even sweat. I forget she can cover anything up when needed. Even her exhaustion.

“When did you learn lighting?” Zuko demands and looks up at her in fear. Chu Hua and Bo look up in awe as they help me to my feet.

“She can do that?” Chu Hua mutters.

“Yeah, crazy huh. And she’s the youngest of us all” I sigh out and give them a strained smile. This one isn’t born from pain, well not fully, but from trying to hide my concern. I hope Azula hasn’t pushed herself too much.

“Zuzu, you have been gone for three years. Did you think I wouldn’t in that much time?” Azula drawls out with a smirk. Zuko looks up at her with a scowl now but she ignores him and looks to our men with pride.

“We have destroyed yet another fort, my men! And now our ships will rule a lake almost as big as the sea! We have done another feat thought to be impossible” Azula says with her chin raised. I see her look right at me when the cheers start, and I give her a small smile. She gives me one back.

////

////

////

////

Chu Hua and Bo set me down in a bed on one of the ships as they come back from the destruction of the dam to pick us up. I gasp out as Bo pulls out the spear and Chu Hua hold me in place. The room spins as I yell out in pain. Chu Hua puts cloth in my left hand and takes my right one away from my neck. It comes off coated in blood and I whimper in pain from my shoulder. Chu Hua moves my left hand on my neck and pushes on it. She says something and I look at her in confusion. She repeats it but I still can’t hear her.

“Keep the pressure” I finally hear after fully concentrating. I hum out and push down on the shallow gash on my neck. This will heal in maybe half an hour. A full one at most. I’m lucky that I moved so quickly, or it would either be in my neck or at least cut into it more than this. I don’t process them treating my shoulder till they lay me on my back. My shoulder will take at least a week and a half. Probably more than two if I’m being honest. It will probably scar too. My blinks become slower as I faintly make out the door opening. I fall asleep hearing Azula’s voice say something.

////

////

////

////

I wake up with a gasp and look around to see I’m on the bed in my tent. I touch my face to feel my mask off and see it sitting on the small table I use to write my family notes. So Azula brought me in here. I look to the flaps and see that she locked it too. I get up slowly and put on my mask, without the bottom part, before leaving to go find Azula. I open her tent to see she wasn’t here. I start slowly making my way to the shooting range.

“Are you saying your too tired to see me outmatch you again, Zuzu?” Azula drawls out as she holds my blades in their sheaths. The team giggles some as Zuko frowns at her.

“When did you learn to use swords? I thought you were only focused on firebending” he says and crosses his arms. He looks at me with wide eyes before scowling at me. “And your supposed to be asleep” he adds in with a scolding tone. Azula whips her head with a frown.

“I am Zuzu. And yes, Foxy should be resting” Azula says harshly and I give her a small wave.

“You weren’t there. Can’t sleep unless you’re next to me” I hum out and the rest of them laugh out as Azula glares at me.

“Is that why you nap in that chair all the time?” she mumbles out as I stand next to her. I nod slowly before looking back with a smile. I guess that was a goofy one since the team burst out laughing and Zuko actually smiles for once. I look to him now.

“What was she talking about, Prince Zuko?” I say and Azula scoffs at me.

“You can’t ask me yourself?” she huffs out and we ignore her.

“About showing me her swordplay in the morning. Even though we all just finished conquering a fort and a blockade” he says with a dismissive wave. Oh, is she wanting to show him that bending form with weapons?

“Maybe it would be fun” I say with a shrug that I don’t think about. I hiss out in pain and everyone gives me a glare. I give them a strained smile back.

“Would you go rest if I said yes?” he says. I nod taking my chance before it left.

“Oh, I want to join too. Or at least try out your uncle’s tea. I heard it was good from a few soldiers who worked under him” I hum out. The royal siblings groan out before giving a stiff nod. “Great, see you at your ship tomorrow, Zuko” I say with a wave. I grab Azula’s arm and start pulling her towards our tents. I know she needs rest too and if she stayed there, she would get distracted by all the praise she would get.

“You pushed yourself with that lightning, didn’t you?” I ask as we step into her tent.

“Yes” she sighs out and sags into her chair. I put my hand on her shoulder and she covers it with one of her hands. I can’t help but give a small smile from that.

“I’m proud of you. You did something you worked, at the very least, months on. Now I hope you find some way to do it without it draining you like this again” I say and squeeze her shoulder. She looks up at me vulnerable again before it changes into joy and pride.

“I will. I only need more practice” she says with a big smile. I move my hand to hold hers and squeeze it before pulling it away.

“Now go rest. We both need it after today” I say with a gesture to her bed. She practically drags herself to it, pulling off her armor to only be in the garbs underneath it, before she flops on it with a big sigh. I walk over and pull out her headpiece to free her hair and set it on the nightstand next to her. She’s already out cold by the time I look back at her. I give another smile before going to my tent to do the same exact thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got the action and the pair being cutsie again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team celebrates not only the win over the fort, but the birthday of their favorite princess as well once you and Azula send Zuko off back to his quest of honor

# Giving Back

“Zuzu, are you backing out now?” Azula says as we stand looking up at his ship that seems so calm now. I remember when they first docked it was buzzing with life. Now it could almost be thought as abandoned. Zuko looks over the railing tiredly.

“No, Uncle just had me do a few things” he says as he shuffles down the ramp. He has his sword again though he’s without his armor. They aren’t planning on fighting after all. 

“What are you holding?” he asks and points to the bending report in her hand. She has one of my blades strapped on her back.

“Something to show you” she says excitedly and Zuko looks a bit nervous.

“Not at you might I add” I say and Azula nods next to me.

“Miss Fox! Do come up! The tea is perfect as of now” I hear Iroh yell out on the ship.

“Come back a bit before highest point you two” I say and wave them goodbye as I walk up the steps. Both seem to race to the hills the moment I looked away.

“I tried making your favorite. Though only you can judge if it’s good or not” he says as he holds up a cup with a kind smile. I click the bottom of my mask and put it on the small table he set up to hold the tea set. I take a sip and relax, remembering all the times my family would sit down in the kitchen together for tea. I miss those.

“Reminds me of home, thank you” I sigh out and look down at my cup.

“What specifically does it remind you of?” he asks after taking a sip himself.

“My family would have frequent tea times. They were a bit of a hassle though” I say remembering everything about them.

“How could tea be a hassle?” he says in disbelief.

“We usually waited so long that our tea would be cold, so we would heat it up ourselves. The only problem is that both my dad and I couldn’t bend. My big brother would heat mine up, if he were off to war then my little brother would do it, and my mom would handle my dad. It always felt like I was being mocked by my sister and I hated that part” I say with my lips thinning. Even with all that I still miss those times. I miss all my family. I hope they are doing fine.

“My, your sister doesn’t seem to appreciate nonbenders, hm?” he says before taking a long sip.

“No, she doesn’t” I grumble out.

“She should. I’ve seen plenty be better people and soldiers than firebenders” he says and laughs some. “I’m seeing one now” he adds in and pats my uninjured shoulder. I give him a smile and take another sip of my tea.

“Do you know Azula’s birthday is today? I had to wring that out of her” I say and he chuckles as he nods.

“I am a bit surprised that she didn’t announce it to the whole campaign” he hums out and I give him a small frown. Right, he doesn’t like Azula all that much. Why does he think she’s so bad?

“She didn’t. I had to tell the team about it, and we have all the gifts made for her” I say trying not to sound too excited. By the smile he gives me, I failed at that.

“And what would those be?” he asks and pours himself another cup. I hold my empty cup for him to pour some more for me as well.

“Chu Hua is making a sweet and spicy dish that we’re going to eat when we get back, Bo made this beautiful embroidery that’s bigger than I thought of a blue and gold dragon breathing blue fire. He also made some gold and blue cords out of string. Then Thao made this cool ink painting of a campfire near a river, like this one. And I got her some books I think she’ll like” I say with a smile and he laughs some once I finish.

“You seem to love giving” he hums out and takes his last sip of tea.

“I like making my friends happy. I feel like we can share being happy together doing that” I say and scratch at the back of my neck. He hums out and his smile fades away.

“I don’t want you to get hurt Miss Fox, but Azula is a cruel girl. I hope you remember that so you can protect yourself from her” he says and I frown at him.

“Why do you think of her so badly?” I ask and he shakes his head some.

“You cannot see it can you? Has she blinded you?” he sighs out and I look at him confused.

“What do you mean? Blinded me?” I ask harshly. What is he getting at now?

“You cannot save her like you believe, Miss Fox. She doesn’t want to be good, to be loved. I suggest you remember that so you can truly see with clarity” he says and I scoff at him. I open my mouth only to stop myself, hearing Zuko yell out _Uncle_.

“Yes, Prince Zuko?” I say doing my best, and actually succeeding, on keeping it calm. He looks at us excited with his sword, actually two blades that can fit into one sheath, in his hands. Azula comes up the ramp with my blade in her hand and report underneath her arm with a smug and proud smirk. 

“I figured something out. Let me show you” he says and waves Azula to stand beside me.

“Zuzu, you were taught it. I was the one who discovered it” Azula drawls out and takes a seat next to me. I had her my cup and she takes at sip and looks a bit shocked.

“It’s my favorite tea” I whisper out and she hums before handing it back to me.

“Watch you three! Watch” he says as he gets into stance. He slashes with some fire and ends with a flip that still has some more fire. Iroh gives him a huge smile as he and I clap. Azula rolls her eyes but still has a smile on her face. Iroh looks to Azula now.

“I heard you can bend lightning now. It is a very dangerous element for both the victim and the user” he says and she scowls at him now.

“I know, Uncle. I have seen what it can do” she says and we all look at what looks like the captain coming up the stairs.

“My Prince, we are prepared to embark” he says with a bow. Zuko nods and puts away his sword while Azula and I get up.

“We should be going. Thank you for the tea, Iroh” I say with a strained smile before clicking the bottom of my mask on. I don’t forget the last statement he said when it was just us. She isn’t that bad and he’s the one without clarity for not seeing that.

“Don’t get yourself killed before you regain your honor, Zuzu” Azula drawls out with a pat on his shoulder as we pass him by. Zuko nods at us. The admiral and Zhao wait for us when we get off the ship.

“Your majesty, do you wish for them to leave? It may be beneficial to keep them under custody” the admiral whispers and Azula rolls her eyes.

“Do tell what a banished prince, even more so Zuzu, could do?” she says harshly and puts a hand on her hip.

“He could embarrass your family” Zhao says and I glare at him. That’s just so him to say something like that.

“No more than he already has. He’s been sent off to find the avatar, who has been missing for a hundred years. Let him chase dragons” she huffs out with a roll of her eyes. They both bow and leave right when the ramp of Zuko’s ship is cranked up. We turn to see it undock.

“You love your brother, don’t you?” I hum out and see Azula watch the boat sail downriver.

“I suppose if you count not wanting him dead as love, then yes” she hums out finally putting away the sword.

“I’ll take that as a yes” I say with a smirk as we travel back to camp. I do my best not to be jittery with excitement, but the side glance she gives me tells me once again I failed at hiding my emotions.

“What?” she asks dryly as we walk over to her tent. She looks a bit confused as we smell food coming from within. I grin as I hold open the flap for her.

“Happy birthday” the team cheers as she walks in shocked. I squeeze her shoulder when she looks at me still shocked.

“Heard that today your turning fifteen. Can’t let that date pass by like any other” I hum out and gesture to the team who all nod.

“You told them, didn’t you?” she accuses with a smirk. I hold up my hands in surrender.

“Guilty as charged. What else do I have to do to clear my name of this?” I sigh out dramatically. The team laughs some as Chu Hua starts handing out bowls of food.

“Groveling for the rest of the day. Or spending it here with me now” she hums out and I look at her with fake shock.

“Such a heavy verdict? Oh, very well, I won’t complain” I say and we take a seat as we get our bowls.

“Good. I wouldn’t have it be known I don’t treat my prisoners unfairly” she says before taking a bite. She hums out in joy before nearly devouring it in five minutes.

“I only made so much, princess” Chu Hua laughs out but hands her another bowl.

“Gifts?” Bo says looking at me excited. Azula looks confused.

“Gifts? You decided to give me something?” she says in shock.

“That’s what friends do. Give gifts to each other, mostly on a birthday or holiday but it can be anytime” Thao says and pulls out the box we put all of the gifts in from behind him when I nod. Azula puts her bowl into her lap and slides it closer to her with curiosity bright in her eyes. By Agni, she’s being cute again.

She flicks off the top and peers down and pulls out the embroidery first and the chord lands on her arm. I catch it before it could fall into the food. I take her bowl out of her lap and place it next to me and away from her so she could lay down the fabric on her lap. She thumbs the dragon’s head with awe.

“Mine mine! Still remember Mom’s teaching” Bo says with his hand raised and a big smile on his face.

“Your mom taught you to do this?” she asks in shock. He nods and she looks back to the embroidery.

“You might need a frame for that, Dragon” I tease and hold up the cord. She takes it from me with a huff.

“Over armor and stash” Bo says and points at the gold stash Azula has crossing over her torso. She fits it to be in the middle and puffs out her chest some. We laugh some with a smile before she pulls out Thao’s painting.

“You’ll need two frames now” he teases and lightly punches her shoulder. She makes a show by dusting off that shoulder. We all chuckle some as she looks at the detail of the painting.

“Impressive work. Remind me to call for you for any portraits I may need in the future” Azula says with a nod and carefully puts in on top of the embroidery. She then pulls the box to it’s side and slides the books out. She gives me a blushy glare that has me laughing.

“You don’t scare me with that heat in your cheeks” I tease and poke her face. She swats my hand away with a grumble and pouts down at the books for being caught.

“I knew it! You like books” Thao says with a grin and now his shoulder gets punched. We all laugh as Thao acts like he was knocked to the ground.  
“Watch your strength, your majesty” he gasps out and Azula holds up the pocket-sized book.

“And watch out for this” she mutters but throws the book at me. I shriek out and jump a bit from shock. Azula laughs with everyone else at that.

“Hey! What about my pride?” I ask and pout up at her.

“Like you have any left after that” Azula says with a smirk. We all laugh together. I missed this a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then we end the blockade on a happy note! Unlike Fort Trang. Hope you guys have a good day! kudos and comments are always appreciated


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally make it to the last fort before Omashu and you finally get to see something you always wanted to along with some new feelings

# Snow Covered Memories

I moved my right arm in a circle working out the kinks that are still there from that blockade we destroyed back in the beginning of fall. Azula watches me as we stand in my tent so I could have my mask off for her normal injury evaluation she took up during the healing process.

“You finally seemed to have fully healed. Thankfully, you did before the winter fully set in. The cold and snow could have made recovery that much longer” Azula hums and takes my wrist to fully extend my arm to the side and watching my face and the scarred shoulder for any signs of pain. I give her a smile and a thumbs up before shivering slightly even with the little fire she set up. Not having my shirt with freezing temps makes you cold it seems. She nods and I quickly put my shirt back on and breath into my hands to warm them up. She grabs my blanket to wrap it around me and rubs on my arms some before grabbing my hands with her heated ones.

“How come I can’t just turn up my body heat like you? That sounds amazing right now” I whine out with my breath misting in the air. Azula rolls her eyes before looking around for something behind her.

“It is unfortunate that you can’t, yes. But I had something commissioned for you” Azula says and shows me a grey and white puffy jacket with black gloves. I quickly put them on and hum some when I feel could actually start to feel my hands again. She hands me a pair of thick pants and black fur boots next. She turns away as I put on the rest of the clothing.

“Thanks, Azula” I say for her to look back at me.

“You should still be able to fight. Wrapped up in blankets stop that so I commissioned something warmer” she hums out and looks at my mask with a small frown.

“That will be fine Azula. It will heat up after a while of wearing it. And it looks you thought of camouflage too” I say looking down at my new clothes. If there is snow, then I’ll blend in well with only my stash and mask as the only two obvious signs.

“You are targeted as much as me now. The damn earthbenders think taking you out will take me as well” she growls out and I grab her hand to keep her calm. I should change the subject before she starts huffing flames again. Nearly burned down my tent the last time she thought about this.

“You know it’s crazy. Back in the summer I was at home finishing up a family portrait and now here I am, next to the princess almost about to conquer Omashu. We only have this fort left till we get to the gorge, right?” I say and give her a smile. She looks at me with pride and a wide smile.

“With Omashu under our banner we will return to the palace as heroes. And your name will be cleared” Azula says and her smile falters some.

“We’ll be heroes? What does that mean? Like a title or something?” I ask and she laughs some at my excitement.

“We’ll stand looking down at the capital as they cheer for us and our victorious campaign” Azula says and I don’t miss how she says _our_ victory.

“I’m only clearing my name though. Would I really be allowed to do that?” I sigh out and Azula huffs some embers.

“Of course, you will be. Most of our men now see you as my second in hand. Along with the generals. It would only take a fool with a death wish to say you don’t” she says with a hard glare. I think she just promised to kill someone if they did that. I pick up my mask and feel how cold it is even with my gloves on. Azula takes it from me and heats it up before putting it for me. I give her another thumbs up.

I open the flap and gasp as I see it snowing, there was already some pilling up on the ground. I hold out my hand and see snowflakes, _real ones not from a book_ , land there in awe. Azula laughs some as she walks past me.

“Come now, Foxy. We need to survey the land with the general. For once, we camped close to our enemy” Azula says and waves for me to follow. I look down and see the white snow crunch underneath my boots and make some sort of squeaking sound.

“Don’t act like you saw snow before, Azula. The homeland doesn’t get any” I say with a smile behind my mask. I remember both Dad and Mom saying they made little balls out of snow and throw it at each other, snowball fight I think, down at the South Pole. Maybe I can convince the team to do that. It could be really fun. Suddenly the tone between us change into something more morose.

“I have, Foxy” she says grimly and my smile falls.

“Wanna talk about it?” I ask. I learned to not push her to speak about her past from the first time I tried. She pushed me down so quickly and hard with only a week into healing my shoulder and she avoided me for the next three days. I got her to stop blaming herself and told her that I’ll ask the next time than demand it. And look at me now, asking than demanding.

“After the survey” she says and puts her hands behind her back and stops at the end of the ledge we camp on. 

I shuffle next to her and look down at the snow-covered grasslands. The fort stands on the beginning slope to a mountain path that wraps around itself the higher and higher it goes and disappears into the point it becomes a carved in valley. There was a large tunnel further in that could let us pass faster. The path up to it starts deep into the forest that starts a ways away to our right. All the trees lost their leaves but for how dense it is you still can’t see through it. The scar general, the last one we have since we left the mustache one to look over the main river and trading post that we were at with the blockade, bows when he slides in next to me.

“Your majesty, apologies for being here a little late. I presume you have taken a quick glance on the battlefield?” he says and Azula hums without looking at him. 

“Yes, why have you decided to focus on the fort rather than take the tunnel?” she says harshly.

“Because the tunnel isn’t just a tunnel. There’s a tale behind it: the secret tunnel tale to be exact. That two star-crossed earthbending scum created it to reunite but their people hated each other so they made dead ends that would have any who aren’t them die trying to find a way out. That is why I wish to avoid the tunnel if we can, your majesty” he says and Azula frown some.

“Foxy, do you believe in such a tale?” Azula asks and I think on it some. We could risk it and lose everything, or we can fight and be stalled for a while. I have no doubt we would conquer the fort. I have doubts about the tunnel.

“I have some concerns with the tunnel. If we do get lost we’ll lose everything, unlike the fort. We conquered two that no one thought we could. This one looks much smaller than either of those” I say and Azula frowns some before sighing.

“Very well, we will pass through the fort and take the path there. Prepare the men for a push tomorrow at the sun’s highest point” Azula orders and the general bows before walking away. I look to the forest and see some smoke come out even deeper in than the tent.

“Do you think those may be a problem?” I say and point at the smoke. Azula squints and frown some.

“No, I don’t think so. They would have already been here if they were Earth Kingdom soldiers. It may be a town, nothing to care about with how close to Omashu we are” Azula says with a dismissive wave. I nod and grab her arm before pulling her to a little secluded place behind a large rock.

“Still want to talk about seeing snow before?” I ask softly and move my hand down to squeeze her hand. Her lips thin and she looks off to the side.

“This isn’t the only campaign I have been in, just the first one I have lead. When I was twelve, Father took me to watch him conquer the large Earth Kingdom island we now completely occupy. I saw my first real battle, we both were set up like your first real battle back in Fort Trang, in the snow. That’s all I think about when I see it now” she says softly and look down at the maybe two or three-inch-high snow on the ground. She narrows her eyes with a frown as her whole body tenses up.

“How did you react to it?” I say tapping on her shoulder so see would see me rather than the snow. Some tension bleeds away when she does.

“Poorly. We used new recruits as a decoy to attempt to take over a fort. I was horr-… filled with shame. Father said that if I wish to get rid of it, I had to remain strong and not let my men die in vain. I was the princess; I was to stand as their beacon of hope and honor. That meant I couldn’t cry, I needed them to see that they will be remembered through a victory, not a loss. We then crafted a speech to raise the morale of our men and won the fort the next day” Azula says dryly and I rub at the back of her hand with my thumb. She rubs back with a tired smile. Maybe I can add something happy when she looks at snow.

“Well as you know, I never saw snow till now. But my parents talked about a few things they did with it for fun” I hum out and click off the bottom of my mask and squeeze it between my belt and stash.

“Oh, and what would that be?” she drawls out with a raised eyebrow as she watches me bend down to touch the snow. I give her a wicked smile.

“Snow fight” I chirp out and throw some snow up at her. She gasps and tries to dodge but I hold her hand tighter so she couldn’t escape. I laugh as I do it again and she sputters down at me before giving me a smirk. She yanks our hands back and I stumble into her before she twists us around as we fall down. We laugh as we land, Azula shoveling snow over me with one hand and I try to bat it away with my free hand.

“I’m winning, Foxy. You’re the one covered in snow now” she chuckles and I yelp as she pushes some snow against my neck. I grab her shoulder and push her off me before pushing snow on her.

“And I still have some fight left in me” I say turning the tables and getting on top of her now. She grabs my free hand and once again she gets above me.

“Not if you lost another hand” she teases with a big smirk as she looks down at me. I feel something odd rise in me. Like my heart skipping a beat. I ignore it as I sigh dramatically.

“Fine! I surrender for I’m the one who’s in the snow” I whine out and Azula rolls her eyes not losing that smirk that still has that odd feeling come up. I’ve felt this before, didn’t I?

“Must you always become dramatic when you lose?” Azula drawls out and let go of my hands and get up, brushing the snow off her.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it miss I shall never lose” I say and get up and poke her shoulder remembering when the team played go fish once. Azula was comical with the sass she was dealing out when she felt like she was losing. She huffs some before waving for me to follow once I brush off as much snow that I could. I start wondering what other times I felt that feeling as I click on the bottom of my mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECRET TUNNEL! Secret tunnel fort actually. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreicated


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowstorm throws the plan off and you take the biggest fall from the shake up

# An Icy Descent

I watch Azula practice some new sword techniques with my arms crossed and leaning on the large rock I pulled us behind, the same place we had that snow fight yesterday. She does a slash and a fire punch right afterwards.

“You seem to swing much more confidently than from last time. You feeling better with your skill?” I ask once she finishes this sequence. I look up trying to see the sun, but grey clouds of an incoming snowstorm block it out. Though I’m guessing from the last time I checked the sun’s highest point is coming up soon.

“Of course, I do have one of the most skilled swordswoman as my teacher” Azula drawls out and flicks her bangs. There’s that odd feeling from yesterday again.

“I’m glad you can see my skill. I’ve also been noticing that your adding in normal firebending along with that weapon bending form. What made you think of that?” I ask and take my blade back when she holds it out for me.

“Your blades are perfect to incorporate some normal moves as well. Unlike Zuzu’s, I have a free hand to create more complex moves with than just adding some fire to my cuts and stabs. I thought to finally try it out” Azula hums and we move back to camp seeing soldiers and our team prepared for us and the advance.

“I do hope you haven’t tired yourself out with that training. We have a fort to place under our banner after all” I whisper out and she only gives me a dismissive wave.

“I of course didn’t, Foxy. That would have been poor planning” she whispers back before we meet the team at the ledge facing the fort.

“Chu Hua, I want you to lead the archers and rain arrows down if you can. Thao you’ll be with me again and Foxy and Bo will be the new strike team” Azula says with her bangs swaying with the snow and wind. 

“This snowstorm, even if it isn’t that big, is a hassle we didn’t need. It will be hard to see them so far away” Chu Hua huffs out looking out to the direction of the fort. You can’t make it out with all the snow being blown about.

“It gives us cover though. We might be able to strike when they least expect it” I say taking only one blade out before jumping down to the grasslands and wave for them to follow. Bo and I push as the first pair. I keep my eyes and ears open, doing my best to see what’s ahead. I turn my head to look back after a while to see that our men marching behind a little ways of Azula and Thao. I feel a rock spear graze my mask when I do.

“Ambush” I yell running off to the side as I hear earthbending. We’re only about halfway to the fort. Looks like they were prepared for us. Not like we tried hiding our arrival much either.

I run into the enemy group quickly and slice into one, moving a bit slower from the snow, but so are they. I break a rock and take out my other sword to stab the closest enemy. I see flying snow and dirt kicked up from an explosion a ways away.

“Shade Fox! Come” I hear Bo yell out frantically. I push myself away from an enemy as she creates a pointed pillar through the corpse still skewered on my blade. I kick up snow into her eyes before slicing into her. Another group stumbles onto me once she falls down dead.

I roll underneath their rocks and slash snow at them creating some cover. I close the gap and kill one quickly. I kick another to his side while a spear was aimed for that leg, successfully dodging it. I jump when a pointed pillar was aimed for my stomach and land hard on the down enemy’s neck, cracking his neck and killing him. I duck under another rock spear and stab the last enemy.

“Shade Fox! Retreat” I hear Bo yell again, though barely as the storm picks up into something fierce. I look back and barely make out Azula’s flames from how much snow was whipping around me. I feel my collarbone sting suddenly. I look down and see a dart where I felt the sting before looking in front of me to see four men grin at me.

“Alright boys… get her” the one that holds a blow dart in his hands says and the other three sprint towards me. I move lower and wait for them to come to me, that dart had to be laced with something. I block a slash to my leg and try to stab him, but he raised his shield at the last second. Another grabs my collar and throws me behind him. I roll into a crouch and the world spins a bit too much for it to be normal.

“Foxy! Retreat, you idiot! The storm’s picking up” Azula yells with another wave of flame trying to get me back. I feel myself become slower when I stand back up. I cross my blades in front of me to block the third’s hammer and I stagger back some. I barely step to the side fast enough to dodge the shield punch to the head. The back of my collar is grabbed, and I’m thrown closer to the man with the darts again and I just can’t get back up no matter how much I push up on my hands. My legs just refuse to listen and my grip on my swords is basically nonexistent. My left calf is broken by the man with the hammer. I cry out as my collar is grabbed again.

“Pour the blood. We need them to think she’s dead. We’ll mark her up when we’re in the clear” the dart man says as the unarmed enemy grabs my collar again and starts dragging me towards the forest. I see my attackers take off my sheaths and throw them by my blades before stabbing my blades, covered in blood now, into the equally covered ground. They pour more blood behind them as they jog to catch up.

“Foxy! By Agni, where are you! Scream again, I’ll be there” I barely make out Azula say and the last thing I see is another eruption of blue flames before the world fades into black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a sip of my tea* do you guys like cliffhangers? No? Too bad. Hope you guys have a good day and prepare for the pain train that's coming up. Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those attackers might have captured you, but don’t know how to keep you. They didn’t even try really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **POSSIBLE TRIGGERS:** mention of rape and sex slavery

# Catch and Release

I see white mixed with red and I notice my breathing becoming difficult. It feels like I have a stack of metal boxes on top of me. My body feels numb and I can’t even twitch my hand.

“You really killed The Bloodhound, huh? Stabbed it seems” I hear someone say and I’m kicked onto my back. I stare up at an Earth Kingdom general who stares at my waist. I try to say anything, but my mouth and my throat do nothing. I’m stuck here completely paralyzed. That dart had to be laced with some sort of sedative.

“Of course, we did. Do you think we would have brought you with her alive? Look she isn’t even breathing and is dead cold” the dart attacker says and kick my shoulder. I see a soldier kneel down and shove her hand into my jacket sleeve.

“They are right, sir. She is dead” she says with a nod to the general. The general waves for another soldier to give a sack to my attackers.

“We’ll take care of the body for you guys. Want to show it off to the rest of the gang” the dart attacker says and the unarmed attacker grabs my collar again.

“Wait. I want something to bring back so that mad princess will see that her bloodhound of a fox is dead. I want the mask and stash” the general says.

“You can have the stash. We want to sell off the mask for even more profit” the hammer attacker says as my stash and belt is taken away. I see it torn and covered in blood. But I didn’t bleed, right? …Am I dying?

“The Caravan just can’t get enough coin, can you?” a soldier says harshly.

“And we’re the ones who killed a nonbender the whole Earth Kingdom fears. So, we take the mask with the body” the shield attacker says while he points his sword to them. The general huffs and takes my stash and belt before waving the attackers, The Caravan, away. I fade back into unconsciousness as they drag me deeper into the forest.

////

////

////

////

I wake up with a grunt and look around quickly. This isn’t my tent. This isn’t Azula’s tent either. It’s a fucking cage.

“Hey, hey, hey! Look she’s already up! Seems you won’t get your fun after all” a man laughs out as his friend looks at me disappointed.

“Damn, now she’s gonna bite. Oh well, someone’s going to pay up high to break her in themselves. she’s a pretty thing after all” his friend says with a disgusting smile on his face. By Agni, what is happening and how do I stop it?

“Break me in?” I ask scowling when it comes out as a slur. That dart sedative isn’t completely gone, yet. …I might be able to use that to my advantage then.

“Looks like that sleeping poison still in ya. Maybe she won’t bite yet” the first guy says and elbows his friend.

“I’m not risking it. You can get your dick torn off” he responds in a huff. I touch my face to feel my mask is gone.

“Looking for your mask, girly? We sold it already. A huge profit at that” the first guy says and laughs some. “And we’ll get even more selling you off to the highest bidder. Hey, what should we name her? Shinshu, after those types of dogs? She’s a bitch after all” he adds in and I feel my blood run cold. No way am I going to let that happen. I escaped something like this back in the capital. Though I wasn’t this far in, only at them trying to kidnap me and Xiu. That type of thing happens when you wander into the wrong streets. Xiu was lucky I was with her or the troupe would have never seen her again.

“We don’t need to give her a name. Let the bidder do that” the second guy says with a dismissive wave. “Though we do need to clean her up. All that animal blood on her would turn them away” he adds in a mumble. I look down and see my clothes covered in dry blood, most of it is on my torso. Guess that’s why that general thought I was stabbed.

“I’ll do that after some fun” the first guy says in a suggestive tone. The second guy pats his shoulder before leaving us alone. Here’s the one chance I get. Stay calm. Get to safety. He smiles at me as he unlocks the cage door and grabs my hand. I let him slide me closer with a fake show of struggle.

“Seems you can’t do much more now, huh?” he whispers in my ear and I feel his hand rest on my stomach underneath the layers of clothes. Stay calm. Get to safety.

“You made a mistake” I fake slur into his shoulder and move my free hand onto his hip. I feel a dagger hilt with my pinky.

“And what would that be?” he whispers in my ear and starts moving his hand up. I twist my hand out of his grip and grab his collar. I take out his dagger as I pull him to the side and his head slams onto the ground. I stab his throat before he could scream.

“You didn’t chain me down” I growl out and stab his dick too just for fun. That’s the reason Azula chained me all the way back at the palace heist. I’ll find a way out of anything and she knew it even back then.

I take off his belt that has a sword that is curved into a hook and a guard with a point at the bottom and put it on. I slide out of the cage and land on my feet only to gasp as I feel my left calf burst into pain. Right that’s broken. I look around for anything that might be used for a makeshift cast that will help the healing some. Not much since I’ll still be moving but at least I’m trying.

I move slowly over to a box and see some firewood and rope along with a sack of some food. Good enough. I grab four pieces of wood with some rope and sit down in the snow. I quickly wrap the wood around my calf tightly to set the bone back into place. Thankfully, it isn’t broken enough for the bone to be poking out. I cut the rope and grab the sack of food, wrapping the rope to tie it closed and then around my torso. This reminds me of all the heists I did with the troupe. I guess this is like a heist. Just the sneaking out part this time.

I keep low to the ground, patting snow onto me trying cover the blood on me. I need to stay hard to see. This seems like a settlement with pointed logs surrounding the area with only the entrances open. A bunch of wagons are parked everywhere, and I can see a platform in the middle. I hear the crunch of snow and I roll underneath a wagon.

“You posers don’t know who your dealing with. Get me out of this cage and I’ll show you what a teeny tiny girl I am” someone with rich looking clothes yells as she kicks at the wooden cage they put her in.

“Shut up Beifong! You’ll get out once your daddy pays up” one man growls out and she kicks again.

“Oh yeah? Say that when I get the out of this wooded hell” she yells out and they roll their eyes as they set her down and walk away. She growls and kicks one more time before curling up in herself. She looks at me with her grey eyes as I slide out underneath the wagon.

“You’re not with them, are you? Get me out, I’ll have my dad pay you what he would with them” she says and I look at her with a frown.

“That bitch is free! Close the gates” That second guy back at my cage screams and the gates close in a matter of seconds and the whole settlement bursts into action.

“I hope those fucking threats were real” I mutter out and use that hook sword to rip away the metal lock on her cage. I stumble to the side trying to get my balance again since I put too much weight on my left leg. The wooden door burst forward and knocks two enemies off their feet.

“Is fuck a swear word?” she says as she hops onto her feet and shuffle further down in the snow.

“Yeah, so is bitch” I mumble out and see her give a crazed smile before pointing at the advancing group of bandits.

“Hey bitches! You all fucked up now” she yells and stomps, and all the men go soaring into the sky by large pillars of rock. I look up in awe. All that in just a simple stomp?!? This kid is something!

“Hey rock girl, we can’t fight them all” I say and wave for her to follow. She waves her hand over her eyes.

“I can’t fucking see, cage breaker” she says quickly, and I see someone taking aim at her. I grab her collar and pull her towards me and the arrow hits where she was.

“Well that’s just grand” I growl out and she does this jab with her hand and the archer gets launched into a wagon causing it to fall on it’s side. I hear one cry out as he comes in to attack me. I duck down dodging his slash and hook his ankle. I pull up and he fall onto his back. I continue the motion cutting his ankle and using the pointed pommel of the sword to stab his neck. I feel rock girl grab my arm and start running towards the wall. She slides and we both move with the angle of the pillar springing up underneath us. I pick her up and jump with the momentum and we successfully pass over the wall without hitting the points. I cry out and fall onto rock girl as I land on my legs. Damn that hurt really bad. She wiggles out underneath me and breaks the pillar and the enemies following us fall onto the spikes and die.

“Come on cage breaker, you can’t fucking give up now” she says and helps me up to my feet and we run away with a snowstorm starting to pick up. I do my best to ignore the pain of every step on my left leg. Stay calm. Get to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Foxy gets away with the help of someone new!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You create a cover up story and learn more about this crazy rock girl before going on the run again

# A Couple of Swears

“Damnit rock girl, we’re going to freeze to death in this blizzard” I chatter out as we shiver in each other’s arms doing our best not to be blown off our feet.

“I’m fucking working on it cage breaker” she growls out and I hear the ground move behind me. She tackles me backwards and we land into a trench.

“Oh, fuck that hurt” I groan out as she rolls off me and closes the ground above us with a few holes here and there for air. She rolls back into my side and we wrap our arms around each other again to keep ourselves warm. We lay there in silence for a while till our shivers become less frequent.

“Is damnit another swear word?” rock girl mumbles out and I roll my head to look at her.

“How old are you? Twelve?” I sigh out and she points a finger at my shoulder. I think she was aiming for my face.

“I’m fucking thirteen. You an old hag now, cage breaker? Cause you sound like one damnit” she barks out and I look at her unimpressed.

“That explains the swearing up as much of a storm as the blizzard above us. How did The Caravan get you?” I say not even dignifying her insult with a response. It wasn’t even an insult if I’m being honest.

“They attacked my carriage, could you believe it. And then they threw me into that fucking wooden hell for days. But at least I’m where I’ve been before” she huffs out and pokes my shoulder some.

“Really?” I ask perking up. I might be able to get into the fort. No one but Azula knows what I look like anyways. I just need to come up with a story.

“You swear not to tell anyone?” she asks and now actually points at my face.

“I promise” I say with a small nod.

“I’ve snuck out from home and would go into the secret tunnel to earthbend. I’ve ended up at this side a few times” she says softly.

“Who are you anyways? I don’t think you want to be called rock girl” I hum out and start thinking up a name for myself. That’s actually harder than I first thought.

“Toph Beifong. You?” she says as if she’s bored. Quick uh-

“Shinshu” I mumble out. Wow ok. At least that will work, even if it’s what that bastard said.

“Like the breed of dog?” she asks with a small smile.

“Yeah. That’s why they called me bitch” I grumble out. Not really but no need to tell her that.

“Wait, what does bitch mean then?” she asks.

“A female dog” I say and she cackles right afterwards.

“They thought they were fucking smart or something?” she wheezes out once she gets a hold of herself.

“Supposedly” I sigh out with a small frown.

“So how did those fuckers get you?” she asks after a while and I hum out some. Improve time.

“I wanted to join in the fight against the fire nation, so I was planning on travelling to the fort to join in. Then they found me and well, you saw the rest” I say. Good enough. I can think of fleshing it out more later.

“Oh right, there’s a fort around here. Maybe they can help me get back home. Dad wouldn’t want me coming by myself” she says and frowns some at the end.

“Then we can travel together to the fort” I hum out and she nods. I move my left leg some and gasp. Right, that’s broken. How do I keep forgetting that?

“Your leg hurts? What happened to that?” she says looking down but her eyes stare at my stomach.

“I fought them and this guy with a hammer broke my left calf. Walking is bit more complicated with that broken” I wheeze out as I slowly move my leg back to the ground. “Hey why do you move your head so much if your blind?” I ask and I see her look shocked.

“You not trying to say I’m weak?” she says and tries to look up at me but overshoots it. I push her head down some so she wouldn’t hurt her neck.

“I saw you launch like seven guys with a single stomp. I’ve never seen that before” I say and she blinks at me a few times before giving me a huge smile.

“Fuck yeah I did” she says so enthusiastically that I laugh some. “I do it so maybe people would forget I’m blind” she adds in. We lay there for the rest of the blizzard in silence. She rolls away again and opens the trench before she raises the ground underneath us.

“Well Shinshu, let’s get going to that fort” she says and dusts her hands as she gets up quickly. I move much slower, to the point that she helps me up. She keeps my arm around her shoulder so I could lean my weight on her, though I barely do. She’s so short that it would actually hurt more if I did. We walk towards the fort shivering here and there as the wind picks up sporadically. I look ahead and see what looks like four guys walking towards us.

“Toph uh, those are the guys that got me. One got poison darts” I say frantically as they start running towards us. Toph slams her foot down but the hammer guy breaks her wall. I look and see the entrance of the secret tunnel close and in the corner of my eye more of the bandits racing towards us.

“You said you travelled the secret tunnel before, right?” I say and start leading us there. 

“Yeah, we’ll lose them in there” Toph says and suddenly we’re flying from her creating another pillar underneath us. I groan as I roll for my landing and Toph helps me back to my feet.

“Sorry, forgot about your leg” she whispers as we shuffle into the tunnel. I grunt as my leg seizes and I take the both of us to the ground. Lucky for us that I did because I hear darts hit the wall close to us. Toph pulls herself up and creates a pillar that smashes the dart men into a statue. I get up and cut the hammer man’s hand with my dagger when he tried to knock Toph down. I deflect the shield guy’s sword while unsheathing my hook sword. I hook his shield and yank back. He stumbles next to me and I stab his neck with my dagger.

“Come on Shinshu! Get into the tunnel” I hear Toph yell with an echo behind me. I run as fast as I could and let myself skid into the tunnel with a whimper. She slams her foot down and raises her arms creating a wall to block out the bandits. I sigh out in pain and relief letting myself melt into the ground.

“So, we stuck here now? They’ll be camping outside” I groan out as I move to sit up.

“I know someone who will help us fight them. Come on, Shinshu” Toph chirps out and helps be back to my feet. We walk further in the dimly light tunnel. There are glowing stones above us and I soon notice that it’s a path of sorts. One that we’re following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toph joins the fight! And SECRET TUNNEL TIME!! Also Foxy's sword is like Jet's if you need help visualizing it. Hope you guys have a good day! kudos and comments are always appreciated


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the first earthbenders and Toph learns something new from them that puts you on edge

# Learning from the First Benders

I look around in awe at the spring. The water was so clear you could see all the glowing gems hiding within. There’s another path leading down another tunnel further down.

“You’re really missing out not seeing this” I gasp out before Toph helps me sit down.

“Sure, whatever you say” she grumbles out and my lips thin.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that” I say and she huffs some before giving me a small smile.

“You’re damn lucky your leg is already broken. I would have fucking launched you into the water” she says and points behind her to where the water was. Suddenly a wall across the spring burst open and a creature crawls through the hole.

“Oh fuck, uh we got company” I hiss out and stumble to my feet. Toph grabs my hand and I fall down onto my side with a groan.

“And here comes Snuggles” she chirps out and the mix between a badger and a mole comes racing towards us.

“Snuggles?!?” I yell and push away from her some. This kid is crazy that’s for sure. The creature slides to a stop in front of Toph and starts licking at her before wrapping it’s front legs around her all the while she’s laughing. It picks up it’s head and sniffs the air some before growling. It towers above me and I freeze. No way will I live if this thing thinks I’m a threat.

“Snuggles meet my cage breaker, Shinshu” Toph says and the creature nudges me some. I hear a chirp next to me before I’m tackled to the ground by a baby version of the creature. It starts licking me like crazy and I can’t help but laugh some as I pull it off of me.

“Muddy! Snuggles! We need your help” Toph says with a clap and both creatures look back at her and the big one goes back to her. The baby chirps back at me and lays it’s head on my thighs.

“What are these?” I say and start petting it.

“Badgermoles, the world’s first earthbenders” Toph says and then narrows her eyes some before putting her hands down on the floor.

“What are you doing?” I ask and her head turns to look at me.

“I… I think I can feel your heartbeat” she mutters and I look at her confused.

“How?” I ask and she moves her head down to face her hands.

“I can feel the vibrations from the ground. It’s how I see” she says and she frowns in concentration.

“That’s pretty cool if I’m being honest with you” I mutter in awe. Her head picks up to look at me.

“Shinshu tell a lie” she says excitedly and I look at her confused.

“Uh, I don’t have any crushes?” I say and immediately blush. Why was that the first thing that came up in my head?!? Toph’s face drops.

“A good one Shinshu” she says dryly.

“Hey, I told a lie” I sputter out still shocked with myself. Even more so when Azula’s smile flashes in my mind.

“Yeah and I need a better one than that. So, do it damnit” she barks and I frown some trying to come up with a lie.

“I’ve never stolen before” I say and she presses her hands harder into the ground.

“Mix it up now” she mumbles out and I bite the inside of my cheek. What is she doing exactly?

“I’m missing my family, I haven’t travelled far, and I never had to fight a battle I didn’t want to” I say and she hums some.

“You stole before, you miss your family, you travelled far, and you fought in battles you never wanted to” she says with a nod and crosses her arms.

“Okay, how did you do that” I say a bit on edge. If she can tell that I’m lying than my whole plan will fall apart. …Unless I bend the truth.

“Your heartbeat changes when you lie” she says smugly and I look at her confused. Heartbeats do that? Then I just have to stay calm then. Well that makes that easier. …But let’s just be safe.

“Okay cool. We should keep that in mind if someone is suspicious” I say with a nod and she frowns some.

“You stole before? Why?” she asks and my lips thin.

“My family was having troubles with money. So, I stole then I was caught and told to join the army to clear my name. So here I am” I sigh out and forcing myself to calm down. All of that is true, y/n. She can’t say it’s a lie. But she can say that’s not enough.

“And they forced you to fight and travel far from home” she says with a small frown. I didn’t need this right now.

“Yeah, yeah. Lets find whoever is going to help us get to that fort” I grumble out with a dismissive wave.

“We already have. Come on Snuggles, Muddy. We need you to help show these fuckers to mess with us” she chirps out and the badgermoles turn their heads to her.

“Wait, what? I thought you said someone not something” I say and the baby badgermole chirps and nuzzles my stomach.

“Hey, they are people! We just can’t understand them” she yells and her hands fly to her sides.

“Okay, okay! I believe you” I say quickly not wanting to be launched anywhere with my calf still broken. She huffs and walks over to help me on my feet.

“We’ll meet some others when we go back. Just stay by the sidelines. Don’t need you hurt more than you already are” she grumbles as we shuffle back the way we came. And Toph was right, we started off with one badgermole that could fight and now we have a small battalion of them trailing behind us. Toph sets me down and takes a deep breath before slamming the wall down. The Caravan stops talking and looks at us in shock.

“You fuckers messed with the wrong girls! Get them” she yells and the badgermoles charge with growls and shrieks. I stare in awe seeing nearly the whole settlement retreat back or lay dead with the badgermoles not even stopping till they disappear in the snowy mist. Toph laughs some and turns her head to me before her face falls.

“Thanks guys. Shinshu will bring me home now” she says as she helps me up and we wave the badgermoles goodbye as we walk towards the fort in morrow silence.

“You alright, Toph?” I ask and her lips thin. She moves my arm off her shoulder so she looked like she was hanging on to me than the other way around. Something really out of character for her, even if I haven’t known her for long.

“I have to be the perfect daughter now. A girl who can’t do anything because she can’t see. A girl who’s fragile” she says softly and I look down at her sadly.

“Why? Wouldn’t your parents want you to be you?” I ask and she moves her head down for her somewhat loose hair to cover her eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about this Shinshu” she mumbles out. I sigh and look forward to see the fort standing there in all of it’s terrifying glory. I have to stay calm. Get to safety. Victory is safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foxy's learning some new things about herself and Toph here. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find something you weren’t prepared for before jumping right in the deep end of your plan

# The Integration

“Halt! Who goes there” one soldier yells down at us and Toph shrinks into my side acting small.

“Toph Beifong and Shinshu! We were captured by the Caravan and wish for a safe and warm place” I yell back with my shoulders tensing.

“Miss Beifong?!? Let them in” he yells and the rock wall was opened up for us to walk in and closed behind us when we do. The general of the fort runs up to use with shock and horror when he sees it’s really Toph.

“Miss Beifong, I knew you were missing but I didn’t know that you were so close. I’m sorry I didn’t come and free you myself” he says with a bow and Toph holds my arm tighter.

“It’s fine. I had Shinshu here break me out” she says with her voice wavering as if she’s scared.

“Yes, I was also captured by The Caravan. I saw her in a cage and was able to rescue her when I was escaping myself. But I unfortunately had my leg broken while doing so” I say as a soldier moves my arm on her shoulder for me to lean on her. I sigh out in relief finally able to take some weight on my left leg.

“You fought The Caravan by yourself?” the soldier says in awe and I nod my head.

“Yes, not the hardest thing I’ve done” I say and the general looks at me in shock.

“You are welcome then, Miss Shinshu. Once your leg is healed, we will be willing to escort you and Miss Beifong back home” he says and bows to me.

“I was wanting to join the fight actually” I say and he looks at me shocked again before giving me a big smile.

“Having more help isn’t something I’m going to pass up on. Though you need that leg healed. We’ll talk more once that’s done, Miss Shinshu” He says and leads Toph to hang on his arm before talking to her and leading her in. The soldier leads me through the courtyard and I look over my shoulder at the tall building that passes the height of the walls. It would have been shot down if we had any catapults at camp. Oh well, I’m in here and I’ll wreck as much havoc I can get away with. I just have to stay calm.

“Aiko! We have someone who needs your healing” the soldier says as she opens the door and I see someone from a water tribe pop her head behind a wall.

“Oh, I’ll take her from here” she says smoothly and takes me so I would lean on her rather than the soldier. The soldier nods and leaves back out into the courtyard. I see a blush spread on her cheeks as we walk farther in the clinic. I also feel some of my tension bleed away. Why is that happening?

“It’s not normal seeing new faces here” she says shyly and doesn’t look at me as she sets me down on a bed.

“Not friendly ones I’m sure. Name’s Shinshu” I say and hiss when we move my leg up on the bed.

“True, most of them is staring down at that fire nation camp. The princess is there you know. And everyone here is losing hope the longer she camps there” she says sadly before humming some at my makeshift cast. “You did this pretty well” she adds in and starts unwrapping it slowly so not to hurt me.

“Thanks, my Dad made sure I knew how to do it just in case I needed to” I hum out and she gives me a quick glance.

“Did he come from one of the water tribes? This cast is a common one from there” she hums out and pulls a bucket of water closer and sits down. I grunt some when she moves my leg to lay on her lap.

“Yeah, I guess you come from one too?” I sigh out and look at her in awe as she bends water to surround her hand. She takes off my boot and moves my pants up so she can place the water covered hand right on my skin. I gasp out feeling the cool healing touch and see the water spread with a white glow.

“Yes, the Northern Water Tribe. My name is Aiko” she laughs out some at my reaction to her bending.

“I’ve never meet a waterbender before, only heard of them” I say and glance up to see her blush again before looking off to the side.

“Yes, we don’t usually leave the poles. But the fire nation is still fighting, and I couldn’t just sit around like them. I had to find some way to help. So here I am” she says with a shy smile and I give her a small one back. She’s a sweet girl. Maybe there’s some way for her not to be killed when Azula attacks the fort.

“I’m somewhat the same way. I wanted to help and protect the people I care about. So, I was coming to join the fight only to be captured by The Caravan” I say once more bending the truth. All of it’s true but the way I’m doing it isn’t what many would think.

“That’s very noble of you, Shinshu. There all done. Try walking some” she says and pulls down my pants before sliding my leg out of her lap. I do as she says looking back at her in awe.

“Healed just like that? I thought it would take weeks for my leg to feel like this again” I say and put all my weight on my left leg. Aiko laughs again as she throws my boot to me.

“The work of a waterbender there. I hope you come back, Shinshu” she chirps out with a little wave as I put my boot back on and start leaving.

“Yeah, I’ll try” I say with a wave before walking out into the courtyard. I immediately feel the tension from before comes back. Why did it leave when I’m around her? I open the door to the tall building and see both Toph and the general waiting for me in the lobby.

“Shinshu, I’m glad that you’re here. I was talking with Miss Beifong about when we should escort her and if we should send plenty of men to protect her from The Caravan” he says and Toph looks so sad. But this might be my chance to weaken the fort for Azula to strike easier.

“Her home is pretty far away isn’t? There should be a lot of men to escort her. So much can happen in that long of a trip” I say and the general nods some.

“I was thinking the same, Shinshu. I hope The Caravan don’t attack my men. We’ll need them back in order to rebel any attacks the fire nation might attempt. Though I’m not sure if they’ll be strong” he says and waves for me to follow. “We’ll be taking our leave now Miss Beifong. Please make yourself at home. Tomorrow we will start your trip” The general adds in as we walk down a hallway.

“So, you are” I say trailing at the end that makes him smile.

“General Saki, Shinshu. I see Aiko healed your leg back to normal” he hums out before looking over his shoulder and laughs some.

“What?” I ask and look at him confused.

“Shinshu, you gave a smile when I said her name. Don’t worry, she’s around your age and goes both ways” he chuckles out and I roll my eyes. I can’t bring myself to pursue it though. Something doesn’t feel right, other than I’ll betray her when Azula pops up.

“So, where are we going?” I ask wanting to change the subject and not think about it. I need to keep track on my plan, not my love life.

“To your room and to give you a uniform. Don’t worry, you can still wear everything you have now underneath it” he says and opens a door for me. I see a writing desk with a pale green garb laid across the chair. I put it on and see a white Earth Kingdom emblem on the front. He takes out a yellow stash and ties it around my waist to fit the garb on me better.

“This signifies your rank. You were highly skilled and brave for fighting off The Caravan. Welcome to the team Captain Shinshu” he says with a pat on my shoulder and I give him a smile. I feel myself shiver when he leaves and closes the door behind him. I just have to stay calm. Victory is safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More OCs! I seem to never have enough. Oh well, it is what it is.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel like a ghost when you hear all about the ‘enemy’

# Haunting Tones

“Do you know where General Saki is?” I ask with some soldiers playing cards down on the ground floor of the main building. Toph hangs on my arm and I squeeze her hand when they wave for us to sit down with them.

“He’s meeting with the mad princess to tell her about the death of her little bloodhound. I can’t wait for him to come back and tell us how it went. He’s protected with a truce right now, meaning it will just be her and maybe someone from her little band of misfits with and then our soldiers backing him up. Oh man, I wish I were one of them to see her face” one soldier says and laughs at the end that everyone joins in. I feel my heart break some and I look at them confused with Toph.

“Bloodhound? Who’s that?” Toph asks the question and I nod my head. Stay calm. Victory is safety.

“The second hand of the mad fire princess. It’s rumored that once she smells blood, she becomes blood drunk and nothing can stop her. She’s also called Shade Fox, but that’s the enemies name. I have no clue how they thought of that other than she wears a fox mask that’s mainly black” another soldier says warily before laughing some.

“Good riddance! She can go rot in hell now for how demonic she was. Maybe that’s where she was born and made a pact with the princess. She’s crazy enough for it. Any power she can gain she’ll take and then some” another says after he laughs some. I take deep breaths and Toph leans closer to me.

“I wish I could have fought her. She sounds like an actual challenge. Too bad she’s already dead” she mumbles out and I give her a shrug.

“Maybe you can fight her spirit” I mumble back. The door opens behind us and I see General Saki stride in with a big grin.

“We either set our deaths into stone or we finally got the princess to break” he says and the soldiers cheer. I give a smile coming from a memory rather than what he said. I have to make things look genuine and it will certainly look forced if I don’t think of something else.

“Why are there two options?” I ask and he huffs some.

“She turned nearly rock solid when I showed her the bloody stash of her bloodhound. Completely tense but nothing else. So, either she’s plotting all our deaths now or she breaking down from losing her. Either way we still need to escort Miss Beifong today to ensure her safety. We never know when the mad princess will strike now” He says and the soldiers in the lobby stand. One takes Toph’s arms and starts leading her away.

“Don’t forget to have fun Miss Beifong! And don’t forget yourself too” I yell out and she turns her head to give me a small smile before being filled out to the courtyard. General Saki starts walking up the stairs and waves for me to follow. I trail behind him and we stop at a balcony two floors above the ground. I can see camp on top of the ledge and my heart hurts seeing it so close yet still out of reach. Stay calm. Victory is safety.

“Do you know something that was interesting. The mad princess had a sword, I think from her bloodhound. What do you think of that? Do you think she actually knows how to use the sword or it’s just for show?” he asks and leans on the railing with a glare towards camp. My breath hitches when I hear about that. I force myself to breath normally.

“I would think her bloodhound taught her. She’s power hungry after all” I say harshly and he hums with a frown. It felt like I was twisting a needle in my heart saying that.

“True. What do you think we should do? Launch another attack with a snowstorm? It was what killed the bloodhound” he says looking up at the sky for any signs of an upcoming storm. We only see the sun setting behind camp.

“No, we need to build defenses. Let them come to us. We don’t have enough soldiers to throw them at the fire nation like that” I hum out keeping the franticness I feel out of it. I need Azula to attack the fort, not me attack her. We watch a third of the fort’s men march into the woods surrounding a carriage that I’m sure Toph is in.

“Your right. Come up to my suite tomorrow. We’ll discuss how to fortify the fort even more than now. It’s just the floor above us” General Saki says with a pat on my shoulder before going up the stairs. I look at the camp with all the pain I feel before shaking my head. Stay calm. Victory is safety. I feel myself drift back to the clinic and Aiko pops her head over the wall again. She gives me a big smile when she sees it’s me.

“Shinshu! I’m glad to see you haven’t gotten yourself in trouble” she says and waves for me to sit next to her on a bed. I slump down next to her with a sigh as my tension ebbs away.

“Did you hear? We finally told the princess that her second in hand is dead. It’s fantastic news for us” she says excited and I give her a tired smile.

“Or spell our doom. She may try to destroy us even more knowing that we killed her bloodhound. And now we lost a third of the fort to escort Miss Beifong” I mumble out and she frowns at me some.

“I didn’t think like that. What should we do?” she whispers and looks at me with some fear.

“We prepare for an attack. Build the fort up so when they come, we can send them running back to the fire nation” I say with a nod. Stay calm. Victory is safety.

“Why just have them run back? We might be able to kill the princess. Doing that might just end the war and all this pain. Or at least give us an edge. One less royal to deal with” she says looking down at her hands and I feel my blood run cold.

“Maybe, but she’s really powerful. I don’t think we could unless we catch her by surprise. And we only get one chance, if any, to do that” I say forcing myself to keep my tone even. I feel my hands shake some at the thought of Azula dying at this fort. In this courtyard. I feel myself yawn and I blink finally feeling tired after everything I had to go through today.

“You tired, Shinshu? You should go to bed, being well rested will help all of us” Aiko says and stands up while grabbing my hands. I let her pull me up and she flushes some from how close we were. I slide past and give her a wave goodbye.

“I’ll come by tomorrow once I finish speaking with General Saki” I say and see her give me a shy smile.

“I’ll be waiting then, Shinshu” she sighs out before I close the door behind me. 

I drag myself to my room and fall onto the bed. I finally let myself feel all the pain and terror of the day. I hug the pillow as I curl into myself. I hope Azula will attack soon. I want this to be over already. I want her to know I’m not gone yet. I’m still breathing. And I think that’s the most painful thing. That I can’t tell her. I can’t tell anyone. I’m basically alone right now. And it hurts so much. I just want to feel safe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we can see just how much this impacts Foxy. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally listen to your heart and realize all that could happen with it

# Heartfelt Realizations

“They can explode through walls. It would be best to fortify the courtyard to hold them there and fire down at them” I say and General Saki nods as we look down at camp through his office window.

“I could do that from here. I’m a general for a reason after all. I want you to keep our men’s morale up, and maybe you could keep the princess there. I know she’ll be trying to get to me. Actually, maybe you should protect me. Our men can handle the rest” General Saki says with a nod before looking at me.

“I could easily hold her back and protect you” I say with my own nod. It would make it very easy to attack him without anyone noticing and trying to stop me. I want the fort to stare up at me with shock and horror. That would make for an easy win.

“Good. You should go prepare yourself. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a big one” he says with a pat on my shoulder before sitting down at his desk. I bow before leaving for Aiko’s clinic. She’s about the only person I feel comfortable around now since Toph has gone back home. Thankfully, she has because I don’t think we would have won if she stayed. 

“Is that you Shinshu?” I hear Aiko say and look past the corner to see her writing something down.

“Yeah, it’s me Aiko” I say and grab a chair to sit down next to her. My heart hurts for some reason. She gives me a smile as she glances at me before going back to her writing. Oh, I know now. Azula and I would sit like this when she had to do reports.

“So, you and General Saki figured out a battle plan?” she hums out.

“Yeah, he’ll rain hell down on them from his suite and I’m supposed to protect him” I say while stretching. When I open my eyes again, I can see Aiko blush and look back to her writing quickly. I can’t help the small smile I give her.

“S-sounds like a good plan” she mumbles out and blushes deeper. I shake my head some before wrapping my arms around the back of the chair.

“So, what are you writing there?” I ask while letting my head rest on my arms. She glances at me and clears her throat some.

“Oh, just a little story. I tend to write those when I have some free time to myself” she says with a shy smile to me and I look at her shocked. So, she’s a writer. I wonder if she and Azula would get along with their love of literature. 

“That’s pretty cool. I don’t think I have the time and energy to write. But I do like hanging out with my friends” I say with a smile before I remember I can’t see any of them. She looks at me with concern before putting down her brush and turning to face me.

“This must be hard then, not seeing anyone you care about” she says softly and lean a bit closer to me.

“Yeah, but I make friends quickly. I think you could be considered one” I say with a smile and she mumbles something. “What did you say? You need to speak up a bit” I say with a smirk. She blushes some before looking at me determined to do something. She surges forward with a hand on my cheek and kisses me. My eyes widen and I feel a whole host of overwhelming emotions rise up in me. She pulls back with a deeper blush and I look at her in shock.

“I hope I can be something more than just a friend” she sighs out and her thumb moves a bit on my cheek. I pull away from the back of the chair as if it were burning me.

“I-I uh… I don’t know” I stutter out and she looks at me with guilt and pain.

“Was I reading you wrong? I’m sorry I should have asked you before doing it. Let’s forget this” she says quickly and frowns down at her writing. I feel my emotions overwhelm me even more.

“I don’t know if you were reading me wrong. I… I need to go think some” I say while standing.

“Okay. I hope this didn’t ruin us, Shinshu” she sighs out. I nod before rushing into my room. I close the door behind me and cover my mouth with a hand before sliding down the door.

Okay, okay. What am I feeling? ...Happy and nervous. But also guilty and hurt. Why am I feeling those? I liked Aiko kissing me, but I know I’m going to break her heart when I side with Azula. …But what if Azula kissed me? Suddenly my heart flutters as I remember her smiles when we sass and tease each other, her laugh when we were having our snow fight.

I groan and pull my knees up to my chest. By Agni, I have a crush on Azula! The princess of the fire nation! That’s highly problematic. The royal family never lets same sex couples in their lives because they need heirs yet, here I am thinking about making her laugh as we kiss and cuddle. Damn it, why does my heart have to go after the girl I could never have?!?

My lips thin as I think about Aiko. I certainly feel something for her, though no where near as much as Azula. She’s sweet and pretty fun to be around. But how will she react when she realizes that the people I care about are her enemies? I may be able to get her to join and we can be together. I’ll never have a chance with Azula.

I whimper some at that thought. No matter what, Azula’s going to break my heart. So, should I even go back to her? Can I get Aiko to join the fire nation? Who would I pick if I have to?

I get up already tired and look out the window to see the orange hues of sundown. Whatever I choose, it’s going to change me. And I get the feeling that tomorrow is going to be that time, like General Saki said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Foxy is questioning herself now! Now on to some exciting news! I have heard everyone's pleas and I have a 7 chapter Azula POV side story in the makes. I will upload it fully done once this sequence is done. And from the idea given from LostInCrushes, I'm going to be making a spin off ending of the sequence! I might be able to upload it along with the Azula POV. Don't know about that yet. Anyways hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula finally attacks the fort and you make a choice based on your dedication to many things

# A Dedicated Choice

The camp surges with screams and yells as we make last minute preparations for Azula’s attack. She’s sending so many men over. She must be so angry at them if she’s doing that.

“Shinshu! Change of plans. I want you to keep the fire nation in the courtyard. Aiko will protect me” General Saki says quickly as both him and Aiko make their way to the main building.

“What? But she’s the healer” I say trailing after them. I don’t want to fight my own men. Not if I don’t have too.

“She’s a waterbender. None of them will be prepared for her. Keep them at the courtyard” he says and closes the door right when the wall facing camp blows up. I have to decide quickly: to follow his orders and find some way to sabotage while in the chaos or to go and fight only the two of them. I stare as my men pile in and start fighting the fort. I scowl up at the building. It’s the quickest way. And might be the only chance I get to have Aiko join me. 

I open the door and close it behind me quietly and make my way up to the second floor. I see Aiko turning into the balcony and General Saki continuing up to his suite. I take a deep breath and follow Aiko.

She turns with a snarl as she bends snow to melt and rise into little balls of water. She looks shocked when she realizes it’s me.

“Shinshu what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be down there keeping the fire nation at bay” Aiko says.

“Because I want you to join me” I say with my hand out for her to come and take it. I look down and see Azula fighting in the courtyard.  
She looks at me confused before the water molds together before turning into an icicle. She pulls her hands back and looks down at Azula who has her back to us.

“No” I yell and race forward while taking out the hook sword. I slash breaking the icicle and slide some on the icy balcony. I scowl at Aiko with pain. Don’t make me choose Aiko. Not between my nation and my family and friends for you. Not between Azula and you.

“Don’t you see I can end all here?” she says while pointing down at Azula as she continues to fight in the courtyard. I look down and look back at Aiko with a scowl.

“I told you I would protect the ones I care about” I say and she looks at me in horror. 

“How could you care for the enemy?” she says slowly and I tense up some.

“Because she’s not my enemy. Aiko stand down, I won’t let them hurt you. You just have to stand down and choose me” I say and step closer to her with my sword lowered. She looks at me with so much pain before it boils into rage. 

“You’re the Bloodhound, aren’t you? Her Fox? Then I’ll kill you then her. all of this will be over when I make sure the both are you are dead” she hisses and snow freezes my leg in place. I throw my dagger and it lands into her raised hand. Her icicle falls to the floor and breaks while I smash my sword into my leg to free it from the ice.

She pulls out the dagger as I close the distance. She forces me to roll as she slashes down with it and I skid into a crouch once more too far away to attack her. She throws the dagger at me as she heals her hand. I deflect the throw easily and try to close the distance again. She melts the snow and slashes it across my arm right, cutting into it, as I cut into her. We both grunt and stumble in pain. 

I hook her wrist by digging it into her wrist and twist her arm. I punch her and she is stopped by the railing from falling completely off. I pull out the hook and dig the pommel into her neck. I watch her tears of pain before shoving her off the balcony. I stand there looking down at her broken body in horror. I killed her. I’m the one who did that. No y/n. Focus. Stay calm. Victory is safety.

I grab my dagger before racing up to General Saki’s suite and he looks at me in shock.

“Shinshu? Why are you bloody? Where’s Aiko? Why are you here?” he asks as he tenses up. I give him a scowl before it turns into a smile in what I can safely assume as a wicked one. 

“You let a fox into your home” I say and he looks at me in horror before he sends a rock that I break.

“I should have kept your body” yells out and I move to close the distance between us. He moves his arms down and the floor crumbles underneath me. I grab onto the ledge and hook his leg. I throw him down the hole with him grunting when he landed. I let go and slash with my sword. He raises his arms to take the hit and then kicks me to the side.

I roll into a crouch before pushing myself to my elbow to dodge a pointed pillar aimed for my neck. I pick up my dagger that fell when the floor gave way and throw it at him. It lands in his shoulder and he stumbles back with a cry. I jump onto the pillar and launch myself towards him. I hook into his chest and pull him onto his back with me kneeling next to him. I pull out the dagger and stab his throat right when I heard the door behind me explode from a blue flame. I hear armor clinking as Azula stops taking in the scene.

“Are you defecting? Realized the battle can only be lost for you?” she hisses out and a feel the tip of a heated-up blade on my back. I look over my shoulder with a small smile. She looks down at me in shock and the blade moves away. I let go of my weapons as I stand to face her. There’s disbelief and hope in her eyes as I give her a two-finger salute.

“I wouldn’t say I’m defecting if I wasn’t on their side to begin with” I say and Azula laughs out some. I feel a smile come up from that. 

“Foxy” she sighs out and reaches out for my hand. 

“Long time no see Azula” I say softly and grab her hand with both of mine.

“You’ve been gone for far too long, yes” she whispers and steps closer to me with such a soft smile. My smile widens and I feel the need to hug her. She pulls away before I could.

“Do you think you could create a last-minute speech? Our men will rise in spirits to hear you speak to them. To show them the fact I always knew: You don’t go down easily” she says and holds out my sword for me to take.

“Yeah, I’ll come out once you finish yours” I say with a smirk. I already feel like I stepped out of a dark tunnel. To think she affects me this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we get to see how dedicated Foxy is!!!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to your nation has you realize a few things. Some grim and some a light you can finally name

# In Safety’s Arms

I lean next to the broken in doors that lead to the courtyard with a big smile as I look to see Azula standing in front of our men. I hold the Earth Kingdom garb in my hand along with their stash.

“My men, we have given justice to the people who has taken our general and protector, Shade Fox. We shall continue the campaign with her in our hearts. Today we celebrate a win along with our mourning of a fire that has moved on to join Agni” Azula says and lights a ceremonial fire usually used for funeral. I smirk when I see her glance back at me.

“Oh, I don’t quite think I’m joining Agni that soon, Azula” I say and I can hear our men mummer immediately. I step out and stand next to Azula and look between the fire and the Earth Kingdom clothes. “Though, Shinshu is” I drawl and throw the clothes into the fire.

“I see you have finally come back home to us, Shade Fox” Azula says with a smile and I can hear our men hold their breaths.

“Of course, I would come back. They didn’t bring my head after all” I say and our men cheer.

“Shade Fox! Shade Fox” Bo cries out as he runs up the steps with the team behind him, all having tears in their eyes. He pulls off a black and gold cord that loops around one of the eye sockets of my mask so he can wear it on his shoulder.

“You guys found that? I thought it was sold off” I say as he hands it to me. I let my thumb glide along the cheek. I didn’t think I would ever see this again.

“We found the buyer” Chu Hua chuckles out. They all jump on me to give me a group hug. I laugh as we tumble down to the snow and see Azula walking in the main building with some soldiers.

“You’re alive. I thought, we all thought you died. You were gone for so long” Thao sobs out as they pull back for me to sit up.

“Yeah I know” I sigh out and look at Aiko’s body. I feel my blood run cold. I killed her.

“Where were you?” Bo asks and they all look at Aiko’s body too.

“Some bandits called The Caravan captured me. They drugged me so I would look dead so they could grab the bounty on my head. I then escaped and decided to cause some havoc over here” I say numbly as I think about Aiko. I really killed her for Azula.

“What you thinking up there, Shade Fox?” Chu Hua asks concerned.

“Do you guys know what war is?” I ask grimly while remembering Aiko kissing me.

“Bloody and takes almost everything” Bo says.

“A fight for glory” Thao says.

“A thing that can spread justice for the weak” Chu Hua says. I look back at them now.

“I think it’s just a fight to see who wills are going to survive the onslaught” I say. Aiko died trying to stop all the pain she was seeing. All the cruelty we enacted. I killed her to keep the people I care about alive. Mine turned out to be the one that survived. I wonder just how far I will go to make sure that will survive.

“What got you to there?” Thao asks and the rest of the team nods.

“I got to see the other side of this war, that’s how” I whisper and get up. “I’m going to go with Azula now. See you guys later” I say and grab my mask. I won’t put it on till tomorrow. I’ll walk without it on till then. When another fight can happen. Some soldiers direct me up to the top floor where Azula is as of now.

I open the door to see the candles lit with her blue flame. She stands above the desk and stares down at my sheath that lays on the table. I walk up right behind her and slide my blade and mask next to it. She turns her head and gives me a small and soft smile.

“I’m glad you could join me, Foxy” she says softly and I smile at her. We both look down at my sword and stand there silence, my hand over hers. That need to hug her comes back and I feel so overwhelmed again. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and rest my head in between her shoulder plates.

“I’m safe” I croak out and Azula looks over her shoulder with hurt and relief in her eyes. She turns in my embrace and I prepare for her to take my arms off her so she could hold my hands. I don’t think she’s used to hugs. Instead she pulls me closer by wrapping her arms around my waist. She let’s her head fall onto my shoulder and I feel her shiver. I nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

“You’re safe. You’re back” I hear her whisper out and I can feel my shoulder turn damp. She’s crying. She’s crying for me. I let out another sob and tighten my embrace. She squeezes me closer and doesn’t choke her sobs to be silent like our fight all the way back in the fall blockade.

“I’m back, Azula. I’m safe again. I’m so so happy” I whisper and Azula moves her head so she could speak into my ear.

“I’m so proud of you. You were so strong. So brave” she says and I sob some more. “You had no one to protect you, no one to lean on, all alone and you still did everything you could for our nation. For me” she says and a sob cuts her off from saying anymore.

“We did it Azula. We made it through this alive. We didn’t let them destroy us, crumble us to misery. I’m so proud of you too. You stood strong even when you didn’t know if I would come back. You were so strong. So brave” I say and Azula moves her hands to grab at the clothes on my back.

“We were so strong. So brave” Azula whispers as our tears dry. I pull back and hold her hands. I look up to see her mascara smudged and ruined from her crying.

“We were. We both made it” I say with a smile and move to wipe her face with my sleeves. She closes her eyes with a small whimper and lets her hands rest on my forearms. I take her hands when I finish and she gives me a soft smile while squeezing my hands. I’m safe. The safest I’ve ever felt. And it’s all because of Azula. …I might have something more than a crush on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the sequence is done! that means there's even more getting uploaded since I finished both the Azula POV and that spin off!!! I just have to finish editing them and then they'll be up under the series! Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally make it to Omashu and realize what you’re going against. Along with having Azula once again pushing herself too far to be considered healthy

# Scheming Without Rest

“That’s Omashu?” I ask as we stare down at the city that has sheer cliffs on every side. A grappling hook won’t get you up those.

“Yes, that’s Omashu” Azula says unimpressed and I look at her incredulously.

“How in Agni’s name are we going to take that?” I say and point at the city. Azula gives me a tired look. I guess she couldn’t sleep when we were travelling. Should ask her why soon.

“By attacking it” she mumbles out and I scoff at her.

“Azula, look at it. Actually take it in this time” I say and push her face to look back at the city. She scowls down at it before glaring at me from the corner of her eyes.

“What are you attempting, Foxy?” she says a bit muffled by me slightly squishing her face.

“There’s only one-way in. We’re dealing with earthbenders. The door is part of the wall. Do you see how thick it is? Not something we can blow up easy. So how is deciding to prance down the long narrow walkway with fire going to help? They might even push us down into the ravine all around the city” I say and she only frowns at me.

“Prancing with fire?” she mumbles and takes my hands off her face.

“Sorry, marching in like a suicidal fool sounds better to you?” I scoff with a frown of my own. She sighs and rolls her eyes before crossing her arms.

“Any none suicidal and prancing with fire ideas then?” she sighs out and my lips thin.

“I’m not the strategist nor the schemer” I say with my hands up. She gives me another unimpressed look.

“Says the girl who snuck behind enemy lines to sabotage them only a mere four days ago” she drawls out.

“I am a thief at heart. Any time I can take to the shadows, I will take it” I say as a matter of fact.

“You were hiding in plain sight” she adds exasperatedly.

“Shadows are only the things you don’t notice Azula. And no one noticed me causing havoc then” I explain with a smirk and she sighs with another roll of her eyes.

“And somehow that disproves you as a schemer” she mumbles and I tsk.

“Uhm… your right it doesn’t” I sigh out and she chuckles some with the shake of her head. I see the start of a yawn before she covers her mouth with her hand trying to hide it from me.

“We should go sleep. Maybe with some good rest we can think better” I say and look up at the full moon.

“I suppose so” Azula mumbles tiredly before we turn back to camp.

////

////

////

////

We sit at her writing desk, her reading one of my books doing her best to ignore my poking of her shoulder. Something we both done for the last five days of this week. I’ve also been taking up the habit of taking off my mask while in either of our tents. It sits by her book on the desk right now.

“What if- Azula listen to me” I say and she rolls her head to look at me with an annoyed glare. I smile as my head rest on the arm looped around the back of my chair. Azula huffs some air to blow away some lose strands of hair out of her face only for it to fall back. She’s been having some difficulties with her hair staying up in her topknot. Probably because she’s so tired, I can see dark circles starting to appear underneath her eyes.

“If you give another outlandish plan like the last one, I will send you to your own tent to gain an ounce of peace for the days you have been spouting them” she grumbles out and I dramatically gasp.

“Are you saying filling the ravine with water and waiting for it to freeze so we can cross it is an outlandish idea?” I sigh out and put my hand that was still poking her shoulder onto my heart. She only stares at me with that tired fondness I’ve been given since we camped up here in the mountains that stand tall above Omashu. She still hasn’t been getting enough rest.

“Yes” she says simply. I huff at her with a pout.

“Then no, it’s not an outlandish idea” I say and she pushes her hair back to finally be out of her eyes. 

“I can sneak in there and create havoc, like the fort” I say and she tenses up immediately.

“No, absolutely not” she hisses out and I frown at her.

“I made it through the fort all fine” I start and she scowls at me.

“No, you didn’t. You crumbled into my arms when you returned and that was only a week away. Here you could be months inside by yourself. You will certainly go insane doing that” she says harshly. I can feel my cheeks flush a bit when she reminds me of our hug.

“Well what other ideas do you have?” I huff out and she scoffs at me.

“Not having you break yourself like a twig. I will not allow that to pass. I will not see you destroy yourself once again” she scolds with some embers spewing out of her mouth. I look at her shocked as she looks away.

“Once again?” I ask quietly and she gives me a stiff nod before giving me a vulnerable look from the corner of her eyes.

“The execution of Fort Trang, and the week behind enemy lines. I watched you break yourself apart twice for me. I will not see a third” she whispers out and I can feel my heart flutter around my chest.

“I guess I would be doing a third with that plan” I say softly and look down to the ground.

“Yes, you would” she whispers sadly and goes back to her reading. I just stare down at the ground with a small frown. I wonder if seeing me break by my own hands broke her too. Does she care that much about me? And was it really all for her? Or is she trying to blame herself for it?

////

////

////

////

Another week passes and I frown as I see Azula’s head start falling forward slowly. She’s been dosing off so often that I’ve banned her from wearing her headpiece and topknot unless she stabs herself from one of these times she whacks her head on the desk. I also moved my mask further up the desk so she doesn’t cause herself to have a even worse bruise falling on it.

“Azula, go to bed” I bark out and her head snaps up causing her hair to fly around.

“I-I do not need more rest. I have gotten plenty already” she mumbled out and looks at me dazed.

“Go to bed or do I need to make you do it in a more interesting way?” I drawl out. Her whole body turns alert and her eyes widen. Seems she hasn’t forgotten that line all the way back at our departure.

“No, I do not need your assistance. I will prepare myself for bed now” she says quickly but I catch a small gleam in her eyes. She’s lying to me. Wrong move, Dragon.

“Well then I’ll leave you to it” I sigh and get up out of my chair. I walk away leisurely with a smirk she can’t see. My mask still sits on her desk.

“Aren’t you forg-” she cuts herself off with a squeak as I wrap my arms around her, successfully locking her in her chair with her arms pinned to her sides.

“Somehow you thought I didn’t catch that lie, Dragon” I tease out and drag her towards her bed, with the chair coming along making a scratching noise as it was dragging across the ground.

“Release me at once, Foxy” she growls and draws her feet up to her chest. I stop in front of her bed that has one side against the smooth mountain wall.

“As my princess commands” I say and bend down to grab a chair leg. She yelps as I dump her on her bed. Her legs are propped up on the wall and her hair cascades down the side of the bed. She lets her head roll back and snarls up at me upside down.

“This is not what I meant” she growls out and moves to get out of bed. I throw myself across her without thinking and she grunts underneath me, once again pinned.

“I released you though” I mumble out moving my head so my cheek rest on the bed and I see her glare at me with her head up.

“Damn it Foxy! Get off me” she orders strictly and I hum acting as if I’m thinking.

“Nope. Your quite soft, even with the armor” I chirp out and she groans out letting her head fall backwards.

“Why must you be this way, Foxy?” she sighs out and I chuckle some.

“Because you need to sleep. And I know you can sleep with your armor on. We’ve been marching for at least two months in total. You slept with it on then” I say and she huffs out some flames.

“I don’t want to sleep” she says and I can just imagine the pout she has from that tone.

“Azula, how could you think I’ll believe that when I’ve seen you smack your head on that desk for a total of six days?” I say unimpressed with that blatant lie.

“Because I see horrors when I do” she huffs out and I push up on my elbow to frown down at her.

“Your having nightmares? Want to talk about it?” I ask and she tenses up underneath me.

“No” she says harshly. I stare down at her and see a war of emotions in her eyes. That expression usually means something is bothering her. Whatever they are, they’re bothering her a lot.

“Anything I could do to help?” I ask softly and she pull her head up enough to look at me. She looks at me with that vulnerable look before looking off to the side with a small blush.

“Would you… no there’s nothing you can do” she starts softly before turning cold.

“Azula, I won’t hurt you. I won’t tell anyone” I say finally getting off her but staying on the bed. She curls herself up onto the bed and grabs my hand. Her lips thin and I squeeze her hand to encourage her.

“Would you stay next to me? …Not the bed just in the tent” she whispers in a fragile tone. I get the urge to bend down and kiss the top of her head, but I somehow have enough willpower not to do that.

“Of course. I’ll be facing the other wall as you change” I whisper back and she nods as I get up. I look back as I hear the bed creak as she gets back on wearing her robe and without makeup. I take the seat next to her bed and she shuffles to her side facing the mountain wall. I concentrate on her breathing and it softens after a while. What would her nightmares be about? Has she been having them since my return? Was she having it even before then?

I let my mind wander, breathing in sync with her before I nearly jump out of bed as Azula gasps out for air and claws at her sheets. She whips her head around and looks at me confused. I quickly place a hand over one of her shaking fists.

“I’m here. No need to panic” I say softly and take deep breaths trying to have her slow her breathing before she hyperventilates. She slows her breathing and there’s that same war of emotions in her eyes again. I scoot the chair closer to the side of the bed.

“Foxy” she whispers and I give her a smile.

“I’ll still be here when you wake up again. You can keep my hand too. It might help keep those horrors at bay” I say and she looks down at our hands. She lays down on her side again facing me and holds my hand close to her. I hum out Four Seasons as she fiddles with my fingers before her eyes close. She falls asleep a lot quicker this time.

“Four seasons, four loves” I whisper sing out and let my head rest on my arm. Soon enough I drift off to sleep, having the memory of Mom singing me that song as a lullaby play over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god they're being cute again. Love to see it. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again an ordered is issued from the Firelord and the Firelord’s will cannot be opposed. With it you two confess things hidden between the lines

# Orders Within The Strokes

I stand over Azula in her tent looking down at the map of the area. I just finished pacing for an idea that might get us in. I finally thought of one after another week after Azula’s last nightmare.

“Think, we need to get over there. We make bridges and then we’ll be in the city” I say moving my finger in a line from our position to the city.

“They would only break them” Azula mumbles and rubs at her brows. I sag my shoulders with a groan.

“Right. It would be like the walkway. Break it with bending and everyone falls” I mumble out and fall back into my seat. If there was only a way to make it strong enough for it to withstand a boulder and not be bended by earthbenders.

“Your majesty! A hawk from the Firelord” a soldier says and we both freeze.

“This can’t be good” I mumble as she goes to grab the letter. The last one lead to Azula having to execute Fort Trang under her name. He seemed to not want the credit for it. Now what would he force her to do? To take a fall that he demanded for her to do?

She closes the flaps and opens the letter and walks back slowly. I hold out my hand and she frowns down at me.

“What are you asking for?” she asks still standing above me.

“I want to read it too, Azula” I say cautiously. I want to know exactly what he wants her to do. From himself, not his daughter. She scowls at me.

“Was the letter addressed to you?” she says coldly and my jaw tightens.

“No” I say with forced calmness. I can’t start a fight on this no matter how much I want too. Whatever he’s asking is going to be enough to deal with.

“Then your want has no right to be given” she says and goes back to reading the letter. I let my hand curl on the back of the chair again and take deep breaths. I stare up at her and watch her eyes becoming a warzone of emotions. That can’t be good.

“What does it say?” I ask quickly and she rolls up the letter again and hold it behind her.

“I have been relieved of the campaign. I will be returning home to the palace with commander Zhao’s fleet” she says with her chin raised. That’s not enough for me to know what’s up.

“What’s bothering you then, Dragon?” I say and her lips thin.

“Why Father has decided this” she says with fear if you listen close enough. I analyze her face to see if there was anything else, but she turns away before I could gather anything. She opens up the letter again.

“Any ideas why?” I ask softly and I see her tense up.

“Does he believe I have failed my role as a commander? That I’m not fit to lead an army? What have I failed?” she says in a desperate tone. My face falls in horror as I process it. Ozai might punish her for taking too long on the campaign. …Is that what he did with that execution all the way back in Fort Trang? Or was that a reminder for something?

“Azula you’ve done everything you could” I say and she whips her head to look at me over her shoulder.

“That doesn’t matter if I failed or not. Only the end result” she hisses out and I feel my heart break.

“That’s not true Az-”

“Of course, Its true! It has always been this way” she scolds and turns to point a finger at me.

“Well then your thinking wrong! How could the end be the only thing that matters?!? How could you get to that” I scoff back and she snarls at me.

“Don’t you dare, Foxy! I could have done something to speed up this campaign” she growls out and I scowl at her.

“And have about all your men dead. Then he would punish you for wasting so many soldiers” I growl back and her face drops.

“No, no he wouldn’t have done that. He wouldn’t” she says shakily and my lips thin.

“Azula, I think he set you up to fail no matter what. To either take too long for him or to send so many to their deaths to look like an incompetent fool. No matter what, you lost. You failed in his eyes” I say and she shakes her head some.

“I cannot fail. He won’t love me then” she says quickly before shock takes over her face. That wasn’t something she was supposed to say out loud then.

“Why are you looking at him for love?” I ask and she takes a step away before turning away from me.

“Forget I even said that” she orders harshly and I scowl at her back.

“No. This matters too much to you to forget it. Why are you looking to him for love when he does this to you? To undermine you for a punishment?” I ask desperately and she tenses up even more. She mumbles something. “Azula, please” I whine out and her hands fly to her sides as her shoulders jump up.

“My own mother thought I was a monster” she strains out and I feel a certain calmness get over me. The one I get when something pisses me off.

“What?” I say and she looks over her shoulder with a frown.

“I will not repeat it y/n” she says weakly. She then looks at me and I see a flicker of fear in her eyes.

“Who the fuck does she think she is then? How fucking selfish can she get to think her own daughter like that? No, damn idiotic is the right word” I say coldly and Azula looks at me shocked. I remember everything Iroh and Zuko told me. Why was Zuko treated so lovingly yet Azula was scolded? Was that the only thing she did to her? My breath turns shaky as my blood boils.

“Foxy, don’t act as if you don’t think the same” she hisses out. I spring to my feet with the chair falling and she shrinks some.

“Don’t you fucking dare tell me what to think! What to feel” I yell with a snarl. I turn away taking deep breaths. I can’t release my anger on her. She isn’t the one who caused it.

“As if you don’t think the same” she yells back with her voice breaking. I turn back with a scowl.

“Then let me tell you clearly. You are a human being. Someone worth respect, love, compassion, and care and your damn mother has gone fucking insane to think otherwise” I seethe back and she looks at me shocked again.

“Yes, like you can think that as I force you to be by my side” she hisses out. I walk up to her and she raises her chin.

“Then proceeded to care for me. To help me with the new life I was thrown in. To let me lean on you when everything got too much. Do I need to make a list for all the reasons I think you’re not a monster? Cause I’ll do it right now” I say with soft conviction. She gives me a vulnerable look as I grab her hands.

“But I-“

“Azula, I’m happy you’re the one who caught me” I cut her off and she moves her jaw in shock.

“But you... your name isn’t cleared yet. You said you would know then” she says in a fragile tone.

“I don’t need anymore time to know that. If you didn’t catch me, I would probably still be a thief taking anything to help my family rise in wealth. But you gave me a chance to change. To bring honor to my name. To bring glory to my family. And to know you as you” I say and squeeze her hands.

“I-Foxy” she says searching my face to see if I’m lying. I only look at her with conviction and care. I won’t let her think herself as a monster. I won’t let her break herself apart with her own hands like me.

“I care a lot about you, Azula. I would even-” I cut myself off before finishing that. I can’t tell her that. She’s the princess, it would never work. She pulls my hands closer as she steps just a bit closer.

“You would even what, Foxy?” she asks desperately and I can see the pleading in her eyes. I look away before it could break me into saying everything I felt.

“I would ask if you still wanted me after this campaign. I want to stay by your side. For as long as you would have me” I whisper out. 

“Thank Agni” she sighs quietly and I look at her confused.

“Why are we thanking Agni?” I ask softly as she tightens her grip on my hands.

“I don’t want you to go. That week without you here was miserable. I… I dreamed of you dead even when you came back” she whispers and I feel my heart ache. So those were her nightmares. Losing someone who cares about her. Truly cares about her, not her title nor her accomplishments. Not like Ozai.

“Agni had no play in that Azula. It was all you” I say softly and she gives me a soft smile.

“We’ll be leaving for an unfrozen river soon then. Most of our men will stay here underneath the last general we have” Azula says and I nod before my eyes widen.

“What about the team? We’ll leave them too?” I ask with pain in my voice. I don’t want to say goodbye to them if I don’t have too. Azula hums in thought as she plays with my hands.

“No, I can have them registered as a specialized team under a commander” she says and smirks at me.

“Who would that be?” I drawl out and match her smirk.

“Oh, a certain bodyguard was my thoughts. Do you think she’ll accept it?” she says with fake concern.

“I don’t that’s something she can pass up on” I laugh out and squeeze her hands.

“Once we get on the boat it should take about a month to return to the palace” Azula says and I hum as I lead us to go sit back down. She tsks and gets up to grab Ozai’s letter that she dropped in the heat of the moment before setting it down on the desk.

“We’ll be arriving right at the beginning of spring then?” I ask.

“Yes. That is important because?” she asks with one of her eyebrows raised.

“My sixteenth birthday is in the end of spring. My family does a family portrait every time one of us reaches a milestone year. I want to make sure I can do that” I say and she looks at me shocked.

“You haven’t told me your birthday yet, did you?” she mumbles and I chuckle some.

“But I did better than you. I only had a week before it came up” I tease and poke her shoulder. She rolls her eyes.

“And when is the rest of your families?” she asks curiously.

“My little brother is in the middle of summer. My sister is the beginning of fall, my dad at the end. My mom and my oldest brother are in the end of winter, only three days apart from each other” I say with a fond smile. Azula frowns some.

“We don’t know our team’s birthday, do we?” she hums out and my lips thin.

“We’ll need to find that out soon then. They’ll be under my command after all” I sigh out.

“We have a whole month to find out” Azula says and I nod. I’m going back home soon. I’ll need to send a note to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The campaign arc is finally done! We're finally going home baby!
> 
> I've also got a question. Do you guys want me to post my own royal family fic? Because I don't like what the comics did with them. And I've been making it as a reference for Azula's past for this fic. just wanted to know if you guys would be interested in that coming out in the future.
> 
> Anyways hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The month-long trip sails by faster than you thought and only a few moments stick out to you

# Returning Moments

Zhao stares at me in annoyance and I lightly scoff with a frown behind my mask with the oranges of the sundown playing along it.

“I am glad to send you back home, your majesty. Along with your team” he says and grumbles at the end with his eyes narrowing at me. The team gives nervous glances between the both of us as Azula rolls her eyes.

“Zhao! Just let them on already, I want to get home by the beginning of spring, not the middle” Quingshan said at the top of the ramp exasperated with him. Zhao looks over his shoulder with a pout and Quingshan gives him an unimpressed look with his arms crossing. Zhao sighs before walking up the ramp grumbling something. I laugh some and Azula elbows me before we walk up onto the ship.

“So uh, you and Commander Zhao aren’t on the best terms, are you?” Thao asks as we all walk down the hallway. Azula’s room, the captain’s quarters, is at the very end while both the teams and mine are right across from each other.

“Nope” I chirp with a small smile behind my mask.

“You would be in better terms if you didn’t push him” Azula grumbles and I scoff at her.

“Yeah and that would be never existing in the first place” I say with a roll of my eyes.

“How did you get it that bad?” Chu Hua asks with Bo nodding along.

“I beat him twice. He doesn’t like losing too much” I drawl out and Azula looks over he shoulder as she opens the door to her room.

“And then sassed him about it. Don’t forget that detail” Azula adds and the team narrow their eyes on me.

“Hey! I couldn’t pass it up. He gets so wound up on it” I say with my hands rising in a no threat gesture.

“And now he might throw you overboard” Chu Hua says.

“Only if he has a death wish. Now go to sleep, we have been marching all day” Azula says with a wave before closing the door of her room.

////

////

////

////

Bo and I, without my mask on, sit in the team room by ourselves with string in our hands making different colored cords. I had this pale blue and crimson cord I was making for Azula coming along while Bo has an orange and white nearly materializing in his hands.

“Wait so you twist it this way or” I trail off as my hands tangle in the string. Bo huffs some and lets go of his string to free me from my own.

“No. This way. Watch again” he says and picks up the string and repeats the motion I was supposed to do a couple of times. I nod and move the string much slower than him. I glance up to see that gold and black cord still looped around his shoulder.

“So, why did you pick those colors back in the last fort?” I ask and drop the string from not concentrating. Bo looks at it and his lips thin.

“Reminder of you” he says softly and I frown some.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know being gone would affect everyone so hard” I whisper out and he scoffs and pouts at me.

“What? You family now. Hurt when family gone” he scolds and I look at him shocked. He thinks of me as family?

“I didn’t know you saw me that way” I say in awe and he huffs at me.

“Know now. Gold like Azula, black for shade” he says and holds up his finished cord. I look down at mine that is only a third done. I remember the question I was supposed to ask.

“Hey when is your birthday? Needed information since I’m your commander” I say and he hums out a laugh.

“Beginning of summer” he says and I nod before frowning in concentration to finish my cord. I grumble as I get myself tied up again and Bo chuckles some as he frees me again.

////

////

////

////

Zhao and I glare across from each other as both Quinshan and Azula respectively stare at us unimpressed. The bottom of my mask sits in my lap and I barely pay attention to the bowl of food laid down on the table set up for the four of us only.

“By tomorrow evening we will be within the ocean. From where we’ll be, it will be another three weeks to dock within the royal bay” Quingshan says and Azula hums out in acknowledgment. Both Zhao and I do nothing but stare at each other as we eat slowly.

“I had hoped you choked some by now” he mumbles out and I scowls at him.

“Then we seem to be thinking the same thing, hothead” I hiss before Azula could say anything.

“Oh? I thought you were smarter than me” he says back and I click my chopsticks some.

“I thought you have the mind of a worm, hothead. Since all you do to fight is wiggle around letting out little embers of flame” I drawl out and his jaw tightens.

“And yours is of a dog. Bite into flesh and then turn rapid from the taste” he spits out. I break my chopsticks and we both put our hands on the table to stand prepared to fight each other.

“Zhao-” Quinshan starts.

“Foxy-” Azula says right with him.

“-Enough” they both growl out and we flinch. Zhao looks off to the side and grumbles something underneath his breath and I give a shaky smile to Azula.

“Next time you wish to have dinner with me, your majesty, I suggest we do it with only ourselves” Quingshan mumbles out and narrows his eyes on Zhao.

“It would seem so” she says coldly and glares at me. I look down at my chopsticks and huff some.

“I’m going to need another pair” I grumble out and Azula scoffs at me.

“Go find one in my room, Foxy. And eat there” Azula says with a dismissive wave.

“And go eat in yours, Zhao” Quingchan says harshly. We both gape at them.

“But-” we both stop ourselves as they give us a deadly glare.

“I was just defending myself” I grumble underneath my breath and get up with my mask in one hand and my bowl of food in the other. Just like Zhao to ruin a good meal.

////

////

////

////

“Come of Foxy. It’s only bread, nothing that complicated” Chu Hua says as she finally pulled me into the kitchen and my lips thin. I left the bottom of my mask in Azula’s room, thinking of just getting a snack and then got chased by Chu Hua for this little cooking lesson.

“I only wanted some grapes” I groan out as she takes my bowl away from me and puts it down on one of the many counters.

“To bad now. You’ll get fresh bread instead” she says and throws flour onto another counter and pulls out a round container from one of the shelves.

“See here’s the thing. I have to work for it and I don’t really want to do that” I whine and Chu Hua gives me a pleading look.

“Come on, Shade Fox. I wanna do something with you that isn’t killing” she says and plops two blobs of something white onto the flour covered counter. I sigh and roll up my sleeves.

“Alright fine. What am I doing?” I say and see her pushing her hands into her blob.

“Kneed it like this” she chirps out and I push my fingers into my blob. I make a disgusted noise as I feel it sticky and pasty on my hands.

“Why is it like this?” I hiss out and frown down at it which causes her to laugh some.

“It’s sourdough. The yeast and starter grew really nice for these” she hums out and flips her blob to the other side. I do my best to mimic her and it barely stays on the counter.

“You mean this grew?” I ask somewhat in awe.

“Yeah. All breads do this so it can rise and be fluffy. Right now we’re making sure it rises even more to make it the fluffiest it can be” she says with some cheer before turning to another shelf for some bread pans. I pull my hands away from my blob and my lips thin as I look at my hands.

“What even is this right now? Certainly doesn’t look like bread” I grumble out and she hands me a wet rag to clean my hands after I put my blob in a pan.

“Right now, dough. Once it’s done baking then it will look like normal bread” Chu Hua says and opens a running oven. We push in the pans and she picks up a twenty-minute hourglass before flipping it to start ticking down.

“So, we wait now?” I hum out and move to eat some grapes. She smirks at me.

“Yeah and I have some questions to pass the time. When by Agni’s name are you going to kiss her?” she says and I sputter with a blush.

“I thought we were making bread, Chu Hua, not doing an investigation of my love life” I say quickly and she gives me a grin.

“We can do both at the same time. So, when Shade Fox, when” she says and starts poking my arm. I push her away with a scowl as she laughs some.

“Who are you even talking about, huh? You?” I tease and she gives me an unimpressed look before it goes back to a grin.

“No, I’m talking about a girl with long black hair, usually up in a topknot but some short hairs at the bottom stick out. Oh, and she has golden eyes and her flame is a blue no one has ever produced before” she says and I blush even more.

“Hey, those hairs are super cute” I whine out and Chu Hua laughs some.

“So, when are you going to kiss her?” she needles, and I huff while crossing my arms. I see the last grain of sand fall in the hourglass.

“The bread’s ready” I say quickly and grab a thick rag to protect my hands.

“Don’t think this will get you out of that question, Shade Fox” she says as I pull out the pans. She takes the rag from me with a wooden spatula to take the bread out. I quickly grab my loaf ignoring the slight discomfort of it coming right out of the oven.

“Okay, bye. This was fun” I say quickly and turn around to leave.

“Make sure Princess has some. Maybe you can even feed her” she says before I really leave. I mumble some underneath my breath and break a small piece off to try it. I hum out in joy from how tasty it was. I walk into Azula’s room and she looks up from her reports with a raised eyebrow from seeing the bread.

“It took you a while to find those grapes. Though that doesn’t seem like any I know of” she says and I take off the rest of my mask.

“Chu Hua dragged me to make some bread with her after I asked for her and Thao’s birthdays. Hers is at the end of summer while Thao’s is in the middle of spring” I say and pop another piece of bread into my mouth. Azula looks at the bread some before going back to writing.

“Certainly sounds like Chu Hua” she grumbles out and I look between the bread and her before smiling.

“Do you want some?” I ask holding out a piece for her. She looks back at me and gives me a small nod. I wait for her to hold out her hand, but she only leans her head closer looking at me expectedly. I laugh some and feed it to her. She hums some as she chews it.

“You two didn’t ruin it” she drawls out and looks at my piece. I smirk down at her as I chew.

“Do you want more?” I ask and see a small blush spread across her cheeks.

“Yes” she says and leans her head closer again for me to feed her more. I shake my head some but feed her with no objections.

////

////

////

////

I blink in surprise to see Daisuke looking up at the full moon on a little secluded part of the deck.

“Daisuke! I didn’t know we were on the same ship” I says with a smile as I stand next to him. He looks down with his own smile.

“I thought you wanted to have fun with your friends. I’m not one for big crowds usually” he hums out before we both look up at the moon.

“Do you like the full moon too?” I ask after a while and I see him nod in the corner of my eye.

“Did you know waterbenders grow stronger with it in the sky?” he says and I look at him shocked.

“No, I didn’t. How do you know that?” I ask and he hums some.

“I’ve been here for a while, Shade Fox. I know a few things about them. And how to fight them as well” he says and I look at him in awe.

“Really? Any tips if it comes to it?” I say remembering the fight with Aiko. It was a hard one for me, not just because it was her.

“Keep their hands in one place. They need them to bend. And keep them away from any water. Snow included if their good enough” he says with a nod that I give back. He frowns down to the water some.

“What’s wrong?” I ask when I see it.

“I’ve never been a big fan of this war. Actually, never have been a fan of fire either” he sighs out and I laugh some.

“You’re in the Fire Nation though” I say as I elbow him lightly. He sags his shoulders some.

“Yes I am. Though I think it’s okay. I get to meet a lot of intriguing people being a sailor” he says and gives me a smile.

“I’ll admit it, I’m not big on this war. But I found some cool people within it” I say and smile down at the water when I think of Azula. Without the war I would have never known her the way I do know and have meet the team. I feel myself yawn some.

“Well I’m tired. So, see you later Daisuke” I say and make my way to my room. He only waves goodbye.

////

////

////

////

“But think about the colors, Shade Fox. You’ll be bringing so much attention to yourself with them contrasting” Thao says as we sit in the team room by ourselves.

“But I thought that was what we were aiming for. Clothes that catch someone’s eye” I huff out with a confused frown.

“It still has to look good, Shade Fox” he sighs out with a shake of his head.

“What? Orange and blue could look good together” I whine out and he gives me an unimpressed look.

“Is orange your favorite color?” he asks dryly.

“Yes, it is for a matter of fact” I say while puffing my chest out some.

“Then maybe orange and black would do” he says with a small nod.

“Why are you wanting black in everything?” I ask as he writes down something.

“Because it’s a color that looks good on everyone. Use orange as some highlights for a pop and then you’ll get people’s attention. Oh, have some stripes of orange go down the skirt” he says and writes even faster.

“Why a skirt?” I mumble and he looks at me confused.

“You don’t like dresses?” he says sounding surprised.

“No, they’re hard to fight in. I want to be prepared at any time for a fight. Comes from the life I’ve been living” I say and he looks at me with some concern.

“And what life was that?” he says.

“One of a thief. Never know if someone found you out and wants payback” I say with a shrug. He frowns some before sighing.

“Then it can be like a stash. And maybe some tied on the arm” he says and writes it down.

“So why did you ask me what clothes I would like?” I say after a while of him writing.

“Because you came in looking like this” he says and waves up and down at me.

“And?” I say with a slight tilt of my head.

“Do you remember when we first meet? How I gushed about your outfit? Well I assumed you knew a few things about fashion. You do but not as much as I first thought” he says with a smirk at the end. I roll my eyes with a smile. I’ll prove him wrong. Someday.

////

////

////

////

Azula sighs as she closes the last of my books with a small frown.

“Now, I am done” she mumbles out and I blink at her a bit dazed just waking up from the loud thump of the closing the book.

“Read the last book?” I say tiredly and she nods some as she pushes it to the little stack of books at the corner of her desk.

“Yes, I have no more reading I can do. Though I’ll have the royal library at my disposal in a week” she says and leans back into her chair letting her head roll to look at me.

“What do you like reading?” I ask and rub at my eyes. I’m having some troubles waking up it seems. But not tired enough to miss a glimmer in her eyes.

“Fantasy is my go-to genre. I enjoy how many fights and battles come into play with them. I might be able to use some of their strategies as well” she says her voice brimming with passion.

“I remember hearing you don’t like romance too much. Why’s that?” I say just wanting her to keep that passion in her voice. It’s beyond cute. She shuffles in her seat to look at me more directly.

“They tend to be bland, the same thing over and over. A girl meets a boy and look they’re in love. Then the rest of the book is them being idiots with each other too scared to admit their feeling even if it’s so obvious” she huffs out and my lips thin. Ah, good to know that.

“What’s our thoughts on actual romance? Or is it the same complaints with the written ones?” I ask doing my best not to give myself away with a blush.

“I have no care in real life too. I need no boy to overshadow me” she scoffs out and narrows her eyes as I tilt my head.

“It doesn’t have to be a boy” I says and she looks at me in confusion.

“But those are the only ones you can romance” she says and I give her an unimpressed look.

“I don’t know what to tell all the girls I kissed before” I grumble out without thinking and her head whips around with curiosity in her eyes.

“You kissed before? Other girls? You can do that?” she says quickly and I blink at her trying to catch up to her.

“Yeah. My first kiss was a guy then the next day I was dared to kiss a girl. The girl one was way better than the guy and now they’re the only ones I kiss” I say cautiously and she looks down at her desk in thought. So uh, she doesn’t know about lesbians it seems.

“This is news to me. I have always thought romance was between a girl and a boy. But it doesn’t have to be?” she says softly and looks back at me now before quickly looking away with a blush.

“It can be between girl and girl or boy and boy. It’s really all down to preference” I say softly with my own blush. She is being too cute right now.

“I will keep that in mind then” she says before going to write down something.

“Glad I could inform you something new then” I sigh out. My lips thin as the conservation starts to die off.

“I guess you also like learning new things” I say wanting to change the subject and keep that cute passion going.

“Yes, I do. The new bending form report is something I do on a constant” she starts and I give her a dreamy mixed with tired smile as she rants about the specifics of the report.

“You can be really cute sometimes, you know?” I mumble out before I could even think of stopping myself. She cuts herself off and looks at me shocked. I look back at her the same.

“Cute?” she says softly and my lips thin. Oh Agni, I think I doomed myself. Well, let’s prepare my urn now.

“Y-yeah. The fact you remember so much from that book” I stutter out and I can feel my cheeks flush and I shuffle nervously in my chair some. She searches my expression before rising her chin some with a blush.

“As are you” she says trying to sound confident but failing. I dig my face into my arms that are looped around the back of my chair.

“I think I’m still tired” I mumble out and close my eyes.

“Like now” I hear her whisper. Oh Agni, have some mercy on me.

////

////

////

////

The last day of winter, Quingshan’s birthday, has much of the ship drinking and feasting and I take a deep breath before knocking on his door. He opens it and gives me a crooked smile before letting me in.

“Shade Fox, I wasn’t expecting you. Come, what other way to celebrate a captain’s birthday other than some beer?” he says and hands me a mug full of it.

“I’ve never drank before” I hum out and take a small sip. I cough as it burns down my throat. He laughs some and motions for me to sit down with him.

“I’m surprised. I thought with your life you would have had some drinks. Though your still young” he says and takes a swig. I sip at it again prepared for the burn and kind of enjoying it.

“I wanted to know why you decided to join the navy. If you’re willing to tell it” I ask after a while and he hums some.

“I joined to bring honor and glory to my family. As the first born it is my duty to do it. And with my father being a man from the South Pole, I have this as the only way to bring enough for others to recognize it. I then meet Zhao and here I am” he says and waves to the wall of the ship with a fond smile.

“You and Zhao seem pretty close” I say and my eyes widen some. Is Zhao the man he was talking about with that lovely-dovey look back home? Oh no, anything but him Agni. Please.

“I know you hate him, and I will admit he doesn’t take loss well at all, but he’s not a horrible man. I was planning on being with him till he retires. I am fine working underneath him too, if that’s what it takes to stay with him” he says with that same look in his eyes. Zhao’s that man. By Agni, have mercy on me.

“Hey, we would do anything for the one’s we love” I say with a shrug and think back to killing Aiko to protect Azula. I’ll even go through war again just to stay beside her. …By Agni’s name, I’m whipped for her.

“And what about you? Your name is cleared now” he asks and fills his mug with more beer. I shake my head when he silently asks if I wanted more.

“I’m keeping the job. It’s steady money to help my family and I don’t have to worry about being caught. A win for me” I say and he hums some.

“Your good for her majesty too. Keeps her levelheaded and less prone to burning others. I heard you were able to convince her to think of her soldiers too. That’s quite a feat you know” he says and I look at him shocked.

“Really? I didn’t know I did that” I say and look down at my empty mug. How big of an impact do I have on Azula? 

“You should go to bed. We’ll be arriving at the royal docks tomorrow morning. Let’s hope you don’t get a hangover from that beer” he says with a pat on my shoulder. I nod and leave for bed. Just how important am I to Azula? I have her book rant flash in my head once again. Maybe… maybe I have a chance to be with her. But that chance is one riddled with dangers in every corner. She’s the princess, the heir apparent of the throne. She’ll need heirs and I can’t provide them for her. And that’s enough to get me killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, I might have had some fun with this chapter if you can't tell. I wanted like a relationship wrap up since most of these characters won't play a big role for this arc I have planned. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two tell on the ones who taught you what you know before the meeting with the Firelord

# Teachers of Our Ways

Those two identical old ladies from the training all the way back in summer stand to greet us as we walk down the ramp.

“Princess Azula, welcome home” they say and bow. A group of servants lead our team into the palace while Quingshan and Zhao talk to each other softly before Quingshan leaves.

“Remember, captain. We are leaving in the first week of summer. I suspect you to return from then” Zhao says and Quingshan only waves goodbye with a soft smile before jogging into town. He’s going to be home till then. I sigh in relief finally being able to tell him who I’ve been.

“We have heard you have finally learned lightning bending” the left lady says and Azula moves her hands behind her.

“Yes, I have finally been able to produce lighting, Lo and Li. Under the tuition of both you and Father, of course” Azula says with pride. So, their names are Lo and Li along with being her firebending teachers. Good to know that.

“And on the note of the Firelord. He wishes to speak with you both within the next two hours” the right one, taking a guess at Lo here, says and we both tense up at that. No way will this turn out good if I’m there as well. Will it be like last time?

“Before the ceremony?” Azula asks and Lo and Li nod their heads.

“Let’s settle down before we speak with him, Azula. He wants to speak to us in two hours not now” I say and put a hand on her shoulder while breathing slowly since she started to breath quicker. She matches my breath as she nods and we walk to our rooms.

“Come into mine once you settle. I wish to speak before Father” Azula orders and I nod as I open my door.

The room looked like it was before. A desk with an ink well and writing brush underneath a window looking out to the gardens and on one side wall is a drawer with a full mirror next to it. A bed with crimson sheets and black pillows and an armor stand fit for any I would have is on the other side wall. I pull out the winter clothes Azula gave me and lay them on the armor stand so it doesn’t look at me empty. This is going to be my room from now on, might as well personalize it as much as I can right now. 

I sigh and sit on the edge of my bed looking out the window. Ozai is going to talk with me again. What will he say? Will he threaten me again? Tell me I have failed and that he hurt my family? Will he notice the changes in Azula and blame me for them? …Will he notice the looks I give her?

I shake my head and make to go into Azula’s room. I can think about all those questions when I actually get there. Right now, Azula wants to talk about something. She opens the door quickly after I knock and locks it behind me. I notice the war of emotions in her eyes.

“What’s bothering you, Azula? Are you scared of what he’ll say?” I ask as I pull off my mask and set it down on her drawers. Azula stares at her reflection of the mirror before scowling at it and walking over to her desk to lean on it with her hands. “Dragon, I need a word response. I can’t quite understand your actions enough to get a solid answer” I say softly and put a hand on her shoulder again.

“Why does he want you there? You only did your job. He has no reason to hold you accountable for my failures” she says and seems to be attempting to memorize the wood grains of the desk.

“Oh, he has some reasons” I say grimly and she looks at me confused.

“What?” she whispers and I look towards her bed with my lips thinning. I won’t be able to look at her and say it at the same time.

“He wanted me to keep my face hidden. He knew who I was, and he wanted me to hide it. Now I’ve shown you my face and sent letters to my family. That could be enough reasons to punish me” I say lowly. I stare at the bed some till I feel Azula grab my hand and I look right into her eyes. There’s conviction mixed with fear. 

“Stand with respect when he comes. Take it silently. Zuzu didn’t do that and I’m sure you know what happened to him” she says quietly and I can only nod. Is this what she does to survive him?

“Let’s talk about something else. I don’t think I ever told you who taught me my swordplay” I sigh out and lead her to sit on her bed.

“No, even when I asked the question back at your interrogation” Azula mumbles out and holds my hand between hers before playing with it. A normal nervous habit she’s taken up.

“Mater Anuman was my teacher” I say and she looks at me surprised.

“Him? He barely has any students though. How did you get to be taught by him?” Azula says curiously.

“Well, I wasn’t allowed to go to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls even though I had all the requirements for it. So, we went searching for someone to teach me some swordplay while I went to a normal school. Turns out I was good enough for him to teach” I say and she looks at me confused.

“Why didn’t the academy accept you? We might have meet then” she says and I give her a strained smile.

“They didn’t want a mixed kid. You had to be pure blood fire nation. They don’t let anyone from the colonies in too” I say and Azula scoffs some.

“They would turn someone down just because you’re not from two parents that are fire nation?” she says dryly and I nod.

“Even with Mom as a general, there was so many teachers and schools who refused to teach me and my siblings because of Dad. I got lucky Master Anuman didn’t have that same mentality. Though I’m not sure if the one he does have isn’t just as harmful” I say and she frowns some at me.

“And what’s his mentality?” she says and my lips thin.

“The best example is his admission process. You come in and he tests you. Then you have a week to come back with another test. Then he decides if he will teach you or not” I say remembering my tests.

“That sounds fair. But there’s a catch isn’t there?” she says slowly and I nod.

“He fights you like his life is on the line. You’ll leave bleeding and broken. I remember the first test there was twenty other kids wanting to come in. I was the only one who came back a week later. Even then, he fought like his life depended on it” I say and see Azula tense up.

“What? Just why would he do that? I can assume none of you had any experience with a sword and he acted like you did?” she hisses out and I squeeze her hand.

“He wanted to see if you would give up. If you can learn through harsh times just as much as easy ones. I was his only student for three years till he accepted another. He told me if I didn’t seem to have learned, improved just an ounce from the first test, he wouldn’t have taught me” I say and her frown deepens.

“Was he that violent after the tests?” she grumbles out.

“No, he taught me like I did with you. Though I would be given weekly tests that would be seeing if I learned anything on my own. He usually only taught the basics and then let’s you teach yourself. If he beat you in the test, he would give some pointers then help patch you up. He would keep the same level of intensity till you beat him. Only then he would get harder. After the basics he basically becomes a training partner” I say and Azula hums.

“Is that how you got your unique fighting?” Azula asks.

“Yeah. I’m not the strongest fighter, but I’m quick. When I tried to beat him with strength I never won. But the time I focused on being quick and countering him I started to beat him in quick succession” I say and Azula looks at our hands thoughtfully.

“Do you believe he might teach me?” she asks and I frown some.

“He might not. You’re the princess, those admission tests will put him in a bad light if you leave like anything close to how I did” I say. She nods some but doesn’t seem convinced.   
“Don’t use your royal power over him. He’s got a bitter tone if you try to undermine him, do something he told you not to. He’s good at knowing what gets to you too” I warn and she frowns a bit at that. We sit there in silence before she lets out a deep sigh.

“Father should be ready for us. Remember Foxy-”

“Stand with respect when he comes. Take it silently” I finish for her and she gives me an approving noise. I put on my mask and we leave for the throne room in tense silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're learning a bit more about Foxy here!


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozai continues his threats yet your nation only sees a hero

# Heroic Threats

The curtains part as we walk in, his flames once again having shadows move across his face. I kneel into a bow that has my head to the ground while Azula kneels next to me her hands in front of her and her head down. The most passive pose I’ve ever seen her in. I would even call it submissive coming from her.

“I have heard you have finally produced lightning Azula” he says and I pull myself up to only have my forearms on the ground now. I’ve never bowed like this since Master Anuman took me in as his student eight years ago.

“Yes Father, I have with your guidance” she says her head still looking down at the ground. 

“I am glad to see it has only taken you four years to produce it. Many others who attempt could never in such a short time, not even I. I presume you will master it in an even shorter time, hm?” she drawls out and Azula finally looks at him and I can catch the glimmer of fear that’s in her eyes.

“Of course, Father. I will see to it as soon as I can” she says and he hums out some.

“And that was not the only thing you learned as well. You learned to bend with a weapon too” he says and she nods.

“Yes, I found a report with the theory written in it. I found how to make it work” she says and he shifts closer.

“I wish for your own report then. One where I can learn as well” he says coldly that I get a sense he doesn’t like that she knows but he doesn’t. He can’t have someone better than him, even his own daughter.

“Then it shall be made” Azula says with another nod.

“Good, Azula. I knew you would understand. Now do you understand why you have been relieved of the campaign?” he says and his flames dim enough so we can see his face.

“No Father. I only have presumptions that I have failed you” she says and tenses up some.

“Those are true, Azula. You have not taken the lesson of the execution of Fort Trang to heart. You spared plenty of the nation’s, _my_ , enemies during your marches” he says and I feel my blood run cold. He’s talking about the towns. He wanted everything to burn to be destroyed. He wanted her to be cruel. …She would have been too if I weren’t there. I look down to the ground realizing just how much influence I have. Just how important I am.

“I am sorry, Father. I will take it to heart from now on” she starts off shaky but quickly goes back to normal.

“It is one reason why you have returned home Azula, though not the main. I wish to reinstate our personal training. Once I have deemed you fit enough, you will be given another campaign, one planned for Ba Sing Se. If the city is not under our banner by then” he says and I see Azula sigh out softly. He let her off easy then.

“I would be honored to be trained by you once again, Father” she says with a bow.

“Good, Azula. I know you would understand. Now leave, I wish to speak with your companion alone” he orders with a flick of his wrist that brings his fire back up into a blaze. Azula gets up with only a quick glance to me. I take a deep breath and shiver slightly as I hear the curtain close behind Azula.

“I am at your service, my lord” I say and rest my head down on the ground again.

“You walk a thin line, y/n. Take off your mask now” he barks and I do as he says. I sit there with my head still touching the ground. I feel the heat of a flame from him sending a fireball right in front of me.

“Raise your head” he growls and I do as he says. “I told you to keep yourself hidden yet I heard that you showed my daughter your face even before the _heroic_ stand of the last fort. Then, _then_ , you change her course, clouded her vision, her ability to learn my lesson in some manner or form. I remember telling you I would have no other break her” he says and I hiss out softly as he hits my arms with a blast of fire. My hands ball up into fists as I feel my arms burn. It was a direct blast to skin since I rolled up my sleeves though not enough to scar horribly. Maybe only slight discoloration here and there than a scar like Zuko. He’s letting me off easy then.

“You did, my lord. I did not think I was making such an act” I say and he scowls down at me. He leans back some and gives me a hard glare.

“Then remember now. No one shall change her course. She needs no one but I. If you can remember that then I will let you live and continue your service to her. Will you do such thing, y/n?” he says coldly.

“It will be done, my lord” I say and bow.

“Roll down your sleeves and put on your mask. You have a ceremony to attend and I wish for you to remove it yourself to the crowd” he says and I do as he says. Azula looks over me quickly as the curtain closes behind me before we start walking to the announcement platform.

“What did he say? Do?” she whispers as we walk side by side.

“Just a reminder, Azula. Don’t fret over it” I whisper back. He thinks I’m breaking her, changing her course. _Good_. I’m showing her what he should be doing. To support and care for her and only her. Not her title or her use and if that’s breaking her in his eyes then I’m doing a good job. I’ll break her from a tool, a weapon, into a human. Into the person I know is in there.

Lo an Li bow as we stop in front of them with the large black curtains that hold the announcement platform.

“We shall announce your heroisms” they say and I tilt my head some to get their attention.

“I wish to remove my mask during the ceremony as well” I add and Azula gives me a glance from the corner of her eyes.

“Then we will save your names for after you remove your mask. We shall start now” they say and glide out into the platform.

“You want others to see you now?” she asks and we hear the crowd outside start quieting down.

“Yes. My mask will be for protection now, not a thing to hide behind” I say and her lips thin before looking at the curtains again.

“We have made the Earth Kingdom cower back from the shores of their mainland” Li says and Azula moves her hands behind her with her chin rising some.

“And the main commander has returned home” Lo says and Azula pushes past the curtains. The crowd cheers loud.

“And another returns as well” they say and I push the curtains behind me. The sun is at it’s highest point and I see so many people lined up underneath us. So many look up in awe at me as I make my way next to Azula. I scan the crowd and see my family there near the front. I take a deep breath.

“Shade Fox” Lo and Li say together.

“Our princess found her doing her last heist as a thief and taken her in as her protector. Within the campaign she showed her skill and honor, leading our men battle after battle with our princess” Li says and I hear the crowd mummer.

“And she became a general and the second in command following our princess through the Earth Kingdom’s lands. Then with their last fort she was presumed death yet hide behind enemy walls” Lo says and the crowd holds their breathes.

“And she destroyed their ranks from within. When our princess attacked, she stood over the remains of their general as a loyal fox” they say and I pull of my mask. I glance at my family and they look up at me in shock and pain and anger. Why is that there?

“Welcome home our blue flamed princess and her loyal fox of the shadows! Welcome home Princess Azula and Shade Fox! They have brought glory to our nation” Lo and Li say and the crowd cheers. Azula looks at me with pride and I do my best to mimic it. Why is my family shocked? I need to talk with them as soon as I can to figure it out. Thankfully, Mom will be here since a war meeting is happening tomorrow. I’ll ask her either before or after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Ozai threatens us once more along seeing our family after nearly a whole year! But they seem to haven't even known that we were shade Fox, how could that be? Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize that you can’t trust all that you hear and see once your Mother tells you a little bit about her side of the story

# A Waste of Ink

The servant stops me and Azula with two big bag of letters as we walk to the war meeting.

“What are those?” I ask in awe and Azula gives me a small smile. She looks down at her robes fit for the war meeting and act as if she still has dust on it.

“Letters from the public. Usually the heroes get them for around five days after a ceremony like that. send them to our rooms” she says and the servant bows before scurrying past us to our rooms.

“I guess I’ll have to stay out here till it’s done?” I ask as we walk through the gardens.

“Yes, Father doesn’t want you there. I hope you can keep yourself busy without me, Foxy” Azula drawls out as I stop looking at a bench underneath a tree that’s starting to bloom some flowers on its branches.

“I’ll find a way, Dragon. I’ll wait for you here” I say with a little wave when she looked over her shoulder. She nods before leaving me in the gardens. I lay down on the bench and stare up at the tree. I’ll just rest some now since last night I had to many thoughts running in my head.

////

////

////

////

I blink awake hearing footsteps walk down the hallway coming from the war meeting. I push up onto my elbows and see it’s Mom as she passes me by with a deep scowl on her face.

“General Daiyu! Mom” I yell out as I chase after her. She stops and her head whips around with a harsh glare. I tense up but still remove my mask for her to see my face. Pain and anger flashes in her eyes.

“I thought I saw you up there yesterday with that ceremony” she says tensely and I can see her shiver some. I look at her sadly. She shivers when she’s trying to keep her emotions at bay. “I thought I told you to come back home for lunch the _next day_. Not ten months later” she says coldly and I frown at her.

“I know. This wasn’t the plan. I wasn’t supposed to be caught. It was to be my last heist” I say trying to explain myself till she holds up a hand.

“You stole before? Were your friends even real or was that just a cover up so you could steal without us realizing? Was that where all the money you said came from your job?” she says her voice close to her scolding tone. I swallow through the lump in my throat.

“They’re real and yeah. That’s where the money came from” I say and she shivers again.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” She cuts me off before I could answer her. “You didn’t because we would have forced you to stop. Why didn’t you tell us you were Shade Fox? You didn’t even send any letters to tell us you breathe, you’re fine! You fell of the face of the world” Mom chokes out with a few tears running down her face. I stare back in horror and pain. I never saw her cry. 

“But I did. I sent notes home after the first week or so” I plead feeling like my heart is shattering in my chest. What happened? Would Azula… no. No. She wouldn’t lie to me like this. …Right?

“Let me send a hawk for you then: We didn’t get them” Mom yells tears streaming down her face.

“But I sent them” I yell back and feel tears well up in my eyes.

“What seems to be the issue with Foxy, General Daiyu?” Azula says coldly as she stops next to me. I can see Mom tense up and only give her a glance before looking back to me.

“We will discuss this once we’re both in better shape. We’re we can actually listen to each other” Mom croaks out before leaving. I look down at my mask. Was Iroh right? Did Azula lie to me?

“Why are you crying?” Azula asks softly and I turn to face her with a scowl.

“Where the fuck did those letters go?” I demand and see a flash of surprise flutter over her eyes. She furrows her brow some and frowns. 

“What? They should be with your family” she says in a harsh tone.

“Well they’re not. Why in Agni’s name are they not? No one can keep back a royal seal, Azula. …Unless you never sent them” I hiss out and Azula tenses up some. She opens her mouth but closes it before saying anything. I feel my blood boil. She’s holding something back from me. “ _Tell me_ ” I growl out and she only thin her lips.

“I… I don’t know what happened to them” she whispers and I can see that glimmer in her eyes. She’s lying. Of course, she would do this. …Maybe Iroh was fucking right. She doesn’t want to be loved. I turn putting on my mask and walk towards my room feeling numb from how much my heart has been breaking in just a few moments. First seeing my mom cry and then realizing just how little Azula cares for me. Enough to lie to me twice over something this big.

“Foxy” Azula yells frantically and I can hear her scramble after me. I stop and she grabs my wrist to keep me there. At least that’s what she’s going to think.

“If you’re going to lie to me, I have no need to be here. I’ve got a family that thinks I came back from the fucking dead because of you. It would have been manageable if you only lied once. But twice?” I growl out and break out of her grasp before sprinting to my room.

“Foxy! Damn it” she yells and I can hear her chase after me. I stop and crouch for her to land on my back going to fast to stop. I pull her over me and she lands on her back with a grunt. I run past her and close my door when I see her slide in from the hallway. I look around my room to find anything that would keep my door closed. She has a key into it, the lock will be useless.

“Foxy, open the door. Or I’m opening it myself” I hear Azula growl and I click the lock. It will buy me time. I hear her growl again and walk over to her own room to get the key to both of our rooms. I grab the chair for the desk and shove it underneath the handle of the door in an angle so it couldn’t move. I grab the armor stand that’s pretty heavy and push it against the chair so it wouldn’t move unless she puts a lot of force in her attempt.

“No! You fucked up big time, Azula! You should have never tried to lie to me in the first place” I say and I hear the door click unlocked. The handle rattles and rattles but doesn’t budge an inch. Good.

“Foxy! You don’t understand me! Open this door” Azula says and I can hear the desperation in her voice as she slams her hand on the door. I throw my mask to the wall the desk faces. It clicks itself apart and lands on the desk messing up the papers laid in a stack on it.

“Oh no I do, Azula. You want control over me and somehow you think you can be sneaky with it. Fuck off Azula. You aren’t living my life” I sob out and land on my bed crying some into my arms.

“No, you can’t leave me. Please” she pleads and I hear the handle rattle weakly before she lets go of it completely. She’s begging for me to stay? …Fuck it fine. I’ll listen to her if she’s desperate enough to beg.

I throw myself out of bed and drag myself to my door. The chair and armor stand clatter to the ground as I pull them away to open the door. I scowl at Azula who looked so small with her hands in front of her.

“Get the fuck in here” I say while pointing inside and she nods quickly before shuffling into my room. I close the door and lean on it after I turned to face her. She looks at me in fear and looks like she’s about to break down to her knees. I close my eyes and take some deep breaths to calm myself. I still have to listen to her.

“There is a way that the notes didn’t get to your family” she says quietly, and I force myself to remain calm as I look at her again. She’s on her knees now with her hands in front of her and her head bowed down to look at the ground. The same position when Ozai was talking with her. Why did she throw herself into it? What is the significance of this pose?

“And what would that be, Azula?” I say with a frown. I don’t like her like this. Like she’s submitting to me. This isn’t her. And if it’s not her I don’t want it.

“A royal can hold letters and notes with the royal seal back at any process during the delivery” she whispers out and tenses up. I sigh and walk up in front of her. She looks up at me and I can see fear and desperation in her eyes as they flicker between my face and my swords on my back. She thinks I’m going to hurt her. My frown deepens as I kneel to her level. She looks at me in shock.

“Are you saying that Ozai might have kept them from reaching my family?” I ask softly and her lips thin as she looks away. “It couldn’t be your mother, your brother, or your uncle. All three of them are not involved in the palace. It was either you or Ozai, Azula. Tell me, do you think Ozai held back my notes for them to be a waste of ink and hope for me?” I add in and grab one of her hands.

“I was foolish to think you could reach your family without clearing your name. He reminded me by holding them back. I should have never told you that you could” she says quickly and scowls down at the ground.

“Azula, why are you wanting the blame? Taking the blame will only have us fall apart” I say and she looks up at me with fear. Was that lie in the hallway her trying to say it was her fault not Ozai’s? Why would she do that? Why take the blame for him?

“You’ll leave me?” she whispers her voice breaking. My lips thin at that.

“Many would, Azula. You tried to make everything seem like it was you, that you purposely betrayed my trust. You should have been honest with me to start with” I say and rub the back of her hand.

“I’m not asking about other people, y/n. I’m asking about you” she croaks out and I sigh before pulling the both of us up to stand.

“No, I won’t leave you this time. But doing it again then I will. You have only one chance with something this big Azula and you used it. You won’t get another” I say and pick up my chair to set it back in front of my desk.

“I won’t. This won’t happen again” Azula says with determination as I sit down in my chair. My lips thin. I don’t know if I can trust her like this again. Not when she was so willing to lie to me.

“Can you please leave? I have to think how I’m going to explain my whole career to my Mom” I sigh out as I hear the armor stand clatter back up to normal.

“Do you want me to try to find those notes?” she asks softly and I shake my head.

“No, they’re useless now. He might have burned them too” I say grimly and I scowl at my mask.

“Alright. I hope to see you for breakfast tomorrow” she mumbles out. I hum out and stare at my mask some more. I hear the door close and click locked before I let myself cry. So much happened today that I never wanted. So much I didn’t see or hear till now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula's still making mistakes and she's lucky enough that Foxy cares enough about her to stay. But even then Foxy won't forget it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter comes that holds you tight in it’s implications as the past comes rearing its head in a way you weren’t suspecting

# The Letter That Holds

I pop another grape into my mouth as I read through the hero letters I got yesterday. I decided to take breakfast in my room this morning not wanting to see Mom or Azula after yesterday. I still need to think how I’m going to get Mom to be okay with me back in her life and get Azula to realize what she did. If I popped up like nothing was wrong, I don’t think she would see that her lying really did a number to my trust in her.

I put down the what was a kid’s letter of awe into the growing stack and pick up another one. They’ve been helping me get through all the chaos from yesterday. I sigh and shake my head feeling some of the pain come back before I read the letter.

**My old friend, y/n**  
**I’m sure you haven’t heard of me lately, but I certainly have heard of you. How you rose in the ranks after being caught. How from a failure for the rest of the troupe, you were given a room in the palace. Our verdict is as criminals and yours a hero. I hope I can speak with you in person tomorrow at Din Saiki Inn with the sun’s highest point without telling anyone. I much rather bring no harm to an innocent just like your brother, Longwei, if I don’t have too.**  
**Your old friend, Yazou**

I stare at the note in shock as my blood runs cold. The troupe would do that? Hold my little brother hostage? 

I scramble out of my seat and stuff the note between my belt and stash and fumble to put on my mask. I have to talk to Mom. I ask a servant where General Daiyu was staying and do my best to act calm as he leads me down hallway after hallway before stopping in front of a door.

“General Daiyu, Shade Fox wishes to speak with you” he says drearily and the shuffling behind the door stops.

“Come in then” she says and I push open the door to see her packing. I close it as I take off my mask looking at her in horror.

“Longwei has disappeared, y/n. I’m going home to see what I can do to bring him back home” she says sounding like a general giving orders. She gets that tone when things get stressful like this.

“I know” I croak out and she looks at me before scowling some.

“What did you do now? What do you know?” she asks coldly and I shake feeling so guilty and hurt. He’s being held hostage because of me. Because of what I’ve done.

“The schemer of our troupe, Yazou, has him hostage. He wants to talk to me today” I say quietly and Mom puts a hand on my shoulder.

“No. You’re not going. I already thought you died once; I don’t want to think that again” Mom says quietly yet still harshly.

“He’ll hurt him if I don’t” I whisper out and Mom frowns at me.

“Okay, but don’t get yourself hurt too. One child of mine disappearing at once is enough excitement I need in my life” Mom sighs out and continues to pack.

“Why are you going home? Can’t you help me staying here?” I whimper out and Mom sighs again.

“You know how dramatic the rest of our family is, y/n. Our estate might burn down if someone doesn’t tell them how ridiculous they’re being” she huffs out with a crooked smile and I look down at the floor. 

“I’m sorry. He’s gone because of me” I whisper and she stops immediately. She pulls me into a hug, but I keep my hands to my side. I feel so hurt that I’ve become numb. 

“No, he isn’t. I want you to know I still love you. I don’t like what you’ve done but your still you. Still my little swordswoman, the little girl who always stood up for what was right. Your still my daughter, y/n. we’ll talk more on being Shade Fox when Longwei is safe, alright?” she whispers into my ear. I finally return her hug and nod into her shoulder. 

“Okay” I whisper out and Mom holds me tighter as I cry into her shoulder.

“You never take the blame for something you haven’t done. Why are you doing it now?” she asks as she rubs at my back and sway us side to side some.

“I think Yazou thought I planned this. He always needed the money from the heists the most with his parents. Now I’m back as a hero without him getting what he needed. He sees that I won and left the whole troupe to fall” I say grimly and Mom hums.

“Yet it’s still not your fault. Those are his feelings, not yours. Remember that when you talk to him” she says squeezing me tighter. I nod into her shoulder and sniffle some. She starts signing Four Seasons softly till my tears stop.

“I’ll bring him back home, Mom. I’ll make sure he’s safe and sound” I say with conviction and she pulls away to wipe at my cheeks.

“I know you will. These last ten months as Shade Fox proved that. I love you. Keep yourself safe and sane during this” Mom says and kisses my forehead before I put on my mask. I leave for my room breathing deeply and thinking how I’ll get at our meeting spot. The troupe have gone there before to sell some stuff we stole a few times. A place perfect for thieves and gangs. I can’t come with a sword because it will be to suspicious. But a hidden knife will do fine. I have to have some defense if things escalate.

I pull of my mask and throw it on the drawer as I close my room’s door behind me. I pull out some muted red pants and black long-sleeved shirt. I change and dig through for a cloak to hide better since I won’t be bringing my mask there. I don’t need the public to know where I’m going. I pull out some leather bracers for my arms and a stash that’s the same red as my pants. I pull up some leather boots that go up to halfway my calf. I slip in two knifes into their little loops in the part that goes up your leg. The boots are designed to hide knives, something Azula thought to give me since I’m one built on surprise and speed. I smile some thinking back at her giving me them. 

I write a note for Azula telling her I wanted to go into town and that I would be back for dinner and this time I’ll eat with her. I take a deep breath as I stare at my mask some before I leave for the inn as quickly as I can. I feel like I’m running towards that last fort all over again. Once again, I’m all alone with so much at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's what this arc is really about! You guys weren't suspecting this now where you?!? Neither was Foxy. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your talk with Yazou turns out to be a commission for your service

# A Commission of Service

The smell of heavy smoke always hits me hard when I come to Din Saiki Inn. The man behind the counter looks at me with a scowl.

“What you here for? Anything underneath that cloak?” he asks gruffly as he points at me. I push my cloak back so he could see that there was nothing underneath it.

“Looking for a boy named Yazou. He said he would meet me here” I say and he looks at me shocked before smiling.

“Of course, he’s in room six. Don’t do anything funny, or else” he says and points above us to the second floor. I nod and take the steps up. that man seemed to know Yazou. Just what has he done for these past seasons?

A group of men with knives or axes stare at me as they stand in front of room six’s door.

“Your y/n?” one huffs out flipping his knife in his hand with a glare.

“Yes, that would be me” I grumble out and let another pat me down for any weapons I might be hiding. He doesn’t go for my boots. The one closest to the door knocks on it.

“Your _friend_ is here, boss” he says and opens the door as I pass the group who still stare at me. The door clicks locked behind me and I let my hands ball up by my sides. 

Yazou sips at his cup his fingers tapping at it as he sets it down on the desk. He’s wearing clothing fit for a general, powerful and ready for a fight, unlike all the times I saw him with the troupe. He wore what Changying gave him, nothing like this but still good quality. It borders on a show of vanity with all the gold. And something else catches my eye. One of his eyes has the pupil broken, it spilling out diagonally into the white of his eye. It makes me blanch just thinking how he got that. It was probably from his parents.

“Long time no see, y/n” Yazou says with that smirk I haven’t seen since the meet up for our last heist. My lips thin as my blood runs cold. This one definitely means something disastrous is going to happen. 

“Where’s my brother?” I hiss out and he tsks at me with a slow shake of his head.

“Has your rise in power made you forget your manners? You’ll need them in the palace” he says dryly and my jaw tightens as he takes a sip out of his cup.

“Hello Yazou. Where’s my brother?” I drawl out and he laughs some with that smirk again.

“Oh, he’s being treated fairly don’t worry. You just need to show me how sorry you were for abandoning the troupe to rot while you rose without any struggle” he hums out and I tense up. No struggle? Then what the fuck was the whole war? I take a deep breath to calm myself. There’s too much at stake here.

“What do you mean? I was caught and forced to join the war or die. How was that leaving you all to rot?” I ask grimly, not wanting to play this game.

“Says the one everyone sees as a hero” he growls out.

“Of course, I would Yazou. I did some crazy stuff in that campaign. But that doesn’t prove anything for you” I huff out and his jaw tightens.

“Then why are you still serving that princess? Or were you forced to do that too?” he hisses out and I tense up. “See? You left us to rot! Don’t come in” he yells and some shuffling from the hallway stops just as quickly as it started. I shiver some thinking just how much power Yazou has in this encounter.

“Fine. I’m guessing you want me to do something to get my brother back” I spit out while crossing my arms and he hums some as he takes another sip.

“You can make up for your mistake, your abandonment. You just need to show where your loyalty is: The royal family or your own and the troupe” he drawls out and my eyes narrow in confusion.

“That doesn’t help me figure out what you want me to do, Yazou. I’m not a schemer like you” I scoff and he sighs with a shake of his head with a fond smile.

“I’m not expecting you to be, y/n. Steal from the princess. That’s how you’re going to prove your loyalties” he says and my blood runs cold.

“What?” I gasp out and he gives me that smirk again.

“Really it’s a simple test. Take something recognizable as her, like the fire lady headpiece given to all daughters of that family, without her noticing you. She trusts you enough to be her second in command. You can probably just walk in her room take it and bring it to me in oh, five days? …Yes, that seems like a fair estimate, don’t you think?” he drawls out like speaking about a heist plan and I stop breathing. Oh, this is bad. He’s asking me to choose between my brother or Azula. That’s a choice I never wanted to make. One that will break me, I just know it.

“I’m sure I can steal something else. Like those lightning scrolls you all sent me to get. That could bring a lot more money than that” I say and her frowns at me.

“Are you refusing the test? …I wish it didn’t come to this” he sighs out and stands up. I can see just how much he’s grown in muscle over the seasons. He’s still shorter than me but he’s not boney like before. He’s been eating well and training then. “You will bring me the fire lady headpiece in _four_ days or your brother may lose a few things. Every day past that I’ll take something little by little. I’ll probably start with an eye for an eye” he says and points to his injured eye. I look at him in horror.

“Don’t you dare do this to me, Yazou! Not after everything I did for you and the troupe” I say my voice shaky in fear. He scowls at me and I can see pain flash in his eyes.

“And you left me to the wolves that are my parents. Three days now, y/n. Don’t force me to shorten it even more with another refusal” he whispers out sadly and I can only look at him in fear. I squeeze my eyes shut to stop the tears from running down my face.

“Fine” I yell my whole body shaking to keep back my tears now. “Fine” I practically sob and he puts a hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes to see him holding out a piece of paper for me.

“This will bring you to my hideout safe and sound. Bring me that headpiece in three days and your brother will be released like he came in, no harm done to him. I promise you that, y/n. and I hope from then you can forgive me for all of this. But I need to know just who’s side you’re on. And that takes a test” he says grimly and pats my shoulder when I take the paper numbly.

“Whatever, Yazou. If you wanted to be forgiven you would never even think of hurting my family” I hiss out and he frowns at me.

“But you would have never been honest with me without stakes that matter to you. I know how little you think of yourself, borderline suicidal I would say. It’s one of the reasons you risked becoming a thief. Your family has always been above you. So, for something like this to be found, they must be threatened. But I promise you, no harm will come to Longwei or any other member of your family till those three days are up” he says softly and my jaw tightens. I wish none of this was real. Just a nightmare I’m dreaming up. …But it’s not.

“Like I said, _whatever Yazou_ ” I growl out and turn to open the door.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this, y/n” he calls out and the group glare down at me.

“I should go before the palace becomes suspicious of my absence” I say harshly and they part when they see the paper in my hand. I walk back to the palace with a scowl. I have to choose: Azula or my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we got Foxy having to choose again! What will she do? Is there another choice?


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner is just as tense as you thought as feelings become most of the meal

# A Feast on Feelings

I hand my cloak over to a servant for her to place in my room. I don’t have time to stop there with dinner only a few minutes away. I drag myself to the dining hall taking my time to collect myself. This dinner is going to be painful and tiring from everything that’s been happening today. At least I won’t have to deal with Ozai. He never eats with us. Hell, I haven’t even seen him since his talk before the hero ceremony.

The table was low and big enough for the team to eat at with a bit more space for maybe four others. The team look up from eating and give me small smiles.

“Here I thought you would skip dinner too, Shade Fox” Chu Hua says and Azula waves for me to sit next to her.

“There’s only so long that I can keep myself away from you all” I sigh out and nod in thanks as a servant hands me a pair of chopsticks and a bowl of food. I sit down and catch an excited glimmer in Azula’s eyes.

“Truly I thought you would never leave that room of yours. I even went in only to find a note. At the very least you left something to tell me where you were” Azula hums and the team looks at me curiously.

“Where did you go?” they ask at the same time. I give them a smile that I hope doesn’t look strained.

“Into town. I haven’t been here for ten months and wanted to see if all my favorites stores where still up and running. And all of them are” I say.

“What are they?” Thao asks.

“Come next time?” Bo asks.

“Did you buy anything?” Chu Hua asks.

“Why couldn’t you tell me?” Azula asks. My lips thin and I shrink some underneath the questions. I didn’t think that lie would spark so much interest.

“Uh” I trail off and they frown at me some.

“You don’t have to answer us if you don’t want to” Chu Hua says and I give them a strained smile.

“Thanks. I’m just really hungry. I lost track of time and didn’t eat lunch” I say and eat before any of them could question me more. We fall into silence as we eat, Azula giving me glances with a wide range of emotions. Sometimes suspicion, sometimes concern, sometimes something soft. Something like fondness. 

I ignore her thinking about what I’ll have to do. The choice Yazou is making me do. Is there a way I could trick him? Make it seem like I stole from Azula without doing it? ...I would need to tell Azula about Yazou and my brother. If Yazou finds out who knows what he’ll do to Longwei. And besides can I trust Azula with this? She lied on the letters, will she do worse with even bigger stakes? I can just steal from her without noticing, right? …No, she’ll know it’s me. I have a key to her room and the only one she gave out. Add that with me going into town, she’ll pick up that it was me. …Is that why Yazou wanted me to steal from Azula? Because he knows that we’ll break apart with it? I guess that’s why it’s a test of loyalty. The royal family or my own and the troupe. Chu Hua clearing her voice drags me back to dinner.

“Not normal to see you in something other than your iconic Shade Fox get up. Even no mask” Chu Hua says and glances at Azula some. I look down at myself tiredly. These couple of days are really getting to me.

“Yeah I’ll be recognizable with all that on. So, I decided to wear something else out to town” I say and Azula hums some before looking at me fully with a smirk.

“Careful Foxy. With that outfit you could puncture an imperial class ship leading thousands to drown at sea” Azula drawls out and I feel utterly clueless. Bo and Thao look away doing their best not to laugh while Chu Hua holds her head in her hands with a deep sigh. What is happening? Azula looks between them and me quickly and gives a strained smile. 

“Because it’s so sharp” she adds in softly and the boys can’t hold back their laughs anymore. Chu Hua elbows the both of them in the ribs for it. 

“Azula, what are you trying to say?” I ask still as lost as the first statement. Azula scowls at me with a light blush. 

“Are you incapable of taking a compliment?” she hisses out and my lips thin. 

“That was you trying to compliment me?” I ask still confused. Chu Hua gives another deep sigh.

“Yes, you idiot” she growls out and the boys laugh again only to groan as Chu Hua elbows them once more.

“How was I supposed to know?” I say quickly looking at her in disbelief. What is she trying to do?

“What? It’s true. It’s such a sharp outfit that it could do that” she huffs out and crosses her arms.

“I don’t- I don’t see it” I whine out looking down at myself again trying to figure out what was sharp about it. But everything was soft, no sharp angles anywhere. What is   
happening? I already have to deal with too much to handle this too. 

“Fine then. If your incapable of taking a compliment, then I won’t give any” she scoffs and stabs at her food with a deep scowl. I cough some still trying to understand what is happening with life right now.

“That’s not it, Azula. I-…You know what, I’m tired. I’m going to bed now” I groan out while leaving my chopsticks in my half-eaten bowl of food and leaving feeling completely drained.

I slam my door closed and lock it quickly before kicking my boots off letting them slide with the knives falling out. I land on my back on the bed and look up numbly at the ceiling. I have three days to figure out how I’m going to get my brother back home safely. I can either steal from Azula and ruin everything we made over the seasons or I can trust her. Trust her with something even bigger than the campaign and my notes to my family. A sacrifice or a risk? A guarantee or a chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foxy no! she's trying her best to flirt! Get you head in the game Foxy! Hope you guys have a good day! kudos and comments are always appreciated


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to leave your decision to chance. Either way you will make sure your brother comes home safely

# Choice of Chances

I stand in front of Azula’s door completely tense. I fiddle with my key that’s hidden in my pants pocket since I’m wearing the same clothes as yesterday when I went out to town, still without the cape. The torches on the wall flicker eleven times. An hour till the sun’s highest point then. 

I take a deep breath and stare at her door. So, I just talk to her if she’s there and if not steal from her. Yeah that’s how I’m gonna make that choice. Complete chance! …But I have to act now. I’m on my first day with only two more before Longwei is hurt. I can’t wait until the last moment.

I take another deep breath and knock waiting to hear if Azula would answer. …Nothing. My lips thin and I unlock her door and open it slowly looking around. She’s not here. I slip in quickly and lock to door behind me. Alright think y/n. It’s a headpiece. A special one, not her normal one. It might still be a good place to find where her normal ones are. It might still be in there.

I pull open the first drawer from the little make up stand and look through it carefully. Gold and red painted metal fire nation pins she usually wears scatter the place with some lipstick tubes rolling when I first pulled it out. This is honestly a complete mess. I thought she would be more organized, but I guess not. I smile some, thinking it’s cute she’s not all stuck up as many would think. 

I shake my head and close the drawer. Focus y/n. You won’t be getting on her good side after this. Never again after this. 

My lips thin again as I walk over to the big drawers and look for anything that might open for a hidden compartment. My finger flicks something and a part of the drawer side falls open and stopped from falling down completely by a chain. I walk to look directly in the secret compartment and I look in with awe once I do.

It looks like things from her childhood. A family portrait with her whole family smiling is hanged in the back. A little wooden carving of a turtledeck, though I can barely make it out to be one if I’m being honest, sits next to it with a note pinned to it. **To Azula from Zuzu. Don’t burn it this time!**

Two rings sit on top of a note in front of both the carving and the portrait. One was gold and red the other blue and white bone. **For my little girl. Know that you are one of the strongest people I have ever seen. May these rings remind you of your strength. From your Father**. 

Then the fire lady headpiece laying in the far back. The piece was made to hold the topknot rather than slide between the ribbon and hair. The piece was the fire nation emblem in solid gold, the edges had rubies making it look like a flame as much as it can be. There’s no note with this. …And nothing here is from her mother too. Just what type of relationship do they have?

My eyes widen as I hear the door click unlocked. My fists ball up on my side and I take a deep breath. Well, let’s hope she doesn’t burn me on the spot.  
Azula stares right at me, seemingly frozen in the doorway. Part of her training clothes are burned and some of her skin is bright red from being grazed by fire. How did she get this hurt from training?

“What are you doing?” she says deathly cold and my jaw tightens. Can’t worry about that right now. I’m in danger.

“Uh-” I wince as the door slam shuts behind her and she looks at me with so much hate and pain I can feel my heart shatter. Oh, I fucked up. She never gave me that look. I never wanted to get this look.

“What are you doing?” she growls flames coming out of her mouth as she strides across the room to me. Should I lie? I could come back and steal the headpiece later. _Be honest with her Shade Fox_ Chu Hua’s voice rings in my head. If I really care about her, I should be honest. I should do what I ask of her. To be honest, vulnerable, and open. I tense up as she grabs my wrists, them almost burning from how hot her hands were.

“Stealing from you” I whimper out. Her eyes turn sadistic and I grunt as she pins me down on the floor just like our first meeting. Just like when she only saw me as a thief.

“Even after all those seasons standing by my side, you would throw it all in my face” she hisses out and tears well up in her eyes. She snarls and digs her nails into my wrist before clawing down my arm.

“I had to” I gasp out and she pulls my head up be the collar of my shirt before she slams me back down to the ground.

“What?!? Is your salary not enough for you?!? Or are you so addicted to the thrill of stealing that you did this?!? Is that why” she croaks out loudly with tears running down her face. I hiss in pain as her nails claw at me more and I look up at her sadly.

“My little brother. It was you or him” I sob out feeling tears run down my eyes. The hand that was back on my throat flinches some.

“What? Explain _everything now_ ” she growls out but lessens her grip on my arm. I give a quick glance to see that blood was coming out of her scratches.

“My troupe is holding him hostage. They think I left them to rot and did nothing since I was caught. I have three days to steal the fire lady headpiece from you and give it to them before they hurt him. …Azula, I can’t let that happen. Not when it’s my fault” I sob curling up as much as I can in her hold.

“Why are you crying? Because you’re scared of me?” she growls out with a frown as she pushes herself away from me. I laugh out bitterly before fully curling into myself holding on to my bleeding arm.

“Azula, why the fuck do you think I would have stayed with you if I feared you? Even attempted to steal from you if I did? I don’t like living in fear. But here I am scared of so much” I say grimly through the hiccups of my sobs.

“But I-“

“I’m scared of Yazou! I’m scared I’ll never see Longwei again! I’m scared I’ll never be with my family again! That they won’t ever love me again” I sob out loudly cutting her off. I sob some feeling like my heart was being torn out of my chest. There. That’s all of it. All my heart out in the open for her to do whatever she wants with it. She pulls me into a hug after a while.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped without all of this” Azula whispers sadly into my hair and I sob into her chest, my knees hit her back lightly as I curl around her. I basically claw at her back and let myself just cry some. Even after what just happened, I still feel so safe in her arms. The safest in my life.

“I’m so scared, Azula” I whimper with it muffled into her shirt.

“Come on, let’s treat our wounds” she says softly scooting the both of us back towards her drawers. I just nod into her shirt letting her out of my arms so she could get the bandages for me and ointments for her. She tends to me silently and my tears run dry. I’ve been crying so much in these past days. …I’m so tired. I thought the with the campaign done life would get easier. But no, it didn’t. This pain and misery just keep dragging on and on it seems.

“Thanks” I say sounding completely numb. I feel numb to be honest. Azula looks at me with concern before holding one of my hands between both of hers.

“Are you capable of answering my question now?” she asks softly and I look off to the side.

“I don’t know if I can trust you. You lied to me on something big. There’s a life on the line now, not a lifestyle” I mumble out and look back to see Azula looking away with a scowl.

“So, you thought stealing from me, from my room, was a better idea?” she says with her voice breaking here and there.

“You were a risk. Stealing was a guarantee” I sigh out and she looks back at me confused. “I knew what would happen if I stole from you. We would break apart, maybe rot away in a dungeon or get executed, but my brother would be safe. Alive. Trusting you has everything is hidden behind smoke” I explain and she looks at our hands. I bring my other one in and she looks up at me so sad that I would almost say she looks broken.

“And what do you choose now that I know?” she whispers and I frown at our hands.

“Do you think you could help me trick him? Bring my brother back home safely?” I whisper back. She leans in closer and I just stare at her numbly.

“Anything I can do I will” She says confidently enough that I believe her. I give her a tired smile before sighing and letting my head fall into the crook of her neck. She tenses some before wrapping me back in a hug.

“Just give me some time first. I can’t think much right now” I grumble out and I feel her nod before pulling us down to the ground still wrapped up in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula has joined the party! What will you two figure out to bring back Longwei? Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems not all is what you first thought. And as much as you don’t want to admit it, it turns into a blessing

# Guilt-Ridden Misfits

“I don’t know if the team will be able to help, Foxy. They’re not the sneakiest group and if we come head on, they might kill him” Azula says as I sip of water as we talk over the fruits given out for a light lunch. I’m back in my Shade Fox outfit with the bottom of my mask clicked off. Azula is back in her usual red and tan clothes, though she left her shoulder pads back in her room.

“Right Yazou would do that. Well he might not but I don’t want to leave that up to chance” I sigh out with my lips thinning.

“And with just the two of us how would we be able to bring home your brother?” she hums out before chewing on a cherry.

“We can sneak in together? You be back up if needed kind of thing?” I say stretching some. Ever since I told Azula what was going on my body has slowly been getting rid of all the tension I was building up. Maybe I should have just told her to begin with. Oh well, what is done is done.

“But do we even know where his base is? He only gave you a pass not the location” she sighs frowning down at her bowl in concentration.

“Just like Yazou. Meticulous to a fault. Usually it’s fine but now it’s being used against me” I groan out with my own frown. A servant came in and bowed in front of Azula.

“Your majesty, the Firelord wishes to speak with you again” he says and I can see Azula’s face become blank as she nods and gets up.

“Very well then” she says in just as blank tone. Something’s up between them. I need to keep watch for it.

“I’ll be in the gardens when you’re done” I say while getting up and putting on the bottom portion of my mask. She only nods before following the servant to wherever Ozai is. My lips thin behind my mask as I make my way to the gardens. I blink in surprise to see four people, two gaurds, a servant, and a noble girl chatting. I stop in the covered walkway and listen in. Most people don’t hang around this part of the gardens.

“You had to be here, Xueyou! You know y/n the best after all” the noble girl says and I stare at them in shock. It’s the troupe. Why the fuck are they here?

“But I’m not good at keeping calm in these situations. It’s Bojing and Xiu that do these things” Xueyou whines out while pulling his helmet closer to his chest.

“But it’s just y/n” Bojing sighs out and shakes his head some with his helmet on.

“I still haven’t heard where we would find her. Without the team or the princess at least. I don’t think confronting her with them will work out for us” Xui hums and crosses her arms.

“And what type of confrontation would it be?” I growl out and they all whip their heads to look at me.

“Oh! You came to us I guess” Changying says shakily as my hands ball up by my sides.

“N-not one that would be bad I swear” Xueyou stutters out and winces as he drops his helmet. He was never one for grace when he’s stressed.

“Don’t kill us yet y/n” Bojing mutters out while crossing his arms.

“Yeah! What he said” Xui says her hands up in a no threat gesture. I only tilt my chin down to intimidate them more as I walk up to them.

“What type of confrontation would it be?” I growl out again and all of their lips thin.

“We don’t like what Yazou is doing type of confrontation” Bojing says looking off to the side.

“Oh? But I thought the troupe stays with each other?” I say and cross my arms. I see Azula come from a hallway that was behind them.

“And Yazou broke that code when he decided to go after you. We tried to tell him not to” Changying huffs out with a frown and Azula’s eyes turn sadistic as she comes up behind them. She knows who they are then.

“He blames you for a lot of things, y/n. And he doesn’t listen to us when we tell him you were probably struggling with the war. You always cared about the people around you, whether you knew them or not” Xueyou says with a sad look.

“You four must be the rest of Foxy’s troupe” Azula drawls out and they all squeal and jump away looking over their shoulders in fear. She has a flame dancing between her fingers.

“Don’t kill them Azula” I mumble out holding my hand up and she narrows her eyes onto me.

“Yet these are the people who hurt you, took your brother hostage” she says harshly. I wave for her to stand next to me which she does without moving her eyes off the troupe.

“And they’re trying to convince me they aren’t on Yazou’s side. Let’s see how good they can do first” I drawl out and they all look at me in horrified shock.

“By Agni, you got terrifying from the war” Bojing gasps out and the rest nod with him.

“I’ve seen and done a few things. Now go on” I say dryly and they look at me with concern now.

“We want to help. We should have known, seen what Yazou was becoming” Xui says and Bojing finally takes off his helmet.

“We can’t sit on the sidelines as he becomes the very thing he always feared. By helping you we would be helping him” Bojing says confidently and I frown behind my mask. Yazou never wanted to be like his parents. But now he doesn’t seem to care about it. I don’t want to either, but somehow even with all he’s doing, I still care. But my family will always be higher than him in my eyes. And he decided to target them.

“We aren’t asking you to let us back into your life after this. You don’t have to. But we want to help bring Longwei home safely” Xueyou says softly.

“Azula, you might be right” I hum out and she looks at me confused.

“I usually am, but which one are you talking about?” she grumbles out and the troupe looks at me in fear.

“The team might not be the sneakiest, but the troupe is” I say and she hums looking back at them.

“So, we’re helping right?” Bojing says and glances between Azula and me.

“Yes, you four are” I say with a nod and they sigh.

“We need somewhere to meet. Staying at the palace for something like this will spread rumors” Changying says looking around with a frown.

“Rumors that will reach Yazou. He has a lot of ears now” Xueyou says grimly with his lips thinning.

“Where would we meet up though? He’ll have all our houses listened in too” Bojing sighs out tapping at his helmet.

“How about Master Anuman’s Dojo?” I ask and the all look thoughtful.

“It’s not in any of his gangs’ territory. And Master Anuman doesn’t have much going on too with no students to teach. Also, the closest spot to Yazou’s hideout” Xui says and I look at her in shock.

“You guys know where his hideout is?” I ask and they nod.

“He kept us close till he heard you came back into town and took up the bodyguard job. That’s when he pushed us out and took your brother” Xueyou says and my lips thin behind my mask. Yazou is falling to the deep end then.

“Alright then. I’ll send a letter to Master Anuman to tell him we want to meet up at his Dojo tomorrow at the sun’s highest point” I say and they shake their heads.

“No, it will be intercepted, and everything will fall apart. You have to tell him in person” Changying says and I sigh.

“Fine. I’ll be there before to tell him” I sigh out and they nod.

“We should be going before things turn suspicious. See you two at Master Anuman’s Dojo” Bojing says and puts his helmet on and drag Xueyou away once he picked up his helmet to a direction. Changing hides her hands on her long sleeves and Xui trails after her the other direction. I turn towards Azula looking her up and down.

“We’re going to have to figure out how to hide you. And sneak you out of here” I grumble out and she scoffs before flipping her bangs. Damn it she’s being cute at a time like this?!?

“An easy enough thing Foxy. Change my hair style, wear no makeup, and dress down” she drawls out and I look at her unimpressed.

“Do you know what dress down means? …No silk” I say and she looks at me shocked some. I sigh and shake my head some. Tomorrow is certainly going to be something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Troupe has joined the party! And we get to see master Anuman too?!? Exciting.
> 
> I also want to know what you guys think my characters look like! which ever one to be honest. It could be all too. I don't really know what they look like and I think it would be cool to hear from you guys what you see. I think one of the cool things about my writing is that I leave things like this to your guy's imagination and I want to know what you think of!
> 
> Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Anuman continues to teach you even after these eight years of being his student

# Teaching Moments

Part of the benefit between Azula and I is how we are the same height, so I can just give her some of my clothes for a disguise. I turn back when I hear Azula cough some in my room and she looks at me with a disgusted look while wearing the straight black pants and off colored red shirt that was sleeveless with a black stash on her waist. Her shoulders are up to her ears and her hands balled up by her sides. Her hair was down ready to be styled and her face had no makeup on it.

“It’s scratchy” she grits out and it takes everything I have not to laugh. Especially since the collar of the shirt was straight up rather than folded down.

“No Azula. You only wear silk and you’re finding anything you can to nitpick” I say not fighting my smile as I flip the collar down for her. She blushes some and raises her chin up with a huff.

“Do not expect me to wear anything like this again” she mumbles and I chuckle some.

“Of course, Dragon. Now-” I let my hands run through her hair quickly and we both blush at that. It’s really soft. “-what we going to do with this?” I say softly. Damn it, no need for her to see how far you’ve fallen for her now, y/n. You’ve got enough in your life right now.

“W-we could just leave it down” she grumbles out and I hum some while grabbing a comb that sits on top of my drawer.

“Maybe… or some hair down with a topknot? Half and half kind of thing?” I say and she frowns but catches herself quickly. Okay, that’s probably a no to that.

“It could work” she says and my lips thin.

“Yeah, but are you comfortable with it?” I ask and she looks at me shocked before turning her head to look away. I look with her and see her glaring at herself in the mirror.

“We could do a braid?” I say looking back at her. She doesn’t respond and continues to glare at herself. I grab her hand and she finally looks back at me. There’s a war of emotions in her eyes.

“That could work too” she says quietly and I rub her knuckles with my thumb.

“What’s wrong, Dragon? Why have you gone all moody?” I ask quietly and she looks back at the mirror.

“I’m not being moody” she huffs out and I squeeze her hand.

“Alright, but something’s getting to you. Do you want to talk about it?” I push and her lips thin before she sighs some.

“That was my mother’s normal hair style. The half up and the other down” she whispers and I tense up some. “I already look so much like her” she adds in even quieter that I could barely make it out.

“Then let’s do the braid” I say and she looks at me before giving me a small smile. I know she has a strained relationship with her mother. I don’t want to remind her of it anymore than she already had.

“Very well then. It’s not wise to have my hair down in case I have to fight after all” she drawls out and sits on her legs for me to work on the braid. …Her hair is really soft.

////

////

////

////

“Azula, relax. No one is going to come after us” I sigh out as her eyes dart everywhere completely on edge.

“And how do you know?” she hisses and I roll my eyes.

“Because I’ve been down these streets too many times to be scared of anyone here. Besides, we both can handle ourselves. They would be a fool with a death wish to try to attack us” I say letting my hand lightly touch one of the handles of my swords that are one my back. I’m not going into Yazou’s territory, so I have no need to disarm myself. Azula sighs and relaxes some though not completely.

“I suppose so. What should I expect from Master Anuman?” she asks as I lead us towards the edge of the city and island.

“A man that kills the bush rather than beat it around” I grumble out and she looks at me confused. “He’s quick to the point. Has no subtle about him in the slightest. So be prepared for that. And you should greet him too” I say as we walk up the steps of his Dojo. You can hear the waves crash onto the black rock beach behind the gates and a bit behind the Dojo. The building stands like a temple with the multiple curved roofs and a few lanterns and charms hanging from them. He told me it was once before but was abandoned and he took it up as his Dojo years later.

“Master Anuman! It’s me, y/n” I yell in the lobby hearing my voice echo. Azula looks around impressed with all the murals of dragons and weapons that decorate the lobby walls.

“You're finally back from the dead y/n!?!” I hear him yell out with a loud crash from the training hall.

“You know me, takes at least ten men to strike me down” I say waving for Azula to follow.

“You brought someone? You better not try to recommend me to teach them” he says gruffly with another loud crash.

“No, just have a different request” I say and see him turn with a curved blade to another thick bamboo stalk. He cuts throw it quickly and does another as it falls. Both pieces land on the floor with a loud crash. He turns to look at us and gives an unimpressed look to Azula.

“Doesn’t look like it” he says dryly.

“It’s my brother, Longwei-”

“And that’s not him. Unless the spirits cursed him to be a girl now” he cuts me off and waves his blade a bit at Azula. I take a deep breath. Of course, he would want introductions first. This is Master Anuman we’re talking about.

“She’s a friend, Dragon” I say while gesturing to her. Azula quickly glances between me and Master Anuman. 

“Greetings” she says with a small wave and he burst out laughing. I sigh deeply and Azula frowns some at me. “What? I greeted myself” she huffs and he laughs harder.

“Oh, you always find the interesting ones, y/n. They just seem to come to you like a moth to a flame” he gasps out once his laughs started to die off.

“Yes, yes Master Anuman. Now on to my brother. Yazou’s holding him hostage” I say and his smile falls away.

“Yazou, your friend? …Don’t tell me, does he have gangs?” he says a growl at the end.

“Now he does. How did you know?” I say with a frown.

“He has more than one?” Azula says grimly.

“Of course, you would get into trouble. Did you try stealing from his gangs and now he’s doing payback? I’m not sure doing a frontal attack will keep us or your brother alive” he sighs out with a scowl to me.

“I only need a place to hold troupe meetings” I say and he scoffs some.

“And what are you planning on doing with those misfits? Only one can firebend, and a tiny little flame at that, while the rest don’t even know how to do a basic cut let alone fight” he scolds and I sigh deeply again.

“We plan on stealing him back” Azula says and he now turns his scowl to her.

“Oh yes _Dragon_. You just waltz up to Yazou, the best little schemer I’ve ever seen, grab Longwei and then walk out of there. By Agni, ask for some tea and cake too while you’re at it” he growls and she glares at him.

“And what plans do you have Master Anuman?” I growl back and her snarls at me.

“You’re looking at death, y/n” he hisses and points at me as he walks up to stand looking down at me. I see in the corner of my eye Azula flinching with her eyes turning sadistic.

“I’ve stared at it more times than you think” I spat back with my hand coming up to stop Azula from doing anything. He only narrows his eyes some and we ignore the sound of flames as she huffs some out. 

“You’re doing it again” he grumbles out before turning to put away his sword.

“And what would that be?” I say crossing my arms. Azula now looks at me confused before scowling at Master Anuman’s back.

“Being suicidal in the name of protection. You’ve always done this with your family” he sighs out and Azula looks back at me in concern.

“They matter a lot to me” I argue and he looks at me with a tired expression.

“And you to them. You keep forgetting that and now you’re here getting angry because someone has enough guts to tell you it” he says dryly.

“Well what can I do? Longwei is in danger and I’m the one who placed him there” I growl out and Azula frowns at me.

“No, you didn’t. Yazou is holding him hostage not you” she says and I gawk at her.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Dragon” I huff out and Master Anuman chuckles some.

“One day you’ll realize that she is” he says fondly and pats her shoulder some while giving me a knowing look. She looks at him a bit shocked at him but looks back at me as I sigh deeply for a third time in the last ten minutes.

“Whatever, can we meet up here or not Master Anuman?” I say tiredly.

“Yeah, when will they be here?” he says and waves for us to go to the kitchens.

“The suns highest point” Azula says.

“Y/n! We’re here” I hear Bojing say in the lobby. I hear him gasp in pain as well, probably hit by Changying.

“Which is now, by the way” I say and he hums some, now leading us to the lobby.

“I haven’t seen you four misfits in a long while. Almost a year I believe” Master Anuman greets and they all perk up seeing him. They always liked him a lot. Mainly because he could control my outbursts better than Xueyou. And I tend to outburst more with Master Anuman too, which is always entertaining to them for the most part.

“Have you two thought of any good plans?” Xui asks with a small wave to Azula as she walks up to them.

“I’ve had a few ideas. How much do you four know about the fort?” she starts going straight into plotting mode that she tends to get into with things like this. I smile some before looking up at Master Anuman when he pats my shoulder. He waves for me to follow away from the troupe and Azula. 

“She’s the princess, isn’t she?” he mumbles as we walk down to the black rock beach. 

“You have a good eye” I grumble out. Not much you can hide from Master Anuman.

“A good enough one to see you fell for her too” he says and stops to look at me. 

“Yes, I presumed you knew from that look you gave me” I sigh out and look off to the waves lapping at the stones. 

“This is a dangerous move, y/n. even if she returns your feelings you have to worry about Ozai. The moment he hears, suspects it, you’ll lose your head, your family will be banished or held prisoner, and she forced into a marriage” he says harshly and my hands ball up by my sides while I look back at him.

“I know” I growl and he sighs while shaking his head some.

“But I’ve seen you. Seen how good you can hide; I just want you to know the stakes of having her like that. And she should know too” he says with a hand on my shoulder. I release my tension and look at him sadly.

“I know” I mumble out and his lips thin.

“And what you said earlier? About looking at death. What do you mean by that?” he asks shakily and my lips thin now.

“I’ve been in war for seasons” I say quietly and he looks at me in pain.

“Y/n. Your too young for things like that. For the blood to be on your hands” he croaks out and I turn to walk closer to the waves.

“Would you rather have me bleeding a river?” I hiss out and he coughs some in surprise.

“What? What has that princess done?” he says quickly and I look over my shoulder.

“She caught me. She caught the Shade Fox” I say grimly and he looks at me blankly.

“You really got yourself in trouble then. And it just keeps coming, huh?” he says with a frown and I look back at the waves. For a good while the only thing that could be heard was the hissing of the waves against the black stone. I remember training here. He wanted me to keep my balance with slippery surfaces. I nearly cracked my head open the first test. Then almost suddenly, I felt empowered, emboldened. Almost like the waves became part of me. The hiss of them was a melody I danced with. He said no one did the things I could. And that’s how I stayed his student for eight and still counting rather than his normal four.

“I should go back. My brother is waiting for me” I say and walk back to the troupe.

“Keep yourself safe and sane through this y/n. Know that I’m here for you too” he says before I could fully leave. My breath hitches but I don’t let him know. He probably already knows how big of an impact that was though. Not much you can hide from Master Anuman.

“I was about to go get you y/n” Xueyou chirps as he stops jogging next to me.

“You guys have a plan already?” I say in awe as he nods.

“Yeah, that princess is just as much as a schemer as Yazou” he laughs out and I see the troupe and Azula waiting for me. I smile up at Azula and she gives me one back.

“Yeah I guess you could say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master Anuman isn't having us hide away! He knows us too much. And we get to see Foxy and Azula being cute some more? Yes please. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the palace causes the both of you needing to comfort each other. And you realize something new in a way you weren’t suspecting

# Comforts of the Night

I sigh as I sit down in front the secluded garden bench with Azula sliding onto the bench with concern plain in her eyes. Azula is back into her normal look now being in the palace while I just put on my mask.

“Foxy, if you ate more consistently you wouldn’t be having these dizzy issues” she scolds with a frown as I let my head roll back onto the bench and take of my mask.

“Listen Azula. I had dinner so I’ll be fine” I sigh out and her frown deepens from seeing how tired I am.

“Yes Foxy, you’re clearly showing that you’re fine” she huffs out and leans over me some while grabbing for my wrist. I whine some as she pokes at my pulse.

“But I ate” I grumble out and she gives me an unimpressed look.

“One full meal for the past three days. I didn’t see you for breakfast, we were out during lunch. The only times I’ve seen you eat was half the dinner on the first night, that small lunch yesterday, half the dinner once more, and today’s dinner” she says dryly and I give her a hesitant smile.

“Okay, maybe I haven’t been eating well for the past three days. But I’m doing better now” I says and try to get up. The world spins too much for me to go any farther than picking up my head. I lay my head back down and she glares down at me.

“Ah yes, as getting dizzy of just picking up your head is truly the sign of getting better” she grumbles out and wraps an arm around my shoulders to encourage me to slide closer to the bench which I do.

“Okay fine! I’m falling apart” I groan and she shuffles closer.

“Just tell me what’s wrong Foxy” she growls out and I scowl up at her. After a while she gives me a vulnerable and concerned look. “Stop acting as if you’re the only one who can do this. You told me to not hold myself to that standard, yet you do it with yourself” she adds in softly and my lips thin as I look away. Okay, she can’t use her caring and cute side against me like this! It’s too much work to keep myself in check with that.

“What if he figures us out? What will my family think with Yazou taking Longwei hostage? Will they blame me for it?” I say meekly and her lips thin as her eyes narrow.

“We’ve been careful. Those four truly care about you so I doubt they would betray you. And why would your family blame you for something another has done? Why are you trying to take the blame for another’s action?” she huffs out and I groan as she finishes.

“There’s that question again. Even my mom asked that” I mumble out as one of her eyebrows come up.

“Then why are you still doing it?” she asks dryly and I glare up at her.

“Because Yazou wouldn’t have done any of this if I didn’t steal. If I didn’t let them pressure me into stealing those lightning scrolls. This is six years that this was building up to. I wonder if he would have done it anyways if I was caught in a smaller heist. If he ever cared about me or only my usefulness to him” I say while picking up my head and wrapping my free arm around my knees as I pull them into my chest. She still has one of my hands and she squeezes it as she leans down closer to me, a hand on my shoulder.

“And he doesn’t deserve your care. Nor your thoughts. So, stop letting him have them. We will bring your brother back home safely. You just need to believe in it, y/n” she says with a small frown. I move my head to look at her more directly with desperation probably in my eyes. I do want to believe Azula, so _so_ much but look where that got me.

“How do I believe in that Azula? When if I choose differently none of this would have happened?” I ask quietly and she sighs with her head shaking some.

“Let me repeat what you just said. If I choose differently _none_ of this would have happened. You wouldn’t be here too, Foxy” she scoffs out and I look up at her thoughtful. She’s right, I wouldn’t have meet her. I wouldn’t be allowed close and I wouldn’t have met the team. If I choose differently then I would be back as the mixed kid at school. Only train and train till I bleed in Master Anuman’s Dojo. I would have never given my family the support we so desperately needed, and still need.

“You’re right. Everything would have been different” I say softly and she gives me a smirk.

“Of course, I’m always right, Foxy. You will save yourself more of your time if you remember that” she drawls out and I break out laughing. Oh, this girl. …I wouldn’t have it any other way.

////

////

////

////

I tap my desk as I sit wearing my sleeping clothes, a baggy shirt and pants that are tied up on my waist with thin leather cords, so it doesn’t slip off me. Even with the talk Azula and I had earlier my nerves won’t let me sleep much. I’ve tried two times, but I just can’t. …See, this is why I need someone with me. I don’t get so wound up with someone else near me. I watch the flickering candle in the small lantern on my desk as I think. 

I only have tomorrow for this plan to work. I can’t wait any longer unless having a guarantee for Longwei to get hurt. And with this plan we have to move fast before his gang figures out what’s happening. I’m gonna be there, only the hidden knives in my boots, to distract Yazou as much as I could. I’ll have the fire lady headpiece too, but I don’t plan on giving it to him. He doesn’t need it, nor does he deserve it.

I whip my head when I hear light knocking on my door. Who would come to me this late at night?

I stand up and grab a knife that sits on the dresser if I ever needed a quick weapon. I unlock the door and open it enough to see Azula in her robe and hair down staring me down with a scowl.

“Uh… hey Dragon” I mumble out and her hands ball up by her sides.

“Yes, yes greetings and salutations. Hi and hello. …Now come on” she grumbles out while taking my hand that was on the door.

“Nightmare?” I ask and she glares at me as I lean to put my knife back on the dresser and picking up the key.

“What do you think?” she hisses out with a small blush. I laugh some as I lock the door and follow her to her bedroom. I grab a chair as she locks her door and stands there with her shoulders rising.

“Hey, it’s okay to ask for help. I’m here for you Dragon” I say walking over to her and grabbing her hand. She looks over her shoulder with a war in her eyes.

“I- why are you still awake?” she says quickly and moves to sit on her bed.

“Trouble sleeping. Always have when I’m not with another” I say with a shrug and she looks at me confused.

“Even in your estate you slept with someone?” she mumbles as I sit in the chair waving for her to lay down.

“Yeah, though it was our cat that kept me company when I slept. The moon would come up and she would jump into bed with me and throw herself either across my back or stomach depending on if I were sleeping on my back or stomach. If I were on my side, she would be by my legs. Though when I woke up, she was meowing in my face while crawling over me” I say as she pulls the cover over her and takes my offered hand.

“What was her name?” Azula asks with a glimmer in her eyes. Does she like cats?

“Blue. Her fur is blue and I think it’s fitting name for her” I grumble out and she chuckles some as she waves her hands to turn off the torches. I scoot my chair closer to the bed and she reaches behind her. I sputter as a blanket was thrown into my face.

“Don’t get cold” she grumbles out and lets me pull my hand away to move the blanket from my face to draped around my shoulders. I give her my hand and she burrow into the pillows. I huff out softly and smile down at her. Soon enough I sync my breath to hers, soft and slow. 

My eyes start to droop when I feel my arm being tugged up. I blink slowly and hum out softly and see Azula’s eyes flutter open just enough to see me before closing again. She pulls my hand up and holds it so that my fingers are curled around one hand and her other can trace patterns on my wrist and a bit higher on my arm. She traces the fire nation emblem and flames as she moves her head closer to my hand. Then she kisses my knuckles and my mind just blanks. I’m _certainly_ awake now.

She moves my hand open and kisses my palm with her eyes opening with the most affectionate and softest look I’ve ever seen. She stops completely frozen when she notices my stare and we stare into each other’s eyes for at least a minute.

“Uh… hey Dragon” I mutter out dumbly still trying to kickstart my brain into actually functioning. She squeezes her eyes shut and mumbles underneath her breath shuffling some and moving my hand back like how it was before this.

“Woah hang on I know your awake” I say so softly that it honestly could be described as breathless, but she ignores me. I can see a deep blush come over her while moving her head to dig further into the pillow mumbling some more. Is she trying to act like I didn’t just see her kiss my hand twice?!?

I push our hands into her stomach, poking it now, and she just mumbles more before shuffling onto her back with my hand in a death grip. I nearly fall onto the bed as she continues to roll on to her other side. I push down on the bed with my free arm and grumble some.

“Azula, don’t be mean” I hiss out as she pulls on my arm.

“Then shut up and sleep” she mumbles out sounding embarrassed as she curls up some.

“Okay, okay! But come back to this side. Sleeping like this will only hurt me” I whine out and I hear her scoff before she rolls back to face me. I pull myself back up to fully sit in my chair and I see her scowl at me with her eyes still closed. I sigh and rest my head on my free arm. …So uh, maybe she does like me that way. But does she know the risks of actually being together? I’ll ask soon enough, right now we both need sleep. We have my brother waiting for me tomorrow after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foxy do you really need that clear of a sign to see how much Azula likes you? ...You doing alright?
> 
> Shout out to SEOKHMET for becoming an idea generator for me along with a avid supporter of my no impulse control. She's the one who gave me the sleep kiss idea. So if you want more ideas like that you should go support her and her own writing! Coming from someone who has smashed the kudos for a while, I can assure you it's a good read.   
> Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of your commission comes in ad it’s only another heist. It’s only another heist

# Just Another Heist

I blink awake and see Azula still sleeping some with the sun’s rays slowly creeping up her body as the sun rises. I smirk and shuffle as silently as I could so the rays would fall straight into her eyes. When they do her face scrunches up and she takes one hand away from mine to throw her arm over her eyes. I snicker some and grab her arm. She grumbles at me and opens her eyes with an annoyed glare. 

I look down at the wrist I have captured and come up with an idea. I move my hand to hold hers lightly, her fingers are curled around it. I pull her hand close to my face and give her a smile.

“Hey Dragon” I sigh out and kiss her knuckles. She blushes and stares as I keep my lips on them. “Do you want to talk about last night?” I add in and she looks _flustered_. Was that some of the expressions she showed me before? How didn’t I notice them?

“Whatever do you mean?” she says her voice husky from just waking up. OKAY WASN’T PREPARED FOR THAT!

“The uh, k-kiss on the hand last night. Like I just did now” I stutter out feeling my cheeks flush. I was supposed to be smooth! I was till she spoke!

“If I recall, which I have perfect memory Foxy, I did no such thing. You are the only one who has kissed hands, Foxy. You must had dreamt it” she practically purrs and I’m caught off guard once more. …Wait! She’s doing it on purpose! No way am I gonna lose this little teasing game.

“You must have some issues with your memory then? …Or do you kiss when you sleep now?” I say in a drawl at the end.

“I-you” she huffs out and then scowls up at me. Looks like I’m winning!

“Oh, so you kiss in your sleep, huh? I gotta ke-oof” I’m cut off with her smacking me in the head with a pillow. I laugh out holding up my hands trying to take the pillow out of her hands.

“Shush” she hisses and blushing glares at me as I keep laughing. I certainly won this time.

“Alright, alright! We’ll talk later then. Right now, we should go prepare for today” I say losing my cheer the more is spoke. Azula groans and sags some.

“Are you saying I have to wear that scratchy clothing again?” she mumbles out and I smirk at her.

“I know, one of the hardest things you’ve done. But you said anything you can do you would for me” I sigh out dramatically and she gives me an unimpressed look.

“I’m regretting my words” she grumbles out and slides out of bed. I stand still with that smirk on my face.

“Come on, lets grab that headpiece and change. We should get this going as soon as we can” I say pointing to her drawers. She glances at me with concern before nodding and grabbing the headpiece.

////

////

////

////

My lips thin as I look over the troupe and Azula. Master Anuman stands next to me with the stairs up to hid Dojo behind us. I continuously palm near my shoulders only to tense not feeling a handle of my swords. I can’t have them since I’m going to be in Yazou’s territory. All I’ll have is the knives in my boots. In a hideout crawling with Yazou’s gang members. This plan is definitely one riddled with risks.

“The plan is for Xui, Xueyou, and Changying to free my brother. Dragon and Bojing will be protecting all of you. I’ll distract Yazou for a while till you guys come. He’s gonna probably have me up in that grand hall you four were telling us. …This is our only chance guys. We waited for as long as we could. And with this plan we only get one opportunity. So, let’s make it count” I say and the troupe cheers. Azula looks a bit surprised but smiles nodding with them.

“It’s just a full troupe heist guys. Remember the Gagenka Heist? Now it’s just a person rather than a sculpture” Bojing says with a big smile and Azula looks surprised again.

“You mean to tell me that was stolen by all of you?” she says looking at me in awe.

“Yeah. y/n put on a show distracting the guards, while the three of us freed the sculpture from it’s case and carried it while Yazou and Bojing protected us” Changying says with a proud smirk.

“We’re kind of impressive” Xui says with her head rising and Master Anuman rolls his eyes before clapping to get everyone’s attention.

“But unlike that, you might have to kill” he says and the troupe looks at him in nervousness.

“We don’t have to. Just knock them unconscious, right?” Xueyou says cautiously and Azula rolls her eyes.

“By all means, you four can do that” she mumbles and they look at her in disbelief.

“Why would we kill them? They’re still people, maybe taking the wrong turn in life” Xui huffs out with a glare to her. Azula returns it with an unimpressed look.

“You will because it’s either you or them” Master Anuman says harshly and the troupe looks back at him horrified.

“Foxy, you wouldn’t kill right? You didn’t even when they tried to” Bojing says desperately and I give them a strained smile.

“I try but sometimes it’s either you or them” I strain out and the troupe’s faces fall.

“Would you kill Yazou?” Changying says looking at me in horror. I stare back at them and Azula gives me a frown.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t want to. He- he was good once. Maybe he can after telling him my side. He thinks what I went through was by choice and easy. Maybe from hearing from me that it wasn’t he’ll change back. …But I will if it’s him or me” I say looking off to the black rock beach. Life was so different in the summer. I would be training there now if I didn’t do that heist. If Azula didn’t catch me. But then I wouldn’t be by Azula’s side.

“And that’s all we can ask from you, y/n. To try” Master Anuman says and puts his hand on my shoulder to look at him. He gives me a determined look, one full of confidence. Like all the times before I came out to the rink for the tournaments I used to do. I give him one back with a nod.

“Like Bojing said. This is just another heist” I say and they nod back at me. Azula stares at me with something in her eyes that I don’t know how to describe fully. It’s fond, awe, and something else all mixed up in one. I shake my head and turn to look down the stairs.

“Well? Are we gonna give them the time of their lives or not, troupe?” I say and they, including Azula, cheer behind me. We’re coming Longwei. You’ll be home safe and sound. I promise you that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, oh man. We getting Longwei home soon! Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You name the Heist after a color you so rarely see…

# Lavender Heist…

One of Yazou’s gangs leads me through twists and turns through streets. I showed the note and the headpiece to them up in Din Saiki Inn and now they’re all I can see. There were so many turns that I’ve gotten lost. Something they obviously was aiming for. But I do know we’re heading for out of the capital. …And Something about this feels familiar.

Suddenly the front two guys fall back next to me and I stare up at an estate that looks more like the palace. There was layers up to the main building, a balcony the one the troupe and Azula will use looking out to the capital behind me.

The iron doors are slide in as I approach now only the two gang members beside me. They lead me down the lobby and open a door staring at me the whole time. I take a deep breath and enter the grand hall.

I see Yazou bunching up fabric that was a lavander color. A color so expensive not even the royal family constantly buys it. He turns his head and gave me a bright smile.

“I knew you would choose right, y/n. Come over here, I want to know your opinion” he says with a gesture with his head.

“What?” I say and he huffs some giving me a kind smile.

“I want your opinion on what to do with this fabric. My pack found so much laying in my parents first estate and I’m wondering how best to use it” he hums out and I look at him confused.

“Your parents first estate?” I say walking a bit closer slowly. I have to be on guard with him.

“Yes, this one is the third estate. ...They’re gone y/n. they won’t hurt me, my siblings, no one again” he says joyously, and I look at him in shock.

“You have siblings?” I gasp out and he nods his head grimly.

“I wasn’t the only outcast. Just the one who lived and old enough to fight back. Only one other that is still alive is my little sister, Isra. She’s seven, y/n. And she deserves so much. …Oh, do you think I could possibly order a stuff animal out of this fabric?” he says excited at the end.

“How did you…” I tail off looking at his eye that had the pupil broken and his lips thin.

“My parents gave me my eye. Left me to bleed and get it infected with no food cause they took all the food I had stored. I thought it would be best to just starve myself to death. It would be easy to do. But then I remembered you, the troupe. You five have always done as much good as you could, even told me to run away, I don’t need them or their so-called love. And I finally did. I ran far and stumbled upon Jinsani. He brought me into the gang life, and he… he treated me like a son. He helped to keep my vision through this broken pupil. Yes, it looks horrible, but I can still see through it. Then he taught me to firebend and when I got better, he-he was proud of me” he stops and I see his eyes turn stormy with rage.

“Then damn imperial guard came in. I don’t know why so high ranks were after us but there they were. And they killed him. They killed the man who was like a true father to me. Someone who truly loved me. …I never knew I could fight like that, y/n. I learned I can do something no one else could do” He whispers at the end looking down at his hand that I can see scars on even before I was caught.

“What?” I ask forgetting that he is my enemy, not a friend. He looks at me with a grin and a purple flame dances in his palm. It was the same shade as the lavender fabric. A shade that shouldn’t be possible.

“This y/n. They didn’t stand a chance. I killed them all. And then the gang decided I was their new leader, after all Jinsani treated me like a son. So, I gained my first gang of my pack. Soon enough through persuasion I became the leader of half the gangs of the capital city. And then I realized something y/n” he says and gets this look in his eyes with a smile that makes me shiver. It was that of a mad man, a maniac. A look that sent shivers all throughout my body.

“There was too much wealth in the hands of a few. My parents, the rest of high nobility. And the rulers of it all, the royal family. So, I rounded up my pack and killed my parents first. I never thought seeing people bleed a river would be so satisfying but, oh so heartbreaking at the same time. Those people had so much that they could have done for the nation, for others. But no, they wanted power to keep people underneath their shoes and desperate enough to do anything for them” he says growing louder till he shouts out the end. I hear something crash behind me and I whip my head quickly ready for an attack.

I see a little girl with a normal fire nation outfit for them stare up at us with big round eyes filled with fear as they lock on to me. 

“Isra! I told you to not swing from the drapes. And why were you hanging so high?” Yazou says quickly letting the fabric fall from his hands as he runs to her.

“Who is she?” she asks voice quivering as she shrinks underneath my stare. I feel my blood run cold seeing her nose wrinkled from a horrible burn scar.

“A-a friend of Yazou’s” I mumble out dumbly. She perks up from that.

“Like his troupe? Yaz, where are they anyway? I wanna play with them again” Irsa whines with a frown and Yazou tsks some.

“Y/n here is part of the troupe, Iz. She was caught by the blue princess who tried to force her down a wrong path, but she knows the right way. And the troupe are their own people too” he says ruffling her short hair some.

“Really? Is she the one with the swords? That goes out to do the heists?!?” she says excitedly and gets up running to me and garbs at my cape with a huge smile. I look between Yazou and Isra feeling conflicted. He’s like usual, like is old self now. But there’s something underneath that. I can’t shake that maniac expression.

“The troupe?” I say slowly. He wouldn’t know that I meet them before.

“Yes, they didn’t agree with my test of loyalty with you. I couldn’t risk them interfering with any part, so I sent them away and gave the order to pushed them away when they try to come back till you finished your test. Oh, they will be so happy to see that your fine, safe” he smooths out with another kind smile and I feel myself pale.

“What will happen with me know though? Going back to the palace will kill me and they might go after my family” I say and he gives me a proud smirk.

“You and the rest of the troupe will be protected by me of course. Including all of your families. Come now, y/n. We can set the world on a right path, make everyone prosper rather than only the wealthy. We can kill all those golden rats and free our nation from their mangy little paws” he says and puts a hand on my shoulder and his other on Irsa’s head. She chuckles some before wrapping him in a hug.

The doors to the hall slam open and the guards rush in ready to attack me.

“Boss, Longwei has been taken away. We searching for him now” a guard says and I see Yazou’s smile fade into a dark expression. He pushes Irsa to the guards and they take her, she looking back at me in confusion. The doors close and I step out of his now crushing grip on my shoulder.

“Explain” he growls out and I stop myself from stepping back.

“I’m stealing my brother back. He isn’t the person you’re after, I am” I say and see his jaw tighten.

“You told that golden rat of a princess, didn’t you? You choose her and played the rest of us” he hisses out with his shoulders rising.

“No, I only played you, Yazou. You should have never aimed for my family” I say and something snaps in his eyes. I move my hand across me catching his wrist as he fire punches for my throat. I hiss as his lavender flames graze the side of my throat. I punch his stomach and he bends with me twisting his arm into an awkward angle. I don’t want to kill him. I don’t want another Aiko.

“Yazou, just stand down. We can still talk” I say and the world spins unexpectedly. He kicks me away and I fall onto my back feeling like the burn mark on my neck act more like it’s ice. What? What can his flame do?!? I pull up to my elbows him scowling down at me with pain evident in his eyes.

“Talk? Talk about what?!? How I mean nothing to you!?!” he spits out and raises his leg ready to kick fire at me. I roll away, feeling sluggish, to dodge the ball of fire. I force myself into a crouch and take out a blade from my boot.

“You decided to go for my family Yazou! How would you be if I tried to take Irsa away from you and threated to gouge her eye out?!?” I yell back and he flinches. Tears well up in his eyes and he looks away from me.

“You see what you did now Yazou? You forced me to face execution for stealing from the princess or letting my brother get hurt. You fucked me up Yazou. You acted like your parents Yazou” I croak out my voice straining from the emotion of it all. His shoulders rise again, and he turns quickly at me with that maniac look in his eyes. He blasts lavender flame into my stomach, and I stumble back with a grunt. I feel the burn turn to ice again and my body turning even slower. No, no I can’t have a repeat of that snowstorm. I turn my head and see guards, five of them, running in from the still open doors of the grand hall. Fuck, this is turning bad.

“Capture her. Kill only if you have to” He barks out and turns away going farther down the grand hall to the other set of doors that were smaller than the main. Stay calm. Victory is safety. Push through.

I let myself relax doing my best to ignore the freezing sting and act like I could barely move. I need to catch them off guard. I nearly let my knife slip out of my grasp to convince them even more. I thrust the knife into a guards neck as he puts a hand on me.

I take the two-hand axe on the dead guard’s back and swipe away a blade with it clumsy since it was with one hand. I let the body drop and swing the axe with both hands now to disperse a flame aimed for my head. I take a step closer to the firebending guard and yell out as I swing down lodging the axe into the junction between his neck and shoulder. I pull him and he takes the stab from another guard for me. I let go of the axe letting the dead and shocked guard fall onto the floor.

I crouch down clenching my jaw in pain along with concentration and take the other blade out of my boot. I take a step back dodging a hammer aimed for my shoulder and jump onto him having both of us fall to the ground. I push his face so a cheek laid on the ground and ignore his nails digging down across my back and possibly making it bleed a bit. I stab his arm first and he cries out. I aim for his neck, but he grabs my wrist and does his best to keep it back. I pull my hand off his face and elbow his face. He falters and the knife punctures before I roll away as I hear a yell behind me. 

Another hammer comes down and strikes the corpse. I crawl back to my feet and punch him. He stumbles back and that gives me enough time to knee his dick which causes him to cough and crumbles to the floor. I kneel and pull out my knife and stab him before he could recover. I throw myself to my side as I hear fire, but nothing passes above me.

“Foxy! Come on” Azula growls out and I look over my shoulder to see the troupe and Longwei there. I see Bojing looking down at a burned corpse with something different in his eyes. Everyone but Azula looks scarred and terrified. They have never seen death before. Not like this.

I groan out in pain finally feeling everything I took hit me at once. Damn it, the adrenaline is running off. The world starts turning spotty and I lay my head down smashing my eyes closed. Stay calm. Victory is safety. Push through.

I feel Bojing grab my arm and help pull me up. The world slowly goes back to normal and I do my best to ignore my pain and drowsiness.

“You down for the count y/n?” he gruff out and I scowl down at the ground. _Push through_.

“Not yet. Will need a two-day nap after this though” I grit out and he nods with a faint smile. I grab a longsword and hold it in my hands nodding to Azula.

“They have a clear exit, Foxy. We just need to divert the fort” Azula says and looks at me up and down with a scowl.

“We go to the courtyard. I’ve seen this place in the distance before, so I know where to run from here” I say and see Xueyou perk up. He and I would notice it on our way to the gorge we spent the nights we let the waves hear our pains. By Agni, it feels like a century ago I did that.

“Right the forgotten gorge. …Be careful you two. There’s a lantern at the entrance to the tunnels” he says before holding Longwei’s arms and tugs him to follow the rest of the troupe. Azula runs out the iron doors after a blast of blue flame and I rush after her.

“We create a show, so they leave from the back, Foxy” she says as we slide to a stop in the courtyard. I clench my jaw as my burned leg pulses in pain. Victory is safety. _Push through_.

“What’s the plan then?” I say and see her smirk at me as she falls into her lighting stance.

“Giving them a lightshow is the plan. Keep them off me” she says and I nod letting her stare at the building with distain. I cut through a flame aimed for her and I hear sparks. She’s going quick. Too quick.

“Azula, slow down” I growl out and deflect at blade before stabbing the guard. I hear Azula shriek and I look back in horror thinking she hurt herself. It turns into awe as I see her send a massive lightning bolt that bursts a huge hole into the second floor.

“What the fuck” I hear a guard say and see him look at us in horror.

“You fucked with the wrong people” I say and Azula yells with another deafening boom of lightning striking the building again. I cut him down and turn to see Azula’s hair unravelling from the braid fully and her legs shaking with her eyes fogging up. I give a quick glance to the building and see it catching on fire, screams and shouts coming from it.

“Let’s go Dragon” I say grabbing her arm and lightly tugging. She blinks at me a few times before nodding quickly. I lead her to the edge of the island through the small forest. I hear shouts behind us and I stop right before the long fall down to the sand filled gorge. We’ll need time to climb down. Or take the ledge a little ways away.

“Need them gone” Azula growls and throws a fire punch to one of the two. But nothing comes out.

“Dragon” I yell and push her to the ground to dodge a fireball aimed for her as she stares at her fist.

“I-I can’t” she whispers shakily and I push up slashing a fireball away. I look down at her in frustration. She has to keep moving.

“She has no Qi left. Kill her first” the firebender one yells and I kick Azula to her side to dodge a flame and it hits my leg instead. When I put my weight on the leg again, I nearly buckle to the ground in pain.

“Push through, Dragon” I growl to her and she nods quickly before getting up. I close the distance between the firebender and take a small burn to my arm to cut him down. I look to see Azula throw the hammer wielding onto her back. She grunts and standing up for him to roll behind her and he yells as he was thrown down the gorge. We both flinch hearing him die from the fall.

“How are we getting down that?” she hisses and looks over her shoulder scanning the gorge. I let the longsword slip out of my grasp and fall to my knees. The world starts to turn spotty again but now the edges fade into black. My whole body screams and I don’t even try to get up.

“A small ledge further down our right” I wheeze out putting my hand down and leaning on it. I feel Azula slip next to me and have my burned arm slung around her shoulders. I look at her and see her give me a pained look.

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you” she grits out and we both stand on shaky legs. She’s on my burned leg side which lets me drag that leg behind me for the most part as we follow the gorge edge. I point and she pulls us down.

“Tunnels past there. We got a small way to travel but they won’t find us when we get there” I whine and I can barely see Azula’s face look at me in fear and concern. She looks heartbroken but still nods helping me through the sand. Soon enough we see a small lantern in front of the easily missed crack to slide through.

“Can you go through there by yourself? I can hand the lantern once your through” Azula whispers into my ear her voice cracking. I nod and slip away from her putting most of my weight on the wall. I cry out some before I cut off by biting my tongue as I put weight on my burned leg. I take a deep breath and shimmy through. I grunt as I fall onto the ground on the other side.

“Foxy! Please” Azula practically sobs and I pant some. I just need to stay awake for a bit longer.

“I- here. Lantern here” I huff out and I see the light pass through the crack. I sit myself up with a groan and barely hold on to the lantern before falling back down. I hear Azula say something and her hands on me after she slides in. I look up and see tears well up in her eyes before she squeezes her eyes closed taking deep breath.

“Azula” I sigh out and she leans closer to me taking my hand off the lantern that was on the ground now. She pulls it close to her face and kisses it before looking at me with a determined look. I groan as she shifts me so I would lean on her again. She picks up the lantern and shuffles us further into the tunnels. I let my head hang far too tired to do anything but focus on staying awake. Soon enough or far too long, I lost my sense of time by now, Azula sets me down on my back and I see that heartbroken look on her face again now with tears.

“Azula, don’t cry” I grumble out and reach for her hand. She holds it and kisses it again with such a pained expression that it breaks my heart. She sits next to me letting her free hand keep herself propped up above me. I sigh again and close my eyes unable to stay awake any longer. I pushed through. I won and I’m safe. I can’t open my eyes and whatever Azula says is nothing but noise to me as I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action! Pain for the couple! It seems that after so much softness and cuteness I need some angst kick. So here it is! hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are appreciated


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …And a color you oh so fear from now on

# …Lavender Dreams

I blink and feel something graze my cheek and a flowery smell completely takes over. I groan and push myself up to my elbows and look around in shock. I’m in a field of lavender flowers on rolling hills as far as I can see. A white mist hangs in the air and it’s almost sundown from the deep purple of the sky. How did I get here?

“Oh oh oh, look who we have now” multiple people, both girls and boys, say and I look around to find them. Nothing, no one is with me.

“What? Show yourself? I would like to see the people who I talk with you know” I say quickly and scramble up to my feet looking around.

“You are. But you so choose to find the air rather than us” the same voices say and I look down by my feet. I’m at the only spot that doesn’t have lavender flowers growing.

“Well, all I see is mist, air, and lavenders” I say and the voices all chuckle together.

“Oh, you have always been a silly one y/n” they drawl out and a breeze picks up having the flowers rustle like waves on a shore.

“So, you know me?” I say cautiously straining my ears.

“In many of you. Murals in waiting” they hum out and some lavender shift in an unsual way.

“What? Speak in something less complicated. I can’t understand you” I say and they laugh tauntingly. The unusual swaying lavender does a large circle around me.

“For one like water you truly are rigid. But you only see steam, boiling from the fire of us all” they say and my hands ball up by my sides.

“Who are you all? Where are you? Where am I?” I ask rising in volume and desperation with each question. I don’t like this, I don’t like knowing nothing. Only the girls chuckle at me.

“We are listeners and all around. You stand among the gods and spirits” they chuckle out. The boys hum something, a broken tune that gets my nerves to tingle. What is happening? Why am I here?

“So, you listen and are all around. And I stand with gods and spirits. Am I in the spirit realm?” I ask and the swaying lavender tightens its circle.

“Oh, such a basic name for a place like this. The land is of more than you can imagine, more than you can understand. Such is the mind of a mortal” the girls say and the circle tightens more. 

“And why speak with a mortal like me?” I ask keeping my voice even and confident. The circle stops a few steps in front of me.

“For our blessed has placed a trail upon you. And judgment waits little mural” they all say and the circle whips out a straight path, the lavender flowers now moving away for me to only step on dirt. “You have proven worthy for a judge than a jury” they add in and I tense.

“And what if I wish for a jury?” I ask and they burst out laughing. I keep myself from shivering from their laughs that sounds more like cackling than anything else.

“Then you have chosen death, mural” they say sickly sweet and the lavender shifts back slowly.

“Then I’ll have the judge” I say quickly and they chuckle before creating the dirt path again.

“Tread well and among us, y/n. But never over” they say before humming that broken tune again. I take a deep breath and walk along the path, the mist becoming thinner the farther I walk. Soon enough I’m lead to ruins with lavender and vines growing on the few remaining pieces of the stone walls. The wood floor was still in well condition, only tuffs of grass coming up from the few pieces that are missing.

“Ah, you have finally come here” a croaky voice says before I whip around seeing a creature that was a mix between a crocodile and a cobra and it’s scales white and purple. I step back and fall because my foot was caught in one of the missing pieces of wood. It scurries above me the tounge rolling in the air as it puffs out the same lavender flames that Yazou had.

“What?” I say but make no move to fight or run. I was still deep into the lavender fields. I don’t want to trample them. I don’t want to walk above them. Not after what happened.

“Oh, I can see why the champion took a liking to you. Along with my brother” it says with it’s tongue going back into it’s mouth. I push myself to stand and its gold eyes stare right into me as he puffs more flames.

“What are you?” I ask and it lightly growls and takes a step forward.

“I am more than you. I suggest you ask who I am though” it says tongue lashing out again as it stands right in front of me looking down at my much smaller height.

“I meant no disrespect. Who are you?” I ask and he hums some with a leg coming up to rest on my shoulder, it’s claws wrapping around my neck. I stay there tense and it’s head tilts to the side.

“Oh, I have many names like you, mural. But you may call me Bora Mongwai. Some say I’m the Lavender Stalker, some say the savior of the broken. And you have impressed my court if you made it to me” it says and pricks my skin right where Yazou’s fire grazed my neck.

“Was your court the listeners?” I ask and the leg pushes me back. I fall and it’s leg lands on my stomach keeping me to the ground.

“They do adore that name. but let us commence the trail for I’m sure the champion doesn’t like waiting. She was never one for patience, but they so rarely are. My blessed, you know him as Yazou, has asked for your death. Tell me why I shouldn’t fulfill such request?” it says with its head leaning down, the heat of its flames hitting my face. My face cools colder than before and I clench my jaw. How can a flame be so cold?

“I had no choice for being in the war, for leaving him and the troupe. It was either leave or die” I say and ball up my hands as I feel his claws slightly dig into my stomach.

“So that is your plea then. Very well” it says and pulls his leg off my stomach letting it scratch as it leaves.

“I would consider yourself one from luck that my brother has taken interest” it hums out and I push to my elbows.

“What?” I ask and it chuckles some. Something from the mist comes from a ways away. I squint my eyes and see it’s Yazou coming to the ruins. I feel my throat tighten and shiver. I have nothing to fight him with. And I don’t think I can handle him emotionally too.

“Ezume, has seen what you can become. Yet you only see air. He sees flow, you see failure. You think yourself as steam than a stream. If not for his insistence and complaining of your death I would have fulfilled my blessed wish” it drawls out.

“Ezume? But I never meet someone with that name” I say and crawl back more seeing Yazou stepping onto the wooden floor. Bora Mongwai throws its head back while laughing deeply.

“Oh, I assure you, the two of you have meet. But you choose only to see air” Bora Mongwai says walking away with Yazou snarling down at me.

“Wait! Can you answer something for me?” I ask sitting up and doing my best not to show Yazou just how scared I was. It looks at me over its shoulder and huffs some flame. Yazou has some roll around his balled-up hands in sync with Bora Mongwai.

“Only if I deem it worthy of it” it hums out as I stand still taking steps away from Yazou that I’m at the edge of the wood. I give a quick glance behind me to see Lavender flowers behind me. I can’t go any farther.

“Why did you bless Yazou?” I ask and it turns to look at me again.

“For the broken can only shatter so much till they give in” he says and I look at it confused. Suddenly the mist becomes thicker and Bora Mongwai hides within it.

“I should assist you with your next few travels for my brother’s sake. Beware the jade of the colder way and know my court listens to all. Even the ones who have been trailed for we are merciful ones. Pray to your so-called gods they don’t drive you mad” it drawls out and Yazou grabs the collar of my shirt bringing me down to his level. I clench my jaw seeing his rage filled yet still hurt expression.

“And pray the listeners give you mercy after this” he growls out and pushes me back. I land onto the flowers and the humming of the broken song turns into snarls. The mist turns even thicker to the point that is all I see. I close my eyes tightly and shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited I could write this! This is the stuff I love writing but so rarely get too. oh man I just love that I can make my own stuff in the Avatar world without it falling apart. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake into a safety we have learned to lean into. And a one you crave

# A Familiar Safety

“Foxy! Foxy wake up” Azula’s voice rings above the snarls. I open my eyes to see Azula staring me down with concern and the light of the lantern playing on her face. What? What just happened?

“I-I saw-” I cut myself off still smelling lavender. Azula grabs my arms and I jolt feeling panic rise in me. What if this isn’t real? What if their trying to trick me? I scramble back grunting as I feel pain shoot up from my leg. Azula looks shocked before hurt and confused.

“What did you see? Why are you running?” She asks softly not chasing after me. What game are they playing? Why do they think I would fall for this so easily?

“What do you mean? You would know, the rest of you know. I-I won’t-” I stop when I feel my back hit stone. I look around as much as I could. It was the tunnels, the smooth stone walls that I remember travelling down. I can see a bit past Azula was a small pond. I look down at myself and see my burned leg wrapped in Azula’s soaked stash. I can also see the burn Yazou gave me. It was like a horrible bruise, deep purple mixed with green and even black. I touch my neck where his fire grazed me and hiss out in pain. What can his fire do? Azula slowly crawls in front of me. I shrink away while watching her closely.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I could never live with myself if I did” she says softly and holds out her hand with her palm open. I stare at it for a long while looking in between her eyes and hand.

“You- you’re not part of the listeners? Why do I smell lavender then?” I says shakily and she looks at me with even more concern and confusion.

“No, Foxy. I’m not with them. I’m real. Touch me if you need proof” she says and holds her hand at bit closer. I slowly and shakily raise my hand and let my fingers run across her open palm. I quickly yank her hand closer and smell her. She doesn’t smell like lavender. Not like the listeners, not like Bora Mongwai, …not like Yazou. 

“Azula” I sob and she slides in close, now holding my hand with her other one coming up to my cheeks. I notice that I’m crying when she wipes away some of my tears.

“I’m here, I’m here. I won’t let them hurt you” she says softly and her eyes change into something soft and broken as I cup that hand on my face with my free hand.

“Azula I-” my sobbing cuts me off and she pulls me into a hug. I squeeze my eyes shut and focus on her scent. It wasn’t the best with the sweat mixed with her usual smell of incense smoke and something soft. But it wasn’t lavender. It wasn’t lavender. It was her.

“You’re with me and I’ll protect you, y/n” she whispers over and over in my ear till my sobs died down.

“Azula” I mumble out holding her hand that was still in mine tighter. She pulls back just enough to look into my eyes.

“Yes?” she says almost breathlessly, our foreheads nearly touching. It takes a lot of me to not just kiss her right then and there. I can’t take that risk. Not with everything right now. Not with how I have no chance to survive with being together. She lied to protect Ozai. She wouldn’t lie to him to protect me, hide with me. Ozai is higher than me and that is too much risk to be together for me.

“I never knew the tunnels had a pond in them. How long was I out?” I ask pulling away more resting back against the wall. Azula looks over her shoulder to the pond with a light blush.

“At least two hours. I just found it and knew I needed to treat that burn on your leg as much as I could. It’s a bad one, would be less problematic if we had ointments but we don’t. …We don’t even have a weapon” Azula grumbles out and looks at her hands with a glare.

“Hey, I’m sure you just need to rest. Like those gang members said, you have no Qi left. After resting you can bend again” I say grabbing her other hand. She stares down at our hands and sighs. I blush as she pulls one of mine up to kiss my knuckles.

“Whoa, Dragon. Thought I just dreamed that up” I say smiling and she pulls me to her again moving my hands onto her shoulders.

“Yes yes, tease me as I treat your wounds” she grumbles out shifting into a crouch.

“Uhm what you-” I cut myself off with a squeak as she puts her hands underneath my thighs and stands up. I quickly wrap my arms around her shoulders along with my legs locking behind her. My blush becomes deeper as she carries me to the pond.

“Oh? I thought you were teasing, Foxy. Why you stopping now?” she drawls into my ear and I can feel the smirk she has. I WASN’T PREPARED!

“You’re the one carrying me, Dragon. Just can’t get enough, huh?” I huff back and my lips thin as she sets me back down, this time by the edge of the actually deep pond. Maybe I’m the one who can’t get enough.

“What? Of me winning? Of course, not” she purrs and chuckles as I cross my arms while looking down to the pond.

“Fine I lost this one” I grumble out and she chuckles again as she takes the soaked stash off my leg.

“Oh? And we played what?” she says looking at me confused and I stare at her in disbelief. Why did she say she was winning then?

“A teasing game, I guess. See who get’s flustered first. I won this morning and you won now. So, we are tied… as of now” I say and see a glimmer in her eyes. She knew! She just wanted me to admit it! Uh, this girl. …It’s why I like her though, so I guess I can’t complain.

“I’ll keep that in mind then, Foxy” she says with a smirk as she soaks the stash again and pulled on my unburned leg to get closer to the edge of the pond.

“So how are we treating my wounds?” I ask as she takes off my mostly burned through boot and move my pant leg so my whole calf was completely exposed. She lightly pushes on my shoulder so I would be turned towards the pond.

“Put your leg in. It’s cool enough to stop the burning completely and relieve some pain. And lay back so I can see what I can do with these bruises” she says and I do as she says. I jolt and quickly pull her hand away as she lightly touches the bruises. Her eyes widen some.

“That hurt” I whine out and she looks at me in shock.

“How can those be so cold? How is it as cold as ice but the rest of you normal? It looks like you got hit by a hammer after someone burned away your clothes. How could that do this?” she says quickly while putting a hand on my shoulder.

“I know as much as you, Azula” I sigh out with a frown. She looks at me suspiciously but doesn’t push. She wraps the really wet and cold stash around the burn on my arm and I sigh. We sit there for a while, us staring at each other and the silence a comfortable one.

“We should keep moving. Get as much distance we can till we think the night has come. There’s only so much oil in the lantern” Azula says while grabing my hand and squeezes it. I bring it up to my face as I push on to my elbow and kiss her knuckles.

“Alright Dragon. I’m guessing I’ll be leaning on you again” I say and she nods with a blush. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and her around my waist after we put on my boot. We stand slowly and she grabs the lantern before we walk farther into the tunnels. I’ve never been this far. And I have no clue if we will leave these tunnels anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula comfort is the best comfort. I wanna make another shout out to SEOKHMET cause they actually put Foxy into their own world!!! like that's so cool! If you want to see more of her and a different but still Foxy version, you should go check it out. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream bleeds into reality as you now have a record with the Lavender Court

# A Tainted Reality

“Uhm I never seen this before” I mumble out as Azula and I stare at the walls that look manmade with the groves in it rather than the completely smooth walls like before.

“A structure in the tunnels? What could be here?” Azula says shifting me a bit more to lean less on her and holds the lantern out a bit more ahead of us.

“Well we’re gonna be figuring it out since this is the only way forward. Maybe we’re close to leaving” I say looking at her and she nods before we shuffle further down the manmade corridor. We see flipped torches with rancid oil spilled over line most of the corridor.

“Seems someone destroyed the place. And a long time ago if the oil is that smell” Azula says looking around and I can feel her tense up some. I rub at her shoulder but stay silent as we move into a circular room, a mural of a dragon snaking around and a black and white mural of a cliffside home by the ocean underneath our feet. There might be something up too. 

I put my hand on top of Azula’s that hold the lantern and guide it up. We both look up to see a white dragon head with blue gem eyes stare down at us with it’s mouth open as if it’s prepared to breath fire. I can see the teeth and the inside of the mouth tainted black, maybe scorch marks from a fire.

“Not fully. It looks more on the lines disheveled than anything else. As if they wanted this place to not be found, or to disrespect it” I mumble out and see the dragon was white on the dark grey walls. I look closer and see it has no legs or wings but had almost distinct scales that overlapped each other.

“You think this place is a holy one?” Azula asks as she pulls me slightly to go down one of the corridors that branch off from the room.

“It could be. If you look at the walls, they remind me of the old Sun Warrior temples our teacher showed us when we were learning the history of firebending” I say and we shuffle closer to a wall. She stares at it, inspecting the mural of the sun that has dragons breathing fire into it.

“I would agree. This is a common mural for their holy places. They worshipped the now extinct dragons as communicators to Agni himself. And most of this murals are painted on the southeast wall of the temple” Azula hums out and looks around the corridor some more. I look at her in awe.

“You remember that? Just what type of reading do you usually do?” I ask and she looks back at me with a proud smile. I’m sure if her hands were free she would flip her bangs with that smile.

“I read up on the Sun Warrior civilization, yes. I do find the history of our bending important Foxy” she drawls out and we move on and stop as a hallway opens up to our right.

“Well do you know how they usually lay out their temples?” I ask and she her lips thin as she moves the lantern we both hold out towards the hallway. I blush some forgetting that I still have my hand on hers.

“Yes, but that circular room isn’t normal. I highly doubt the rest will be too” she mumbles and looks ahead of us. We decide not to go down the right hallway and just keep moving forward. I squint my eyes and see some light shinning in from a ways down the hallway.

“Hey, look up ahead. It could be sunlight” I say and slip my hand off of hers to point. I see her flash a small look of disappointment at me before looking ahead with some excitement. We both want to leave this place as soon as we can. The longer we’re out of the palace, the more likely Ozai will find out and punish us.

I look confused as we travel closer when I smell lavender. We’re underground, there’s no way flowers can grow here.

We stop with the corridor opening up to another circular room with the ceiling open for sunlight to shine in. I freeze as I catch the broken tune from my dream. This-what? It was real?

“No” I whisper and Azula looks at me confused. The lavender, the listeners, break their tune into that malicious laugh. That was real. I went to the spirit realm. And I meet a spirit.

**_“How was the travel here, mural? One filled with tension I’m sure with the champion beside you”_** a male voice says and I see across from the cave the single flower sway there underneath a canvas that has a hole to let light hit the flower. I guess he’s the leader.

“Foxy, what’s wrong?” Azula asks, a question I barely hear over the listeners tune:

**The champion, the champion, watch them burn and burn a fire.**   
**The champion, the champion, Aoi Naga comes to see.**   
**Burn a flame oh big and blue, burn until you lose it all.**   
**A flame so big and blue, Agni sees it too.**   
**The champion, the champion, watch them fall and fall away.**   
**The champion, the champion, watch them burn and burn away.**

“This can’t be real” I say shakily and Azula looks at me concerned while the listeners laugh out again.

“What? What can’t be real? Foxy speak your thoughts fully, I’m not in your head” Azula says quickly and I feel her tense up.

_“Oh oh! Let’s sing our song! Little mural will certainly love it” _a chorus of girls gasp out and I glance between the swaying flowers. They all cheer as Azula puts down the lantern after turning it off.__

__“Whatever the fuck is happening now” I strain out and Azula starts moving us to sit. I freeze and put weight on my burned leg not to go down. I want to leave. I don’t want to hear them._ _

__“Let’s rest, Foxy. Tell me what’s happening” she says sweeping an arm underneath my legs to force me down softly. I cling to her shirt as she sets me on the ground and smash my eyes closed as the listeners break out into another tune:_ _

__**Bora Mongwai, Bora Mongwai, he the judge of all you see.**   
**We his court, we his court, ones you see but never know.**   
**See us as we sway, our way to find all.**  
 **All fall to our judgement, we listen for justice.**  
 **May you never tread us wrong, Bora Mongwai, we his court.**_ _

__“I- I. We need to leave this. Right now” I say putting my hands up to my ears to maybe tune out the listeners laughing at me. I sob without tears as Azula pulls them away leaning closer to me._ _

__“Why? Speak to me” she says desperately and the listeners cackle at us._ _

___**“Leaving the presence of the Lavender Court so soon, mural? Let’s sing one more song, the Coldest Jade one”**_ the leader hums out before the rest cry out yes over and over._ _

__“I-I will. Just, get me away from them” I sob out and she quickly wraps me in her arms looking around trying to figure out what to run from. The listeners break out into the Coldest Jade Tune:_ _

__**Kirtimukha, don’t you see?**   
**Kirtimukha, all you eat?**   
**Kirtimukha, don’t you see?**   
**Kirtimukha, all fear you?**   
**One of balance stalks you now.**   
**Kirtimukha, you don’t see?**   
**He who makes things like you fade.**   
**Kirtimukha, don’t you see?**   
**Eat and eat to seal your fate.**   
**Turn to jade and freeze to ice.**   
**Kirtimukha, don’t you see?**   
**Greed has turned you coldest jade.** _ _

__Azula picks me up, an arm around my shoulders and her other underneath my knees before walking back into the dark corridor. I cling to her while focusing on her smell along with her footsteps rather than the lavender smell and their fading cackles. She puts me down and holds my arm, looking at me I guess. It’s too dark to really see her._ _

__“Stay here. I’ll come back with the lantern after I search the room. Then tell me what’s wrong. Can you do that for me, y/n?” she says softly and I reach for her. I touch her cheek before I cup it and guide her to have our foreheads bump together. I’m safe. Azula won’t let them hurt me. I’m safe with her._ _

__“Y-yeah I can. And please, don’t tread over them. Don’t step on the lavender” I plead and feel her head tilt into my hand. She turns her head after she pulled away from my forehead and kisses my palm. She grabs my wrist and pulls it away before kissing my knuckles._ _

__“Anything for you. Stay here and breathe deeply. I’ll be back. I won’t leave you” she says and I hum out a shaky agreement. I listen to her get up and walk away before curling up into myself._ _

__I went to the spirit realm. I was put on trial because of Yazou. And now somehow, I can hear lavender flowers talk to me. Why is that? Is it because of my trial? That I know the listeners and Bora Mongwai exist now? It would make sense. Maybe I’m marked of some kind. They keep calling mural for some reason. They do know more than me. …Will I always hear them now? That anytime I see lavender it will be a listener cackling at me, singing one of those broken tunes? I hope not but I should still be prepared. I have to keep moving. I’m alive and I shouldn’t let a bunch of talking flowers get in the way of me living the life I want. …Yeah, I’ll just avoid lavender as much as I can._ _

__I glance up seeing Azula walking back to me with the lantern light lighting her up with its orange hues. I finally even out my breathing some as she kneels in front of me and grabbing one of my hands._ _

__“I’m here, I’m here. Tell me what’s wrong” she says and bumps our foreheads together. I wrap my free arm around her shoulder to keep her there and she shuffles into sitting down._ _

__“I- that wasn’t a nightmare, Azula. I went to the spirit realm. Yazou put a trail on me and then I was sent to this misty lavender field and they-“ I cut myself off with my breath turning shaky again. Azula squeezes my hand and gives me the most caring look I’ve seen from her._ _

__“They judged you. The jury and judge of the Lavender Court. There was a wall scroll near the edge of the room that told a bit about them. How did Yazou send you there, though? I don’t think a mortal can start a trial like that” Azula says calmly and softly as she leans a bit more into me causing me to lean back some._ _

__“Bora Mongwai blessed him. Said the broken can only break so much till they give in. His fire isn’t something that should exist” I whisper out and let her keep pushing me back to an elbow, our hands still together. She keeps herself above me with her arm on the ground._ _

__“What do you mean? Did it burn you? Tell me” she whispers back with her elbow nudging at my thigh. I let them slide to the ground as I lay down, her finally pulling away. She puts her free hand on my scarred shoulder and rubs at it softly._ _

__“No Bora Mongwai didn’t. Yazou did. They both have lavender flames. Both turn cold right afterwards. And I guess they leave horrible bruises than burns. I don’t know how a fire can be cold. It shouldn’t exist” I say and she squeezes my hand again._ _

__“Breath Foxy. Breath with me, can you do that for me?” she says softly and I do my best to match her deep breaths._ _

__“I-I don’t like lavender anymore” I whine out and tighten my grip on her hand._ _

__“You don’t have to. There was no way out from that room, a dead end. We don’t have to go back there. …Good, Foxy. Keep breathing deeply. Your nerves will calm down soon enough” she hums out and brings my hand up to kiss my knuckles as I calm down till I was normal again._ _

__“Alright. I guess we’re taking that corridor we say earlier?” I sigh out tiredly but still push myself to sitting up. Azula only leans back once she notices how close we were with a blush. I’m too tired to tease her on it._ _

__“Yes, th-that sounds like a good place to start looking for a way out” she says and we stand together like before. I only glance back behind me with my lips thinning. I hope that’s the last time I see the Lavender Court, but I’m not sure if it will turn out like that._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I really like doing physiological horror and somehow someway I was able to do it here. Hope you guys still like it even if it's taking a different turn than usual. Also everything else is something you guys still like. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirit temple opens up even more and you two choose a path better left alone

# A Path That Was Better Left Alone

We walk into another circular room that actually has oil in the torches this time. The white dragon didn’t even have torches honestly. Just old and knocked over ones leading to it.

“We can light the room now” I sigh out as we move to the center that has a worn-down red rug laying there. Azula sets me down and walks to a torch lighting it with the lantern before turning it off so the torch was the only light now. She moves it closer to the middle of the room carefully and looks around at the branching corridors.

“There’s plenty of ways here” she grumbles out and sits next to me with a deep sigh. She has to be getting tired. We’ve been here for a long time, maybe close to sundown now, and we first came running from a heist with holding most of my weight. …Yep she has to be tired.

“Are you wanting to wait some? We’ve had a long day” I say and see her hair tangled in a few spots.

“No, we should keep moving. We have no food, no water. You don’t eat enough to miss out a meal now” she says and I slide some behind her.

“Can I…” I trail off with my lips thinning. Azula looks over her shoulders tiredly.

“Can you what, Foxy? You keep forgetting that I’m not in your head” she grumbles out and I glance at the fire to gain some courage. I’m getting nervous here just thinking about touching her hair again. It’s just untangling her hair, y/n.

“Can I untangle your hair? At least the best I can with only my hands” I say and we both blush some. She stares at me for a while with a few glances to my outstretched hand.

“I-I suppose we could rest until my hair is untangled. Very well, Foxy. Do what you can” Azula says and looks back forward as I slide more behind her. I run my hands through her hair doing my best to be gentle. 

Soon enough most of the tangles were gone and I could run my hands through easily. …For the most part. I hear her sigh and lean back into my hands. I can’t help my smile as I keep going and she hums out contently. It seems she likes me doing this. I pull my hands away and pat her shoulders. She jolts up and whips her head around with a shocked expression. I guess she really likes that.

“Should we be going?” I ask and she nods with another blush before helping me stand.

“Which one do you think we should take first?” she asks and looks down the five new corridors. I point to one and we start moving that way.

“Oh! Hand me the lantern” I say and hold out my hand. She looks at me confused but still gives me it. I stop us in front of the unlighted oil torch and open a cap of the lantern. I dunk it in and use my cap to wipe it down as much as I could before handing it back to her now refilled.

“Let’s go then” Azula hums out and turns on the lantern as we go down the corridor.

We stop at an entrance to a long and boxy room. We both look at each other before looking back into the abyss that was the room.

“So uh, this looks a bit suspicious” I say as a matter of fact as she holds out the lantern to try to see more. It does nothing. It’s almost like there’s a fog in this room.

“We can either go back if your so scared or keep going forward. I vote for the latter” Azula says dryly looking at me in the corner of her eye. I huff while raising my chin some before we move forward slowly. Azula continues to keep moving the lantern around instead of keeping it in front of us so we can actually see where we’re going.

“Azula! Just keep the lantern in front of us” I growl out and push the lantern in front of us. Suddenly a faint click sounds and a dart bounces off of the bottom metal of the lantern making a dent in it. We both freeze and look down to see a sunken in tile of the floor underneath Azula’s foot.

“I’ll keep it in front of us, yes” she says slowly in shock and look at me with both of us still frozen.

“Move your foot off it slowly. We should inspect it so we can look out for more” I say and she nods slightly before doing as I said. The tile clicks back up and I see a monster that had a bird head, lobster arms, and a snake body in a circle. I look at the other tiles and they all have either nothing on them or knives in a circle. I’m guessing we want the ones with nothing on them.

“What is that? It’s an atrocious looking thing” Azula whispers out before looking at me fully terrified. Now I’m the one who’s brave, I guess.

“Probably a spirit. So far two out of three rooms we were in before something about a spirit in them. Let’s hope we didn’t upset this one” I grumble out seeing a path of blank tiles to the right. I lean to get her to follow and we follow the path. We both tense as we hear something slither in the dark. Azula immediately moves the lantern in that direction and we see a large snake tail slither further into the dark.

“You shine light within my home. Do tell humans why you must bring it here?” we hear a stuttery voice say with more slithering scales.

“To leave” I strain out and it gives a broken wheeze of a laugh.

“Oh yes leave. Though I haven’t seen humans take this path often. At least not ones who made it this far” it drawls out and a beak moves into the light before fading back into the dark.

“I presume a death by daggers or darts” Azula strains out and it gives that laugh again.

“You two do seem different. But both hide behind themselves. Your minds stop you. Choosing nothing but air when there is oh so much more. …Keep to the blank tiles and never come back into my home” it says before we hear it slither away. I put my hand on over Azula’s that was at my waist and lean again for Azula to start moving. We twist and turn until we make it into another corridor. We both let out a sigh of relief and shuffle away from the dark room as fast as we could.

“There’s another branching way there. But I think I see light with the one in front of us” she says.

“The last time we saw light it was the Lavender Court, Azula” I strain out and her lips thin.

“…Very well then. Let’s take the branching one. Hopefully, there’s a way out there. This temple has to have an entrance somewhere” Azula sighs out as we move down that corridor.

The room was cold and there were banners of each element all across the walls. We were coming from the fire wall it seems. The left was water and the right air. A jade statue of a lion with it’s mouth open stands before the earth wall across the room. A pile of food, none of it spoiled at all, lay in the middle of the room. My eyes widen as I shiver from the cold. Wait, this isn’t good. It’s cold jade. …Oh no, it’s Kirtimukha’s place.

“We need to leave. The temple wouldn’t have two spots for the Lavender Court” I say quickly and lean back for us to leave. Azula gives me an annoyed looks and forces us further into the room.

“There’s food. You are eating it” she growls out and I tense staring up at the statue.

“No Azula. We can’t risk it. We just got out of a spirit in the dark. This one has to have a spirit too” I rush out and she stops looking thoughtful now. Suddenly a loud crack sounds and Kirtimukha statue starts misting a cold white vapor. Another loud crack sounds as the head twitches.

“Food… Food” I gurgles out and we both step back before hearing a flame erupt behind us.

“You’re the one who pointed us down this way” Azula cries out as Kirtimukha growls as he rears his head back. He moves his head in twitches towards us and his eyes stare dead into us.

"And you're the one who had us keep going" I cry back as we shuffle back some.

“Fresh food” he grits out and more loud cracks sound as his feet twitch alive. His movements were all broken and stuttery as if the jade were trying to harden him still again. We both move to the side to dodge him and hear splashes from the water that was around our feet since Kirtimukha woke up. The mist coming from him whips around from the air trying to blind him with it. The avatar that stopped him must have made all of this to help. …Then he might have made a way for people to get out.

“Azula distract it” I hiss out and she looks at me like I was suddenly a platypus bear.

“What!?!” she yells out and we both bend down for Kirtimukha to fly over us. I pull out of her grasp and force myself through the pain to the scroll at the foot of Kirtimukha support he was on.

“Just do it” I yell back and she waves the lantern for Kirtimukha to focus on her rather than me.

“You jade beast thing are lucky I’m out of Qi” she growls at him as she steps back from a swipe of his claws that get stuck in the ground from the force he used. I slide by the support and hiss out in pain before my lips thin to keep focus. I pick up the scroll while swallowing the panic in my throat as I hear a clamp of his jaw and read it.

**I, Hyun-Ki, have sealed away the ravenous and greed-filled spirit Kirtimukha. I have left him in here with food that never spoils to torment him for all the destruction he caused to our world. When he does free himself from my jade bending, the banners will activate to weaken him so my jade bending can work once again. The water shall slow him down and freeze in time, the air will blind him with his own mist, the fire will melt him if he tries to leave the room. If you, an unfortunate visitor of this place, find yourself with one of his free moments, distract him with the Coldest Jade Tune:**

**Kirtimukha, don’t you see? Kirtimukha, all you eat? Kirtimukha, don’t you see? Kirtimukha, all fear you? One of balance stalks you now. Kirtimukha, you don’t see? He who makes things like you fade. Kirtimukha, don’t you see? Eat and eat to seal your fate. Turn to jade and freeze to ice. Kirtimukha, don’t you see? Greed has turned you coldest jade.**

**It will open a door on my native bending wall, the earth one, and you will be lead back to the storage room of this temple. Pray that you are fast enough that he doesn’t get you**

“Azula! Read this and say the lines after me” I yell and hear more splashing as Kirtimukha tries to get her.

“Kirtimukha, Don’t you see?” I hiss out and he whips his head to me. I throw the scroll to Azula and she quickly scans it.

“Mock me? Die” he growls out and runs straight towards me. I take a deep breath and throw water up that freezes from his mist to stop him from hitting me.

“Kirtimukha, all you eat?” Azula says and throws the scroll into the water and it flips close before it hits it.

“I eat only the deserving” he growls to her and races to attack her now. She jumps out of the way and circles towards the air wall. I force myself to my feet and hobble to the water wall.

“Kirtimukha, Don’t you see?” I strain out and he growls out as he looks at me again. I duck down and push myself away as he rams into the wall eating a banner rather than me.

“Kirtimukha, all fear you?” Azula says and he stumbles some before hissing at her in the middle of the room. I gesture to the earth wall and she gives a slight nod.

“One of balance stalks you now” I huff out and he twitches as he sees me move a bit closer to the earth wall.

“Hyun-Ki! He tricked” he cries out and I see Azula move towards the fire wall.

“Kirtimukha, you don’t see?” she says and he barely even thinks before running to her. She jumps some on the wall to dodge his jab then bounces between his leg and the wall till she slides down his back, just missing his jaws.

“He who makes things like you fade” I say as he tears his leg out of the ice that froze on it. He roars at me and Azula waves the lantern with a scowl.

“Kirtimukha, don’t you see?” she drawls out and his mist becomes thicker, spreads within the room more. He is either gaining more power to break from the jade bending or he’s getting really angry. He stumbles towards Azula his head twitching more than usual.

“Eat and eat to seal your fate” I say and put my hand on the water and earth corner panting. He slides to a stop and starts charging me. I feel my leg shake but I force myself out of the corner, fully leaning on the wall for as much support I could get.

“Turn to jade and freeze to ice” Azula says and the water starting from the that element wall freezes. Kirtimukha and I are frozen in place while Azula jumps up before it froze her. I bend down and start beating at the ice on my legs with my fist, slowly breaking it as Kirtimukha roars so loudly some pebbles fall off the ceiling. I wiggle my unburned leg as I smack the ice and I free it.

“Kirtimukha, don’t you see?” I strain out as I try to wiggle my burned leg. The pain makes the world spin and my fist barely does anything because of it. I hear him roar again with loud cracking from him being freed from the ice.

“Greed has turned you coldest jade” Azula yells out and he roars as the jade cracks around him causing him to spasm to a stop right in front of me. I yell as I finally break the ice on my leg and Azula quickly guides me to lean on her. We see a part of the earth wall slide open and we shuffle in. Kirtimukha roars and I hear him trampling towards us.

“Throw the lantern” I hiss and she turns.

“You can’t see through your own ego, Kirtimukha. Eat nothing but emptiness” She yells to him and throws the lantern. The jade on his legs stop him and he freezes chomping down on our lantern, the oil spilling everywhere. I lean even more on Azula and we both fall onto the ground hearing the hidden door behind us slam shut. 

“Ego?” I huff out not even trying to move. I clench my jaw as pain shoots through my burned leg.

“Yeah, most people consumed with greed have huge egos” she pants out and I hear her shuffle some. I can’t help but laugh some and she joins in quickly. That’s a nice laugh, one I don’t hear often from her.

“Even during the heat of the battle, you think of stuff like that. I would say I’m surprised if I didn’t know you” I sigh out and do my best to help myself up. I fall back my arms too shaky to keep me up.

“I wouldn’t have needed to if we never went into the battle. Why did you have to pick the possibly most dangerous path?” Azula mumbles out and I feel her hands on me to help me stand once more.

“Hey, I obviously haven’t had enough adventure today. So, I picked the craziest path there was” I drawl out and she chuckles some as we move down the hallway. Azula grunts with a soft crashing noise after a while.

“There’s a wall?” she growls out and I laugh imagining her running into it. …I think she actually did. I laugh harder at that. She clicks something and a door slides open for us. We can see the flicker of that circular room torch we light up a ways away with boxes scattered around.

“This does look like storage” I hum out and Azula groan.

“Why couldn’t you have picked this one?” she hisses out and we both fall in front of a stack of boxes. She pulls one down to show travelling candles in it.

“I thought your memory was perfect, Dragon” I drawl out and she gives me an unimpressed look. I laugh some, the day getting to me to find things I normally don’t find funny actually funny.

“Yes, Foxy it is. Let’s see if there’s any food and rest. It has to be night by now” she sighs and shakes her head with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing research for this fic, cause why not, and found a lot of cool mythology from all over Asia. The dark room spirit is a Japanese yokai called Amikiri and Kirtimukha is from India/Hinduism. Of course I took some creative liberties with both but the originals are super cool too. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two bond over raiding the temple storage before falling asleep

# Raiding Cuddles

“So, it looks like we have some more light now. Thankfully, we do from Kirthimukha eating our lantern” I say taking one of the candles out seeing it has hour sections to keep track of time. Could be useful if we knew what time it is now. Azula takes the candle in my hand with a few others and gets up to go light them with the torch in the other room.  
I pull down another box to see scrolls upon scrolls stacked in it. Azula would like this one. …But it’s not food so have to keep looking. Azula will get cranky with the both of us if we miss a meal.

“Damn it” I hear Azula hiss out with a clatter and I look to see the oil spill on to the rug catching the whole thing on fire with Azula tense as can be. She has only one candle lit.

“Light the rest of them with the rug before it burns out” I yell and Azula looks over her shoulder with a deep blush before doing what I said.

“Damn it we could have used that rug” Azula groans out and moves to light the torch near the corridor we first went down and lighting the one for this one too.

“We probably shouldn’t have. I’m sure it had lice in it” I say and watch Azula place candles all around the storage room before freezing and giving me a horrified look.

“What? Lice?” she says and my lips thin. Of course, she wouldn’t know about that. She’s a princess after all.

“Little bugs that infect your hair and are really hard to get ride of. I remember Changying and I helping Xiu when she got them, and they are bad let me tell you” I say and shiver some remember those times. Azula looks back to the still burning rug then back at me with that same horror.

“Would they burn with that?” she asks and I laugh some before grabbing another box.

“Yeah, their toasted now, Azula. Good job on that” I chirp out and open the box before looking down at disgust closing it quickly. It was rotten fruit and I quickly push it out of my lap hoping it didn’t seep out of the box.

“I was planning it all along, Foxy. Have you found any food?” Azula asks opening another box before looking at it confused. She dumps out what looks like torn banners onto the floor. The symbol on them was one I’ve never seen before. It looked like stars making this odd-looking shield on a black background.

“Have you ever seen that symbol?” I ask and slide over picking up one of the banners. These look in good condition as if someone just stored them here a few days ago.

“No not until now. Maybe we can use these rather than the burning rug” she mumbles before throwing them at me. I sputter and she throws another on me once I took the first one off.

“Will you stop?” I hiss as she threw a third on me. I can just imagine the smirk she has on her face.

“Hm, no I much rather not” she drawls out but stops to search through another box. I bunch up the three banners into my lap and lay down to drag a box closer to me.  
I push the top off and see what looks like shriveled up fruit. What? How can fruit be like this?

“Here’s beans and jerky, Foxy. Let’s eat then sleep” Azula says and sits across from me with the box of food between us. I slide the box of shriveled up fruit. She looks at it in shock before picking up a piece.

“Do you think we could eat it?” I ask picking up a piece myself. I look up to see her already eating her piece.

“It looks like it. Though I wonder how this didn’t rot like normal fruit” she hums and eats another piece of fruit completely ignoring her own find of food. I finally try my piece and am pleasantly surprised with how tasty it was.

“Maybe the like baked it somehow? With firebending?” I say eating mor fruit to the point we both moved the box of jerky and beans to the side.

“It could be the spirits” Azula gasps out like she made a discovery. I chuckle some with a smile.

“That they sucked out what makes fruit rot away?” I say and she gives me a small frown.

“Do not act as if that isn’t plausible. You have seen even more spirits than me” she hisses out while crossing her arms and I chuckle again.

“Then why didn’t they eat them?” I tease and poke her shoulder. She looks at me shoulder than at me in disbelief.

“Are you questioning me?” she gasps out too much for it to be genuine. Oh, she planning something over there. I see something in her eyes glimmer, and I poke her shoulder again.

“Hey, Dragon. Someone has to make sure that mind of yours doesn’t get rusty” I drawl out and my eyes widen as she grabs my wrist. She smirks and suddenly we’re rolling on the ground trying to pin the other.

“I’ll show you who is rusty Foxy” she laughs out and gets my wrist pinned to the ground. I grab one of the banners and throw it on her.

“Yet you forget I use everything I can to win” I chuckle out and push her to the ground. She sputters as she swipes the banner off her and we roll till the both of us are wrapped up in a banner. She forces us to our sides with a huff.

“Look at what you’ve done Foxy” she drawls out looking at the banner as I guffaw at her.

“You’re the one pushing me to the ground, Dragon. I was only defending myself” I huff out and raise my chin some.

“Oh yes like I was going to hurt you” she says with a roll of her eyes and a small smile.

“I was defending my pride and trying to win. Can’t make everything easy for you” I drawl out and she now guffaws at me. I laugh at her expression and she joins in soon enough. We have our foreheads touch when we finish laughing. I blush and look down at the banner while She moves away and clears her throat.

“So how do we get ourselves out of this mess you created, Foxy?” she says quietly and tries to move her arm. She huffs as it can’t move at all.

“Just give me a second. I don’t have muscles like you so maybe I can wiggle mine out” I strain and start moving my arm up. She pushes her head back as I nearly smack her in the face when I finally get my arm out.

“Watch it” she growls out and I laugh some before pushing the banner down us.

“Whoops. Didn’t think it would have come free on that try. Didn’t want to hurt that head of yours if I can avoid it” I hum out and fall to my back as the banner lets up it’s grip. Azula just pushes up to an elbow and looks down at me with a soft look. I quickly roll to my side with a blush to not kiss her right then and there. Okay this is starting to become an issue, I think.

“We should sleep for a while. We can continue searching for a way out” she says softly and one of the banners rustle. My lips thin as I think of an idea. Well what’s the worse that’s going to happen? I don’t get to cuddle with her?

“Do you want to uh hold each other while we sleep? Keep body heat kind of thing” I say before I think on it anymore. The rustling stops and my blushes deepens in the silence.

“Sleep on these then” she says softly and rolls me to my other side on the other two banners now.

“Yeah, okay” I say quickly and hold on to one in embarrassed shock. We’re really going to cuddle! YES! I look around the room and notice the candles still burning.

“What?” she asks breathlessly leaning down closer to me. I stare at her for a bit doing my best to kickstart my head again.

“Candles” I say dumbly and she looks at one before sagging her shoulders.

“I suppose I’m the one who has to put them out. It’s stupid that I ran out of Qi” she grumbles and get’s up blowing away each candle one by one than her normal wave of the hand to extinguish them all. I close my eyes with a hum before they open again feeling her cuddle into my back. My mind shuts down again as she hums into the back of my neck. I take a deep breath and grab one of her arms for it to wrap around me. I feel her tense some before grabbing my hand and we let them rest on the ground.

“Sleep well Dragon” I whisper out and throw the last banner over us.

“Just sleep Foxy” I hear her mumble before nuzzling my back some. I close my eyes with a smile and fall asleep the quickest I ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit later than usual since I went to bed early last night! Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two finally find a way to familiarity even if you lost one so precious to the both of you

# Lost and Found Familiars

I woke up hearing Azula hiss something underneath her breath and snapping her fingers. I push up to an elbow and see her with a candle while her fingers above it trying to snap a flame to light it.

“Why can’t I? But I…” she grumbles and snaps more frantically. Well something is up.

“Azula? What you doing?” I mumble out and rub at my eyes some. Still waking up it seems. I open them again to see her in her firebending stance trying to punch fire only to have nothing with them. Oh, something is wrong.

“This can’t-” she cuts herself off with a grunt as she tries again only to have nothing still. I push myself to sit fully. I need her to tell me what’s happening, what’s wrong. She’ll only beat herself up if it’s just her knowing.

“Azula! What’s wrong? What can’t you do?” I ask and she glares at me. We stare at each other before I sigh and narrow my eyes on her.

“You have no-”

“Do I need to come over there? Cause I will if need be” I cut her off and shuffle into kneeling. I take deep breaths having my weight on my burned leg but if this needs to happen then it will. She will tell me what’s wrong. What’s bothering her to this point of…desperation.

“You can’t even stand up by yourself let alone walk over to me” she scoffs with a hand to her hip as she gives me a harsh glare. She doesn’t want me to do it. …Well she better get over here then.

“You don’t think so? Just stay there then” I hum out and stand while clenching my jaw in pain. She immediately scrambles to me with a growl and pushes me to the ground, pinning my shoulders down with her hands. I quickly grab her wrists so she couldn’t leave so easily.

“You damn girl. Why would you even do something so reckless like that?” she hisses out looking over me to see if I hurt myself even more.

“Good, you’re here. Now what’s wrong?” I say harshly and she rolls her eyes at me.

“As I was trying to say before, you have no need to know” she says harshly and I scowl at her.

“I have no care if you think I need to know or not. Tell me what’s wrong” I hiss out and she scowls down at me.

“And why are you so persistent on this?” she hisses back.

“Cause you don’t get desperate easily. And that voice you had with you trying to make fire was full of it. So, what’s wrong, Azula?” I ask growing softer. Her lips thin and she looks down at her hands.

“I can’t firebend. I know my Qi is back, but I still can’t bend. …It’s like I can’t even feel it” she whispers and I feel a franticness start to rise in me. She can’t bend fire, her fire is everything to her, she’ll think herself a failure without it. This is bad, very bad. …There has to be a way to get it back.

“What do you mean you can’t feel it?” I ask and sit up still holding her wrists. Her eyes snap up at me and she scowls at me.

“You wouldn’t understand” she growls and I rub the back of her hands now.

“That’s true but I still want to help as much as I can. I want your fire back too” I say softly and her face relaxes as she looks back at her hands.

“…I-I feel hollow. My inner flame feels like it’s gone. …I never felt like this” she whispers out fragile and I take a deep breath to stop myself from turning frantic. I need to stay calm and figure out how to help. We both shouldn’t lose our head over this.

“Do you know how you could have lost it? Maybe from there we can get it back” I hum out and pull her to sit next to me rather than kneeling above me. She looks at her hands thoughtfully as I let them go.

“I felt it first after the second bolt of lightning. I thought it was first me completely draining my Qi. …I hoped it was” she says still fragile and my lips thin. I knew something was wrong with that lightning. Now she pushed herself so far, she lost it completely. …And it was for me.

“Is there anything else you felt other than losing your flame then?” I ask and her lips thin as she clenches her hands into fists.

“I’ve had an insistent ach in the base of my spine. Then a new one popped up even further up. They both are highly annoying, but I don’t know if they are related to the bending issue” she grumbles out before dropping her hands into her lap. ...Wait, didn’t Dad say something about those points? Something starting with a C?

“They might be connected. Though I don’t quite know how” I sigh out looking around the somewhat dark room. She went a lit some candles with the torches outside, but a few seemed to have been left for her to try with her own. 

“I suppose so. They only ever came from the lightning blast” Azula mumbles giving me a tired look. I perk up remembering that box of scrolls I found last night.

“There’s a box of scrolls that might have something to do with getting your bending back” I say and point to the box. She shuffles to it and looks at it with that desperation again before she looks hurt.

“We don’t have time. We have to get to the palace” she whispers out and my lips thin again. We’re on a time constraint, right.

“Do you think we might be able to come back and see?” I ask as she comes back to me sadly.

“Maybe if we leave this place soon. If it takes another two hours of walking through another tunnel, then no. I will not be walking so far when we are not close to the palace at all” she grumbles and moves my arm around her shoulder. We stand and I grab two of the unused travelling candles and light one as we pass by the torch. I laugh softly seeing the ashes of the rug as we stop looking down the last 3 corridors we haven’t travelled yet.

“Let’s do the one right across from us” I hum out and Azula gives me an unimpressed look.

“The last time you choose we had to deal with a jade lion wanting to eat us. We’re taking this one” Azula says dryly and we take the one right of mine. I roll my eyes but don’t protest. …Until we stop looking at how it leads into another corridor that we can either go down the way I first said or back to the white dragon room.

“And your choice got us nowhere” I say and she groans before taking us down my way.

“Hush” she huffs out and I chuckle some. No I will not hush.

“See? I know what I’m doing. Last time I wanted some adventure and now I’m finally wanting to go back to the palace” I chirp out and she gives me a side glare.

“Oh yes. You have planned this all along even if you never came this far into the tunnels” she grumbles out before we freeze in the new room.

A dragon statue with feathered wings curls around a sun and stares down to floor in front of us. Lights lit by blue flames are scattered around the room and I look to see Azula look at them in confusion. She didn’t do this.

“How are these flame blue? And how did they stay burning? Who else can create blue flame?” She says quickly and I rack my brain before remembering one of the Lavender Court’s tunes.

“Aoi Naga and the champion” I whisper out and she looks at me confused.

“Aoi Naga... I’ve read a few times, but the champion? I thought you didn’t read much, Foxy” she drawls out as we move to look at the statue straight on.

“I only have a tune from the Lavender Court that got me the name. It was the first one they sang in that room” I say and shiver some remembering their cackles at me.

“Do you remember what they sang about? …Unless it is too painful to” Azula asks and looks at me with some concern. I give her a smile and look up to the face of Aoi Naga. He was fierce and elegant, something to be feared but respected I’m guessing with the way they sculpted it.

“They said Aoi Naga would come down and visit the champion when they burned their flames. Though when they showed them to Aoi Naga they seemed to have lost themselves. But not before having Agni see the flames himself” I say and see the sun that was painted with yellows, reds, and oranges all swirling together.

“I remember reading a theory report on Aoi Naga. He was a god for the Sun Warriors of some kind. He was always with Agni like here and scattered a lot of different holy places. It’s thought that Aoi Naga was the king of dragons and the main messenger to Agni. But some belief him to be acting like Agni and keeping the Sun Warriors blind to have them under his rule. I used to think the latter till all of this, till you said the champion and the blue flames around us” she says slowly and I look at her curiously. She’s not telling me everything.

“What else are you saying Azula? What’s so big with the blue flame other than only you can do it?” I hum and she shakes her head some.

“That’s it, Foxy. Only that I can make them but here they are. …Let’s keep moving. They put these statues near the entrance of their temples” she says quickly and starts pulling me towards the corridor behind us. My lips thin but I decide not to push her. I’ve done enough of that already for today.

We gasp as we look down the staircase in front of us seeing the entrance to this temple. It was like a showcase of all the elements and their bending. 

One corner was fire, Agni above flames that probably never extinguish with lightning bolts carved into the torch stands. I tense seeing lavender flames painted on the floor around it.

The corner diagonal of fire was water, a stream flows with ice bouncing of each other and the edge of the stream. Plants glow around it as if to show the healing portion of the element I saw with Aiko. But then something disturbing was painted on the floor. A stream of blood. What could that be?

The corner next to water is air, a circular and clear tube has air blowing through it and you can hear the small wisps that escape here and there. You can see wooden necklaces with the air nomad symbol hang off of the tube, probably to signify their spirituality. Then painted on the floor was little actions like monks giving gifts or talking to stop people from fighting. But weren’t they the world’s biggest enemy? The people who kept the other nations back from prosperity?

Then the last corner, diagonal from air, is earth. A pyramid of pillars is there with pieces of odd-looking metal on top of each pillar except the tallest one. That has a small jade cage that I’m guessing was made with jade bending.

“This is one entrance to a temple” I whisper out as we walk down the stairs on the unpainted stone path.

“This temple wasn’t only used by the Sun Warriors then. It must have been used by the whole world” Azula says excitedly and I can’t help but smile some as we leave the bending display behind us. The walls turn back into the smooth stone tunnels like before the temple and my lips thin.

“Well we’re out of the temple” I say and she huffs some as we continue forward until we stop with another crack in a wall. This is promising. I hand the candle to Azula and slide through falling onto a smooth bolder instead of the floor.

“What is it with you wanting to go first through these?” Azula hisses as she slides through and puts a hand on my back.

“Easier for the injured to go through first or I would have more troubles following you after you” I grunt out trying not to slide off the boulder onto the ground forcing me to put weight on my burned leg. She quickly has me lean on her and I sigh out in relief once I do.

We move through the much bigger tunnel and it twists open to a cave. Azula perks up and gives me a small smile.

“We made it out” she says excitedly and I look at her confused.

“Uhm this still looks like we’re lost to me” I mumble out as we move further into the cave.

“You might, but I’ve been here before. For the light festival. We’re in the Lovers’ Pond” she says. Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're out! We're free! Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Light Festival starting to creep up you two return to the palace and make a checklist for yourselves on the things that must be done before hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see dots[….] then it’s a POV change

# Returning to a Checklist

“The uhm what now?” I say looking at her in shock. Lovers’ Pond? I know a bit about the light festival, one about love or something like that, but Lovers’ Pond?

“Don’t tell me you don’t know about one of, if not the, most popular festival?” Azula says dryly giving me an unimpressed look. My lips thin and I look around the huge cave. There were crystals up high on the ceiling and the pond was more like a lake than a pond for how big and deep it is.

“I never really paid attention to festivals. It was either me trying to help my family, hanging out with the troupe, dealing with school, or training at Master Anuman’s Dojo. ...How do you know if it’s a lovely dovey festival? If I remember you aren’t one for romance” I mumble with a small shrug as we start walking the edge of the lake.

“I know because I have been forced to every single one of them. The royal family hosts it and the Firelord does a speech with the fire sages, part of the tradition. This festival is a very old one, and one barely changed even as we stand as the best nation” she huffs out with a roll of her eyes. My eyes widen as a few wooden tables and stands stay abandoned as we walk further into the cave. It looks like all this stuff is left so the festival takes less time to prepare.

“Hasn’t changed since we figured out about being the best? What do you mean by that?” I ask looking into the water seeing more unlit crystals like the ones on the ceiling from just how clear the water was.

“The festival still celebrates all four elements. …You truly have no idea about the festival, do you?” she sighs out with more stands and tables come into the small view we had from the burning candle. Well small compared to how big this cave was.

“Like I said Dragon, I didn’t pay attention to any festival” I hum out and see an iron and gold platform by the lake edge, probably for the royal family and fire sages sit.

“Fine then. I’ll explain it. You light a floating lantern painted with your name, and a little trinket if you so choose, with your fire or flint and steel if you’re a nonbender. That signifies fire with the lighting the lantern with who you are. Next you let it float into the water and wait there for a lantern to float into a stop in front of you. This signifies water with letting life float around you. Then you would pick up the lantern and search around for the owner of it. Once you do, if they have your lantern it is thought that you are soulmates though if they don’t you can still be in a relationship. This signifies air with how free your soul becomes and how light you travel. The last is telling Agni and the dragons, if any still existed, of your bond with the other. You two eat this sweet rice stick called dragon’s blessing till you two kiss. The other variant is grabbing a small crystal for marriage. Both signifies earth with how you two will stand strong against the lows of life” Azula lectures and I blink a bit with how much information she just gave out.

“I thought you wouldn’t know that much on this festival” I mumble out and she huffs at me as we finally leave the cave. We both squint as I wave the candle out with the sun rising right in front of us. I guess we didn’t sleep all night since we made it for the sunrise.

“Foxy, that speech has been given out for all fourteen of the ones I had to sit through. I’m bound to memorize it” she grumbles out and we see the palace standing in the distance. We’re not that far away, close enough to maybe make it before the sunrises fully if we run. I hiss lightly as I put some weight on my burned leg. …Yeah that won’t happen.

“But why is the festival in that cave?” I ask as we move as quickly as we could with my leg still hurting. It’s probably going to scar some with how late the treatment for it is.

“Because once a year it lights up with colors. No idea how it does that, some say it’s the spirits connecting to our world or the elements coming together at that point to create a higher spirituality point so the festival can run the way it does” she says and we look at the palace entrance with our lips thinned. We don’t want people to figure out we’ve been gone. And especially not this beat up. I see the small hidden entrance with the crack of the wall. I point and she nods. We squeeze through and no one notices us as we make it to the main building of the palace.

“When is that?” I hum out with my jaw tightening as I stop leaning on her. We have to act like we both haven’t just came from… well really madness.

“In three weeks. You will have to join since your my bodyguard” she says giving me a concerned look that I wave off as we go up the stairs. Okay gotta have the team help me to the infirmary.

“That’s four days before my birthday. And yeah, I’ll stay till like maybe a day after my birthday. I still have to make up with my family and it’s best that I do it at the estate than through letters” I huff out and take deep breathes as we reach the top.

“I suppose so” she grumbles out with her lips thinning just looking at me. She probably wants to help but we need her back to normal. Or as close to normal she can get with her flame gone.

“Go change and act like nothing was wrong. If people ask where you’ve been, say we were uh somewhere. …Master Anuman, lost track of time and decided to stay at his place than risk coming through the streets at night. I’m going to go patch up” I sigh out and she nods leaving me. I grit my teeth and lean on a wall to give myself a breather. When I open my eyes again, I see the troupe running over to me. Wait why are they here and out of disguise? 

“Y/n you’re alive” Changying sighs out in relief as they skid to a stop in front of me. Xui’s hawk, a normal looking bird with green eyes called Doh, chirps on her shoulder tilting his head back and forth in greeting to me. I haven’t seen him since the last heist before the palace heist. …More than a year then if this is spring.

“We were about to go searching for you and the princess” Xui gasps out and Doh chirps some more flying in front of me wanting to be pet. That’s Doh for you.

“Doh, not now! We have to get y/n to the infirmary. She’s obviously hurt” Xueyou huffs out and Doh whimpers before flying back to Xui’s shoulder.

“Wait what do you mean?” I ask quickly looking at all of them with concern. If they aren’t in disguise and were about to go search for us could that mean-

“We couldn’t let the guilt gnaw at us knowing we left the both of you. So, we confessed to the Firelord that you and his daughter have last been seen in the Orochi Gang hideout we all did the heist at. Xueyou was about to lead us to the tunnels to see if you two were in there” Boijing says and lets me lean on him. My lips thin realizing all that can happen. Ozai can kill me for making Azula come with if he wants. He can kill me on the basis of bringing harm to the princess even if I wasn’t the one fighting her. …But then he might not. He would lose favor with Mom and she can strike against his war meetings and he loses one of the best generals he has. …Mom is saving me more than I could think it looks like.

“Okay, good to know” I sigh out and let my head hang some as Bojing leads me away from the troupe and to the infirmary.

“We’ll need you, y/n. That heist was something. Something bad. …And your brother is still here. He needs you the most out of us all” Bojing says grimly and my lips thin again. It seems that I’ll need to be the leader with the troupe and help my brother as much as I can before the light festival. …Maybe process through some of the Omashu campaign too. I know my family can wait just a bit longer if the troupe needs someone to help them through the trauma of a first kill, a first battle.

….

….

….

….

I stare at my mirror with my hair back up in my normal topknot and my face painted with my normal make up. I’m out of those damn clothes forever, I’ve walked through a temple that housed spirits that I never even believed existed till then, and I was able to bring Foxy back home safely. Yet with all that I lost my flame. And I don’t know how, by Agni _if_ , I can regain it. I’ll have to find that out, research through the library. Start with those spirits: Bora Mongwai along with the Lavender Court, Kirtimukha, and Aoi Naga. Maybe something can lead me there. If not, then reading on firebending. That is bound to come up with something.  
A knock on my door jolts me to look at it. Who dares interrupt me at this time?

“Y-your majesty, our lord wishes to speak with you in his throne room. He also said just with you t-too” a servant stampers and my scowl fall. _Father_. Of course, he would notice my absence, he’s Father after all. What should I say, what should I do? The truth will send Foxy to death. …Maybe use what Foxy said, losing track of time. It’s not entirely inconvincible.

“I will be there shortly then… unless you wish to pester me even more” I growl out and hear the servant let out an eep before scrambling away. I take a deep breath and release all the tension within me. I must stay in control. I must not let Father notice the lie and find out I lost my flame. I open the door and walk calmly to the throne room. Father only wishes the best for me and the nation. He only wishes to know that I have not been harmed, nothing less and nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at this! We get both POVs in one place now! So I decided to do this for two big reasons: 1. I plan on Foxy and Azula not being around each other that much in this sequence. and 2, the big reason, both sides of the story is really important. Foxy is having to manage the troupe and herself why Azula has to find some way to get her flame back. Both are two completely different stories than the other unlike my other Azula POVs. So that's why we have both in here now. I will also say that the POV we were in at the end of a chapter will the be the same POV we will start the next chapter in. So since this chapter ended in Azula's POV the next chapter will start in her POV.
> 
> Wanted to clear all that up since this is a huge change within this fic even if I planned on doing this at a later fic of the series. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two have to speak with your family and it turns tough for different reasons

# Tough Talks

I kneel, submit, to Father as his fire burns lazily in the throne room with his face unreadable to me. I force myself to remain relaxed. He isn’t usually like this.

“Azula, where have you been? Your servants didn’t see you, along with your bodyguard, after yesterday’s lunch. It’s not normal of you to miss out on a meal” Father hums out and I look down to the ground.

“I was able to convince Foxy to have her combat teacher train me for a bit. That turned out to be till the end of the day and I decided it was better to wait till the sun came back. I do not know our city streets as well as some others that can have malicious intent” I say and still look down acting shameful. It will help the lie, even if I despise looking like this. I never wanted to look like this again since Mother left.

“And you didn’t send a hawk?” Father says coldly and I let myself tense with his tone.

“No Father I didn’t. A slight of thought that won’t happen again” I say and blink some as his fire roars.

“You had more than a slight of thought, Azula” he yells and stands from his throne when I look up. His hands ball up by his sides before he parts them to walk down to my level. What is he doing? How upset did I make him? How much did I fail?

“Father, I-”

“You dare try to lie to me?” He hisses and I blood turns cold. I stare up at him as he stops in front of me with a harsh glare.

“F-Father I don’t understand” I say quickly and lean back some before he grabs the collar my shoulder pads and pull me straight again.

“You will stay in control” he growls and I swallow the lump in my throat before forcing myself to relax again. He doesn’t like me losing control. He doesn’t want to hurt me. I’m not a failure. I’m not a failure.

“I would never dare to lie to you Father” I say and he narrows his eyes on me.

“Oh really? Then tell me where exactly you were. Because it wasn’t with y/n’s teacher. Know I will not tolerate a second lie from you” he says harshly. I take a deep breath and look right into his eyes. …I don’t want Foxy hurt.

“I still don’t understand Father. I was there” I say and he throws me to my side. I close my hands to fists and squeeze my eyes ready for him to strike me. Nothing but a shoe pinning down one of my wrists comes.

“I was disappointed in the recklessness of your little venture for one of our, _my_ , enemy’s children but then you try to play me a fool” he growls out and I look at him. Fire dances in his hands and I force my breath to be steady. He won’t treat me like Zuzu.

“Fath-”

“No! You will listen to me now. I gave you chances to be given some mercy yet, you choose to throw them away” he hisses out and steps off my wrist and motion for me to sit up.

“Of course, Father” I say as I go back to how I was before. He takes a deep breath before crossing his arms with a deep scowl.

“You had no need to join in such a dangerous venture. If two of General Daiyu’s children died she could have lost herself and no longer be a threat to our rule. You should have stayed within the palace, the safety of home, rather than risk yourself to one of the biggest gangs our nation has seen. Do you even understand who they are? Who you ran into?” Father scolds and I look away for a bit before remembering to stay in control.

“I only knew that the leader of the gang was able to unite multiple other ones and was a member of Foxy’s troupe” I say and his face flinches some.

“Y/n has personal ties to the Orochi gang?” he hisses and glances to the curtains quickly.

“They are no longer in the best terms, Father. Saving general Daiyu’s son ensured that” I say quickly. I don’t need him to go after Foxy more than he will already.

“I suppose so. But that is not the only thing you have done. You came home with a lie. You lied to me, your father who only wished to know where you have been. Unfortunate for you that supposedly troupe told me what you did yesterday or I might have truly fallen for it” he growls out. I look down truly feeling shameful.

“I’m sorry Father. It won’t happen again” I say and he raises my head back up by my topknot. I clench my jaw to ignore the slight pain.

“You have disappointed me. Know I will not be kind if this ever happens again. Now leave me and know that we will train in four days from today. You must rest for a good session after all” he sighs out and turns back to his throne. I bow when I stand before leaving him. I need to go to the library then to my study. I have to regain my flame before the training with Father. I can’t disappoint him again.

….

….

….

….

“Longwei” I gasp out and sit up in my bed as he falls into the chair next to it. He looks at me so tired and I quickly wrap him in a hug. He had to go through so much because of me, of my choices.

“Y/n… your alive” he croaks out into my shoulder and I hold him tighter as he shakes some. He leaves his arms hanging by his sides rather than return my hug. …That’s fine. He’s gone through enough already.

“Been a while huh?” I say softly and he lets out a silent chuckle.

“What happened? …How did you get like that? Where you look like… like a beast hunting” he whispers out and my jaw clenches. Like a bloodhound then? …How did I become that? When have I lost me, y/n to nothing but a bloodhound?

“I-I don’t know. I really don’t know” I whisper back shaky and he finally wraps me back into a hug before crying into my shoulder. I hold him as close as I can, I’m the only one he has right now and I can’t forget that. He needs me, even if I’m a bloodhound now. _The thing that killed Aiko_.

“I was so scared y/n. They could have done so much, hurt me so bad. …Th-they threatened it so much. ‘Boss says tomorrow we can take one of your eyes. What you think of that pretty boy?’ They even held knives to my throat when they felt like it” he sobs out and I tense up. Yazou, you fucked up going for my family. _I will find you and make you pay one day_.

“Your safe now, they won’t hurt you ever again. I’ll make sure of it” I growl out at the end and he nods into my shoulder and grips at my shirt.

“Do you think I can stay here in the palace? I-I will feel safer if I do” he says quietly as we pull away once he calmed down some.

“You should be able to. Take Mom’s room over. …We should send a letter to the estate to tell them you’re safe and when I plan on going back there” I say and he looks at me a bit confused.

“You’re not going now?” He mumbles out and my lips thin.

“You and the troupe need me. Need someone who has went through battle and killing before. …I knew I needed it” I say and he swallows thickly before nodding.

“Was that your war team? I met with them when we all came back to the palace. An odd group though you always go for them” he says with a small smirk at the end.

“Hey, they are the most interesting like that” I say with a smile. We laugh some before he stands.

“I’m sure they caught the sparks that you’re here. They’ll probably visit you, those three were really worried for you and her majesty” he hums out and I nod before he leaves me to myself.

How did I get here? How did I scare my own brother enough to see me like my enemies in the war? Have I scared him enough for him to see me like Aiko? A beast that might be better off dead? …I can’t think of these thoughts. Not now.

“Four seasons, four loves…” I start singing softly as I wrap my arms around myself and slide to lean into the corner my bed rests in. even if Mom can’t sing it to me, I know it enough to calm myself down. To keep myself together till I finally find those answers. Till I find myself again. …I don’t want to be a bloodhound. I want to be me, y/n, again. Hopefully, I haven’t lost it all in those ten months out in war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they both seem to have some family issues from that heist it seems. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy hears of someone knew while Azula hears something that left a long time ago

# Mysterious Figure

“Shade Fox, you mean to tell us that you went of to a gang hideout that’s more of a fort than anything else, and never thought to tell us, the team that fought forts as their job?” Chu Hua says as the first thing she says as my infirmary room door slides open with a glaring Bo. My singing stops as I realize their concern has now turned into anger.

“You two! She just went through something that only Agni knows, and you come in like that?” Thao scolds them with a frown and they relax some.

“Right, right” Bo sighs while sitting on my bed, Chu Hua on the chair, and Thao just stands.

“Yeah well, you three aren’t subtle and I needed that to make sure my brother wasn’t hurt. That’s why I didn’t want you guys to come along” I mumble out with a shrug. Chu Hua blinks at me some while the boys look at me in shock.

“Family held hostage? We thought he joined attack” Bo says and my lips thin.

“It’s why I needed subtlety. And as little people to know of the heist so he doesn’t figure it out or my brother would have gotten hurt… maybe even killed” I say and Chu Hua blinks some more before letting out a concerned hum.

“Okay, so what are you feeling?” she asks and I look to the wall. …Miserable but trying to feel better.

“Alright, I guess. He’s safe now” I hum and look back to see her not impressed. Thao elbows her and gives her a glare. They have a silent conservation between them that ends with Chu Hua rolling her eyes before clapping once with a smile.

“Okay then. I got something I want to talk about” she says excitedly and Bo gives a crooked smile.

“New cook crush?” He teases and Chu Hua’s face falls with a slight blush. Thao and I laugh some before she gives us that look now.

“Bo, I wanted to say it. Not to be called out on it” she mumbles and I laugh some more.

“You still can, Chu Hua” Thao hums and gives a grin to Bo to get one back. Oh, they have been teasing her. …Well I have to join in now.

“So, Chu Hua, who’s the new cook crush?” I tease but she only looks at me excited.

“So, she’s one of the new cooks the palace staff got since everyone got tired of the old ones. …You might have never noticed since you eat so little and far between that you practically starve yourself, but the food was usually burnt or never right in some way or another” she starts and I blink some.

“Wait, the food wasn’t good?” I grumble and they all give me an unimpressed expression.

“Yes, bad and not tasty” Bo deadpans and they nod before Chu Hua claps to get our attention again.

“I decided to check up on the kitchens and there she was actually getting people to cook right for once. It was amazing to see someone know how to cook right and I wanted to see how good she was. Well she’s really good, usually focuses on making desserts but still can do the rest” she says excited again and I can’t help but smile.

“So, what I’m hearing is that the way into your heart is through food, huh?” I tease and the boys burst out in giggles as she guffaws at me.

“Yes” Bo and Thao gasp out while she guffaws at them before crossing her arms with a huff.

“Shade Fox, you just need a girl who can kill you to get into your heart. Mine at least won’t get me killed” she barks out and the boys laugh harder now as I give out a small gasp.

“I’m sorry that I like thrill” I sigh out dramatically and the boys finally get their breath again.

“Sure, Shade Fox, sure” Chu Hua teases with a crooked smile. Thao pats her shoulder and gives me a smile.

“Do you guys think she needs some rest now? She is injured after all” he hums out and the rest stand up.

“Yeah, she’s gonna need all the energy she can get with the thrill she wants” Chu Hua hums out and I roll my eyes with a smile.

“And you’re going to need some time for that new cook crush” I say and Bo pats my bed.

“Sleep” he says before I sigh and lay back down onto the bed.

“We’ll come back to get you for lunch” Thao says as he slides the door behind him. I stare up at the ceiling still with that smile on my face. I think I needed that.

….

….

….

….

I think I have grabbed too many books for one trip. My chin rests with the at least ten books in my arms as I move as quickly as I could to my study from the library. It means I’ll have to pass the kitchens for the quickest route.

I slow down as I hear a tune I haven’t heard for a long time in an unfamiliar voice:

**Rest now my little princess.**

**Flames will burn bright tomorrow so, rest now my little princess.**

**Dream of grand ideas and love.**

**Now that I stand beside you, rest now my little princess.**

That was Sensen’s, my big sister, song she always sang that when I couldn’t sleep or was waking up from a nightmare. But she left us, left me. …No one else would know that song. I shake my head and walk faster to my study. I drop my books onto my desk and slide my door closed doing my best to keep my breath steady. 

_“Zula listen to me. You need to warn Zuzu. He needs to know what grandpa might do” Sensen says holding my shoulders with fear in her eyes. I look back out to see Dad and Grandfather Azulon glaring at each other in the throne room. Why would Grandfather want Zuzu dead? What has he ever done to get that sentence?_

_Sensen pushes me lightly and I nod before racing out of the throne room towards Zuzu’s. he would be in his cause it’s bedtime. Does Grandfather really want Zuzu dead? Would Father kill him?_

_Zuzu pushes himself up in his bed with a glare when he sees that it was me._

_“I’m not going back” he barks out as I lean on his room’s doorframe._

_“Dad’s going to kill you” I hum out and he glares at me. “Really, he is” I add in more seriously and he huffs out bitterly._

_“Ha-ha Azula. Nice try” he grumbles out and grips the sheets tighter. I roll my eyes with a huff and walk over to him._

_“Fine, don’t believe me. But I heard everything. Grandfather said Dad’s punishment should fit his crime” I sigh out and spin a bit on his bed post before coughing and deepening my voice to be like Grandfather as I puff out my chest. “You must know the pain of losing a first-born son. …By sacrificing your own” I say and hold up my hands like they were claws. He squeezes his eyes and throws himself back to lying down._

_“Lair” he yells and rolls to his side to look away from me. I frown and cross my arms. Why won’t he believe me?_

_“I’m only telling you for your own good. …I know! Maybe you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you” I hum out. Maybe he could be safe like that. Zuzu sits up again with a scowl._

_“Stop it! You’re lying! Dad would never do that to me” he hisses out and I glare at him. Grandfather might force him too though._

_“Your father would never do what to you? What is going on here?” Mother says behind us and I look back seeing her staring right at me._

_“I don’t know” I say quickly looking up at her in nervousness as she glares down at me before grabbing my wrist and pulling me away._

I shake my head and walk back over to my desk with a huff. She left because she didn’t love us. She always feared us and masked it like it was love. She wouldn’t have left that day if she really loved us. …Just like Father said.

I open one of my books and squash the thoughts of Sensen out of my head. I have important matters to deal with and feelings are not one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone new is coming in! You might know who it is if you read studying Love. Hope you guys have a good day! kudos and comments are always appreciated


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula remembers once more of the past and Foxy finally gets the rest she needs

# Tart Beginnings

I sigh out in frustration as I rub at my brows finding nothing useful. This book doesn’t even have anything on the spirits we meet. A knock on my study door has me huffing out before whipping my head back to see a shadow of a servant shiver some.

“Lunch is being served your majesty. W-we didn’t want you to miss it” she stutters and I push myself away from my desk. I open the door and stare up at her with a glare and she shrinks some. It’s unfortunate I haven’t grown taller yet but at least Foxy is my height. She can’t tease me on it since she’s just in the same predicament as me.

“Do you think I wouldn’t know the time?” I say coldly and she shrinks to almost be at eye level for me.

“N-no, your majesty. I never wanted to imply that just-” she cuts herself off as I slide the door behind me.

“Then know never to disturb me again” I hiss and leave for the dining hall. Being with our team, with Foxy, might help bring my mood back up. …She better be there eating.  
Chu Hua and Bo give me a wave as they eat their bowl of food and I look around trying to find Thao and Foxy.

“Thao’s getting Shade Fox Princess. So, start eating some. They’ll be here soon” Chu Hua says and Bo hums out some.

“New cook really good” he chirps before eating quicker. 

“We got a new cook?” I ask and sit down with the servants placing my food down. I blink some seeing nothing burned in the slightest. That’s new.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed too” Chu Hua groans and I give her an unimpressed look before the door opens again with Foxy and Thao coming in. I look over her seeing her leg burn in bandages with her mask in her hand that isn’t holding onto Thao’s shoulder as he carries her in.

“Thao you didn’t have to carry me” Foxy mumbles out with a small blush as he sets her down next to me. I give him and appreciative nod. He gives me a smile before sitting next to Bo.

“The doctors said you couldn’t walk till at least four days” Thao hums out and immediately starts eating lunch. I look at Foxy and tap at her plate. She sighs and grabs her chopsticks to start eating. Good.

“They will let you move so soon?” I say watching her eat with a bit of a surprised face. 

“They stressed on the walking part your majesty. Said she can _only_ walk” Thao hums out and I finally take a bite of the food. Seems the new cook was a smart idea. The previous ones couldn’t even have dreamed of being this good.

“So, uh maybe the food from before wasn’t all that good” Foxy says and I give her a small frown.

“Maybe you would have noticed it if you truly ate how you were supposed to Foxy” I scold and she gives me a strained smile before we all watch two more servants come in with a rolling tray.

“Whoa we get dessert with lunch now?” Chu Hua says with a big smile as she pushes away her empty plate to have them set a fruit tart in front of her. She gives a small chuckle before she starts eating with the fork they handed her. I raise my chopsticks and tap on the space away from Foxy. She looks at the tart set in front of me and the one she’s supposed to have in the once empty space next to me.

“Why don’t I get one?” she whines and I look between her barely eaten food and her.

“Eat something healthy then you get it” I grumble out and she groans but does as I say. Good to know that she’ll eat healthy if she thinks she’ll get something from it. I take a bite of the fruit tart and feel memories and nostalgia crash into me.

_I huff feeling myself ach in pain from the fights I was challenged from my classmates since they thought they were better than a princess as I pad of to Sensen’s room only to find it empty. Where is she? Maybe the library for those cookbooks she likes to read in her free time?_

_I run off to the library and grab onto the librarian desk. I jump up and hang off the desk looking down at her papers._

_“What are you looking for Azula? Want something new to read?” she says and I look up to see her smile down at me._

_“Is Sensen here?” I ask and she shakes her head some._

_“No, I’m sorry she isn’t. Not now at least” she says and puts a hand on my shoulder and lightly pushes me back down to me feet. I huff again and run off to the turtle duck pond. I glare only seeing Mother and Zuzu laugh but still no Sensen. …Well whatever then. I’m hungry and want something sweet after everything that happened today._

_I stomp over to the kitchens and stand in the doorway seeing all the cooks making food for the light festival that is coming up in a few days. I puff out my chest and raise my chin._

_“I want fruit tart” I yell but no one moves to make one for me. I scowl and cross my arms glaring at the cooks._

_“Hello? I said I wanted a fruit tart and I’m a princess, so I get one” I yell again and a few cooks chuckle giving me a mocking smile before going back to their work. I guffaw before huffing and looking away shamefully. Of course, Dad is never seen as a possible heir. No, he’s seen as a failure from everyone, so it means his family is too. …Well I’ll show them one day. Both Dad and I are more than what they think we are._

_“I’ll make a fruit tart for you, little princess” Sensen chirps next to me and places a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her in excitement. Sensen is here! Of course, she would be._

_“Really? You know how to make one?” I gasp and she gives me a nod before smiling at me and leading me into the kitchen to watch her make one for me._  
Sensen always made the best fruit tarts out of all the cooks that tried them. Seems this new cook is competing with her. …It might do good to see just who this cook is for once. I catch movement from the empty space next to me and slam the plate back down to the table. I narrow my eyes and Foxy as she gives me an innocent smile with one arm reaching behind me for the fruit tart.

“I uhm was doing nothing” she chirps out and the team laughs at us.

“Oh yes, as your hand is still on the plate. Eat Foxy before I decide to have your tart too” I drawl out and she looks at me in horror before eating her food as quickly as she could without choking on it. This little thief is being a handful right now.

….

….

….

….

I hum out as I finish the last bite of the fruit tart Azula finally let me have. Really, I should be eating more if it’s going to get me stuff like this.

“So, I’m guessing Thao you’re going to bring me back to the infirmary?” I ask and the team gives me a smirk as Azula clears her throat some.

“I’ll be taking you back. The infirmary isn’t much of a detour to my study” she says and looks me right in the eyes. Oh, okay well I have only a few seconds to prepare then.

“Okay I guess” I stutter out and wrap my arms around Azula’s shoulders as she had one underneath my knees and the other behind my back. She carries me like that in relative silence before I remember something.

“Oh, the troupe might be there when you drop me off” I say and she looks at me with one of her eyebrows rising.

“They are still here?” She asks as she takes one of the turns we were supposed to take. Thankfully she know is where she’s going.

“Yeah since they told Ozai what we did a heist” I say and she stops looking forward with a death glare.

“They did what?” she growls out and looks down at me with her lips thinning.

“What did you expect them to do Azula? Just have them kill and be fine with the princess possibly dead because of them?” I huff out and squeeze her shoulder to help her calm down. She gives out a hum and seems to relax some she moves again.

“And I presume they are worried about you then?” she grumbles out and takes another turn.

“Yeah and I’m hoping they stay some. They need someone who went through their first kill. Someone they know too” I say and she gives me a concerned look.

“Are you sure you can take that responsibility? You could barely get through seeing other’s die for the first time” she hums out and I sigh looking forward now.

“Yeah I know. But I care about them all” I hum out. We both stop talking as a nurse slides open the doors for us. The troupe looks at us with a small smile Azula leaves after she puts me on the bed.

“How are all of you?” I ask and they look at me tiredly.

“Could be better if I didn’t feel so out of place since I’ve killed” Bojing grumbles out and looks down on the floor from where he’s leaning on the wall.

“Seeing people die like that” Xui says quietly looking at her hands sadly.

“It was scarring that was for sure” Xueyou sighs and shakes his head.

“More than just scarring for me at least” Changying says with her lips thinning.

“I’m here for you all if you need it. If you can stay longer” I say and they give me small smiles.

“Yeah since we brought the princess back safely, or at least told the Firelord, we get to stay till the light festival” Xui says in relief. She gets food and a roof over her head. Good.

“Nice to hear that” I hum and they nod. Changying groans some as she gets up from her chair.

“Listen to us being all moody with something like this. We still have the rest of our lives to live” she huffs out. I smile as they cheer some behind that.

“It’s a good way to think of it” I hum out and they give me a smile. Xueyou clears his voice some and looks towards the door.

“I think we should let you rest now. Maybe when you can walk again, we’ll come to you if we need it” he says and I nod giving them a two finger salute as they leave me. Now all I have to do is rest for four days so I can finally walk on my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am coming in late again. But it's still here so take it as you will. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy meets up with someone new while Azula goes to face Ozai without her flame

# New faces, New issues

I sigh with a small smile four days later, finally able to walk myself rather than having Thao or Azula carry my around like a little kid. Chu Hua watches me as I walk in the room some, ready to swoop in to help me if my leg decides to act up.

“Doing fine over there, Shade Fox?” she hums out with a small smile as I stretch that leg out.

“Doing the best, I could be” I say and look back at her excited. “Now show me who this new cook crush is” I chirp out quickly and she rolls her eyes and opens the infirmary door for me to pass through. My healer watches me walk giving me a nod and thumbs up as we leave out into the hallway.

“Of course, you would join in on the teasing” she mumbles out as we take the turns towards the kitchens.

“Funny how much you pushed me with Azula but when it comes to yourself you get all shy and everything” I hum out and she huffs with a slight bush.

“Hey, she isn’t like anyone else” she grumbles out and I laugh some.

“So is Azula. Oh, this will be fun” I say with a smirk and she looks at me with her eyes narrowing.

“Don’t embarrass me, Shade Fox” she says cautiously as we hear a loud crash coming from the kitchens.

“What do you mean you don’t know how to make the sauce?!? I just showed you three” A voice says loudly, and I can feel the tension even standing at the doorway.

A woman, just an adult by the looks of it, stares down at three chefs with an annoyed expression. I stand there with shock with how she looks like she comes from one of the water tribes. How did she make it here? Is she even safe here?

“Seijun, over here! No need to get all angry with them. Maybe we can help make that sauce” Chu Hua says merrily and walks up to the woman with a bright smile. I look between them before realizing I’m being wrapped up in cooking again.

“Whoa hold on, I’m not good at cooking” I say quickly and hold up my hands in a no threat gesture as Chu Hua rolls her eyes at me. The woman seems to completely calm seeing Chu Hua and gives me a friendly smile.

“You must be part of Chu Hua’s team. And by the look of that mask, I would say you’re Shade Fox” she says with one of her hands out covered in flour in some way. I shake her hand and wipe the flour off with one of the many towels spread about the kitchens.

“I’m guessing you’re the new cook putting out all the good food I’ve been blessed of tasting” I hum out looking around and seeing the cooks she was yelling at sighing in relief like they got off the hook.

“Yes, I am. I’m not sure how the palace became so lacking in the kitchens but I’m here to fix it up. The name is Seijun by the way” she says and moves to a pot on the stove with Chu Hua coming in with some ingredients. Looks like some vegetables and cheeses.

“Nice to meet you Seijun. How has it been in the palace? The city?” I ask looking over her to see a few scars on her hands before bandages cover most of her arms that isn’t covered by a sleeve. She’s went through something and I’m hoping it isn’t from the city. They don’t treat people from other nations well in the slightest.

“How it is normally. A lot calmer than where I was before” she hums out numbly but quickly smiles when Chu Hua helps by cutting up the vegetables. 

“Still, most people like you aren’t treated well” I say and she looks at me with some shock. She must not be used to concern like this.

“Oh, I know. I was born here after all” she sighs out with her lips thinning. “The fire nation that is” she quickly adds in. Seems like I’m not the only one mixed living in the palace now. Hopefully, she knows how to defend herself, I have it pretty easy with gaining Azula’s favor.

“Know that I’m here for you if you need someone” I say while Chu Hua hands me a cheese grater and a block of cheese.

“Come on Shade Fox. Don’t just stand there” she huffs out and I give a few blinks before sighing accepting my fate. She’ll hunt me down to cook with her if I try to get away now.

“So, it seems you like to cook Seijun” I say after a while of grating the block of cheese. Chu Hua pushes more blocks towards me with her knife.

“Yes, I always loved cooking. It feels good to see someone else eat my food, I help them giving them the healthy foods they need along with a few sweets here and there. Food seems to always bring a smile to someone’s face” Seijun says with a smile as she moves a pan across the stovetop with what looks like onions in it.

“How did you know you liked cooking? Was it from a job search or something?” I ask curious. She gives me a strained smile.

“Something like that yes” she says and takes away the last blocks of cheese when I finished one more for a total of three blocks.

“Is that enough cheese?” I ask and she nods as I pull the cheese grater up having all the cheese spread across the cutting board it was all on.

“Yes, I don’t know why Chu Hua gave you this much cheese” she says and Chu Hua huffs as she pushes the cheese into the pot with some cow’s crème.

“Because I like it cheesy Seijun” Chu Hua says as a matter of fact. We both laugh and I stretch.

“Well I’ll leave the cooking to you two. It was nice meeting you Seijun” I say with a two-finger salute before leaving the kitchens.

“Was nice meeting you too Shade Fox” she yells after me. I hope she’s going to be alright here.

….

….

….

….

I still don’t have my flame back. Those damn spirit books didn’t help at all. I should have stopped after the second one but no, I just had to keep going for whatever reason I came up with at the time. Now I’m having to train with Father without it.

“Azula? You’re doing alright?” Foxy says coming from another hallway and I take a deep breath. She doesn’t need to worry on me. And why is she by herself with that injured leg? Who allowed this?

“As fine as I could. Why are you by yourself?” I say and she sighs some.

“Because I’m able to walk fine, Azula” she says and puts a hand on my shoulder before leaning in closer. “You still don’t have your flame yet, do you?” she whispers looking at me in concern. I tense more and she sighs again as she pulls away.

“You have no reason to concern yourself over something like that” I say quickly and she only shakes her head. 

“Anything I can do to help? Maybe I can read up on something with you” I says softly and my lips thin.

“No, worry about our troupe and recovering from your injuries. That is an order” I say and she huffs out some.

“There you go ordering me again. And our troupe? First time hearing you say that” she hums out with her arms crossing.

“Yes, it is. I have to go Foxy; Father is waiting for me and I must not be late” I say and she tenses up. I leave her there before she could say anything. I don’t need her to start a fight with me when I must be getting to Father.

Father gives me a frown seeing me coming to him rather than already being there. I bow with my hands in the fire nation pose and breath in deeply. I must stay in control.

“Not usual of you to be coming in after me. Why is it happening now?” he says staring me down.

“Foxy stopped me on the way here. I was able to send her away before she made me any later” I say and rise back up, keeping my shoulders relaxed. He scowls some and huffs before turning towards the stone pillars of the training grounds.

“You are becoming soft with that bodyguard Azula. She is below you. You have the power over her. Do not forget that and let her trample you. It will become a weakness” he says harshly before clapping. I fall into my firebending stance and force my breath the stay even.

“Of course, Father. I cannot be weak. I am the nation’s princess after all” I say and he hums out in approval.

“Start with a warm-up, Azula” he says and I swallow before doing a fire punch. Nothing comes out like I expected. I try again with the same results along with a fire kick. “Azula, why is there no flame?” he adds in coldly.

“I don’t know Father. I’ve been trying over and over again, but I just can’t” I say with some frustration before tensing realizing I let those words out in that tone. Father stands above me now looking at me harshly.

“What?” he nearly growls out and my shoulders tense up even more. I must stay in control.

“I-I can’t firebend, Father. Not since the heist I went to do with Foxy” I say more calmly and he scowls up at the palace.

“Of course. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” He asks and I look down in shame.

“Because I-”

“It doesn’t matter. You will find a way to bring it back before the light festival. Or I will take matters into my own hands” He growls out while cutting me off before leaving me. I clench my fists before sprinting off to my study. I’ve disappointed him again. I’ve failed him a second time in less than a week. Not even Zuzu or Sensen managed to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula baby oh no. Keeping you guys on edge now it seems. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula gets and interruption during her search for solutions

# Interrupting Reunion

I slide my study’s door closed behind me and look frantically at the stacked books. I need to find one that goes in depth for firebending. I push book after book onto the floor looking for it frantically before I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I need to stay in control. I always need to stay in control. I move more calmly, now only moving the books into another stack.

“Ah here it is” I huff out and sit down in the chair, doing my best to control the tension rising in my body. **Arts of Firebending: The History and Basics** is written in black ink on the red book, worn out by the years of being read. Sad how there is no updated version, the schools no longer teach the history of firebending like this anymore. I flip open the book and start at the discovery.

**Firebending first started with the dragons, though we do not know how the dragons obtained it themselves. The Sun Warriors watched the dragons breathe fire and looked into themselves to find the fire that burns within them. They only were able to start with sparks till they were taught by the dragons. From there they discovered the basics of the firebending we see today such as…**

I flip a few more pages stopping when they talk about the founding of our nation.

**And the first Firelord was able to best the beast the dragons had given to any who dared to challenge their ways. He was given a blessing, the ability to create much larger flames and for them to burn for longer as well. We however believe that he discovered it himself rather than being blessed by the dragons. Further in, page 64, tells more on how he could have discovered this…**

I turn the pages and start reading the page as quickly as I could.

**The first Firelord, Akira, became the Firelord from besting a great beast, one mixed with a centipede and a tiger that would bring plague upon the land when the dragons commanded it to, and was recognized as a leader by the people who witnessed such a feat. He was able to throw fire as large as the beast’s head and was able to keep his flame burning the fur around its legs and shoulders. This was done by focusing his emotions into his bending. We tend to focus our anger into our bending today, however we could also use other emotions as well such as-**

A knock brings me out of my reading and I growl some. My door slides open without my permission a second later.

“You dare-” I hiss out before stopping myself. A girl, someone around Sensen’s age by the looks of it, stands there with a soft and sad smile as she holds a fruit tart in her hands. She slides the door close and I stare at her.

“You’ve grown a lot little princess” she says, the same voice I heard humming Sensen’s tune from the kitchens a few days ago and steps a bit closer. No, no she can’t be Sensen. This must be my imagination. …The stress must be getting to me.

“Of course, my mind is turning against me. Damn it all” I huff out and scowl at the visage as it steps closer to me.

“No Zula, it’s really me. I made a fruit tart for you, your favorite kind too. …Well, since the last time we were together after all. Crazy how it’s been five years since then” it croaks out holding the fruit tart a bit more out as it stops in front of me. Its arms are covered with white bandages something that I don’t remember Sensen ever wearing back home. She also has a few scars on her face that never was there before too.

“Funny how you’ve been keeping track” I say grimly and look back to my book with my shoulders tensing up as a memory plays in my head.

_“Azula, you know Dad likes you more. Please just ask him, I’m worried for them” Zuzu pleads as we walk down a hallway only a few days after Dad’s coronation and the even longer of Sensen and Mother missing. I smile as a few guards bow to us, finally giving us the recognition we were born to have._

_“You worry too much then Zuzu. Sensen has always said she will come back. She even came to my room the night before she left to tell me” I say as we turn towards the gardens._

_“What about Mother then? She never left like this before” he says with his eyes narrowing as I roll mine._

_“Maybe not for you with how much she coddled you” I sigh out and he groans some._

_“If you weren’t so mean Mother wouldn’t scold you so much. Have you ever thought about that?” he hisses out and I glare at him before we both turn our heads as we hear someone clearing their throat. Dad stands there wearing his new Firelord robes looking between the both of us._

_“I was looking for you two” he says with a small smile and Zuzu elbows my side. I sigh before moving my hands behind me and giving Dad a smile._

_“Father do you know where Mother and Sensen could have gone? We haven’t seen them in about two weeks, ever since Grandfather died” I ask and he hums out sadly._

_“I do not know what happened to your Mother. She told me nothing” He sighs out and Zuzu tenses up before running to the turtle duck pond._

_“What about Sensen?” I ask and he shakes his head before placing a hand on my shoulder._

_“She left us my little girl. She won’t be coming back” he says softly and I feel my heart break._

_“But, but Sensen said-”_

_“She lied. …She told me before leaving that she feared us Azula. She fled us like startled cattle when she could” he says grimly and I stare up at him._

_“She said she loved us. Loved me” I croak out and he sighs while squeezing my shoulder._

_“I’m sorry you fell for the lie she spewed. You can never trust someone like that in the world like this. The ones who submit to us rarely love us back” he says his voice breaking here and there. A court member runs to his side._

_“My lord, I wish to have an audience with you” he pants out and Dad nods before patting my shoulder._

_“Do not falter from finding out Seijun’s lie. Stay strong Azula. Stay in control” He says before leaving with the court member back to the throne room._

“Hey little sister, you okay?” it asks as it sets down the fruit tart and bends down to look into my eyes.

“You haven’t left yet?” I hiss and flick my hand to dispel the dessert to maybe have the visage fall apart only to have it get knocked off onto the ground.

“Zula! I’ll make one again don’t worry to much on it” it, _she_ says quickly and kneels on the ground to clean up the mess.

“Y-you’re real? …Sensen?” I say weakly and she gives me a smile after finishing cleaning.

“Yeah, I’m here little princess” she says softly before looking hurt as I stand up glaring at her.

“You dare come back here and think you can have an easy time from playing me a fool before?” I hiss out and she looks down at me with even more pain in her eyes.

“What? What are you talking about, Zula?” she croaks out and shrinks as I huff forgetting I don’t have my flame.

“You lied about loving me when you actually feared me. At least didn’t lie about coming back” I growl out and she looks at me confused.

“What? Who told you that? It certainly wasn’t me” she says quickly and I roll my eyes.

“Father found out about your lie. And of course, you didn’t tell me, it would have ruined the lie” I say and cross my arms.

“Our _dear Father_ thought wrong then, Zula. I don’t fear you. I love you too much for that emotion to ever come up” she says and I tense up. It doesn’t sound like she’s lying. But then why was she gone for five years then if not that?

“Why did you leave then?” I croak out before tightening my jaw from my weak tone. I need to stay in control.

“Father banished me after Azulon ordered Zuko’s death. He gave me some coins for a ship to the Earth Kingdom and a loaf of bread. He told me I would have been killed if I came back so I… I didn’t till I felt like I was safe enough. I came back for my family, for you and Zuko. Though I have no clue where he is now” she says her voice breaking here and there.

“Zuko has been banished for three years, now close to four. He spoke out of line in a war meeting and was challenged to an Agni Kai that ended up with Father. He didn’t even try to defend himself and was given a scar over one of his eyes before being banished. Uncle is with him though” I say and she looks at me horrified.

“He did what? …Oh no” she groans out. I look at her confused and she sighs some. “I might have meet both Zuko and Iroh without even realizing that it was them. I thought the scar was horrifying and gave him my condolences before taking a ship to the Fire Nation main islands” she explains.

“Ah alright then. But what are you doing now?” I ask and she gives me a smile.

“I’m a cook for the palace. Father was kind enough to let me stay” she hums out and I groan some.

“It’s almost like he doesn’t want us to meet again” I mumble out and she just stares right at me. “… That’s was what he was trying to do wasn’t?” I say cautiously and she nods. My lips thin as we stare at each other.

“He can’t know that we did. Who knows what he will do if he did that to Zuko. No one can know about us being sisters and meeting. It’s too risky” she sighs out and I nod. 

“I agree. But I still wish to meet with you. There is so much we need to catch up on and I refuse to let Father or anyone else get in the way of that” I say and she gives me a smile.

“I feel the same way little sister. Maybe I can bring fruit tarts to your study and be your personal chef so you can visit me in the kitchens without a lot of suspicion from everyone except Father” she says and I give her a smile back.

“And you say you can’t scheme, Sensen. If someone catches you bringing the tarts to me you could easily have the person bringing the tart tell me that you were sorry for being late on it. A code for saying you were caught and might need another scheme” I add in and she nods with an agreeing hum.

“Alright Zula. Seems we have a plan. I’ll come by in three days for the tart. It should give the both of us enough time for the personal chef job to spread through the palace” she says and I nod.

“I will see you again then Sensen” I say and we smile to each other before she leaves with a pat on my shoulder. I stare at the door before sitting back down on the chair. I have her back. …I never thought I would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A full Azula POV chapter is here! And we finally get Seijun back with her family. We have a ride coming up guys. Buckle in for it. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Foxy eat dinner apart while questions start rising

# Dinner with a Side of Questions

“Chu Hua, please tell me you have seen Foxy somewhere in the palace in the past three days” I sigh out sitting in the dining room for lunch. Chu Hua’s lips thin as the boys look at me confused.

“You mean she didn’t tell you? She’s eating with her troupe for a while to make sure they are fine” she says and I roll my eyes.

“No, she didn’t Chu Hua. She barely tells me anything” I huff out.

“I don’t think so. You’ve held yourself up in your study for the past three days and we all know not to interrupt you in there” Thao hums out and Bo nods his head along.

“She is my bodyguard; she can interrupt me without any consequences if it’s something like that” I huff out and grab my chopsticks.

“Why do you hold yourself so much in the study now? I thought training with the Firelord you would be much more active” Thao asks and I tense up some. They can’t know I lost my flame.

“Father also wishes for a report on my firebending with a weapon. That is why I’ve held myself to my study” I say while rolling my eyes. They should buy into that. Bo frowns as Chu Hua groans some before narrowing her eyes.

“Do you ever-”

“Chu Hua!” Thao interrupts and they glare between each other that causes me to sigh.

“No, I want to hear it” I say and stare right at Chu Hua.

“Do you ever think he is mistreating you? He barely gives you any free time to do anything for yourself, have you noticed that?” she finishes and I roll my eyes before eating.

“He only wishes to prepare me for my role, for being a princess. I have responsibilities you can’t even begin to comprehend” I huff out and she flinches some before shaking her head.

“Sure, fine I guess” she grumbles out as she eats some more. The room becomes tense, but no one tries to bring it down.

“I will be leaving back to my study now. I will be there if anything important comes up” I hum out and leave before any of them could stop me. They will just need to deal with it. This is no different than how it was before. …Well other than losing my flame.

….

….

….

….

“Azula getting a personal chef?” I say looking between the troupe and my brother as they look confused at me in the common dining hall that everyone else eats at if you’re not allowed in the royal or noble circles.

“Y/n, you’re her bodyguard and you didn’t even know about this?” Bojing says with his lips thinning.

“Your lacking in your job if you didn’t” Xiu mumbles looking off to the side as she takes a sip from her drink.

“Hey, she is in her study and I don’t want to interrupt her if I don’t have to. Do we know who it is?” I ask with my arms crossing. Changying coughs and smiles.

“The new head chef, Seijun. Heard she makes really good fruit tarts” she chirps out and my lips thin. She’s only been here for at most two weeks. Azula doesn’t let anyone in her circle, especially servants like Seijun.

“What are you thinking about y/n?” Xeuyou hums out as he taps his chopsticks on his bowl to remind me to keep eating.

“Why she let the chef become a personal one for her. …I doesn’t sound like Azula” I hum out and take a bite staring at my food.

“She’s royalty, she should be cautious on someone trying to poison her food” Bojing says and I look at him shocked.

“Azula? The blue flamed princess? She’s revered by the public” I huff out.

“While hated by the ever growing Orochi gang” Xeuyou sighs out and taps at his bowl again.

“The Orochi gang? …Why am I only learning so many things now?” I mumble out with a roll of my eyes. They chuckle and I give a glance to my brother. He seems to be in better spirits than the past few days. Still very quiet, but now laughing with us. A step in the right direction.

“Yazou’s gang. He calls them his pack, but the official name is the Orochi clan” Xueyou says.

“He’s real upset about the princess that was able to burn down one of his parents houses with only two bolts of lightning. He lost a lot of money with that fire she started” Xiu says and I smile.

“Yeah, that was really impressive to see” I hum out before my lips thinning remembering what came out of it.

“And it impressed them enough to probably want her to be in an urn now. Having a personal chef that cooks most of your meals will keep safe from any attempts at poison” Changying says pushing her empty bowl away from her.

“I guess so. …I never asked this question, have I?” I sigh out and they look at me confused again. “What are your thoughts on Azula? I… I heard Yazou’s and I’m wanting to know all of yours too” I say with tension rising remembering Yazou.

“She can keep her head on her shoulders in stressful situations. Good to have when everything feels like it’s falling apart” Bojing huffs out with a smile. “Helped me out in the heist. …Needed it too” he adds in before looking towards the door of the common dining hall.

“She definitely is a good leader, knows how to push all of us forward. I-I don’t think I would have made it out as safely if it wasn’t from her pushing me to keep moving” Xui says looking down at her food with a numb look.

“She’s a great schemer that’s for sure. She could read a room in at most half a minute and know how to use it to her advantage. Good thing we’re on her good side” Changying hums out.

“She can be harsh, but I think it’s part of her showing her care. …I only saw her become that harsh once she started calling us our troupe rather than Foxy’s troupe. Before she was only rolling her eyes or being indifferent with us” Xueyou says.

“Yeah I noticed her saying our troupe too. I’m wondering if that means she might want you guys to join the team. I still need to ask her but only if you guys think it’s a good idea” I say and they look at me shocked.

“Wait that’s what you’re thinking? Does that mean I get food and a place in the palace?” Xiu says excitedly.

“Yeah it will mean all that if you want to join and she allows it” I say with a smile. Even with Ozai, this place is a lot safer than the streets. Xui nods and eats happily.

“If it means I can still have an exciting life like before then I’m in. …Though I don’t know if I want it as exciting as the last heist” Bojing sighs out with concern flashing in his eyes.

“I don’t want you guys fighting that much. Maybe the people who help give us information and make plans, like before all of this” I say and he hums before nodding with a smile.

“I still want to help my family with money. We’ll be paid like you right?” Xeuyou asks and I nod. “Then I’m in” he adds in with a smile.

“And I am too. Gives me good standing; the noble that gets to be in a special team with the crowned princess. Might finally have my parents step out of my life some more if they hear that” Changying says with a smile.

“Then I’ll ask Azula the question then. Hopefully she says yes, it would be nice to have you guys around” I say with a smile. Longwei coughs some and looks at me sadly.

“Hey sis, do you want to feed turtleducks with me? I was going to stop at the kitchens to get the bread and maybe when you’re done eating you can join me. …Well I’m hoping you join me” he mumbles out and quickly leaves with his empty bowl to put on the dirty dishes cart before I could say anything. I look back at the troupe with my lips thinning and then back down to my half-eaten bowl.

“He isn’t in as good spirits as I thought” I stress out and they all nod their heads with concern plain in their eyes. Longwei is the one who had so much more happen. I eat the rest of my bowl quickly and speed walk my way to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey we uploading more frequently now! I'll try to keep this schedule going because it's working out for me now. Hope you guys have a good day and week! Kudos and comments are apreciated


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Longwei talk about the things that haunt you two together

# The Past Spills Out

Longwei sits by the pond with a large lantern by him and a large loaf of bread in his hands.

“You okay?” I ask taking a seat by him and he only continues to stare at the ripples he creates by throwing breadcrumbs into the water for the turtleducks.

“Why? Why did you do it?” he says softly after a while of silence.

“Stole? I wanted to help the family and I thought it was the best idea to do. We both know being mixed makes finding a safe job hard. It’s why Ruolan doesn’t have a job” I say and his lips thin.

“Then why do something so risky as stealing from the palace? Why risk your life for something so meaningless as coin?” He mumbles out and I narrow my eyes on him.

“Coin gets us food, a house, our education. It gets you to be able to study engineering, yet you’re trying to tell me it’s meaningless” I say and he looks at me sadly.

“It is when it comes to the life of my family. We all thought you died. That we could never see you again. We already get that scare with Quingshan; we don’t need another. …Not when it felt so real” he whispers out

“I know. But I was never caught before. I stole from council members. From nobles. From rich restaurants and stores. The palace isn’t that much bigger than Councilman Hajime’s estate” I say and he looks a bit shocked.

“You mean you stole the famous Hideyo sculpture?” He says.

“Yeah, with the rest of the troupe too. I wouldn’t need them for a few scrolls I could stuff into a bag” I hum out as he breaks off a chunk of bread for me to feed the turtleducks with him.

“But then you got caught. …What happened?” He says and my lips thin as I throw a few breadcrumbs into the pond.

“Azula was coming to train on lightning bending. I didn’t try to kill her and was able to almost knock her out. Because of those two reasons she gave me a chance to clear my name by joining her on the Omashu campaign as her bodyguard” I say and watch the baby turtleducks munch on the breadcrumbs silently with their parents floating further in the pond.

“Was there any other choice?” he croaks out and I give him a glance out of the corner of my eyes.

“Execution” I whisper out and he mutters out a _by Agni_. “So, I took the job and you see where that got me” I add in a bit louder and see him lean back into the tree behind us.

“Did you really hide behind enemy walls with everyone thinking you dead?” he asks after a bit more feeding.

“Yeah. …So much happened in the winter” I sigh out and he stares at me.

“Want to talk about it? I’m here for you. And the rest of our family when we finally go back home” he says softly and I look over my shoulder to see his face.

“I want to know how you feel about the whole kidnapping and threat of torture. I want you to know I’m here for you too. And the family like you said” I say and he sighs out while looking away.

“How about we both tell now, huh? Could finally get us moving froward from those events. I know mine have been haunting me. …I also think you have so much more that haunts you than me. You were in a war campaign after all. One you never thought you would be in too. One you were forced into” he says and I throw the last of my bread to the turtleducks.

“I guess you could say that. Really I feel numb thinking back to it all” I hum out and hear him whimper behind me.

“Numb? What do you feel numb about specifically?” he croaks out and my lips thin.

“Fort Trang. It was the first battle I saw, the first kill I had, and the first execution I saw. Killing all those Earth Kingdom soldiers from then on up until the last fort. There was this waterbender. Aiko. …I killed her” I say and look down at the pond the image of her body laying broken and bleeding underneath that balcony.

“What was so special with her?” He asks softly and I take a deep breath.

“Being behind enemy lines made them all seem human, people fighting for love, for their families, for their freedom. They were no longer faceless molds, but people I ate with, heard about what they wanted to do once they got their leave time. …I had feelings for Aiko. She was kind, did things to help the people she saw suffering. And she told me about the water tribes. Stuff Dad hasn’t said. I got to know that they can heal wounds that would take months to heal normally in a matter of moments. I got to hear feasts held in the honor of the moon and the ocean. Dances for the sun they would do in the summers. Aiko was telling me that since I seemed so interested in the water tribes maybe we could go back together. Then the day after, I killed her because she wouldn’t take my offer of joining the fire nation’s side” I whisper out and clench my hands.

“Hey, what could you have done? Betray the nation? Treason and never see us again? She pitted herself against your family. I know you enough to never abandon us” He says with a hand on my shoulder.

“Even while Yazou held you hostage?” I say while looking over my shoulder. He looks at me pained and I grab his hand before giving it a squeeze.

“Yes, even then. I knew you and Mom would tear apart the city looking for me. Quingchan would have stayed back to make sure sis and Dad didn’t tear down the estate with all the wallowing and drama they would start” he says and I roll my eyes.

“Of course, those two would do that” I huff out and he frowns some.

“You know that’s how they cope y/n” he hums out and I sigh.

“It would have been nice if they coped in a less annoying way like that. But I don’t want to know about them, they weren’t the one who had people threaten to gouge their eyes out” I say and he tenses up.

“Those thugs would barely feed me. I got bread and a cup of water in the morning and that was it. At night they would randomly kick me away. Keep going at it till I pleaded over and over again for them to stop. Once I pleaded loud enough that Yazou heard. It got worse after that. They said that crying so loud cut their pay so when the time comes, they’ll cut my throat or give me mercy and just cut out my tongue” he whispers out and my jaw tightens.

“I’ll kill them. I’ll find them and make them wish they were never born” I hiss out and he looks at me with some fear.

“Please, by Agni’s name y/n, don’t be like how you were with the escape. I was so scared” He croaks out and I frown at him.

“I-I’m sorry. I never wanted you to see that side of me. I never wanted you to see what I became” I croak out and look back into the pond.

“What you became?” he whispers and I tense up.

“A bloodhound” I whimper out and he wraps an arm around my shoulders.

“That’s not you y/n. Even then you weren’t that” He says quickly and I tense even further.

“Yet you don’t want me to be like that again. I was out for blood and you saw it. You saw a thing that went crazed at the sight of blood. Don’t deny it” I hiss out and push his arm off me.

“I don’t want you to throw your life away! That’s what I saw, my sister fight five guards by herself. I don’t care if everyone says you’re a hero that did the impossible, you’re still human. My sister. I don’t want you searching for men just because of what they did to me. I want you by my side” he nearly sobs out with a few tears coming out of his eyes. “I want you safe back home with us. Not fighting a war like Quingchan. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose any of you” he sobs and I pull him into a hug.

“I won’t do that. I won’t, I promise Longwei, I promise” I croak out and cry into our hug. We hold each other close till our tears stop and we pull back and lean into the tree together.

“I want to let you know that once we get back into the estate, I’ll be there for you and do my best to help you. The family will of course have questions and emotions with what you did. I’ll be there for you to lean on if you need it” He mumbles out and rubs at his eyes.

“Thanks, Longwei. You go to bed; I’ll take the leftover bread back to the kitchens” I hum out and take the bread from him.

“Alright. I’ll see you for breakfast sis” he says and gives me a tired smile before leaving with the lantern. I stare at the barely light garden before making my way to the kitchen. Across the hallway I see Azula turn into the kitchen. Odd, why is she going there?

“I am looking for my personal chef” she announces as I hide by the doorway.

“You looking for me, your majesty?” Seijun asks as I hear her pat at her apron.

“I want you to know that around this time I would like a fruit tart. I’ve been staying up later doing some paperwork in my study. In fact, I wish for it to be early than now, but I didn’t have the time to tell you earlier today” she says and my lips thin. Why couldn’t she have sent a servant for her order?

“Of course, your majesty. Do you wish for a fruit tart now?” Seijun hums out.

“Yes. Deliver it to my study once you finish it” she says and I enter. They both turn their head to me. Azula gives me a smile as Seijun gives me a friendly nod.

“Hey just delivering this leftover bread back before going to my room. The doctors advise me to rest as much as I can to heal faster” I say and hand the bread to one of the cooks when Seijun waves for him to take it. Azula frowns a bit.

“Then why have you not slept yet? It is quite late in the day now” she says and walks closer to me. Seijun looks a bit shocked between the two of us.

“I was with my brother. I can make it on my own, Azula. I have been walking fine for the past three days” I say with a roll of my eyes as she looks at my leg and arm closely.

“Fine. But don’t make this a habit of yours. Have you been eating fine? Before you would skip out on meals almost on a constant” she says and I sigh. Seijun looks at me shocked.

“You skip meals? Not good when you’re a soldier” she says and I groan.

“Don’t worry about it. Xeuyou and my brother keep me on track with my meals like they did before” I say with my arms cross.

“Add me in. I’ll make sure you eat right” Seijun says with a small wave. Azula gives her an approving smile before looking back at me.

“Now you have four making sure you eat the right amount. Now go rest before you hurt yourself from being too tired to function” Azula hums out as she slightly tugs me out of the kitchen.

“I will make sure the fruit tart is in your study soon your majesty” Seijun says before we go towards our rooms.

“Azula, keep focus on finding your flame. I can handle myself” I say quietly and she tenses up some before letting go of my arm.

“Fine. But don’t hesitate to tell me if you need anything. You can even interrupt me while I’m in my study” she huffs out with her chin rising some with her arms crossing.

“Of course. Goodnight Azula, hope your paperwork goes well” I say with a nod and wave before continuing to my room.   
It’s a bit odd why she didn’t send a servant for the fruit tart order, but then again if she stayed in her study since dinner she could have done it herself to stretch and move around some like what I’ve done the times I’ve sat for far too long. Oh well, I’m looking into things too much, can easily be sensitive from that talk after Longwei and actually starting to get tired. Some sleep can easily clear my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we get siblings to talk once more! Hope you guys have a good week! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy is reminded to check up with her team while Azula and Seijun remember the past

# Remembrance

“Azula’s still in her study, isn’t she?” I hum out to Chu Hua the next day. She sighs and crosses her arms with her eyes rolling.

“Yes, and I presume you’re going to complain about it to me now” she says and I look at her confused.

“Why would I complain? She’s doing what she needs to do. She did finally settle back into her duties as the princess” I say and she looks at me in disbelief.

“How can you not complain? She’s spending all day, every day, in that study of hers” Chu Hua huffs out and I roll my eyes.

“And she has Ozai as a father. There’s nothing we can do right now to have her stop” I say and she frowns at me.

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to stand by and let her ignore us like you seem to do” she says and I narrow my eyes on her.

“Oh? What makes you think that?” I say and cross my arms.

“You haven’t talked to anyone but me, your old friends and your brother. Everyone else you have left to the side, ignoring them” she says and I frown at her.

“They have never dealt with anything close to violence like this. I’m trying to help them” I say and she sighs holding her hands up in a no threat gesture.

“But that doesn’t mean you act like the rest no longer exist. …Just try to talk to them more. Maybe ask how their day is going before helping your friends and all that” she says looking at me tiredly. 

My lips thin and I nod before waving her goodbye to go find Bo and Thao. She’s right, I should still tell them that I’m still here for them too. I turn a corner and see Seijun with two plates of fruit tart walking towards Azula’s study. Wait Azula lets her deliver food to her study herself? Not with a servant? Maybe Seijun doesn’t know that she can have a servant do that. Or something more is happening. …What am I saying? Azula doesn’t let someone new that close. 

I shake my head to stop those thoughts from spiraling out of control and continue down towards the turtleduck pond that they usually hang out about this time. …I could easily be overthinking Seijun like the troupe was trying to tell me. She’s only a chef after all.

….

….

….

….

“Zula, I’m here” Sensen says and I quickly slide the door open for her to come in. I close the door and pull up another chair that was sitting in a corner as she sets down the plates on my desk.

“I presume no one bothered you correct?” I hum out as we sit down and I mark the page of the book I was reading, still trying to bring back my flame.

“Yeah, like how we thought it would be, little princess. What are you reading?” she says and looks at the stacks of books. “Firebending? I thought you read all of them that we had” she adds in quickly.

“I lost my flame” I say grimly while taking the fork and plate of fruit tart she holds out for me.

“What? How did you do that?” She asks and blinks some.

“Lightning bending. I pushed myself too far and lost it all. Or so says Foxy” I mumble out and she looks at me concerned before sighing.

“Well good to know anytime I want my flame gone I just have to push myself” she hums out and now I look at her confused.

“Why would you ever want your flame gone Sensen?” I gawk at her and her lips thin.

“Zula, my flame has done nothing but bring more pain into my life. You have to remember what…” she trails off and my lips thin.

“Father didn’t mean for you to kill her. It was only meant to make you feel more confident in yourself” I say while she looks to the side and takes a shaky breath.

“Oh sure, Father just wanted me to fight my birthmother in an Agni Kai, while she was a person from the Southern Water Tribe, to gain some confidence. While I was ten. …You don’t do that to boost confidence in a child. You praise them on a test they took or make crafts with them” she hisses out and I frown some.

“Your birthmother was using you to get money and anything she wanted. She threatened you often too. Don’t forget that” I hum out and she sighs while shaking her head. I forgot that she had her first kill at the same age as me.

“Still, I didn’t have to be the one killing her. …Why are you looking at me like that? What are you hiding Zula?” she says quickly and I tense up.

“Nothing you should be concerned about” I say quickly and her eyes narrow.

“Sis, I want to know please” she sighs out and my lips thin.

“…I was only thinking back to my first kill” I say quietly and something flashes in her eyes before she looks at me filled with concern.

“What? How did mine remind me of yours? Why have you already killed? And first?” she says quickly and I wrap my arms around myself while leaning back a bit into my chair.

“Father ordered me to execute a traitor when I was ten. And I was in a war campaign not that long ago Sensen, of course I have killed more than once” I sigh out and her face falls as she stares at me.

“Father did what? …He did it when I left you all didn’t he?” she says coldly and I nod. “Of course, he didn’t have the gall to do it with me here. I would have never let him while I was still alive here after all” she hisses out before taking a few deep breaths in.

“Why are you and Foxy so upset over this? Father was just preparing me for what I must do for the nation” I mumble out and she blinks at me some.

“You told her?” she gasps and I look at her confused.

“Yes, why is that so surprising?” I say slowly and she only stares at me before shaking her head.

“Nothing. And the reason it’s upsetting is because Father is making you into a soldier and nothing else. It was always what he was doing the moment he saw how you firebend all the way back at when you were five” she says with her arms crossing.

“Father isn’t making me into a soldier. I am a princess, and he is helping me be the best I can be for our nation” I say firmly and she shakes her head again.

“Alright, Zula. I can see I won’t be changing your mind. …Let’s focus on something else than Father” she grumbles out and picks up her plate finally.

“You can try to help me figure out how I can get my flame back. Having someone else coming up with ideas would be very welcomed” I sigh out and take a bite from my tart.

“So, you lightning bended and _poof_ your flame disappeared. Did you feel anything different?” she says as we continue eating our fruit tarts.

“Part of my back aches almost on a constant since I lost my flame. Foxy suggested that it was linked to me losing my flame and I’m starting to think more about it” I grumble and rub at it some as I finish my tart.

“Have you tried using your flame from a different source?” she hums before taking another bite of her half-eaten tart slowly.

“What?” I say and stare at her tart that she holds a bit closer to me.

“Yeah, something Uncle Iroh said when I was having issues with my flame all the way back then. You remember me trying to light the candles only to have embers come out? Maybe it’s like that” she says with a smile as she hands me her tart that I quickly take.

“That does sound like something Uncle fatso would say” I grumble out before taking a bite from my newly gained tart. “Did it work?” I hum out and she gives me a smile.

“Somehow yeah. I started thinking my fire as a weapon than a thing for anger. A weapon is nothing but a tool that doesn’t feel but anger always has you lose control. Maybe thinking like that could work” she says and looks back at the stacks of books.

“I think of my flame as both a weapon and with anger. I would need to look at it completely differently for it to work” I hum out and finish the tart and place the plate over the other.

“It’s all I can think of to get your flame back” she mumbles out shamefully as she takes the dishes and stands up. I look up at her with my lips thinning before giving her a small smile.

“It’s far better than all the books I’ve been reading. I’ll try it out and see if it works” I say and she gives me a small smile back.

“Alright, little sister. I’ll come back tomorrow around the same time. Hopefully you get your flame back before Father throws a fit” she says before leaving me in my study. Only if you knew the fit he already threw, Sensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day later than usual but still here! And we see more of how horrible the life with Ozai was in this chapter. Hope you guys have a good week! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula tries to fuel her flame with something new while Foxy counsels Xueyou

# Passions Flare and Flicker

I take a deep breath as I see the sun rise in the training grounds two days later. I’ve used that time to think more on what Seijun suggested. I’ve used anger to start my flame when I started, thinking of it as a weapon to enhance it to it’s blue hue. But I’ve never used passion. …Father has said it always falters when you most need it, but he isn’t like me. He doesn’t have his flame become blue like mine; he doesn’t have the passion with it like I do.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath and ease into my firebending stance. Passion. I’m passionate with my flame. It has given me fame, love. I’m passionate for the Fire Nation. They are the people I fight to bring to their rightful place in the world: the top.

I take a deep breath and open my eyes before punching forward. Nothing comes and I try again with a grunt only to have nothing again. Damn it! I frown down at my hands and I take another deep breath. Maybe thinking about my passions while trying will help me.

I’m passionate with my flame. I punch with a few orange embers and a small ache at the base of my spine. I smile and look at my fist as I ignore the pain. Yes! Maybe I’ll have my flame like normal with a few more.

I’m passionate for the Fire Nation. Another punch with orange embers. I’m passionate to be the best there is. More embers, a mix of orange and blue now, comes out with my kick. I’m passionate to have Foxy stand beside. A fire punch with blue flames come and that small ache now flares into something that forces me to my knees in pain.

“By Agni” I hiss out as my eyes close and I rub at it. I take a few deep breaths till it dulls again and resume training.

I’m passionate to aid the team in any way I can. I throw a punch, but nothing comes out and the pain comes back. I fall to my knees with a growl. What is happening? I’m passionate to be with my sister again. I throw a punch while still kneeling only to nearly double over in pain with not even embers coming out.

“Damn it all” I grunt out and clench my fists into the dirt. This pain is stopping me. I huff and get back to my feet. …I won’t let it.

I’m passionate with my flame. Nothing but pain. I’m passionate for the Fire Nation. Nothing but pain. I’m passionate to be with my sister again! Nothing but pain. I’m passionate to aid the team in any way I can. Nothing but pain! I’m passionate to have Foxy stand beside me! Nothing but pain! I’M PASSIONATE NOT TO BE A FAILURE! I pant as I fall onto the ground the buildup of pain making the world spin as now two spots of my back throb.

I close my eyes tightly to stop the tears from escaping. I had it. My flame was back, it was there. But now it’s nothing but pain. I try over and over, but now its nothing but pain. I curl into myself as frustration takes over. I clench my jaw as shame comes in too. I hold back a sob as fear mixes in with it all. Nothing but pain.

“Azula” Sensen’s voice yells and I open my eyes enough to see her running to me. She slides to her knees in front of me and helps me to sit up. I hiss as the pain flares up again. She looks over me quickly and full of concern before pulling me into a hug quickly.

“It’s fine, Zula, I’m here. Fuck it if Father finds us right now. I’m here, Zula” she mumbles into my shoulder and I don’t have enough energy to hug her back.

“I don’t want anyone to see me like this” I croak out and she pulls back with a nod.

“Good thing I remember some hidden passages then. Come on, let’s make sure no one else sees you” she says softly and helps me up and walk. I see the sun fully and hold back another sob from how it feels so close yet so far away. I had it but lost it again.

….

….

….

….

“So we finally get to meet the troupe now, Bo” Thao says with a wide smile as Bo gives him one back as I lead them towards the lounge area that looks out to the see the troupe usually uses to hang out now.

“Yeah sorry to act like you two didn’t exist anymore. It’s just that I’ve been worried about the troupe and-”

“No problem. We get it” Bo cuts me off and I look back over my shoulder with a smile at them. I also see Seijun turning down a corner that would lead to Azula and my bedrooms. Why is she going there?

“Yeah like Bo said. Though it’s crazy how you guys get up with the sunrise like this on a constant. Ever since we got to the palace I and Bo have been sleeping in till breakfast is ready” Thao says and cuts off any further thought of Seijun. I look back forward with a hum.

“Yeah but stealing this early is pretty easy. Along with the night too, but we had to give the goods to this place called Din Saiki Inn. A place for a lot of things, all of them pretty bad or taboo. Now it’s deep into Yazou’s territory” I say and we stop in front of the doors to the lounge. I push it open and the troupe all look at me excited. I give them a smile and push the door open a bit more as I gesture behind me.

“We finally have guests of honor you have been talking about y/n” Xui says with Bo and Thao chuckling some at that. Aiya, the troupe’s messenger hawk, chirps and picks at a red Fire Nation banner.

“Shade Fox was talking about us huh? What and honor that is” Thao says and takes a seat with Bo across from the troupe.

“Well of course. You two are super cool! You can smash huge slabs of rock while you can make bombs. How couldn’t she talk about you two?” Bojing says excitedly with a wide smile and Changying rolls her eyes.

“Of course, you would be excited to meet people with skills like that. Don’t take that wrong though, you two sound super nice as well. Just Bojing here to get excited about raw strength like that” Changying says while pushing Bojing some. He huffs and crosses his arms as Bo and Thao laugh.

“Can’t you two paint and embroidery too? I hope you two will show us those one day” Xueyou hums in as he walks to stand with me as I close the door.

“Yes” Bo says enthusiastically. Xueyou tugs at my sleeve before I could join in on the conservation the rest of them started with the info the rest of the troupe forgot about.

“I want to talk to you alone please” he says with his lips thinning. I nod with concern and open the door to have us slip past and we walk to one of the small alcoves in a hallway after a turn.

“What you wanting to talk about?” I ask and he rubs at his arm as he looks down to the ground.

“I’ve been feeling horrible. I don’t feel like I’m doing anything here. Before I had the passion to help my family and Yazou, but now it’s gone” he mumbles out and my lips thin.

“But you are doing something here, Xueyou. You’re part of the troupe-”

“That killed people. That we had one of our own turn his back on us. The troupe is like my family and it feels like it’s being torn apart and I can’t do anything” he says harshly and I sigh.

“You’re right, we can’t do anything about Yazou. He choose this path though. He chose to use my family against me and isolate himself from the rest of you guys” I say softly and he shakes his head.

“Have you given up on him because of it all?” he croaks out while looking up at me and I give a tense smile. “I don’t blame you” he grumbles out and goes back to look at the floor.

“But Yazou wasn’t the only one in our troupe. We have Changying, Bojing, and Xui. We all still stand together like we always did” I say and he nods a bit.

“You’re right. I can’t forget about them. We all got hurt with Yazou. …But how am I going to get passionate like before? It got me through so much but now it feels like it’s gone” he asks and looks at me.

“I had to use shift mine back in the war campaign” I hum out and cross my arms.

“Shift it? What did it shift too?” he asks.

“It was like yours; I was passionate to help my family. But I couldn’t help them with me there, so far away. So, I shifted it to being with family. …That kept me going, and now I have even more added in that feels like family. Even lost one like the rest of the troupe” I sigh out and he looks at me thoughtful.

“You mean your campaign team and the princess found someway into your family group?” he asks and I nod. “Maybe shifting my passion can help me then. Thanks for listening and helping me, y/n” he says with a smile. I give him one back and we both stand up.

“Shade Fox! There you are” Chu Hua pants out loudly as I see her running towards me.

“Chu Hua? I thought you would be cooking with Seijun by now” I say with a confused expression.

“See, I can’t find Seijun anywhere and the sun has been up for a while. Have you seen her anywhere?” she asks and I tense up. I look at Xueyou and he nods.

“I’ll be going back with the rest of the troupe now. It was nice seeing you Chu Hua” he says awkwardly while pointing towards the lounge. I pull Chu Hua to sit by me with my lips thinning.

“I think we need to talk about Seijun and Azula” I grit out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's another day late and I decided to destroy all of us with cliffhangers like this. Hope you guys have a good week! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Chu Hua try to piece things together as Azula and Seijun continue searching for answers and solutions

# Accusations on Assumptions

“Why Azula too?” Chu Hua asks with a confused frown.

“Because I saw Seijun going down to Azula’s bedroom this morning” I say slowly with my lips thinning.

“This early?” she says with a small shake in her voice and I place my hands on her shoulder.

“Yes. I don’t know what’s going on with them other than they are very _very_ close” I mumble with a small shake of my head.

“Why in Agni’s name is she going to Azula’s room this early in the morning?” she says with her arms crossing and completely ignoring what I just said.

“They have to be close, Chu Hua. It’s the only explanation of all of this” I say and shake her a bit.

“What? How can they be so close in such a short time? At least with you and Azula you guys were stuck with each other for nearly the whole day while Seijun just cooks for her” Chu Hua says and takes my hands off her to stop me from shaking her more.

“But what if they already knew each other from before?” I say quietly and she stares at me some before shaking her head.

“What are you trying to say Shade Fox?” she mumbles out and I sigh before looking at her sadly.

“Seijun said she was born the Fire nation. But what if it was in the palace too?” I say and she huffs some and frowns at me again.

“Okay maybe that’s true. She’s talked and walked these halls like she’s been here before. But how does that mean anything about her relations with Azula?” she says and I tense up some.

“They could be childhood friends… that could have more than just friendship between them now” I say and she looks at me in disbelief. 

“Seriously? That’s your thinking with nothing but Seijun going to her room? That they are childhood crushes?” she hisses out and I huff at her.

“Seijun also delivers food to Azula’s study herself. Don’t tell me that isn’t suspicious too” I hiss back and she sighs with her head shaking.

“And you think they don’t need to hide from the Firelord that is the worst Father I’ve seen?” she huffs out and I roll my eyes.

“They would need to hide anyways. If Ozai figured out that they are crushing over each other there would be a lot of problems” I say and she looks at me confused again.

“Wait what problems?” she mumbles out and my lips thin.

“He would probably execute Seijun and force Azula in a marriage. The royal family isn’t allowed to be gay Chu Hua” I say quietly and her lips thin too as she looks away.

“Okay yeah, I can see why if they are crushing and dating that they would need to hide it. But there’s not enough substance to have me really believe they are dating” she says desperately with her shoulders tensing up.

“But we can’t rule it out. Seijun is the only one Azula has let in her life so quickly and the only one speaking with her now. They have to be hiding something” I sigh out before crossing my arms.

“Yeah, I understand. You should go back to your troupe. I’ll make sure the kitchen doesn’t completely crumble without Seijun” she says and stands up. I nod and give her a wave as she makes her ways to the kitchens. Does this mean I have no chance with Azula now?

….

….

….

….

Sensen flicks her wrist to turn on the torches down the next hidden hallway as she continues to help me further and further. We turn into a room and we only let the light from the hallway light up the room.

“Come on Zula, tell me what happened” she says softly as she helps me into a chair and I only look at her numbly.

“My flame. It’s gone” I croak out and her lips thin.

“It’s been gone for a while. Why is it getting to you so hard now?” she says while sliding a chair to sit across from me.

“I did what you said. I had it then I lost it again” I whisper out and stare down at my palms. She quickly holds my hands between hers and tries to look me in the eyes.

“Then we’ll find it again. How did you lose it this time? Like the time before?” she asks and I scowl towards the doorway.

“The pain was there again. Same places as before” I mumble out and she frowns at me.

“Where are those places?” she asks and my lips thin with them still aching some even when I’ve stopped trying for a while now.

“One at the base of my spine and the other further up my back, close to my stomach height” I say and her lips thin.

“I don’t know what that means” she sighs and pulls a hand away to wave the torches in the room on. I blink some and feel Sensen tense as she looks to the wall.

“Sensen?” I mumble out and look too. A portrait is placed up above a table that has scrolls laid out on it. The portrait was our family, the last one Sensen was in before she disappeared. Before Mother disappeared too.

“What? I… I didn’t know Father would allow one to stay” she whispers as we stare at the portrait.

“I didn’t know Father would too. He took all portraits that had you in it down” I whisper back and she looks at me sadly.

“What did you do with the stuff I gave you before I was sailed off to the Earth Kingdom?” she mumbles out and I look down to our hands.

_“Zula, come here” Sensen says with a small bag hanging by her side and she grabs my wrist before pulling me into a lounge area._

_“What Sensen? I want to go practice the new firebending Dad taught me. Want to come watch?” I say with a big smile as I move into a quick firebending stance. She quickly nods and grabs my arms with a sad and desperate look._

_“I don’t have time too, little princess. But I want to give you a few things” she says with a strained smile as she digs into her bag._

_“You’re giving me something? Oh oh, is it something cool?” I ask and try to look in her bag to see what she has in there. She steps back tensing up and pulls out the things she wants to give me._

_She holds out the book she would always read to me and a gold necklace she always wears till today. I look at her confused as she pushes both into my hands._

_“I want you to know that I’m here for you even if you can’t see me. I’ll be back for you and Zuko, don’t you worry” she croaks out as she does her best to keep herself from crying._

_“Sensen?” I whisper but she only gives me another strained smile before running out of the lounge. I blink some before chasing after her only to have no clue where she turned. “Where are you going Sensen?”_

“I hide them away. It got hard to look at them” I croak out and she gives me a small nod before looking back at the portrait.

“Why would he keep a portrait then? He’s the one who banished me” she grumbles out and my lips thin as she gets up to look at the scrolls. She picks one up and reads it quickly.

“What do they say?” I ask as she puts it down to open another.

“About the royal family. This one was about Grandfather Azulon” she says and keeps opening them. I tense up and quickly get up to stop her from finding hers.

“Sensen I don’t think you want to-”

“I’m dead?!?” she hisses out loudly and I quickly take the scroll out of her hands as smoke comes out of her mouth.

“Father spread that rumor to stop everyone from searching for you and Mother. He pronounced the both of you dead to the Fire Nation” I sigh out and she clenches her hands as the torches burn a bit bigger.

“And you let him spread that?” she grits out and I glare at her.

“I thought you left me willing and that you didn’t love me. You were dead to me” I say and he lips thin and she looks back to the portrait as she mumbles something underneath her breath.

“Come on, little princess. There’s no use to be mobbing in here when we still need to find your flame” she grumbles out and starts leaving the rooms still tense as a bowstring. I have to make sure she doesn’t do something stupid that can have her thrown out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we seeing more of what's happened and happening! Hope you guys have a good week! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula hears something she wasn’t supposed to while you have Changying push you to not give up on love

# Close Calls aren't Calls to Action

I hold my head high as I walk through the halls early in the morning two days later. I need to talk with Sensen, I need to know how she’s feeling with the discovery of that portrait and scrolls. I take another turn heading for the Kitchens before an old servant woman steps in front of me.

“Your majesty, I would refrain from going to the Kitchens at this time” she quickly croaks out with her hands held out like a beggar. I glare at her with a frown.

“You dare tell me what to do? Think yourself lucky that I’m in a generous mood today” I hiss out and pass her by.

“No no” she mumbles but I pay her no mind as I keep going to the Kitchens. I turn in and see Father’s back to me and Sensen with a scowl. I stand there frozen and as tense as I have ever been in my life.

“You know why I’m here” Father hisses out and Sensen quickly glances at me. I quietly hide on one of the sides of the doorway.

“No, my _dear Father_ I don’t know why. Is my cooking not good enough for you?” she says with venom in her tone.

“You know better than to test me Seijun” he hums out with a sound of a flame starting. I hold my breath but hear Sensen not cry out in pain yet.

“Oh, I know. You burned one of your blood children after all. Even said the other kid you had was dead” she hisses out and something clatters with her crying out in pain.

“If I wanted you dead, I would have let Azulon kill you all those years ago. And if you kept in your place everything would be fine then. You should have known how that man is” he seethes out.

“And you would have just killed Zuko” she growls back and Father growls out in frustration.

“You so desperately wish for me to be everything bad you have in your life. …Fine, I will be then. Stay away from my little girl and you can live your little cook life you so wanted as a child” he hisses before I hear footsteps. I turn and jog some towards the library while taking a few breaths

“You don’t know what fucked up things you’ve already done Ozai” she yells at him and I move my hands behind my back. 

“Azula? Why are you here?” Father asks far more calmly as I feel his hand on my shoulder making me stop.

“I was passing by to the library to get more books. I have been close to getting my flame back” I say doing my best to keep myself calm.

“But why take this route there? There are better ways than going through the servant halls” he hums and waves for both of us to walk towards the library together.

“It is a faster way between there and my study” I hum back and he shakes his head some.

“There is no need for you to go through the servant halls for that. From now on you will avoid them all” he says firmly and I clench my hands that are still behind me.

“Then it shall be done Father” I say and he gives me a nod.

“Good, Azula. I knew you would understand. I hope your research goes well and you finally have your flame back” he says and takes a turn. I stop and stare as he walks away from me. …He hasn’t said something like that since Mother left. I shake my head and keep going to the library. I need to make sure Sensen is fine, but it would be too suspicious if it was today or tomorrow. I need Father to not realize that I already know she’s here and that we’ve been talking.

….

….

….

….

“Sooo, y/n, how’s that crush of yours is going?” Changying asks with her elbow hitting my arm as we walk through the streets of the high-end market. My lips thin and I give her a side glare.

“Do you really want to know? Right now?” I say and give a small wave to a store owner as we pass his shop. Changying tugs at my sleeve before pulling into a clothes store. The store was a bit busy with a mother and her daughter and another group of girls.

“Better here than back there” Changying mumbles and pulls me behind a rack of fabrics. I roll my eyes with a hum before crossing my arms.

“Not well. Someone has come back and is taking all the attention and spotlight. Makes me feel like I’ve been thrown to the side like everyone else” I say and watch her look through the fabrics before looking back at me confused.

“You mean someone has clearance through that screen door of her’s?” she looks at me shocked with a frown.

“A childhood friend is what I’m guessing. Funny thing is that childhood crush has someone else crushing on her too. Makes a whole mess now with both being completely quiet and trying to hide their meetings” I sigh out and she gives a short hiss as she looks back to the fabrics.

“Makes since why their hiding. You know how the big man feels about her getting anything he can’t control well” she points out and my lips thin. That’s Ozai for you.

“I know. It’s why I’m just letting her do it. If she finds the childhood friend better in that way then I won’t cause a fight because of it” I grumble out and she whips around while pointing a finger at me.

“Who are you and what have you done with y/n?” she gasps out dramatically.

“And you must be blind not to see I’m real” I tease back and she gives a smile before putting a hand to her waist.

“But really you’re not even going to try to win her over? Doesn’t sound like you. Don’t try to say you forgot about that one girl you flirted with on a constant even when she had sights on a straight one” she hums out and I groan at the memories.

“Don’t even start digging that back up” I mumble and she rolls her eyes before going back to the fabrics.

“You can’t save the ones who will just keep walking down the ‘I can change straight girls because I better than any man’ road. Never works out for you” she sighs and I sigh out while rolling my eyes.

“Fine fine. I’ll not give up the fight yet then” I grumble out and she pumps her fight before we tense up some as a tailor comes to us.

“Have you found a fabric you wish to work with?” he asks looking between us. Changying looks at me with a gleam in her eyes. Oh no, how much is she planning to spend now.

“Oh, we were thinking of finding a good fabric for a few pillows, one for a friend we have. Something durable” she says and he nods before leading us to another rack, close to the group of girls. They give a few glances before whispering to each other and giggling.

Suddenly a loud crash comes from across the room and we all look. The mother and daughter’s heads pop out and they both look at each other before bursting out in laughter.

“This rack is the best for pillows. Please do come up once you found one or need some more recommendations” he says with a small bow before going to the mother and daughter who are giggling together with fabric all over them as they stand up.

“Y/n, do you know Xiu’s measurements? I want to get a pillow set for her with a nice fabric” Changying asks and flips through the fabric trying to find the right one.

“Thankfully, I do” I hum out and watch her look through finding nothing that would fit Xiu. She would like something floral, maybe a water like pattern but everything in this rack is fire patterns or sharp angles on it. Common since it’s the Fire Nation.

“Would a hawk pattern look good on her?” Changying says with a small frown finding nothing else that might be okay. My lips thin before a girl in the group speaks up.

“That would work well for a guy, but it would be too harsh for a girl” she says with her group nodding.

“Do you know what she might like?” another asks and I give them a friendly smile.

“Something floral. Have you seen any fabrics like that?” I ask and the last girl perks up.

“Oh, there’s this pretty one that has a fire Lilly pattern on a black base. Would that work?” she says and changing gives a quick nod before following her. She comes back with the fabric bunched up in her arms and a huge smile.

“Look at this y/n. It’s so pretty and so Xiu” she says and holds it closer to me.

“Thanks for helping” I say with a nod to the group as we move to the counter. Another tailor comes out of the curtain behind the counter and blink at us surprised.

“Is that one of the fabrics we still have? I thought it was all sold out months ago” she mumbles out and we look at her with big smiles.

“We got lucky then” I hum out and she nods at us. We tell her what we want, and she tells us that tomorrow midday it should be done and to pay half now and half then. We give her the coin and Changying keeps the big smile on.

“Can’t wait to give Xiu that shawl. She’ll be all giddy to finally have something of high quality like that without it getting stolen on the streets” she hums out and I give a nod.

“Yeah. I’ll pick it up tomorrow for you. I want to get some more time out of there. Maybe it will clear my head some more” I say and she gives me a smirk.

“And come up with a plan to woo her too” she hums out and I groan. She chuckles and we keep walking through the streets back to the palace with the sun setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! I couldn't figure out what to do with Foxy in this chapter so that's why I didn't upload last week. I'm on track now so it should all be fine now. ...Unless I get burned out from college... Hope you guys have a good week! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have company as you go back into town with surprise shopping

# Gifts and Gifts

The next day rolls around and I stand frozen seeing Seijun with a box and a satchel. She also freezes when she sees me, and we stare at each other for a few moments.

“Seijun, what are you doing?” I ask and she sighs with her head shaking. I see her shift her free arm behind her.

“Going into town for a few things those idiots that call themselves chefs forgot for tonight’s dinner” she says and starts moving through the last few hallways till we leave for one of the courtyards. I quickly pad after her with my lips thinning. 

“And you’re doing it alone? With an arm like that?” I say seeing a bad burn underneath all the bandages. She quickly turns around and I just barely stop myself to not run into her.

“Yes, I am” she huffs out with a frown.

“You’ll get a lot worse than that going into town alone” I grumble with my arms crossing.

“Oh sure, like anyone else will come with a chef like me in a time like this. I can handle myself, Foxy” she mumbles back and continues making her way through the courtyard and to the road into the city.

“Foxy?” I say quickly and still follow her. I see her tense as I catch up to be beside her.

“I said Foxu, not Foxy” she quickly covers-up and my eyes narrow.

“Think I need another name?” I hum as we finally leave the palace grounds.

“I wanted to call you something unique” she mumbles and I shake my head.

“Well you won’t be able to use it in the city. It will bring too much attention to us” I sigh out and her lips thin again.

“I guess you’re coming along?” she hums and I give a small nod.

“I’m not cruel, Seijun. Besides I have something to pick up for a friend” I say giving her shoulder a pat. Even if we’re competing, I still can’t just stand by and let the city tear her apart. No one deserves that.

////

////

////

////

“So that’s the last ingredients you need? Eggs and bread?” I mumble out as my lips thin and she shakes her head with a slight scowl.

“That’s why I call them buffoons who think they can cook” she sighs back as she shifts the box in her hands to be more comfortable. We both stop as an odd bird flies right in front of us. “Uhm… that’s an odd messenger hawk” I say slowly as it looks between us.

“Book fair! Book fair” it caws out and I nearly jump ten feet back.

“By Agni, it talks” I gasp out and Seijun laughs.

“Book fair?” it squawks out again with a tilt of his head.

“You going to lead us to a book fair?” Seijun asks and I look at her confused. How is she not fazed by this thing talking?

“Yes, yes! Book fair! Me to there” it chirps and flies side to side as Seijun looks at me.

“You have some extra coin right?” she asks and I slowly nod. “Good, you can get a few books for you know who” she hums out and nods to the bird. It starts leading us through the crowd and I look at Seijun still confused.

“You know who?” I ask.

“The one I’m a personal chef to” she deadpans, and I look at her shocked. The bird circles a set up tent and a man with a can laughs as he sees us.

“Oh Sora, I knew you would find us some customers. Come come, see which book peaks your fancy” he says his voice having an accent I haven’t heard before.

“Can I put the box here?” Seijun asks as she points at an empty space on a table.

“Of course, of course. Don’t expect me to carry it though” he chuckles out with a small wave. I quickly look for any books that she might like. I pick one up and hear Seijun let out a small hiss.

“What?” I ask and look at her.

“Don’t get that one. That’s already in- she’s read it before” she quickly says and I look at her confused once again. Why by Agni’s name is she helping me?

“Then which one should I get?” I grumble out with a frown only seeing blank covers for nearly all of them.

“The one behind in that stack, six books down” she says and continues to look at other books. I blink as the man picks it up and holds it underneath his arm with the cane.

“Twenty copper and five silver” he hums.

“Do you know what that book is about?” I say looking at Seijun.

“Oh, it’s about a detective solving a crime with a surprising twist with it. One a mystery and action lover would quite enjoy” he answers instead and hum happily as Seijun holds up a stack of three large books. “And those follow six different people and how they effect the world they live in. One more on introspection than mystery but still action packed. Good picks, all for ten silver and three gold” he hums out.

“Okay you two just know books more than me” I sigh out and pay. Seijun packs them into the box underneath the eggs and bread.

“I do hope you find my wares good. They do change so keep an eye out for Sora and my tent” the man hums and taps the ground with his cane.

“By the way sir, what is Sora?” I ask to curious to let it go.

“Sora is me! Sora is me” the bird chirps and flies around me before landing on the man’s shoulder.

“Oh, Sora is my loyal friend. He and I have gone through so so much. He still learns a few different words here and there even after all these years” he chuckles out.

“Many many years” Sora squawks out and I shake my head.

“It’s a parrot. I only saw two others in my own travels” Seijun hums out and I nod.

“Oh, that’s what you meant. My apologies” he says with a small frown and Sora makes a sad chirp.

“It’s fine. But we should get going. Don’t want any food to possibly spoil and we still have one more stop before we head home” I say with a small smile before starting to lead us to the high-end market for Xiu’s gift. I’ll give Azula the books after giving the pillows to Changying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have even more gifts and seeing Azula and Foxy together once more! And with a week long break I might be able to upload everyday this week! Don't hold me to it though. Hope you guys have a good week! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy gives Azula her gifts and Azula then confronts Seijun about their Father

# Chats Between Two Idiots and Sisters

“Take these Changying, I’ve got something for Azula” I say quickly and shove the pillows into her arms. She stumbles back some and can barely keep all the pillows in her arms.

“Really what did you get? Are you going to give it right now?” she says quickly with a big grin.

“I got her a few books that she might like. And yes, I’m going to go give them to her now” I say with a two-finger salute.

“Good luck on getting that clearance y/n” she says before I dart down the hallways that lead me to the kitchens. 

“And you better bring a list the next time, potato heads” Seijun barks out loud enough that I could hear it through the whole hallway. I slide into the doorway and see all the chefs nod their heads quickly before a burner flares into a large fire. The nearest one quickly turns it down and I can hear Seijun’s jaw grind.

“Do I just take the box?” I ask wanting to leave before she blows up. She only holds out the box that now only has the books to her side. I grab it and run away.

“AND WHO KEPT THE FLAME GOING?!?” she yells out and I shudder. That man is in for it now. I start slowing the closer I get to Azula’s study till I stop right in front of the screen door.

“Alright, I got this. I give her the books, ask how her flame is going, and tell her about adding the troupe into the team” I whisper with a deep breath and raising my chin some.

“You best leave before I get even more annoyed with you there” Azula hisses out and I tense up before shaking my head and opening the door. Azula pushes back and stands with a scowl before it changes into shock seeing it’s me.

“Hey, Azula, I hope I’m not interrupting in a bad time” I say warily, and she blinks some while looking between the box and me.

“No, you aren’t doing that” she says softly and moves her hands behind her back while looking inside the box. “What do you have in there?” she asks with something glimmering in her eyes.

“So, I was out into the city and found a book fair and thought I would get some more books for you” I say with a small smile that she returns quickly.

“Really? What are they about?” she hums and steps closer seeing the stack of books inside.

“Oh uhm…. one is a mystery one” I say quietly not really remembering much. I just bought what Seijun said she would like!!

“That’s one of them. What about the rest” she says and gets even closer having one hand over mine and the other helping to hold the box.

“A series about people in a world I think” I say with a strained smile.

“That’s a lot of books Foxy” she chuckles out before taking the box from me. “But thank you for them” she hums out with a soft smile that melts my heart.

“Yes, your welcome. How is getting your flame back?” I ask doing my best to not blush a lot. That smile falls into a frown as she set’s the box down next to her desk and slides back into her chair.

“Frustratingly out of reach. I was able to use it but there was back pain that kept me from truly using it. I’ve looked into more cases like mine, but no one was able to gain their flame back” she grumbles and my lips thin.

“Well nice to know you’re not the only one but sucks that there’s no easy way to get it back” I sigh out and she rubs at her brows looking through the book on her desk.

“If there even is a way. I need it back before the light festival, which I should add is only eight days from today” she sighs out and I hiss some. That’s really close when it comes to something like this.

“I’m sure there is a way. We just need to think about it some. Were exactly is the pain?” I ask and she gives me a dull look.

“At the base of my spine and on my back around my stomach” she deadpans.

“Those are the only places?” I hum out as I cross my arms. Isn’t there something big with bending and those places? What was that word Dad told me about?

“Yes. What do you know that you aren’t telling me?” Azula says and crosses her arms too.

“My Dad said something about those places, but I can’t remember what. …Maybe I can ask my brother since he firebends too so he might remember” I say and I can see some hope in her eyes.

“Do tell me if he does remember. Maybe then I finally have something useful to look into” she mumbles and I nod.

“One last thing: do you think the troupe can join the team? Are you fine with that?” I ask and she closes her eyes in thought.

“They were competent enough in the heist with me leading them. Very well, but they do need more training to handle the combat side” she says and I give her a smile.

“I was thinking they could be like scouts and information gatherers. It is what they did when we were doing heists” I say and she nods her head. “I hope we can find something to get your flame back sooner rather than later” I say before leaving her to read up more and more on it.

….

….

….

….

Sensen slides the door hours later and I sigh while rubbing at my brow.

“Found anything to help?” she asks as she puts a fruit tart and fork next to me.

“No nothing yet. Foxy is looking into something that might help though” I hum out and see she her take a seat with the spare chair. I see a horrible burn on her arm and narrow my eyes on her. “But I want to talk about something else” I say and her lips thin.

“Yeah I knew you wouldn’t just leave with Ozai and I alone” she sighs out before taking a bite of her tart.

“You’re not even going to call him Father any longer are you?” I huff out and she gives a nod that causes me to groan.

“What? You see what he did to me” she hisses out and I glare at her.

“What did you suspect? You completely disrespected him so of course he was going to punish you” I say and she glares back at me.

“By burning my arm and promising me that he’ll be everything I already know he is? Yes such a just punishment” she huffs with a roll of her eyes.

“Would you rather be banished again? Maybe executed?” I hiss and she scowls at me.

“Just because there are worse things doesn’t mean it’s just, Zula” she says harshly and we glare at each other for a while.

“Why did you have to push him to this point?” I groan out before taking a bite.

“Because he banished me, made everyone think I was dead, made you think I didn’t love you, and is trying to keep us apart” she lists out and I shake my head.

“And now he’s going to add even more to that list since you provoked him” I grumble out and her lips thin before giving a strained smile.

“Don’t worry about me so much little sister. I can take care of myself” she says and I only thin my lips.

“I hope you can Sensen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer and closer to the light festival! Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula finally notices something while Foxy discovers what her brother is up to

# Discoveries

“A whole day has passed and she has said nothing to me about what she found. Doesn’t she know I only have a week to find my flame and file those papers for those four she wants to add into the team” I huff out to Sensen while stabbing at my fruit tart.

“Foxy has a lot on her plate too Azula” she hums out.

“What makes you say that?” I ask with a small frown. Shouldn’t she finally have a break by now.

“It’s the only explanation I have for why she’s so distant” she says and shrugs.

“Distant?” I say confused and Sensen looks at me confused.

“You mean you haven’t noticed how much she has pulled back from everyone except for her troupe and brother? The only time she saw you since she started eating with them was yesterday when she gave you those books” she says with a frown and I look at her shocked.

“What? Why is she so distant? Why have she not been seeing me more?” I hum out slowly and Sensen shakes her head some.

“You’ve really only been in here, Zula. Foxy knows not to interrupt with something as important as this” she sighs out as I slowly chew my last bite.

“Having her interrupt would have been a nice distraction in it wasn’t too frequent” I mumble out and Sensen smirks some. “What?”

“Oh, nothing little sister. I’ll come back tomorrow at the same time. Don’t stay up too late on this” she sing-songs a bit as she leaves with the dishes. I huff with a frown as she slides the door, giggling. I turn back with a long sigh.

….

….

….

….

I knock on Longwei’s bedroom door with a small hum. 

“Yes, come in sir” he says wearily and I open the door with a frown.

“When have I became a sir?” I ask and see him sigh with his shoulders sagging.

“Thank Agni it’s not him. I don’t need another one and a half hour lecture wasting up my time” he mumbles and goes back into sketching something on a large piece of paper.

“Who’s giving you these lectures?” I ask and he tenses up.

“Well…”

“What did you do?” I ask dryly and cross my arms.

“I snuck into a meeting on a new machine. I thought maybe I could help and well… yeah” he says with a strained smile.

“Don’t take after me” I groan out while he turns into his seat and points at me.

“I’m fixing it though” he adds in and I only groan again.

“You got caught too? Why did you even try this?” I sigh out and only rolls his eyes.

“I’m in the palace where the biggest engineers meet up to create new things for the war. How can I pass up the opportunity?” he says in a way that it makes my eyes roll.

“I know you are trying your best to follow your passion but there is such a thing called going too far. I’ve learned that in these past ten months” I say and he gives me that strained smile again.

“But this can get me a place among them. Look they were talking about this thing they call a tank and they forgot all we fight is earth benders so they will be flipped over. How do you make it where it doesn’t matter if it’s flipped over or not? Well-”

“Whoa slow down. What’s a tank?” I say while grabbing chair. I have a feeling like I’ll be here for a while.

“A tank is like a metal cart that has the wheels stretched out and roll with moving gears to move. We’ll have someone in there to control those gears and an opening for a firebender to blast fire at our enemies. It’s a secret project so don’t go telling anyone or else it will be traced back to me” he says and I frown.

“Of course, you sneak into something top secret. Stop following what I did” I mumble and he chuckles some.

“Like I was saying. How do you counteract them flipping the tank? We have it where we can move the cabin. I accidentally pointed out from underneath the table this and now I have to make the plans for it from the plan they got from War Minister Qin” he says.

“Wait so why where they in a meeting if there was already a plan for the tanks?” I ask.

“To make sure they had everything right and it seemed a good thing to make. Anyways, what has you visiting this late sis?” he says and I blink. Oh right, I came here for something.

“I wanted to ask if you remembered something Dad said about bending” I ask and he looks at me confused before going back to designing his tank idea.

“Well Dad always says that bending is an artform and with it you need to get into the mindset of it building into you and your Qi rising within your body” he says and I sigh.

“No, well yes. But he said something about specific parts of your back that does something” I say and he hums.

“Oh, the chakras. Yeah, that’s where our Qi flows through and kind of boosts our bending when we fully unblock them. It’s really hard to do though and might even have your bending be gone forever if you’re not careful enough” he says and I hiss a bit.

“How can you get your bending back?” I ask and he stops sketching to turn his head to look at me.

“Honestly maybe doing the thing that made it where you no longer had your bending. Try unblocking them” he says and I cross my arms again.

“So how do you go do that?” I ask and he only shrugs.

“No clue sis, Dad never went into detail about what they do because he didn’t want us trying and losing our bending. …Maybe the royal library has a book on the specific charkas” he hums and I nod before getting up.

“Alright, I’ll go looking tomorrow. And we should both be getting to bed” I say and he looks at me pleadingly.

“But I need this done” he whines and I just stare at him for a moment.

“And you’ll make more mistakes being tired and waste all the time you already placed into this sketch. So, go sleep” I mumble out and he only sighs before getting up from his desk.

“Fine, fine. Hope your search goes well. …Wait why are you even searching for charkas?” he grumbles out.

“It nags me, so I thought why not go look into it” I say with a shrug.

“Ah sounds like you. Well, I’m off to go sleep like you said before you give me a lecture on it” e grumbles and I give a smirk.

“Good. Then I’m off” I say before leaving and going to my own room to sleep. I’ll tell Azula about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late on uploading but I'm here to say that college is done for a while for me! I'm going to be getting a job soon so I can't say I'll upload more but I think I might be able to. We'll see. Hope you guys have a good week! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy is pushed and pushed with tensions rising to the breaking point between her and Azula. Azula’s stress only rises more and more from that point on

# Breaking Tensions

The morning comes and I walk through the halls of the palace heading for Azula’s study before a servant curves around a corner and runs to a stop in front of me, as in almost collided into me.

“Uh… a little close there” I say slowly and he only blinks before taking a step back.

“The Firelord wishes to speak with you” he says not sounding like he just sprinted to find me. I clench my jaw.

“Really now?” I hum out and he nods.

“Our Lord is in the throne room” he says.

“Then he can wait” I say trying to move past him but he just steps in front of me. I just want to tell Azula about chakras.

“He wants it now” he says and I huff and stare at him.

“And he can’t wait at most five minutes?” I grumble out.

“Nope” he says with a shrug. I roll my eyes and scowl the whole way there. I straighten up my back as I stand in front of his curtain.

“Stay in line Shade Fox” one of the imperial guards say and I only give them a nod before going in. I’m not sure if that was a warning about me or for me.

“You still wear that mask even when everyone here already knows who you really are?” he huffs out as I bow on my knees for him.

“Yes. You never know when you might need that protection” I say and he only hums some.

“No matter. I want you to send a message to your teacher tomorrow” he says and I stare at the ground confused.

“Why do you need me to deliver it. Why not use a messenger hawk?” I say and he leans forward with a sneer.

“Do you think I haven’t already? Your teacher is damn stubborn and if he weren’t one of the best swordsmen in the nation, he would have been dead from his insolence” he hisses out and his fire flares up. “You will convince him to come here and teach. Maybe having a student will finally get him in his place” he grumbles out.

“If I may ask my lord, who is he going to teach?” I say cautiously.

“My Daughter, Azula. I want her to be the best and having Master Anuman teach her would almost guarantee that” he says. That’s true but getting him to actually teach her would be difficult if he’s forced to do it. Unless I tell him it’s something else that it’s covering up.

“As you wish my lord. I will send the message tomorrow” I say.

“Good, now leave me” he says and I leave quickly, heading back towards Azula’s study again. This time I don’t run into any normal servant, but a special cook called Seijun carrying a fruit tart. What by Agni’s name is she doing?

“Don’t you think it’s too soon for anyone to have sweets like that?” I say and she completely freezes and almost looks at me horrified.

“I uhm- I guess so. But I can’t just deny the princess, can I?” she stutters out and my lips thin. 

“She asked for one then huh? Why didn’t you send someone else? You can’t trust the other cooks by themselves after all” I ask with my arms crossing.

“Because I was late and I wanted to apologize for it. I don’t want her to think I’m slacking off” she says quickly. I sigh and hold out my hands.

“Then I’ll tell her. I’m already going to her” I say and her lips thin before handing me the plate and silverware.

“I hope she understands” she says before I slide past her with a glare forward with no response to her. Azula has some talking because I’m fed up with these ‘ _secret_ ’ meetings. I knock on the door and she slides it open with a tired look before it changes into one of surprise.

“Foxy?” she mumbles out and I push past setting it all down on her desk.

“Why are you ordering sweets this early? We haven’t even eaten lunch yet” I say doing my best not to show any of my anger in it. She rolls her eyes as she closes the door.

“When have you been worried about my health?” she grumbles and I narrow my eyes on her.

“Ever since you appointed me your bodyguard. And why is Seijun bringing them to you?” I ask harsher. She looks at me confused.

“My chef? She shouldn’t bring them to me since she has to keep all the rest of the cooks in line” she says and crosses her arms and frowns some. “You don’t have to wear your mask with me around.”

“Well, I feel like wearing it. And that’s all smoke and you know it. I’ve seen her bringing them anyways” I say and her eyes narrow now.

“Why are you even asking such ridiculous and meaningless questions? There are far more pressing matters” she huffs out and my jaw clenched.

“Why does it matter? Because she is the only person you see on a regular basis. You have thrown everyone out, nearly snaps at them when they try to spend time with you. Yet somehow someway she, a cook, comes out with no burns. So, tell me why is she bringing you fruit tarts? I know it’s not just because she’s late with them” I bark out and she glares at me.

“Have you forgotten I lost the very thing that has kept me alive through all these years? Or is your mind so small that you had to forget about it?” she hisses out and I laugh at her harshly.

“Somehow you think I can forget when you make it the only thing about you now. Why can you just not tell me?” I hiss back.

“We all have our own secrets. Don’t push me to tell when I no longer do so with you” she says harshly and I roll my eyes.

“I still talked to you willingly during all of it. You can’t say the same now. So, tell me” I grumble out and she tenses.

“And why are you suddenly so pushy? What makes you so on edge to know I’m focusing on a bigger problem and attempting to find a few moments to myself through it all?” she huffs out and I through my hands up.

“Fine. By Agni fine! You want to keep the meaning your damn _secret_ meetings from me? Then so fucking be it” I growl out before pushing past her and opening the door.

“Foxy wait” she says but I ignore her and slide the door closed. I pass through the halls taking deep breaths. I still need to help her with her fire but she’ll just have to deal with nothing right now. I’ll look through the library for any book now. It might help calm me down.

….

….

….

….

I stare at the door in shock and dread before looking back at the fruit tart. By Agni I don’t need this right now. Why can’t she understand that there’s somethings she’s not allowed to know? She constantly nagged me about it when I did what she just did.

I sit back down and slowly eat at the fruit tart. Now I have no clue how Sensen and I will meet. Foxy probably found nothing to help, and even if she did she won’t help now from this stupid argument. I stop eating my fruit tart and put my head in my hands. 

I only have a week before the light festival is here. Why by Agni’s name did this have to happen?

I groan and quickly finish eating the fruit tart. It doesn’t matter. Nothing changes from that argument. I still have to get my fire back no matter what. Even if I’ve burned a bridge with Foxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the tension rises and rises! We'll see how in the world those two come out of this now. Hope you guys have a good week! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula has Seijun brining in a new perspective in an odd manner while Foxy goes out to deliver and obtain what she needs

# Important News and Sales

I wake up in the middle of the night with knocking on my window. Who by Agni’s name is trying to get in through the window this high up from the ground? If it were a thief or assassin, they wouldn’t be knocking this hard. I slowly make my way there and see Sensen holding the railing as tightly as she could.

“Sensen? What are you doing?!?” I say quickly while grabbing her wrists and pull her into my bedroom.

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay since you called for me so early. I couldn’t do it make it because you know, getting caught and everything” she huffs out as she dusts herself off.

“So, you thought risking your life from scaling the palace walls was a smart idea?” I hiss out while closing the window.

“Not the best of my plans, but it got the job done. Now are you okay?” she says and stands with her arms crossing. I sigh and sit down on my bed.

“The world seems to be conspiring against me now. I’ve gotten into a fight with Foxy and now she probably won’t help me. I have no leads and only six days till the light festival. You have half that time till you have to prepare it all. That means I’m on my own to get my flame back” I grumble out and Sensen looks at me confused.

“You and Foxy got into a fight? What about?” she asks and sits down next to me.

“Out of all the things we’ve argued about this one is the most frustrating. Mainly because she did exactly what I used to do that got us into an argument then. Does she even realize that?” I huff out with a roll of my eyes.

“See you might have just understood what you just said, but I didn’t” Sensen sighs out with a small shake of her head.

“Foxy started to ask what you were to me. More on the lines demanded it. It was something I did to her and it took a long time for us to get past that. It’s why I think she’s not going to help me even if she’s the one at fault here” I explain and she still looks at me confused.

“Why didn’t you tell her about us being sisters? Don’t you trust her?” she ask and I groan some.

“I thought we agreed that the less people who know the better” I sigh out and her lips thin.

“But she already knows that we have some type of connection. Why not clear it up?” she asks and I glare at her.

“Because she doesn’t need to know. How could having you be beside me upset her?” I grumble out while crossing my arms.

“From how you spend and call for me and not her I’m guessing jealousy” she says plainly and I roll my eyes.

“Foxy couldn’t get jealous over that. There’s nothing remotely romantic between us” I say with a gag at the thought of it. Sensen tenses up before with that thought before shaking her head violently.

“That’s for sure. But she doesn’t know. So, she can get jealous. She doesn’t know everything that we do” she says and I frown some.

“I suppose that makes sense” I mumble out.

“Glad I could help with the couple thing and everything” she says and I whip my head to see her smirk at me. She suddenly bursts out laughing. “Oh man that’s a deep blush” she wheeze in between her chuckles.

“Foxy and I have nothing like that” I hiss out and push her shoulder some.

“Don’t act like I don’t see it in the way you talk about her. _Foxy can handle anything I can throw at her and has my back no matter what. She even willing stayed my bodyguard_ ” she says in a lovesick voice that has me huffing.

“You- what about Chu Hua? Even I can see how starstruck you are of her” I say quickly and she only gives me another smirk.

“That’s because I am, and I’m not embarrassed enough to deny it” she sing-songs and I groan.

“Have I satisfied your curiosity now? I still need my beauty sleep after all” I ask with a flip of my hair.

“Yeah yeah, miss fashion queen. I’ll leave you to it” she says and stands up.

“Take the door this time” I say and she gives me a sheepish smile.

….

….

….

….

“Of course, he would still send me when it’s pouring enough for a flood out there” I huff out as I go into my room after the ‘meeting’ with Ozai after dinner. I search through my drawers looking for a cloak that will be able to keep me somewhat dry during this trip to Master Anuman’s Dojo that’s nearly the whole other side of town. When I find it, I throw off my mask and grab the satchel laying near the door. I shove Ozai’s letter deep into it. No way am I going to give that to Master Anuman.

I take a few turns towards the library to see if the librarian found anything on charkas since the last time I was there which was late last night.

“What can I do for you miss?” she asks only giving me a quick glance before going back into the library catalogue.

“It’s uh me. Shade Fox” I say with a small wave and she only blinks at me some.

“Oh, I’ve never seen you without your mask” she says softly and I sigh.

“I’m going into town. Did you find anything on charkas?” I ask and she only shakes her head.

“No unfortunately. I’ve seen nothing through any of the catalogs and I even checked where they might be and found nothing. I’m sorry for the inconvenience” she says with a small frown.

“That’s fine. I’ve got a few spare coins so maybe I can by one while I’m out in town. …If any shops are open” I say and she perks up some.

“I could give you some for the book. As long as you’re fine having it in the royal library” she says and I shake my head. 

“No, I’ll be fine. Thanks though. Have a good day ma’am” I say with a small wave before finally starting my trek to the Dojo.

////

////

////

////

“Master Anuman” I yell as I push the door closed feeling like a wet rag with how little my cloak actually kept me dry.

“Y/n? Why in Agni’s name are you here?” He yells back and comes towards with me. He gives a small hiss seeing how wet I was. “Stay over there would you?” he grumbles out when I started making my way over towards him.

“Too bad, I’m coming in with the wet rags that I’ve dragged in with me” I huff back at him.

“In a bad mood I see” he hums out and I take of my cloak to wring it out.

“When you have an asshole demand you to deliver a letter like a messenger hawk in weather like this then you’re bound to have a sour mood” I mumble out and he groans with his eyes rolling.

“Ozai is that desperate then? Sending my own student in attempts to get me to bow to him? He can barely get Daiyu in control and I’m a lot less tolerant than her” he growls out and I roll my eyes.

“I know. She is my mother and you my mentor after all. You didn’t even teach me from the start with you two being best friends and everything” I sigh out.

“See? How in the world does he think this is going to work?” he hums out.

“Simple. It’s not about him. He can go drown in this flood rain for all that I care about” I say and he raises a brow at that.

“Then who is it about?” he says cautiously.

“Azula. I want her to have somewhere else to be than stuck in Ozai’s hold within the palace” I say and he looks at me confused.

“You mean that schemer princess? Ozai might be an asshole to everyone but I don’t think he can be that bad with his favorite” he says and my lips thin.

“The only reason she is his favorite is because she’s skilled and completely blind to everything he does. She doesn’t see how he manipulates her and if she does then she’s too scared to fight it. That’s why I want her to have somewhere where Ozai can’t have eyes on her. And I think this is the best place I can find” I say and he frowns some.

“And why in the world are we saving another broken soul? Did you see what the last one did?” he says with his arms crossed and I glare at him.

“Because I choose her over Yazou. And he decided to betray me” I say cautiously. I don’t want to get into a fight over this, but no way am I just going to take that lying down.

“And when the time comes so will she. You need to understand that the broken think on how to use you for themselves” he says

“And you act like that’s not what everyone does” I hiss back. He sighs and shakes his head.

“You’re right. Everyone does that. But the ones who betray tend to be those. So be wary of her” he says and I roll my eyes.

“I was till we both could have killed each other in an argument. If she wanted to use me, she wouldn’t have put in so much effort to get me comfortable and all the choices I have. She’s a princess, she can just order me to stay but she didn't. She was willing to let me go, and I think that says a lot in itself” I huff out and he looks at me surprised some.

“…I guess so. Tell Ozai then that I’ll be there to say my answer in two days. Don’t want to give it to easy for him” he hums out and I nod. I pull out the letter and throw it to him.

“Read this if you want to. Really it might just get your blood boiling so maybe do it before you go train” I say with a shrug as I put on my cloak again.

“Will do then” he chuckles out with a two-finger salute. I give one back before taking a breath. Time to sprint through the streets again. This time to the market.

////

////

////

////

“Damn it! Of course, nothing is open” I hiss out as I swivel on my heels to turn back towards the palace. I’ll definitely need a bath to keep myself warm after all of this. Suddenly a familiar bird squawks above me.

“Wares! Wares” that parrot says while circling me.

“How in Agni’s name are you open in this?” I say with it only making a noise that sounded like chuckling.

“Buy?” It chirps out and I nod my head before it leads me towards the tent again.

“Ah it’s you again. Quite odd to see you once more in this type of weather” the man hums out with a smile. The parrot lands on his shoulder and I look at them confused.

“How is nothing getting soaked in here?” I huff out as I catch my breath.

“This tent does wonders against the elements” he says with a chuckle at the end. “Now what are you looking for? A better cloak by chance?” he asks while walking towards a table with clothes laid out on it.

“No. I’m hoping you have a book about charkas” I hum out and he clicks his tongue some.

“You’re looking for books? I’ve stopped selling those yesterday” he sighs and I look at him in shock.

“How did you sell all those books so shortly?” I ask.

“Oh, I didn’t. I just moved on to selling other things. Like clothes and armor” he says while pointing at an odd-looking shirt that seemed to be made of chains. I look at him confused.

“Then where did those books go?” I ask.

“You have no need to worry on that” he says with a smile.

“Only that I really need this book” I say and his smile widens a bit more that buts me on edge.

“Oh really? What price would you be willing to pay for iy?” he hums out.

“Pay up! pay up” the parrot chants.

“Depends on what you’re asking for” I say with my arms crossing. Something is going on here.

“Oh, a favor along with the original price of the book which is two silvers” he says and I frown some.

“A favor? How will I even know when you want one done for you? How will you even know you will see me again?” I ask and he laughs some.

“You make it sound impossible. And I know you’ve seen the impossible happen” he says and gives a grin.

“You know what? I’ll find this book somewhere else” I sigh out and uncross my arms.

“Can’t! Can’t” the parrot chirps out.

“Sorra is right you know. The Fire nation banned any books on charkas during Firelord Sozin rule. His descendants have kept that rule strong through all their conquests of the other nations. It’s why you never heard of it in schools. Meaning, if you want a book about charkas, I’m the only way you’re getting it soon” he sighs out with a slow shake of his head.

“Tough luck” the parrot sing-songs and I tense up.

“…What could possibly the favor be?” I say slowly. I need this book, but I don’t want to throw myself to my death.

“Well since you are, or were, a thief, I would probably ask you to steal something for me. Don’t worry, I have no use of anything from the palace and the royal family” he says.

“A sale! A sale” the parrot chirps out. How in the world could this be a sale? I sigh before reaching for the coin pouch in my satchel.

“Fine” I grumble and the parrot flies off.

“That would be two silvers. Don’t worry. When I want that favor done, I’ll let you know” he says and I pay him.

“I hope this favor is going to make me regret this” I mumble and he laughs.

“Oh, I let you off easy for this. You are a friend of a friend after all, mural” he says and snaps his fingers to have the book land in my hand. “But don’t expect this sale to happen twice” he warns with another smile. I swallow and put the book in my satchel before sprinting back to the palace. Why have spirits started appearing in my life now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I'm uploading again. I've got stuck on the very beginning so it took a while to actually get past that. Though we got it now and even more spirit stuff. Hope you guys have a good week! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciaated


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with knowledge comes sparks

# Flaring Studies

I only make a quick detour to my room to change into clothes that weren’t soaked through and grabbing my mask before going to Azula’s study. I knock on it quickly and open it right after.

“Who do you- oh it’s you Foxy” she says with surprise in her eyes at seeing me there. There was even more.

“What?” I ask while going for a chair and her lips thin.

“I didn’t think you would still help me from yesterday” she says softly and I stop abruptly.

“What? Finding your flame is much more important than me not knowing about a relationship” I say and look at her confused. 

“I upset you and everyone else has never helped me from that point on for a long time” she says with her arms crossing.

“Well, I’m not like that. Come over here and let’s see how we can get your flame back” I say and sit down while pulling off my mask. 

“How is this book different than the countless ones about firebending I read up on?” she sighs and I give her a smile.

“Because this one isn’t about firebending. It’s about Qi and chakras” I hum out and open the book. She takes a seat next to me quickly with curiosity in her eyes.

“Chakras? I’ve never heard of them before” she says excitedly.

“Getting this book was a hassle because of it” I mumble out and she looks at me.

“How did you even know about these chakras?” she asks with a small frown.

“My Dad would talk about it to my siblings as a way to help them bend better even though he’s a nonbender like me” I say and read the very beginning.

_The Flow of Qi and Structure of Chakras: A written scripture of Guru Pathik’s teachings_

_Qi is the manifestation of our soul, the very thing that allows us to bend, and every single person has this flowing with in them. All Qi passes through specific parts of your body called chakras. Think of Qi like water and chakras like connecting pools of water. When those pools start to become piled up with filth the water cannot flow well till the filth is taken care of._

“This makes no sense” Azula huffs out with a frustrated frown.

“Chakras are definitely something” I hum out.

“That might be why no one knows about it” she sighs. 

“You wanting to try this out? I’m sure this goes over how to unblock them” I say and her lips thin again.

“How do I even know if they’re closed?” she hums out.

“My Dad said that back when he was in the Southern Water Tribe, waterbenders would get pains in very specific places on the back if they pushed too much with they’re bending. Though it isn’t like you where you still pushed through with a whole another attack” I say and she gives me a glare.

“Would you rather have died? It did seem like you were already close to that” she says lowly.

“Yeah, yeah. You didn’t need to push that much though” I grumble out. It wasn’t fun seeing that happen and where that lead us.

“Alright. What chakras would I need to unblock then?” she says quickly. I thin my lips before flipping to the chakra specifics.

_The first chakra is the earth chakra located at the base of the spine. It is about survival. Our basic needs like water, food, and shelter. This becomes blocked with fear. You must face your worries and terrors that haunt you to unblock this chakra._

_The second chakra is the water chakra which is located at the sacrum part of the back. Blah blah things I don’t care about right now…_

_The third chakra is the fire chakra which is locate at the stomach part of the back. It deals with our willpower and self-confidence. This becomes blocked with the very opposite: shame. To regain flow through this chakra, you must accept who you are and love yourself._

“This sounds utterly ridiculous” Azula grumbles and rubs her brow.

“Like bending itself doesn’t sound ridiculous” I sigh out. She only shakes her head before getting up.

“Well let’s do this where people won’t interrupt me and make me truly lose my flame” she says and I look at her confused.

“I’m coming along? I might just distract you the most” I tease and she gasps.

“You? Who sleeps in a chair next to me for the past ten months distracting me? Come on” she says and I smile before putting on my mask. I hold the book and let her lead the way.

….

….

….

….

“You really brought us to the lightning chamber? You do realize how ironic it is” Foxy says as I close the door behind us.

“Yes yes, our first meeting and everything, but this place is made for secret training which is exactly what I need. Now let’s get started” I say with a small wave.

“I think you should meditate then try doing firebending” she says and takes off her mask again. I’m happy she’s still willing to take it off. She didn’t do that yesterday and I feared I lost that sense of trust.

“I’m not sure if that’s necessary” I hum and get into stance.

“And I think you need to slow down” Foxy huffs out as she sits down. I thin my lips.

“Fine then” I grumble before sitting across from her. Foxy opens the book back to where we were before.

“Alright let’s start with the Earth chakra. What are you scared about?” she asks and I stare at her.

“I thought this was meditation, not a therapy” I say dryly and she looks at me unimpressed.

“Dragon, this is all about feelings not techniques. …Do you want me to go so you can do it?” she asks softly and grab my hand for a quick squeeze.

“No no, I… I trust you” I say and she gives me a soft look.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” she adds in with another squeeze.

“I-… alright” I sigh out feeling some tension leave me. I don’t want her to think me weak. She can’t think me as weak. I close my eyes and hold onto her hand tightly as I take deep breaths. I only have to go through two chakras, not seven thankfully.

“So, what are you scared of?” she says quietly.

Too many things. I’m scared of what Father would do to me if I fail him like Zuzu did. I’m scared of Zuzu being better than me somehow and Father loving him more than me like Mother did. I’m scared people will leave me like Mother.

“And know that fear can either tell you to be more cautious or paralyze you. Fear is fleeting” Foxy hums out. 

Be cautious? … Maybe she’s right. If I keep myself thoughtful in my training I will get better without the cost of pushing myself too hard. Then I won’t be seen as week, so no one will leave me and I won’t be a failure because I succeeded the first time meaning Father will love me. I give Foxy’s hand a squeeze.

“And then what are you ashamed of?” she says while squeezing back.

I’m a monster. How can you not be ashamed? I’ve burned things I shouldn’t had, upset people enough that they no longer be around me. The only thing I’m good at is firebending and I can’t even do that now.

“And know that you are human. We make mistakes and we learn from them. Not let them drag us down” she says. I can think of them as places to improve then.

I take a deep breath and feel something stir within me. The old feeling though it is very faint. I open my eyes and hold out my palm and see a small orange flame dance within it. Foxy is smiling at me and I can feel one on my own lips starting to come. My flame is back. Now it’s all about getting my strength back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me realizing I've been misspelling chakras as charkas: *internally screaming*  
> So this took awhile since every time I tried writing I would get distracted or really really tired. But I got it out and hopefully not going to have this problem every time I try to write another chapter. Hope you guys have a good week! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula makes massive strides with her flame and Master Anuman challenges someone no one dares and lives to tell the tale

# Predicted Challenge

Two days later is when I could finally have flickers of my blue flame come up reliably. The lightning chamber door slides open and I see Sensen closing it behind her.

“Thought you would be in here. How’s the fire training?” she asks and I give her a smile.

“I think it’s better shown than told” I hum out before going into my firebending stance. I take a deep breath before a fire swipe that has the center being blue and a fire kick that is more half and half.

“Look at you go little sister! Came along ways in just two days” she praises and I flip my bangs.

“Only to be expected. It’s me after all” I say and she chuckles some.

“True true. Have you shown Father yet?” she hums out and my lips thin. 

“No. I’m hoping I’ll have my blue before the light festival. Coming in with orange flame might be disappointing him” I sigh and she frowns some.

“Yeah, he can definitely be like that. At the least you have your flame back” she grumbles out and I nod.

“Yes. Foxy helped me with that” I say and she gives me a smirk.

“Foxy certainly cares about you. …Have you told her about us being sisters yet?” she asks and I tense up. “Zula, did you forget to?”

“No I didn’t forget. I just don’t know how I can say it” I huff out.

“Like this: Seijun is my sister” she deadpans and I look at her unimpressed.

“You know that’s not what I meant” I mumble out and she laughs some.

“You said you don’t know how to say it” she chuckles out and I roll my eyes. I’ve forgotten how particular she can be.

“How can I tell her without it turning awkward? I can’t just say it to spark a conservation” I say and she gives me a confused frown.

“Why not? Just say you want her to know and then bam I’ve got a sis and you can’t tell anyone. I’m pretty sure she’ll respect that no problem” she says and I sigh out.

“Is it really that easy?” I grumble out and she nods. “Fine then. I’ll do that soon.”

“Good. I also wanted to let you know for the next few days I’ll be making the preparations for the light festival. There’s a lot of food that needs to be cooked up and that includes the dragon’s blessings” she says and I hiss lightly.

“That sounds like a lot of work packed into three days” I say and she sighs with her shoulders sagging.

“Yeah, the kitchen is going to be crazy. Even more so if those baboons don’t handle the pressure well. They can barely get through a normal day” she says sadly and I thin my lips.

“Enjoy the few moments of peace you’ll have today then” I say and she nods.

“I plan too. Maybe hang out with Chu Hua some” she hums out.

“Don’t embarrass yourself. I’m the one who is supposed to” I tease and she smirks.

“And so it is with me. Don’t worry, I have a few stories Foxy would love to hear. Maybe the one with the new banners and a fly” she drawls out and I gasp.

“You wouldn’t dare” I hiss out and she only laughs some more.

“Hope getting your blue hue back goes well” she says with a wave before leaving. I huff with a small smile before going back to training.

….

….

….

….

“Shade Fox! Master Anuman has arrived. Our lord wishes for you and her majesty to attend their meeting in the throne room” the same servant from before say and slide to a stop right in front of me again. 

“I’m assuming it’s immediately huh?” I say and take a step back.

“Yes, He wishes the both of you to come immediately” he says and I give a deep sigh.

“Alright I’ll go get her and bring her there” I mumble out and give him a small wave before going to the lightning chamber.

“Thank you, Shade Fox” he says and I my lips thin behind my mask. Probably had no clue where she was. I open the lightning chamber and see Azula flame swipe with parts of it being blue. Wow she came a long way in just two days. She turns and gives me a bright smile.

“Foxy, I wasn’t expecting you” she hums and walks towards me.

“You have gotten farther than I thought you would. Good work” I say awkwardly as she stands right in front of me.

“Yes. Thanks to you finding out about chakras I’ve had it easy to grow back into my usual strength” she says and I give her a thumbs up.

“Nice. Now we’ve got to go to the throne room. Master Anuman and Ozai are going to have a meeting and they want us there” I say and she gives looks at me confused.

“Why is your teacher here?” she asks and follows me.

“He’s here to teach you since Ozai wants you to get better with swords. Obviously, I’m not a good enough teacher for him” I say with a shrug.

“You taught me the basics very well. Though I’m not sure if you could hold up to a man you call master” she drawls out and I give a dramatic gasp.

“You mean I’m not the best around. One day I’ll show you” I tease and she smiles.

“One day Foxy, one day. …If I don’t beat you to it” she hums and I look at her.

“Is that a challenge?” I ask with a smirk behind my mask.

“If you’re up to it?” she says while raising her chin some.

“Oh, you’re on” I say excitedly. This can be really fun.

“Good. I’ll finally show you that I’m superior in every aspect” she says and puts a hand over her heart.

“Except the aspect of making friends” I tease and she gasps.

“I have no need to be better in that aspect” she huffs out and I snicker.

“Caught you there didn’t I?” I say and she rolls her eyes.

“Yes yes, you caught me there” she sighs out and looks at me with something soft in her eyes.

“Speaking of friends, can you get those papers so the troupe is officially in the team? I’m scared Ozai will kick them out the next day after the light festival” I say and look away quickly, happy that my mask hides my blush.

“It does sound like Father. I’ll get started on them once this is done. I think I just need some more time for my blue hue to come back to me” she says and looks back forward while folding her hands behind her back as we come to the throne room.

We walk through the curtain and Master Anuman looks at Ozai in annoyance before giving a tired smile to us. Ozai looks of to the side before looking at Azula dead in the eyes. She gives me a wave to follow her before we sit off to the side.

“Swordmaster Anuman, I presume you read my letter and have finally figured out the opportunity you have” Ozai says smugly and I can see Master Anuman looking at him even more annoyed somehow.

“If you say so, my lord. But If you want me teaching your daughter she’s going to have to come to my dojo” he says blandly and Ozai looks at him incredulously. Azula tenses up next to me and I brush her hand to have her look at me.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s powerful and Ozai doesn’t have a lot of power over him. He was a bounty hunter before after all” I whisper and her lips thin before giving me a nod.

“You say you read the letter, yet you say something like this?” Ozai hisses out and Master Anuman rolls his eyes.

“Oh I did my lord, but I have much better and specialized equipment in my dojo. Your daughter deserves the best after all” he says and Ozai sneers at him.

“And she can get it within the palace” Ozai says sternly with the fire rising.

“Well then she doesn’t need to be taught by me” he says with a shrug.

“What?” Ozai growls out.

“Exactly what I said, my lord. If you want me teaching her, she’s going to be taught in my dojo. No exceptions, even for royalty” Master Anumann says coldly. Ozai stares down at him with fists curled around the throne arms.

“Fine. She will be escorted to your dojo to her lessons by her bodyguard” he concedes and Azula looks at Master Anuman in shock.

“You heard him your majesty. Lessons will be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at sunrise. I’ll have food for lunch for the both of you” Master Anuman says before leaving. Ozai waves us out of the throne room and Azula doesn’t lose the shocked expression.

“How did he make it out of there alive?” she says slowly.

“He’s my mom’s best friend and is extremely skilled with swords. I’ve never seen him firebend though” I say and she only shakes her head slightly.

“Anuman definitely sounds interesting” she says.

“You’ll be saying that a lot soon enough” I chuckle out. She hums some before breaking away from me to go to her study. I go to the turtleduck pond to hang out with the team and troupe some more. Hopefully she doesn’t keep stressing herself out as much now that she has her flame back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. An upload in 1 week rather than 2.


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula finally tells something and Both her and Foxy talk about their passions. Well, a few of them at least

# Secrets no More

“Azula? Heard you wanted to talk with me” I say while knocking on her study’s door in the next morning. She opens the door with papers in her hands.

“Yes. Let’s first drop of these papers for the troupe and team integration to one of Father’s assistant and then we’ll talk” she says and I close the door behind her before following her.

“What was it that you wanted to talk about?” I ask after a while through the hallways.

“Something I should have said a long time ago” she mumbles out and I give her a confused frown since I only have one half of my mask on.

“What do you mean by that?” I say and she gives me a sigh.

“You’ll know soon enough. Wait here” she says and I stop in front of a curtain that she passes through. She comes back out and we make out way to the lightning chamber. Whatever she wants to tell me must be something she doesn’t want anyone else to know about.

I close the door behind me and she folds her hands behind her back and looks at me a bit nervously.

“So, what is it?” I say and take of my mask.

“I’m sure you know about Seijun. You did through a fit about not knowing about what type of relationship she and I have” she says and I cross my arms with another frown.

“And know you’re telling me?” I say hoping to Agni that my voice doesn’t sound as broken as I feel.

“Yes. Don’t tell anyone else this because Father doesn’t want me to have her in my life again” she says and I swallow through the lump in my throat.

“It’s safe with me Azula” I say and she gives me a small smile.

“Seijun is my sister” she says and I blink at her. …What?

“Your… sister?” I say slowly and she gives me a nod.

“Yes, my adopted sister. She was never allowed to be any heir because of that fact but she is still my sister no matter if we are blood related or not” Azula says and I blink a few more times.

“I- sister? I thought it was different” I say quietly and her lips thin.

“Yes, she did say that might be what you thought” she says in the most strained voice I ever heard from her.

“Okay, uhm. Why hasn’t she always been in the palace? Did that secret get out before?” I ask now curious. 

“Father banished her. And is one of the reasons as why he doesn’t want Seijun back into my life” she says grimly and my lips thin.

“I can think of the other reasons” I grumble out and she looks at me in shock.

“Can you now?” she say and I give a nod.

“Yeah, I can see what he’s trying. I’ll make sure he doesn’t tear you two apart then” I say and she gives me a sigh of relief.

“Good. Who knows what would happen if you did spread the word. Now I’m wanting to see if waiting has given me my strength back” she says with a smile that gets one from me.

“You know you only waited a half a day, right?” I say and she gives me a dismissive wave.

“That should be good enough” she says and I chuckle some.

“Sure sure, Dragon. You want me to leave or no?” I ask and she looks at me like I was a platypus bear.

“Why would I want you to leave? Now sit” she says and I chuckle some more as I sit down.

….

….

….

….

I take a deep breath and move into my firebending stance feeling my flame build within me. I let embers flow out my nose before doing a flame swipe. I came out half and half. I do a kick and it’s the same. I funnel my anger and frustration only to have it do nothing.

“What do you think is the issue?” Foxy asks with her head tilting some.

“I don’t know. I’m doing everything I did before” I sigh out and stare at my hands. Why can’t it be fully blue?

“Have you tried something else while trying to get your flame back? I remember you saying you were close once only to be stopped by your chakras still being blocked” she says and I look at her fully now.

“Yes. Do you think that might work?” I say and she gives me a shrug.

“It’s worth a try. Worse thing to happen is that it doesn’t make it fully blue” she says nonchalantly, and I give her a nod. 

I focus on mixing in everything I was passionate, and it sometimes makes the bending into my signature blue.

“Look at that” Foxy says excitedly.

“Maybe thinking as it as passion is how to get that hue easier” I say and fully focus and have the next few swipes be blue.

“You use passion? What was the other things you used to get it there?” Foxy asks and I do another swipe of blue flames.

“Anger and thinking of my flame as a weapon” I say and she hums.

“What’s some of the things you’re passionate about?” she asks and I tense up some.

“I’ll only tell if you say some as well” I say quickly and she gives me a smile that calms me.

“Sure. I can start if you want” she says and I give her a nod before sitting across from her.

“That would be best yes” I say.

“Alright. I’m passionate about swords but I’m pretty sure you already know that. I’m also passionate about helping people if you haven’t guessed that either. But here’s something you might not know” she says while rising her chin some.

“Oh? What would that be?” I drawl out.

“Learning new things. It’s why exploring and talking to people is one of my favorite things” she says with an excited smile.

“Hmm. Is that why you sneak away from me so often? You found something interesting?” I say and her smile turns sheepish.

“Uhmm… your turn now” she says and I chuckle some.

“I’m passionate for my nation, something I’m sure you already know. And I’m also passionate for my fire” I say and I look at her. I do my best not to blush as I remember how passionate I am to have her beside me.

“Is that it? I already knew of those things just by knowing your name. Come on Dragon, I know you got some more” she drawls out at the end and I can feel a blush.

“Fine but you better not tell anyone” I sigh out and she looks at me a bit shocked before giving me another excited smile.

“Okay. Now don’t make me wait for long” she teases and I roll my eyes.

“I’m passionate to help the team as much as I can. All of them, even the new ones” I say and her shoulders sag.

“I thought it would be something more exciting like the time you kissed my hand in your sleep” she mumbles out and I feel my blush come back. This little thief!

“I thought I told you I have perfect memory” I hiss out and she laughs some.

“That’s why I said it was in your sleep” she sing-songs and I huff while crossing my arms.

“I wouldn’t do such a thing in my sleep” I say and she gives me a smirk that makes me a bit nervous.

“Then could it be that you lied?” she says almost breathlessly.

“Why lie when I know you catch all of them now?” I drawl out slowly and see her blush a bit from that. Good to see I’m not the only one affected by a voice.

“I do now? Then why do you keep trying?” she says in a voice that matched mine.

“You’re not very good at staying as a silent audience, are you?” I say trying my best to change the subject. I don’t know if I have stolen her heart like she has done with me yet.

“Nope” she says cheerily.

“I need to continue training to make sure my flame is consistently blue. I still need to inform father that I have my flame back” I say and stand up. Foxy grabs her mask and puts it on while standing up.

“I know when I’m not wanted anymore” she says dramatically that I roll my eyes to. “I’ll see you at dinner then” she says with a two-finger salute.

“You’re joining us for dinners again?” I ask shocked. It feels like it’s been months since she dined with us.

“Yeah, I kind of miss it, so I want to cherish it before the troupe joins and it gets packed” she says.

“Alright then. See you then Foxy” I say before she leaves me to train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With 2 chapters, hell yeah! These two idiots are going to kiss soon enough I swear. Hope you guys have a good week. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozai informs Azula about her duties as a princess, and Foxy finds out just how much her status has jumped up from before

# Participating Formalities

I kneel in front of Father after lunch two days later with him watching me expectantly.

“You said your flame is back. Show me then” he says with a wave and I hold out my hand that has my blue flame crackling within it.

“It is like I said Father, something that needed time” I say and he hums.

“It seems true. And good thing it is since I want you to participate in the light festival” he hums out and I look at him shocked.

“What? I never needed to before” I say and his lips thin.

“You are at the age for suitors and this is a good time to find one” he says and I stand up.

“Father, I thought you said-”

“Azula! Your brother has been gone for years and seems that he will be gone for longer. The plan needs to change” he says and I look down.

“Yes, Father” I say and he sighs.

“You will have a cloak to hide you when you search for him” he says and I shake my head.

“The fire sages wouldn’t let me participate unless I have a lantern myself. You do know how they are” I say and he rolls his eyes.

“Of course. No one is exempt from that rule. Can you have your fire turn orange?” he sighs out.

“Yes. I presume I’ll use a fake name as well” I say and he shakes his head.

“No. there is usually a respect of privacy to everyone. I don’t believe he will try to expose you” he says and I nod my head.

“But what if I don’t believe they are good enough for me?” I say and he gives a small smile.

“This is a start not an ending point. If he doesn’t meet your standards, we can have suitors come to us. We are royals after all” he hums out and I smile up at him.

“Of course. Who wouldn’t want to be with me?” I say and he nods.

“I would agree. …Though being a princess might give some complications” he hums out with a small frown.

“What do you mean by that, Father?” I ask with a frown of my own.

“He may try to lie about themselves when they see you are the princess” he mumbles out and my lips thin.

“Then a fake name is the best to counteract that” I say and he sighs again.

“I suppose so. Any thoughts on which name?” he grumbles out.

“Hiromi” I say and he hums.

“A common name. Yes, that will do well” he says with a nod.

“Anything else, Father?” I ask and he shakes his head.

“No, you know everything else about tomorrow. You may leave now” he says with a wave. I bow before leaving.

….

….

….

….

“Wait you mean you got recruited on the engineering team?” I say blinking at Longwei in shock as I lay on his bed.

“Yeah. I impressed them enough to give me a job on their board. Now I can live here in the palace with you” he chirps out with a big smile as he continues to draw something.

“Great now I have family here” I grumble out and he snickers.

“What? Don’t like that you can still see your brother here?” he teases and I smirk back at him.

“Take out the r in there and you get what you are” I hum out and he laughs.

“Brothe” he wheezes out and I groan.

“No, you ruined it! It’s bother” I grumble out and he just laughs some more.

“Then I’ll live you to it. What you planning on doing tomorrow?” he says and I sigh out dramatically.

“Going to the light festival. Part of my job” I say and he hums out.

“What you going to wear?” he asks and I frown some.

“Uhm my normal stuff” I say and his lips thin.

“You can’t do that sis. You’ll have too many eyes on you to look plain” he sighs out and I look at him warily.

“What do you mean?” I say quickly and sit up now.

“You’re the princess’ bodyguard. You have to dress formal to any and every event” he deadpans and I groan.

“I hate dresses though” I grumble and fall back onto the bed.

“Well what else are you going to wear? The festival is tomorrow” he says with a shrug and my lips thin.

“Well don’t I get some type of pass being a bodyguard?” I say and he looks at me surprised/

“True. Though you still need to dress up” he says and sigh out in relief.

“That’s easy enough to do. Get a few sashes that go over my shoulder and waist and bam, in men’s formal wear” I chirp and his lips thin again.

“You’ll get a look of looks with that” he says and I sigh.

“I’m going to get looks no matter what. I can’t go shirtless, so the normal men’s wear is out of the question” I deadpan.

“Nothing is good for you, isn’t?” he hums out and I roll my eyes.

“I’m the bodyguard. That gives me a pass” I say and he shrugs again.

“That’s the best excuse you got. Where are you getting the sashes?” he asks and my lips thin.

“Uhm maybe use the one I have for the waist and find a gold one for my shoulder” I say and he gives a nod.

“You’re wearing a red shirt, right?” he says.

“Yeah I have my old stash of black and red for my waist. I’ll ask Bo for the cord he made in the last fort for my mask so if I feel like actually doing the festival I can hang my mask on it and over my shoulder sash” I say and he looks at me surprisingly.

"You’re going to actually do the festival? Who are you?” he says and I roll my eyes.

“Hey I want to see what it’s all about and the best way is to do it myself” I say and he smirks.

“You want to see if you can find some way to confess to Azula huh?” he teases and I blush some.

“I don’t even know if she’s participating” I sigh out with a small frown.

“That sucks” he says with a frown of his own.

"Yeah” I sigh out and he then looks at me like he’s remembered something.

“Have you told Anuman about taking the week off to be with your family? Azula can’t get her sword lessons without you” he says and I look at him horrified.

“No. oh Agni, what time is it?” I say and roll out of his bed.

“Probably sun fall” he says.

“Okay, bye have fun” I say quickly and leave to write the note to send to him today. I hope a messenger hawk is still available by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're no longer switching up POV's. Everything from now on is in Foxy's POV


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year’s light festival becomes something you and Azula won’t forget

# Lantern-light Kisses

I put on half my mask the next morning and leave my room to knock on Azula’s.

“You ready Azula?” I ask and a servant opens the door.

“Her majesty will be ready in a few minutes. We still have to paint her face” they say and I give a nod before she closes the door. I lean on the wall next to the door and wait. Soon enough the door opens and Azula comes out in a straight black dress with her hair half down and half in a ponytail. A large red sash with a gold dragon on it covers her torso and is folded to fall behind her, which goes down all the way to her knees, and hides her arm. She holds a cloak in her arms and looks at me fully as well.

“Uh hi” I say hoping I’m not blushing too much from how pretty she is like this.

“Wearing men’s clothes? Interesting choice Foxy” she hums as she hands me the cloak and starts heading towards the south palace entrance.

“What? Is it a bad choice?” I ask and follow behind her.

“No, it’s good on you. Just wasn’t expecting you to dress up is all” she hums out and I can just barely see a blush on her face.

“Well, I have to look good too. What I wear makes an impression on you too. Can’t be tarnishing that with how amazing you look now. Though you look great all the time” I say and that blush deepens as she coughs lightly.

“That is true on both points. …Did you send Anuman the letter or did you forget?” she says changing the subject quickly which makes me frown a bit.

“Yeah. Was able to get the last messenger hawk last night for it” I say as we go down the stairs that lead to the courtyard. Two palanquins are there, and I can see Ozai step into the larger one.

“Good. I’m sure no one told you this, but you will be the one to lead me onto the platform behind my Father” she says and one of the palanquin drivers holds open the curtain for her to come in.

“Alright” I say with a nod and wait for the everyone to start moving. I have no idea how these palanquin drivers can hold those things up for so long.

////

////

////

//// 

I hold my arm out for Azula to loop hers around once we arrive at the cave and we follow behind Ozai. Guards stand on the sides to keep the people from coming close and I can see teens and adults chatting with each other. The cave sparkles in a full rainbow and it somehow lights up the cave and I see the stalls filled with gifts and food. One large stall has lanterns and ink. The fire sages stand on the platform and bow when we start walking up. I let go of Azula and stand behind her and Ozai while the fire sages stand in front. The guards stand down towards the bottom and the crowd stands in front and quiet down. One of the fire sages step forward with a big smile.

“Welcome to the light festival, funded by Firelord Ozai himself” he says and Ozai steps forward.

“This festival continues to shine as a tradition of ours. One day we will have all of the world experience this tradition like we can and find splendor within it. May Agni guide us all to glory” he says and the crowd cheers. He steps back and another fire sage steps forward.

“Before we begin let me tell you all how the festival works. You light a floating lantern painted with your name, and a little trinket if you so choose, with your fire or flint and steel if you’re a nonbender. That signifies fire with the lighting the lantern with who you are. Next…” he says and I just stare at him in shock. Somehow Azula knew this word by word. I tune him out till he says, “Now may Agni guide you all,” and the crowd disperses into different directions. Azula and Ozai sit down with the fire sages behind them. I walk up to Azula and whisper to her.

“You weren’t lying on how you memorized that speech” I say and she hums.

“You doubted me for some reason” she says and looks at the through the corner of her eye.

“Yeah yeah, don’t let it get to your head. I’m going to go try out the festival” I say and she looks a bit excited for that.

“Didn’t think you were a festive type, Foxy” she drawls out and I shrug.

“I can be when I want to” I huff out.

“I’m sure you can. Leave the cloak by me” she says with a wave and I bow and place the cloak down before leaving. I wait a bit in the crowd before taking off my mask so it would be harder for people to see me. I wait for far too long to get a lantern and write my name on it and just start wandering around the pond seeing lanterns float and bob in it. Soon enough I stop at the complete other side of the pond and shrug. 

“Good of a place as any I suppose” I hum out and light my lantern before sending it off to find whoever will pick it up. I stand there and watch it float away slowly and thin my lips. Now I’m supposed to wait. …Wait for one of the slow-moving lanterns to stop in front of me. …This might take a while.

////

////

////

////

I sit with my head in my hand and watch another person grab their lantern for the twentieth time and sigh deeply. Why in Agni’s name is it taking so long for me to get mine but everyone else only waits for like five minutes? I’ve been here for nearly an hour by now! 

I look back out to the water and see on floating in front of me. I quickly pull it out with a sigh of relief before reading the name. Hiromi with a fire nation emblem painted on it. …Well, that helps a lot. I know like five from when I still went to school and all of them are straight.

I groan and stand up. It is a common name so it might be someone new. Wait, how am I supposed to find her? I then look down at the lantern in horror. Oh no, I have to wander in any direction. I groan again. 

I first stop and grab a few dragon’s blessings before just going in a direction. Soon enough I find myself going towards the bending temple that Azula and I went through. My lips thin but I can see a flame behind the rock in front of the entrance. I sigh and keep walking. It might be this girl. I look down at my lantern with wide eyes as it starts burning blue. I pick up my speed around the rock and see Azula with the cloak on waiting for me with my lantern in her hands.

“It took you long enough Foxy” she hums out with a smile.

“You Hiromi with the little fire nation emblem?” I say as if I don’t know it’s her. She gives me an unimpressed look before I burst out laughing.

“Of course, you would do that atrocious joke” she sighs out before waving for me to follow her past the small entrance to the bending temple. I take my lantern from her so she could slide through before handing them through and sliding in myself. 

“Hey, I’ve been sitting around doing nothing but staring out into a huge pond for an hour. I’ve got plenty of energy” I say with a smile.

“Do you now?” she hums out while pulling off her cloak and I can see a light blush on her face. 

“Yeah, though I don’t know how you want me to express it” I hum out and feel my own blush.

“And what do you mean by that?” she asks softly and I rub the back of my neck nervously.

“Well I uh, don’t really know if you like me the way I like you. If you would want to try being girlfriends” I say quietly and she steps in close to me and I can feel myself blush even more.

“Foxy have you not been noticing my obvious tells?” she huffs out and my lips thin.

“No, I have. I just don’t know if you know what us being together actually means” I sigh out and she crosses her arms.

“What?” she says with a frown.

“We would have to hide it. If your father finds that we’re together, the best that’s going to happen to me is being banished with my family and you will probably be stuck in an arranged marriage” I say and her frown deepens.

“That does sound like Father. …Are you not wanting to be with me because of this?” she says with that vulnerable look in her eyes.

“Azula, would I be flirting with you so much if I didn’t want to be? I’m just… scared of what can happen if we both don’t realize how much risk is with it” I say and her lips thin a bit.

“Do you believe we can’t do it then?” she says in a strained voice. I quickly shake my head.

“No, I definitely think we can do it. I don’t want fear to stop me from loving who I love” I say softly and lace one of our hands together. She steps even closer with that.

“So, you would want to be with me?” she says softly and I nod with a smile.

“If you would have me, yes” I say breathlessly.

“Even with all the risk?” she says and I can hear the bit of pleading in her voice.

“Even with all the risk” I hum out before kissing her cheek. I pull back to see her blushing a lot more than before. Her mouth moves but nothing comes out that makes me chuckle some. She huffs at that before closing the distance between us and gives me a quick kiss. I stand there frozen with my mouth open and a blush that goes all the way to my ears. She gives me a smug smile.

“Good, because I want no other answer” she drawls out and I can just smile back at her that makes her laugh a bit.

“Don’t need the dragon’s blessings for the kisses, huh?” I say dumbly and she looks at them in my other hand.

“We can still use them” she hums softly and I smirk at her while bringing one up to her lips.

“Good. I do want more kisses after all” I tease and she clears her throat some.

“You do know I have no experience in that field, correct?” she says and I give a shrug.

“So? They will still be the best one’s I’ve ever had” I say softly and her blush deepens before finally biting down on one end of the dragon’s blessing. I bite down on the other and we eat till we end in a kiss and I hum into it and close my eyes. I feel her hand come up and cup my cheek and I just melt with how tenderly she holds it. I wrap my arms around her and she makes a noise in surprise before relaxing completely. I pull out of the kiss and realize I dropped the other dragon’s blessings with being too wrapped up in the kiss.  
“Well, that’s the only kiss with the dragon’s blessing” I grumble out before looking back into Azula’s eyes as she holds my head in both her hands now.

“Really?” she says breathlessly.

“Really. Though that doesn’t mean we have to stop kissing” I say back to her and she completely takes up on that offer and closes the distance between us again.

“I still want practice” she whispers against my lips and I smile before giving a quick kiss.

“All fine by me, dragon” I whisper back and she guides me into another kiss. Each kiss she gets better and better. Each one makes my heart race more and more. Soon enough she moves her hands to have her arms wrap around my neck and I hum while turning my head to give a better angle. She only sighs and turns the other way. I pull back and open my eyes to see her look at me lovely. I give her a smile and she gives me one back.

“Was that good practice?” I hum out.

“You are good training partner” she says and rests her forehead against mine and we just stand there in each other’s arms for a while. She gives me a quick kiss before pulling away and grabbing her cloak.

“I guess you have to go back to Ozai” I say disappointed.

“Yes, I don’t want Father thinking I found a good suitor” she sighs out and pulls up the hood on her cloak.

“What do you mean?” I say with a frown.

“Father is wanting me to find a boy I think I can handle for marriage” she huffs with a roll of her eyes.

“Oh, so that’s why you joined the festivities?” I grumble out and she nods. She grabs my hand and gives my knuckles a kiss before leaving me. I stay back for a while with a huge smile. 

Azula’s my girlfriend. I can finally kiss her and tell her how I feel. I give a dreamy sigh before leaving and making a quick stop at the pond to wash away any lipstick that might be on my face from all the kisses we shared. I take a deep breath and calm down as I make my way back to the platform with my mask back on.

“Did you find anything interesting with the festivities?” Ozai asks and I give a bow.

“No, my lord. It was about what I expected to be” I say and he gives a nod before I stand off to the side closer to Azula for the rest of the day with the both of us giving a few meaningful glances. This is day I won’t forget anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally got it guys! The idiots finally kissed! If you want to know kind of what Foxy and Azula is wearing, I did a traditional thai clothing for girls and men. and it might be wedding attire too, I'm not really sure on that. Anyways, we're getting close to the end of this part of the series. Hope you guys have a fantastic week! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your goodbyes and talk with your brother as you walk back home

# The Family Vacation

“You really have nothing to pack” I say dryly the next morning to Longwei with a bag that has my mask in it along with a few other things.

“Hey, we’ll be back here in four days” Longwei says with a shrug as we turn into the last hallway for leaving the palace’s south east entrance that is towards home.

“True. One day is going to be spent just sitting there for another family portrait” I sigh out and Longwei groans.

“Why do we have to do is for your sixteenth birthday? We just did one for my thirteenth one. Why do we do them so often” he whines and I role my eyes.

“Complaining won’t make it go away. I should know because I had to do them even more than you” I grumble out and he groans again. We make it out of the doors, and I can see Azula standing in front of the full team with her arms crossed with a small and long box underneath one of her arms.

“They have to be coming soon” she mumbles and Xiu smiles at us.

“Well, they seem to be here now” she hums out and everyone turns their heads to look at us.

“You have a lot of people now sis” Longwei whispers and I can just smile.

“People I trust with my life. It’s why they’re my team” I say and they all give me a smile.

“So, you’re spending your birthday in your family’s estate?” Bojing says and Chu Hua looks at him in shock before at me in disbelief.

“You didn’t tell me your birthday was coming up so soon” she huffs out and Thao and Bo nod with her.

“I didn’t think it was that important” I say with a shrug.

“Somehow you think it isn’t important for us to know when it’s your birthday but it’s important to know ours?” Thao says with a small frown.

“Yeah. Why?” Bo huffs out and I give a strained smile.

“I’m sure you three don’t know this but I had to pry that info out of her to tell the rest of us back then” Xueyou grumbles out and Longwei rolls his eyes.

“Yep, that sounds like my sister” he sighs out and I bump into his shoulder slightly.

“Don’t encourage them” I growl out and he only gives me a smirk.

“It doesn’t matter. Those two are going on a family vacation back home so we’ll stuck celebrating when she comes back” Changying says with a shrug.

“Do be prepared for some celebrating when you come back Foxy. But for now, take your officer cords with you. With it being your sixteenth birthday I’m sure you will be stuck in a painting and you should show off what rank you are in” Azula hums out as she holds out the box for me.

“Thanks. I’ll definitely wear it for the portrait” I say with a smile and I can see the admiration in her eyes as I take the box and put it in my bag.

“I think the two of us should be going soon if we want to make it to lunch. Our mom can be a bit strict when it comes to being on time” Longwei says and I give a nod. They wave us goodbye as we go down the stairs.

“You definitely have a lot of friends around you now sis” Longwei hums out as we leave the palace grounds completely and start walking the streets of the capital city.

“Yeah. It’s crazy to think at one point I had none of them” I hum back and he sighs.

“You know what I’m about to say” he says sadly.

“That I have to face our family now” I say grimly and his lips thin.

“How are you feeling about it?” he says softly and I thin my lips now.

“Terrified. I don’t know how well they are going to take I stole and then went missing to the point everyone thought I was dead” I grumble out with a frown.

“It’s going to be hard for all of them. The one I think that’s going to have the most conflict with you is our sister” he sighs our and I groan.

“Ruolan will definitely start a fight with me. _Think about how much dishonor you brought to the family._ Ugh, I’m not looking forward to that but I’m already used to her throwing stuff like that to me already” I say with a glare.

“What about Dad?” he says in a strained tone.

“He’s going to say how disappointed he was at me doing it” I sigh out sadly.

“And Mom?” he hums out cautiously and crosses his arms.

“I have no clue with her. She might as understanding as you, or as mad as Quingshan” I grumble out and he looks at me with shock.

“What makes you say he’s going to be so upset?” he asks and my lips thin.

“We were on the same boat while going to the campaign. I meet him at one night and he said how horrible he thought I was without knowing it was me. He only knew me as Shade Fox then” I mumble out and he hisses slightly.

“Big brother is certainly not going to handle this all well then. If you didn’t tell him it was you then, it’s going to be even worse. …Do tell me he knew you were you before the rest of us” he says and I thin my lips.

“No. I was given orders to have no one know who I was or all of you would be hurt” I say and he sighs while shaking his head.

“You have a lot to build back in these four days” he grumbles out and I nod.

“I know. I also know that it might take even more time than what I have right now” I sigh out and he gives a frown.

“That might be true” he says grimly. We finally make it to our estate, and I see Mom standing out there waiting for us.

“I’m glad to see you both safe. Now we need to talk” she says calmly and waves for us to follow. We both look at each other and thin our lips before following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. Azula and Foxy hooked up and I don't back any of it up, but don't worry! I have plans. hope you guys have a good week! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch goes like how you thought it would

# Lunch Questionnaire 

Mom stops us in front of the last portrait we took. The same one painted before I went missing.

“I’m sure you know how tense the whole family is with what you’ve done, y/n” Mom hums out and my lips thin.

“Yeah, I figured out that might be the case” I say back and Longwei looks between us.

“Don’t let them get to you too much. They want what’s best for you and believe you had no choice on staying” she says and my eyes widen in surprise.

“Wait you already know I choose to stay?” I ask and she gives a nod.

“I was able to figure out that the princess wasn’t cruel if she let you send letters. And if she’s not cruel enough keep you from us than she’s not cruel enough to force you by her side” she says with a small dismissive wave.

“Then why don’t they know?” I say with a frown.

“They don’t want to believe it” she deadpans and I sigh deeply.

“Sounds like them” Longwei grumbles out and crosses his arms.

“Means I need to tell them” I mumble out and she nods.

“And worry more about them than me. I may not like what you did but I roughly understand. I’m much more concerned about you within the campaign and killing than stealing” Mom says with a small frown.

“Okay… thanks” I say and she gives me a small smile before looking at Longwei with a tired expression.

“How by Agni’s name did you get into the engineering committee?” she mumbles out and he gives a strained smile.

“I might have snuck in one of their meetings and made better plans than they had when they caught me. Gave me a place on the committee though” he says and Mom rolls her eyes before giving me that tired look.

“Stop influencing your brother to make bad choices. It will soon enough catch up to the both of you” she says and we both just shrug. “The both of you are certainly a handful” she mumbles out and we both perk up.

“And you love us so much” we say together and she gives a soft smile.

“Of course, I do. Now we should have lunch. They’ll ask a lot of questions so be prepared” she says before waving us to follow her again. I take a deep breath and do my best to stay calm.

They all sit down eating with two spots open between Quingshan and Ruolan. Mom takes the seat next to Dad and she gives a quick kiss on his cheek. The rest of us groan at the sight.

“You all will be like us soon enough” Dad chuckles out.

“If we aren’t already” Quingshan says with a small smile. Roulan looks at him surprised.

“Don’t tell me you found someone before me” she whines out and he smirks at her.

“And what would you do if I have huh?” he teases and Roulan rolls her eyes. I give Longwei a small smile as he takes the seat next to Ruolan.

“And who’s this lucky person to have you like that?” Mom asks before taking a bite.

“Do you remember Zhao?” he says and Dad frowns some. I do my best not to choke on the water I just drank. Oh Agni, not him.

“Isn’t he your commander now? Could be risky being in a relationship like that” Dad says and Longwei looks at Quingshan weirdly.

“Isn’t he a lot older than you too?” he says and Quingshan gave a nervous smile.

“He’s not that much older than me” he says and Mom gives him a cautious look.

“How much?” she deadpans and Quingshan thins his lips.

“Uh… seven years older” he says quickly and Ruolan leans forward to give him a weird look.

“You mean he’s thirty-two? …How much money does he have?” she says and it sparks Longwei and me to burst out laughing.

“Ruolan! He’s not like that” Quingshan hisses out while leaning forward to see her.

“Hey, it just sounded like he might have been a sugar-”

“That’s enough now, Ruolan. I’m sure you’ve known him long enough. You meet him when you first joined the navy correct?” Mom interrupts and Quingshan gives her an appreciative smile.

“Yeah, we were both sailors then till the captain retired and gave his rank to Zhao than his first mate” he says and Dad hums some.

“I suppose he’s a fine man. We’ll meet him sometime soon, right?” he asks and Quingshan gave an excited nod before something flashes in his eyes and turns to me with a disapproving glare.

“But I suppose someone has already meet him before” he says harshly and I sigh deeply.

“I guess the questions are coming” I mumble and Longwei just pats my shoulder some.

“I couldn’t say who I was then Quingshan. I tried hinting at it, but you were too distraught” I say and he frowns some.

“Do tell me _dear sister_ , what even made you think of stealing to begin with?” Ruolan nearly hisses out and I glare at my food.

“Would you rather have no food on our plates when we had hard times on money?” I say already annoyed with her.

“And stealing does nothing but put us all in a horrible light” she hisses out and Dad clears his voice to stop us from breaking into a fight.

“Why was it you could never tell us you were alive?” he says with a frown and I thin my lips.

“I tried really. I sent all the money I got being Azula’s bodyguard in these letters telling you all that I was alive and missing you guys along with what was happening. But they seemed to have been caught up being delivered. We both have no idea where they are now” I say and I see Mom’s eyes flash dangerously before she basically glares at her food some.

“Did the princess not send them?” Quingshan huffed out and I shook my head.

“No, someone else held them up” I say and Dad rolls his eyes.

“Sure, as if she’s never lied in her life. Besides if she did send them, they would have a royal seal” Dad says and I stare right into him.

“Yes, but another royal can stop them” I say and everyone in the table tenses up.

“I knew it. He’s always tried to undermine me in anyway he can find” Mom sneers and I can just thin my lips.

“It’s why you’re stuck there isn’t?” Quingshan says grimly and I shake my head again. 

“No, I choose to stay there” I say and Dad looks at me confused.

“Why?” he says with a frown.

“Azula’s not that bad and I thought I could bring a steady income with honor to the family” I say and Ruloan huffs.

“Oh, like anyone is going to overlook that you stole your way there” she says grimly and Quingshan thins his lips.

“You would be surprised” he mumbles and then stands.

“I’m going to send a hawk to Zhao to figure out when you all can meet him. Hopefully the two of you can be there as well” he says while looking at me and Longwei.

“We’ll certainly try” Longwei says with a smile and wave as he leaves.

“I’m done eating as well. Rather not stay here with a thief that long” Ruolan says and glares at me as she stands. I glare back at her and watch till she leaves completely. Dad thins his lips and Mom groans lightly with her eyes closed.

“I can already see another war happening between you two” Longwei says grimly and I hum some as I push my plate away. I lost my appetite after that comment.

“I have a question before you go” Mom hums out as I stand.

“Sure, go ahead” I say and she looks right into my eyes.

“Why are you using the princess’ first name?” she asks and I tense up some. I hope she doesn’t figure out Azula’s actually my girlfriend.

“I’m comfortable around her” I say softly and Dad looks at me shocked. Mom just continues to stare at me before concern and recognition takes over.

“Do understand, there’s a lot that can go wrong” she says and I thin my lips.

“She’s not going to hurt me that much. I’m still cautious around her” I say and her lips thin. 

“I’m sure you can handle yourself with her but there are others that might try to” she says and both Dad and Longwei look at her confused. Well seems like Mom already figured out we’re dating.

“I know” I say and leave for my room before getting more questions. I hear Blue meow as she finally finds me as I open my door. I give a smile as she follows me in. I flop onto the bed and pully my bag closer.

“Come on Blue, let’s see what Azula choose to be my chords” I say and Blue meows some as she jumps up onto the bed.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a bit more than your chords in that box

# Colors and Notes

The box holds gold chains and red chords and was long enough to hang a bit when I would wrap them around the stash and could replace my belt. Underneath those was another box with a ribbon tied on it.

“Now this seems to be something more” I hum out before looking over and seeing Blue bat away at the chords and chains in my hand. “Blue, these aren’t toys. …Hopefully you don’t try playing with them when I wear them” I mumble out and lay them on my bed. Blue meows disappointedly before huffing and laying back down.

“I’ll play with you when I’m done with this” I sigh out while picking up the ribbon tied box and Blue only huff again. I opened it to see a golden arm cuff that had the fire nation emblem and a note underneath it that has **To Foxy** written in Azula’s handwriting. I open the letter quickly.

**I do hope you enjoy the chords I have given you. I’m sure you already know the red ones as high-ranking officers but I’m not sure you about the chains. The chains show how you serve within the royal family. Not even the elite guard gets chains like that often so take pride in that.**

**And now onto what I gave you inside this box. There’s no true meaning to it but I have given it my own. To me it shows my trust within you. Yesterday we gave each other our hearts and that comes with that level of trust. Many will think it as an accessory like a ring or a necklace which works for our situation.**

**I know you are there to make amends with your family, but I want you to know that you have a place beside me when they get onto your nerves too much. I’m sure by the time you read this our team and Sensen (this is what I call Seijun) are already planning on some sort of celebration for your birthday when you come back.**

**I’ll be waiting for you to return,**

**Azula**

I look right at the arm cuff and hold it in my hands and feeling like it was familiar. Was this maybe in her hidden cabinet with all her other stuff? I roll it in my hands and see an engraving within: **From your mother, Ursa**.

I stare at it in shock. Wait so she still has something from her mom? Is me knowing some show of her trust like she said in her note? I remember her saying her mom thought of her like a monster. Is that why she gave it to me? I know about the deep scar? Blue meows loudly while flopping into my lap and breaks the swarm of questions in my head.

“That impatient huh?” I mumble out and Blue only meows loudly again while looking up at me. “Well, that’s too bad. I’m not done with everything yet” I say and pick her up and get up. I let go of her on the bed and go to write a note back. I slide on the arm cuff and it fits nicely before going for paper and ink.

**Hey I’ll be back soon so don’t worry about missing me too much Dragon. I’m pretty sure the team is all bouncing off the walls for a birthday party. That I know will definitely be something. I’m also touched by the arm cuff you gave me. It means a lot to you and so it means a lot to me too.**

****Hopefully when I come back, I’m not in a sour mood. My sister is being worse than usual, my oldest brother is upset with something about me. My dad believes I didn’t choose to be your bodyguard. Honestly, he sounds the easiest of them all. Thankfully, my mom isn’t that upset though she is very concerned about my part in the campaign. There’s a lot of building back and I’m pretty sure four days isn’t enough. Though I think that’s only how long I can take it all.** **

****From your fox,** **

****Y/n** **

I roll up the note and tie it with the same ribbon as the arm cuff box. I click my tongue multiple times and Blue perks up before jumping off my bed. 

"Come on Blue, once I send this note it’s play time” I say and Blue meows happily as we both leave my room behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late because I wanted to add this chapter in with the upload. Hope you guys have a good week! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quingshan and you make up with something you both had

# Little Soldiers

The next day comes by and I train in the courtyard with everyone else in the dinning room sipping on tea. I’ve been avoiding Ruolan since breakfast. The only thing we’ve done so far is argue or throw comments at each other that I’m already tired of and I haven’t even been here for a full day yet. I slash with too much force and I close my eyes while taking deep breaths. I can’t have her getting to me like that, it’s never good to train and build on emotion like this. Makes it easier for your opponent to exploit it.

“You’re now avoiding all of us?” Quingshan says and I open my eyes to see him leaning against a pillar by the dinning room’s door. His arms are crossed and his eyes hold a mix of anger and exhaustion.

“Ruolan is the one I’m really avoiding right now. Nothing I say seems to get through to her and there’s only so much I can take” I sigh out while moving out of my stance and letting my blades lower.

“I understand. Ruolan can push things too far sometimes. But I don’t want to miss out on my littlest sister still” he hums out and walks to stand beside me. I roll my eyes some at his usual nickname.

“Even after what I did?” I say cautiously and his lips thin.

“What you did isn’t something I like. But your behavior isn’t all that you are. I can still love you and be around you even after everything you put us all through” he says and I put away my blades while turning away from him.

“Sure, we’ll see how long that stays like that” I mumble out and he grabs my wrist before I could leave.

“It’s going to last as long as we are alive. You are my sister” he says confidently and my lips thin. “You don’t believe me, do you?” he mumbles and I pull out of his grasp.

“No not really” I grumble and he shakes his head.

“You never believe when any one of us say something like that. Why?” he asks and I look over my shoulder to see him look even more exhausted than before.

“I’m not like the rest of you. You’re and amazing soldier, Ruolan is an outstanding actor, and Longwei is a brilliant engineer. What do I have? Being a thief and every that comes with it” I grumble out and clench my fists.

“Is that all you ever thought of yourself?” he says with a frown.

“How can I when all you and Ruolan keep saying is me being a thief?” I hiss out and he flinches some.

“Y/n, you’re a lot more than a thief. By Agni, you’re no longer a thief. You know people a lot better than the rest of us. Sure, Ruolan knows how to act but she doesn’t know how to handle people. I’m sure you can see that” he huffs out and I roll my eyes.

“You’re not giving enough credit” I say dryly.

“And so are you” he says sternly. I sigh deeply and turn to face him with my arms crossed.

“Fine. I’m good with people” I grumble out and he smiles some.

“You certainly are. I got to see just how good you were in that campaign. There was a lot of change during it all” he says and I look to the side some.

“Really?” I say softly.

“Really. You made sure the princess didn’t throw us like we were expendables. I’ve seen plenty of generals be like that” he says grimly and I scowl remembering all the times I was in the war meetings hearing one plan and another using soldiers as bait.

“I’m not sure that’s my work though” I say and he rolls his eyes.

“You might have not ordered it, but you definitely fostered the princess to do them” he says and I look at him confused.

“You really don’t hold her in high regards, do you?” I grumble out and he shrugs.

“I’ve seen how the Firelord manages a campaign. It’s so much blood and he is her father. I was expecting her to do what he does but you were there to push her into a different direction” he says and I blink some in shock. He might be right.

“I guess so” I say softly and we both stare at each other some.

“You really choose to still be in the war? Even after everything you saw?” he says sadly and I look at him confused again.

“I didn’t choose to stay in the war, I chose to be Azula’s bodyguard. Those are two different things” I say and he shakes his head some.

“The Firelord will send her out over and over till the war is done. Which means you’re going back into the front no matter what you say” he explains and crosses his arms.

“I survived this time. I’ll survive another” I say and give a dismissive wave.

“I don’t think you really did survive. So much about you has changed. You don’t have the same energy you had before. You used to tease Mom back quickly, stand up against Ruolan better, talk openly in meals. …Now you seem like a husk” he mumbles out and I tense up some.

“I’m alive. All I need is some time to get back to how I was” I say and he sighs deeply.

“There’s a lot you’re not telling us. …I understand. When I came back after my first time, I was probably a husk too. War changes you so much and so quickly” he says sadly and pats my shoulder.

“I remember you coming back. You didn’t even seem to be here really. It felt I was looking more at a moving painting than you” I strain out having those memories flood back. That was a hard time for everyone in the family.

“I was even older than you are now when I went into war. Mom prepared me some too, gave me things to expect. You had none of that. There are reasons normal people can only join the army at seventeen. Though the youth corps push that hard” he says grimly and I look at him with a frown.

“Yeah, I guess the war definitely changed me. …There’s no denying that” I say tiredly and he gives me a slow nod.

“I’m here for you like all of you were here for me then. I don’t like that you stole things to get where you are now and had us all believe you as dead, but you’re still my littlest sister. And I love her so much” he says and wraps me into a hug. I feel tears run down my cheeks as I hug him back.

“I love you too” I whisper back and he holds me closer. I calm down some and we pull away giving each other small smiles.

“Now onto Zhao” he sighs out and I groan.

“You know we’re not on good terms” I say while crossing my arms again.

“I know, but I want the both of you two to at least tolerate each other for a while. I’m not asking you to like him, that sounds something impossible for how he treats you” he says and I hum while waiting for him to continue. “He’s going to be coming for dinner tomorrow. I already told him that you’re my sister so he doesn’t provoke you. All I’m asking is that you don’t provoke him back” he says and I sigh.

“Sure. But I also need to have Ruolan stop the comments she’s been giving me before he comes. I know if given an opportunity they both will tear into me” I say and he frowns some.

“…If you think you need help with her just tell me” he says and I give a nod.

“Thanks. Go enjoy tea with the family, I still want to train a bit more” I say and he give a nod before going back. I take a deep breath while taking out my swords and smile. I think Quingshan and I are on good terms again. Now it’s Ruolan that’s going to have the most issues.


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally snap with Ruolan after so many slights against you

# A Long-awaited Battle

The dinner for the day was when I decided to go back to the family. Quingshan looks between me and Ruolan while Longwei squeezes my arm some.

“I’m glad you’re still trying to eat” Mom hums out with concern plain in her voice.

“I hope you know we all still love you” Dad says with a frown and I only give him a nod.

“As much one can expect after what you did” Ruolan adds in with hostility in her voice. My jaw clenches and Mom gives a stern glare at her.

“Which hasn’t changed” she adds in and they both glare at each other before Ruolan scoffs.

“I know Mom. Ruolan isn’t hiding it well” I say and the room rises in tension now that I admitted what we all can see.

“Well, I’m glad you still have some mind in that head” Ruolan huffs back and I throw my chopsticks on my plate losing the small appetite I had.

“And you still have none in yours” I nearly hiss as I stand and make my way out of the dining room.

“Says the girl who thought stealing was a good idea” she growls back and I hear movement. I stop halfway from opening the door. You know what? If she wants a fight, then I’m going to give her one.

“And do what? You would leave us all for the damn theatre anytime you could. The only reason you sit here now is because we have servants to tend to you” I say and turn to look at her with my arms crossed.

“Oh really? Is that what you think of me?” she hisses out and stands up after throwing her chopsticks down onto her plate.

“And you somehow think I wouldn’t” I scoff back and she sneers down at me.

“You’re no different then. The moment you saw something better for yourself you took it. You live in the palace now for Agni’s sake” she says and throws up her hands.

“Both of you are just trying to hurt each other now so take a deep breath and relax some. We’re family” Longwei says and I can see the desperation in his eyes. He never liked seeing us fight like this.

“You should be saying that more often to Ruolan than me. I had to sit here having her jab at me over and over. But I’m the one who’s just supposed to take it. I’m nearly five years younger than her and I’m supposed to be the ‘older’ one here” I yell out and he shrinks some.

“Because you need to, you idiot. You went and stole for fun. We could make it fine if we didn’t have that stolen money and you know it” she says and her hands ball up into fists by he side.

“Do you really think so? The Firelord would just keep pushing and pushing. If I didn’t, we would never be able to be where we are now, we might even be stuck living in a two room house you see your actor friends live in with their families” I say and glare at her.

“That’s better than what you did” she sneers and jabs a finger into my face. Why is the family’s reputation so important to her?!?

“You’re really going to say that after we all saw the crowd that cheered my name along with Azula’s?” I growl. She rolls her eyes with a groan. “You find anything to yell at me about, don’t you?” I grumble out and her shoulders tense up.

“I wouldn’t yell if you just weren’t so stupid” she huffs and crosses her

“No, you would still yell. The only time you wouldn’t is if I were nothing” I hiss and clench my jaw to stop the tears I feel stinging behind my eyes.

“You try so hard to be what you aren’t so yes I’m going to yell at you for it” she scoffs back and I turn to not face her.

“You don’t even see I’m trying to be myself” I mumble out before leaving the dinning room finally and running to my room. I close the door and lean back into it doing my best to stop the tears. A knock comes from behind me.

“Go away” I say with my voice cracking into some sobs.

“Y/n it’s me. I want to make sure you’re okay” Mom says softly and I tense up my shoulders.

“I’m fine” I strain out and I can hear her sigh out.

“Are you sure? Talking about it might help you some more” she says and I jam my eyes close in an attempt to stop my tears. I stay there for a long time focusing on calming down so the tears would stop.

“What would I even say?” I mumble out underneath my breath.

“Like if this how you always felt with your sister?” Mom says. 

“Yeah” I say shocked she was even still here. 

“May I come in?” she says and I tense up. I take a deep breath to relax some and open the door. Mom looks up at me from leaning on the other wall. She quickly walks over with a soft smile but doesn’t make a move to come into my room. I look off to the side as I step back to let her in. She closes the door softly behind her before wrapping me in a soft hug.

“Why can’t she just accept me?” I mumble into her shoulder as I hold onto the back of her dress.

“I’m sure she didn’t know what she was making you feel like to begin with” she sighs into me and I pull back enough to see her frown some.

“How can she not?” I say with my voice straining some at the thought.

“We both know your sister doesn’t really think about the impact her words have on people. …It’s something she needs to work on, but it doesn’t excuse what she makes you feel” Mom says. My jaw clenches and I take another deep breath to stop myself from breaking out into tears again.

“I know” I grumble and Mom kisses my forehead before pulling out of the hug. 

“Quingshan told me about your worry on her talking bad about you tomorrow with Commander Zhoa here. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she knows that this behavior isn’t tolerated with guests around” she says and my lips thin.

“But tolerated when there isn’t any?” I mumble out and she sighs again.

“It’s your two relationship. You two must figure out how you guys want it to be” she says and I ball up my fists.

“I don’t want to deal with her anymore. She does jabs and I’m not going to hold back anymore” I huff out and she only gives me a nod.

“Alright. I’ll make sure the rest of us know so we don’t accidently get hurt from you two fighting it out” she says and I give her a nod. She opens the door and I clear my throat to have her stop some

“Thanks for this Mom. …I love you” I say and she gives me a loving smile.

“I love you too. I’m always here for you when you need and want me to” she says and I smile back at her.

“I’ll eat a big breakfast tomorrow too. I know you’re worrying about me eating” I say and she gives a sigh of relief. 

“Sleep well then y/n” she says and we hear Blue meow.

“Same to you” I say with a small wave and Blue squeezes through the door and blinks slowly at Mom.

“Protect her now Blue. I know you can do it” Mom coos and pets her with a smile. Blue purrs some and then struts over to me. Mom closes the door behind her, and I flop onto my bed already tired with everything that happened today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I'm back again! Yeah so what happened is Texas froze and I lost power in super cold temps for 2 days. Thankfully that's all I had to deal with but you can still see why I didn't upload that week. And then last week these chapters felt off so I just skipped that week too. But I'm back now and still so close to actually finishing this beast of a fic. Hope you guys have a good week! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that Lullows work Cinnamon got me inspired with the question "what if we sided with Azula to begin with?" And now it's unfolded into this. I plan on finishing this and hope you guys like it. I'll let you know that for most of this book there will be different events than the show, though when we finally get to the gaang part, then we'll start following the show some. Anyways you guys should go read Cinnamon because it's really good and hope you have a good day! Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
